


Неприкасаемый

by kris_stein



Category: Original Work
Genre: Addiction, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dark, Drama, Drug Addiction, Drugs, M/M, Psychology, Religion, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 62,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_stein/pseuds/kris_stein
Summary: Кит молит о спасении души и крадёт вино из подсобки. Призывает к раскаянию и считает грязные деньги. Говорит о смирении и дрочит на порно по вечерам.Его жизнь — череда отвратительных историй. Он готов поделиться ими с любым, кто спросит, но спрашивает только Сэм, который работает на наркоторговцев, разъезжает на мотоцикле по встречке и ненавидит терять контроль.Сэма интересует лишь та история, с которой всё началось.Та единственная, о которой Кит говорить не хочет.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Hisana_Runryuu.

Hate me.  
Waste me.  
Rape me.

My favorite inside source,  
I'll kiss your open sores,  
Appreciate your concern…  
You'll always stink and burn.

…I'm not the only one  
I'm not the only one…

Rape me.  
Rape me.  
Rape me.

Rape me again [1]…

© _Nirvana, Rape me_

 

**ЧАСТЬ I. Зависимость**

 

Кит залпом допил остатки горького виски, затянулся дымящейся у фильтра сигаретой и бросил тлеющий окурок в переполненную пепельницу. Поднявшись с шаткой табуретки, он прошёл мимо тумбочки и в который раз ударился бедром об её угол. Синяк с него давно не сходил, но придвинуть тумбочку ближе к узкой кровати Кит всё время забывал. Его мало беспокоило то, как обставлена его комната, больше походившая на кладовку с никому не нужной старой мебелью.

Кит остановился напротив мутного зеркала, прибитого к стене над столом, и посмотрел на отражение кровати. По ночам она впивалась в спину Кита пружинами, пытаясь сцепиться с ним в единое целое и поглотить тощее тело.

— Этим ты не наешься, — хрипло пробормотал он, проводя подрагивающими пальцами по выпирающим позвонкам на шее. Кровать хищно скалилась в ответ изгибом нерасправленного одеяла.

Кит глубоко, прерывисто вздохнул и закашлялся. В душной комнате висела дымка, крошечное открытое окно под низким потолком почти не пропускало воздуха — только блёкло алеющий луч заходящего солнца, тянущийся к занявшим весь стол ноутбуку, пепельнице и нескольким пустым бутылкам.

Другие бутылки из-под дешёвого виски и краденого вина прятались в тени стола, выстраивались в шеренгу у кровати, толпились у покосившегося комода с отломанной ножкой. Некоторые, возможно, не первый год собирали пыль в дальних углах. Кит редко выбрасывал мусор — только когда каждый его шаг начинал сопровождаться звоном упавшего стекла. А окурки он выкидывал прямо в окно, до которого еле дотягивался.

Кит провёл рукой по чёрным волосам, только сильнее их взъерошив, устало потёр глаза с тёмными кругами на нижних веках и небрежно поправил мятую белую колоратку. Лучше не стало, и священник, наградив своё отражение презрительным взглядом, вышел из пропахшей дымом и алкогольными парами комнаты.

Оказавшись в коридоре, он болезненно сощурился от слишком яркого света, лившегося через два широких окна, и поспешил к следующей двери. Багровое опухшее солнце, медленно клонящееся к земле под собственной тяжестью, проникало под сощуренные веки, жгло и ослепляло, пока Кит не спрятался от него в большом зале.

Заставленная скрипучими койками, эта комната была главным смыслом и единственной причиной существования потрёпанного временем дома, который для многих постояльцев стал настоящим благословением, а для Кита оставался тюрьмой.

Поморгав и избавившись от ощущения, будто ему в глаза воткнули раскалённые гвозди, священник привычно окинул комнату быстрым взглядом. Несколько коек занимали люди, пол и возраст которых он затруднялся определить; у окна неподвижно стояла женщина, безостановочно бормоча себе что-то под нос; рядом с ней на усыпанной цветными карандашами кровати сидела девочка с коротким хвостиком; в углу молодой парень шумно, судорожно копался в чьих-то вещах. Он так увлёкся, что не заметил приближения священника, и вздрогнул, когда тот, наклонившись, вкрадчиво прошептал ему на ухо:

— Что ищем?

Молодой человек отпрянул от грязной сумки и сбивчиво пробормотал, бегая по лицу Кита лихорадочно блестящими глазами:

— Я… я искал… носки. Ноги что-то мёрзнут, святой отец.

Священник насмешливо посмотрел на зимние сапоги парня, явно достаточно тёплые для середины сентября:

— В самом деле? — и прежде, чем дождаться нового нелепого объяснения, выразительно кивнул на дверь, ведущую к выходу из дома. — Ещё раз застукаю, спать будешь на улице.

Парень нахмурился и отошёл к свободной койке, бросив в ответ что-то невнятное, но даже за натужным скрипом пружин слишком похожее на «мудак».

Кит пнул сумку к ногам сидевшего напротив пожилого мужчины с испещрённым морщинами, грустным и добродушным лицом.

— Руди, тебя не беспокоит, что он рылся в твоих вещах?

— Да там нечего красть, — печально улыбнулся старик и пожал плечами. — Но спасибо. Неприятно, конечно, когда вот так копаются. Всё равно, что в душу лезут.

Кит неопределённо хмыкнул. На вещи — свои и чужие — ему было плевать.

— Ты ужинал?

Из-за двери в столовую тянуло вонью подгоревшей картошки и несвежих сосисок, но здешние постояльцы не могли похвастаться наличием выбора. Приходилось есть, что дают, как собакам.

Сам Кит, если кончались деньги, предпочитал голодать.

— Нет, — жалобно протянул Руди. — Не успел.

— Иди, я просил оставить тебе порцию. Опять.

— Спасибо, — старик тяжело поднялся и преданно улыбнулся, заглядывая в глаза Киту. — Что бы мы без вас делали, святой отец! — он двинулся в сторону мерзкого запаха, но вдруг обернулся и спросил: — А потом мы будем молиться перед сном?

— Конечно, как и всегда, — откликнулся священник, глядя, как за приоткрытым окном по стволу старого дерева ползёт багровый луч. В зал робко пробирался слабый ветер, боясь нарушить грязную гармонию поселившейся в доме гнилой тьмы. Почувствовав лёгкое дуновение свежести, Кит попытался глубоко вдохнуть, вобрать её в себя, но она не прижилась внутри, и священник тяжело закашлялся.

— Вы в порядке? Всё кашляете, вам бы к врачу, отец Кит, — заботливо произнёс всё ещё стоящий рядом Руди.

— Всё нормально, иди, — Кит приложил ладонь к худой груди, кашлянул и махнул рукой в сторону столовой.

Старик покорно скрылся за дверью, а священник подошёл к окну. Осторожно, по капле вбирая сладкую свежесть, он наблюдал за тем, как угасают последние тёплые лучи и рассеянно думал о Руди. Этот старик приходил уже не первый год, почти каждый день, и сначала он казался едва ли не святым — делился едой и вещами с другими, помогал, если нужно было что-нибудь починить, усердно читал молитвы, не курил, не пил и даже не матерился, и внешне не походил на большинство здешних обитателей. Он часто мылся, исправно стирал свою ветхую одежду, подстригал истончившиеся седые волосы и даже бороду. На его печальном лице с глубокими морщинами застыло выражение сострадания, а глаза часто блестели от непролившихся слёз. Кит долго не мог понять, как Руди оказался здесь, пока тот не пришёл к нему на исповедь.

Тогда старик спокойно, хладнокровно поведал священнику историю, как он убил свою жену за то, что она однажды не постирала вовремя его любимую рубашку, в которой он хотел пойти на праздничную мессу. Он сидел в тюрьме, его выпустили за хорошее поведение, он потерял дом и так оказался здесь. В новом заточении.

Долгое время Киту казалось, что на время исповедей тело Руди занимает кто-то чужой, незнакомый и страшный. Многие из здешних постояльцев имели криминальное прошлое, настоящее и будущее, но только со стороны Руди Кит чувствовал реальную угрозу. Старик наверняка мог перерезать ему горло за перепутанные слова вечерней молитвы.

Часы на стене показывали половину десятого. Кит поправил колоратку и тихо прошёл к двери в комнату отдыха — нужно было проверить, чем занимаются остальные постояльцы. За спиной раздалось лихорадочное шуршание, но он не обернулся.

***

Сэм мчался по уносящейся вперёд дороге, будто пытаясь догнать и ухватить стекающий за горизонт алый край солнца. Отсвечивающий багровым асфальт стелился под колёсами мотоцикла, двигатель ревел, выдавая почти максимальную скорость. Визг шин оглушал низкие дома, когда мотоцикл, резко притормаживая на поворотах, пугал прохожих. Сэм привычно петлял по узким улочкам, путая следы и наслаждаясь несущимся навстречу ветром и мощью машины, легко подчинявшейся любому его движению. Когда ему удавалось в последнюю секунду увернуться от колёс внедорожника или грузовика, от прилива адреналина хотелось кричать на всю улицу, весь город, мир. Он кожей ощущал, как смерть проносилась мимо, с каждым разом всё ближе, и это чертовски возбуждало.

Вылетев обратно на шоссе перед засигналившей от неожиданности тойотой, Картер направился к месту встречи. Как обычно, шум города, мелькание загоревшихся фонарей, мерцание разноцветных вывесок на сменяющих друг друга домах и бесконечная дорога, ведущая в никуда, вызывали желание оставить всё позади, выкрутить ручку газа и ехать вперёд, не глядя на карту, пока не кончатся деньги и бензин. Бросить работу, друзей, квартиру, бросить прошлое и настоящее и отправиться в новые города, новые страны, новую жизнь.

Но в этот раз, к счастью, путь был коротким, и это желание не успело развернуться в полную силу.

Сбросив скорость, Сэм повернул в короткий тёмный переулок. Его уже ждали.

— Ты опоздал, Картер.

— И тебе привет, Джейк, — глухо поприветствовал Сэм из-под шлема.

Толстяк Джейк сидел на бампере неприметной серой сузуки, из-за чего несчастная машина проседала, натужно поскрипывая. Сложенные на груди пухлые руки и нахмуренные брови недвусмысленно намекали на скверное расположение духа сегодняшнего напарника Сэма.

— Я тебя уже полчаса жду.

— Ага, — не слушая, пробормотал Картер. Он медленно стягивал с себя шлем, неторопливо слезал с мотоцикла и с наслаждением потягивался. Он знал, что бесит Джейка.

Ему это нравилось.

Окинув взглядом толстяка, Сэм усмехнулся и спросил совершенно серьёзно:

— Не боишься, что шины под тобой лопнут?

Джейк поджал полные губы и запыхтел от злости, но нашёл в себе силы проигнорировать выпад. Он всегда ставил дело превыше всего.

— Если мы упустим ублюдка, босс нас на кол посадит.

Сэм задумчиво посмотрел на часы и поинтересовался, прицепив шлем к байку:

— Мы должны были встретиться десять минут назад, что ты делаешь здесь так долго?

— Мы торопимся, помнишь? Он не одним нам нужен, так что…

Сэм улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как стремительно краснеют от возмущения лицо и уши Джейка. В такие моменты он становился похож на поросёнка.

Очень большого поросёнка.

— Если бы ты не болтал так много, я бы давно уже был в приюте. И я вернусь не скоро, не раньше, чем все заснут, так что можешь пока сходить, прикупить себе пончиков, — Картер похлопал Джейка по мягкой щеке, со смехом увернулся от удара и направился в сторону старого кирпичного здания, обнесённого железным забором с никогда не закрывающимися воротами.

Внимательно осмотревшись, Сэм перешёл дорогу и поднял взгляд на низкий, настороженно пригибающийся к земле дом. На его крыше виднелся простой крест, а дверь, в которую Картер собирался постучать, оказалась гостеприимно открытой.

Сэм остановился в тёмной прихожей и прислушался. Из соседней комнаты доносилась ровная, чуть хриплая речь, к которой иногда присоединялся нестройный хор редких голосов. Тихо подойдя ближе, Картер сделал шаг внутрь и замер на пороге.

Первым его впечатлением был запах. Тяжёлый, затхлый и чуть сладкий, он с первого вдоха обволакивал лёгкие, забивал нос и горло, лип к коже. Из-за него начинало казаться, что одежда тускнеет и ветшает на глазах, на пальцы вместе с пылью оседает прах разложения, волосы седеют и истончаются, болезни поглощают внутренности, а лицо прорезают морщины.

Картер прислонился к дверному косяку, сложил руки на груди, совсем как Джейк, и окинул комнату взглядом. Большинство коек занимали потрёпанные жизнью, измождённые мужчины и женщины, часть из которых со своих матрасов вторили голосу священника. Несколько человек стояли перед кроватями на коленях, сложив вместе ладони, и непрерывно шевелили губами. Их лица всё ещё хранили тень надежды.

Невысокий худой пастор в длинной чёрной сутане стоял к Сэму спиной, прижимая локтем к боку Библию. Видимо, основные чтения закончились, что не могло не радовать. Святой отец произносил молитвы спокойно, но не монотонно, было в его интонациях какое-то особое выражение, которое Картер никак не мог уловить.

В этом голосе сочетались гордыня и покаяние, жалоба и упрёк, смертная тоска и упрямая воля к жизни. Сэм и не заметил, как начал вслушиваться.

— …перед ночным покоем мы хотим душою вознестись к Тебе. День этот мы начали во имя Твое, во имя Твое хотим завершить его. Мы благодарим Тебя за все блага, которыми Ты одарил сегодня наши души и тела…

С койки, на которой лежал мужчина с густой грязной бородой, послышался скептический смешок.

— Благами, как же. Особенно благостно было хрустеть гарью на картошке.

Священник нервно провёл рукой по волосам, коротко вздохнул и продолжил молитву, не обращая внимания на комментарий.

— Господи, мы снова оказались слабыми и неверными Твоими сынами. Наша неблагодарность причиняет Тебе боль, и мы молим Тебя о прощении… — священник запнулся на мгновение и сказал так, будто слова обжигали его изнутри и он торопился от них избавиться, но те цеплялись за его горло, язык и губы: — Помоги нам начать жить иначе…

Сэм некоторое время сверлил взглядом лысый затылок бездомного, презрительно отвернувшегося от святого отца, потом снова осмотрел лежащих на койках оборванцев и не смог сдержать ядовитую усмешку. Сладкие фразы отравленными иглами безнадёжности впивались в их уши и никого не могли спасти.

По опущенным плечам священника было понятно, что и он не питает иллюзий.

— Огради нас, Господи, и сохрани в эту ночь от всякого зла, — сбоку от святого отца коленопреклонённый старик с растроганной и печальной улыбкой поднял блестящие глаза к потолку и что-то усиленно зашептал. — В руки Твои, Господи, предаём души наши…

— Да заткнись ты уже! — лысый бездомный раздражённо повернулся обратно к священнику, приподнявшись на локте.

— Ещё раз прервёшь меня — отправишься ночевать на вокзал вместе с крысами и тараканами, — неожиданно резко ответил пастор. — И обратно я тебя не пущу. Это католический приют, здесь читают молитвы, поют гимны и проводят мессы. Не нравится — уходи.

Брови Сэма медленно поползли вверх — священник был настроен так серьёзно, что на месте бездомного Картер не стал бы возражать, и тот, будто услышав совет, только злобно оскалился, опустился на кровать, укрывшись с головой одеялом, и пробурчал оттуда отчётливое «пидор».

Некоторое время в комнате стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь периодическими всхрапами с разных сторон. Священник опустил голову и долго не двигался, пока наконец не вздохнул и не произнёс с чувством, как если бы обращался к кому-то, находившемуся совсем рядом, протяни руку — и дотронешься:

— Прости нас, Господи… благослови нас, помилуй и даруй жизнь вечную.

И разрозненные голоса закончили вместе с ним:

— Аминь.

Выжидательные взгляды обратились на пастора. Настало время погасить свет и покинуть комнату, но святой отец продолжал неподвижно стоять, прижимая к себе Библию.

— Я знаю… — священник кашлянул и повторил чуть громче: — Я знаю, вы потеряли всё. Как и я. Мы в одной лодке, так что вы не можете смотреть на меня сверху вниз и говорить, что таким счастливчикам, как я, вас не понять. Эта возможность — одно из немногих ваших удовольствий, не так ли? Но я вам её не предоставлю, — пастор невесело рассмеялся и продолжил с нажимом: — Мы потеряли всё, но именно это приближает нас к осознанию истинной ценности души. Когда никаких других ценностей не осталось, когда все вещи обращаются в прах. Кто, если не мы, сможет ощутить в полной мере, что душа — единственное… — он коротко закашлялся. — Единственное, что принадлежит нам безраздельно? Её никто не украдёт, не отнимет, не купит. Тело — лишь клетка, средоточие порока, всегда требующее больше… Не поддавайтесь ему. Тело, как и любая вещь, произошло из праха и в прах возвратится, — священник повёл головой по сторонам, наткнулся на копьями вонзающиеся в него взгляды, полные недоумения, непонимания и равнодушия, и снова закашлялся, но всё же заставил себя продолжить: — А душа — вечна. Позаботьтесь о ней… пока не поздно. Раскайтесь в своих грехах… — опять кашель. — Храните себя от пороков… — кашель. — Просите Бога о помощи и проще… — святой отец теснее прижал к груди Библию, пытаясь вдохнуть в перерывах между приступами. Старик, усердно шептавший молитвы, поднялся с колен и сделал шаг вперёд, но священник остановил его, выставив раскрытую ладонь. Бездомный послушно замер.

Пастор кашлянул ещё несколько раз, сдавленно бросил:

— А, к чёрту… — и отвернулся от обитателей приюта.

В обращённых на священника глазах сквозило явное облегчение.

 

Не успев прийти в себя после болезненного приступа, Кит чуть не врезался в высокого мужчину, стоявшего на пороге. Вскинув на него раздражённый взгляд, священник грубо спросил:

— Вам кого?

— Вероятно, тебя, — пожал плечами Сэм и посторонился, пропуская пастора.

— Пойдём.

Кит проскользнул мимо мужчины, осторожно, чтобы не задеть его плечом, пересёк прихожую и вышел на крыльцо. За домами напротив догорали последние лучи солнца, вдоль дороги светили фонари. Расстегнув нижние пуговицы сутаны, священник достал из кармана мятых брюк сигареты, прикурил и протянул пачку собеседнику:

— Будешь?

— Спасибо, — Сэм щёлкнул зажигалкой и присел на крыльцо. Кит спустился на пару ступенек, тоже сел и некоторое время глубоко затягивался в тишине, изредка покашливая. Темнело. Картер терпеливо молчал.

— Ну? — наконец спросил священник, не оборачиваясь и беспокойно вертя в пальцах полупустую пачку.

— Надеюсь, у вас есть свободные места?

— Ты не похож на бездомного, — Кит щелчком отправил окурок к воротам, постучал задумчиво пачкой по острому колену и достал себе ещё одну сигарету.

— А это обязательное условие? — поинтересовался Сэм, сверля взглядом затылок священника. Рассматривать чёрные взъерошенные волосы и выпирающие позвонки на шее уже порядком надоело — пастор проскользнул мимо него так быстро, что Картер даже не успел определить его возраст.

— Нет. Но если есть альтернатива, лучше ею воспользоваться. Спать здесь то ещё удовольствие.

— Альтернативы нет.

Кит резко обернулся, выдохнул дым через нос и с подозрением прищурился, глядя на собеседника снизу вверх.

— И зачем ты здесь?

— А не правильнее спросить: почему? — вскинул брови Сэм, но священник в ответ лишь усмехнулся и коротко покачал головой. — С женой поссорился, она из дома выгнала. А друг, к которому я мог бы пойти, сейчас не в городе… И, уходя, я даже не успел денег на гостиницу взять.

— М-м-м… вот оно что, — протянул Кит и окинул мужчину долгим изучающим взглядом, липким, как запах этого дома. Приют пустил в священника корни, став его зрением и слухом, его голосом и дыханием.

Сэм рассматривал святого отца, который, очевидно, был и вполовину не таким святым, как ему полагалось. Сигарета в его пальцах заметно подрагивала, на бледной коже сильно выделялись тёмные синяки под глазами, на сухих губах виднелась небольшая ранка. Картер сомневался, что всё это только от тяжёлой работы.

На вид он дал бы пастору лет тридцать с лишним, но почему-то был уверен, что тот моложе. Не намного моложе его самого.

— Хорошая у тебя куртка, — неожиданно заметил священник. В его голосе звучала насмешка. — Настоящая кожа, да? Сопрут, глазом моргнуть не успеешь. — Его оценивающий взгляд скользнул ниже. — Ботинки наверняка тоже. Да и джинсы неплохие. Выйдешь отсюда голым. Оно того стоит?

— Что? — нахмурился Сэм. Пастор выглядел рассеянным, даже когда пристально всматривался прямо в глаза, но, очевидно, впечатление это было обманчиво.

— То, за чем ты сюда пришёл.

— Я ведь сказал… — упрямо начал Картер, но священник его перебил, всё ещё неприятно усмехаясь:

— Да-да, жена, ссора, некуда пойти. Сделаю вид, что поверил, — священник бросил давно потухший окурок на дорогу и поднялся на ноги: — Я Кит… отец Кит, — ехидно добавил он, будто издеваясь над собой.

— Сэм. Картер, — Сэм встал и хотел протянул ладонь для приветствия, но священник прятал руки за спиной, и он передумал.

— Пойдём, Сэм, покажу тебе нашу обитель. Надеюсь, скоро жена сжалится над тобой. За одну ночь здесь она должна будет тебе с десяток минетов, — невесело засмеялся Кит и гостеприимно распахнул перед Картером дверь приюта.

*** 

от: **Пухляш  
** 00:17  
Ну?

от: **Шлемоголовый  
** 00:18  
Ублюдки никак не улягутся

от: **Шлемоголовый  
** 00:21  
Других не видно?

от: **Пухляш  
** 00:21  
Нет. Наши увели  
Жду

от: **Шлемоголовый  
** 00:24  
Все пончики уже от скуки съел?

от: **Пухляш  
** 00:25  
Нахуй иди

от: **Шлемоголовый  
** 00:26  
Мне хоть один оставил?

Сэм убрал телефон в карман и откинулся на подушку. Ответа можно было не ждать — Джейка на долгие перепалки не хватало. Он наверняка уже открыл окно машины и злобно и беспомощно жевал фильтр сигареты, выдыхая дым через нос. Картер не первый год недоумевал, как Джейк оказался в их деле, когда ему впору было наряжаться Санта-Клаусом и развлекать детишек на Рождество.

Впрочем, почти всех в их компании когда-то вынудили обстоятельства, а однажды подписавшись, из игры не выйти.

Сэм закинул руки за голову и уставился в нависающий над спящими потолок. С разных сторон раздавался храп, где-то слышались тихие шаги и шуршание, кто-то беспокойно вертелся. От мужика с соседней койки ужасно воняло, даже хуже, чем из столовой, и Картер от скуки старался научиться жить без воздуха. Женщина с другой стороны долго пялилась на него, не моргая и чему-то безумно улыбаясь, пока Сэм на неё не замахнулся. Только тогда, выдав небольшую тираду о тяготах своей жизни и мужиках-козлах, она отвернулась и тоже захрапела. У койки по диагонали, на которой спал молодой парень в зимних ботинках, валялся пустой шприц.

Картер равнодушно отмечал эти детали, пока не понял, что обстановка кажется ему привычной, хотя он провёл в этой комнате не больше двух часов. Запах впитался в одежду и теперь забирался под кожу, тихие, вороватые звуки заставляли настороженно оглядываться, а серебряная лунная дорожка ложилась на него атласным одеялом, придавливая к койке. Дом оплетал корнями нового жителя, чтобы забрать его прогнившую душу, добавить к своей коллекции несчастных.

Сэма передёрнуло. Он посмотрел на часы и прислушался — ничего, кроме храпа и тяжелого дыхания. Ещё немного, и можно действовать. Чем скорее он уберётся отсюда, тем лучше. 

Прав был пастор, когда шутил насчёт одной ночи, вот только у Картера не было никого, кто мог бы ему отсосать.

от: **Шлемоголовый  
** 00:53  
Готовься. Скоро буду

— Жене пишешь? — раздался шёпот, и Сэм подскочил на кровати от неожиданности. Совсем рядом в темноте беззвучно засмеялся священник.

— Какого чёрта ты делаешь? — прошипел Картер, злясь на себя, что не заметил приближения Кита. За стуком колотящегося сердца он не слышал собственного голоса.

— Пришёл спросить, зачем ты здесь, — Кит сидел на корточках, глядя на Сэма снизу вверх, и быстро покачал головой, как только тот открыл рот: — Не надо про жену заливать. Будь это правдой, ты бы неотрывно в телефон пялился в ожидании смски или звонка.

— А ты наблюдательный, да?

— Я всю жизнь с людьми работаю, это моя обязанность, — пожал плечами священник и быстро облизнул сухие губы. — Ну? Говори, или я просижу здесь до самого утра. Глаз с тебя не спущу.

Кит прищурился, пристально глядя на Сэма и заставляя того усмехнуться. Если бы Картер хотел, он бы уложил пастора одним ударом, и они наверняка оба это понимали. Священник лез на рожон, и Сэму это нравилось.

— Уверен, что хочешь стать соучастником? — он сел на краю натужно скрипнувшей койки и наклонился ближе к собеседнику.

— Иначе никак, — прошептал Кит, опустившись на колени и блуждая взглядом по лицу и рукам Картера. — Я либо помогу, либо вызову копов. Смотря как пойдёт.

Брови Картера медленно поползли вверх. Священник, которого он видел сейчас, мало соотносился с тем, который читал молитвы для бездомных пару часов назад. То он убеждал безнадёжных отбросов общества задуматься о спасении души, то собирался помочь незнакомцу с явно незаконным делом. А какие ещё дела могли проворачиваться посреди ночи?

— Мне нужен один здешний житель.

— Кто? — спросил Кит и склонил голову к плечу.

— Руди Майлз.

Священник быстро моргнул несколько раз и нахмурился. Пару минут он молчал, глядя в пол. Сэм с удивлением отметил, что волнуется, будто от решения Кита зависел успех дела. Картер всматривался в усталое и отстранённо-задумчивое лицо пастора, слушал его поверхностное дыхание и надеялся, что тот согласится. Применять силу почему-то не хотелось.

Кит медленно покачал головой.

— Он здесь давно. Его многие знают. Его отсутствие заметят.

— Да ладно тебе, — фыркнул Сэм и сполз с койки, опустившись на колени рядом со священником. — Это же приют. Скажи ещё, что люди здесь не пропадают.

Кит снова облизнул губы, покусал ранку и нехотя согласился:

— Пропадают. Но не он. У него нет причин пропасть.

— А если я скажу, что есть?

Вскинув на Сэма взгляд, в котором не было ни капли удивления, священник молчал. Казалось, он хотел, чтобы Картер убедил его.

— Он сделал кое-что. Очень плохое, — сказал Сэм.

— Все здесь сделали что-то плохое, — возразил Кит.

Картер тяжело вздохнул. Он помнил, что можно решить проблему всего одним ударом, но тонкая шея священника выглядела так, словно готова сломаться от простого прикосновения. Оставленный в приюте труп точно нарушил бы их изначальный план — сделать всё по-тихому.

— Давай договоримся, — Сэм полез в карман куртки, медленно, давая Киту возможность себя остановить.

Возможность удержаться на краю пропасти.

Кит молчал.

Картер достал пачку смятых банкнот и вопросительно вскинул брови. Глаза священника бегали от пачки денег к лицу Сэма и обратно, в них явно читалась внутренняя борьба между недоверием и алчностью. Потянувшись было к деньгам, он замер:

— Ты его убьёшь?

— Нет.

Кит заторможено кивнул.

— Ты мне поверил? — спросил Сэм.

— Нет.

Повисла тишина. Кто-то тихо стонал во сне, кто-то что-то бормотал, под беспокойно вертящимся молодым человеком скрипела койка.

— Ну, — поторопил Картер. — Бери уже.

Кит осторожно, в сомнении взял у Сэма деньги, но тут же, не сдержавшись, начал жадно их пересчитывать.

— Говоришь, душу нельзя купить? — насмешливо поинтересовался Картер.

Священник вздрогнул, как от удара, и вскинул на Сэма злобный взгляд. Губы его побелели, а судорожно сжавшиеся на деньгах руки едва не бросили пачку Картеру в лицо. Но вместо этого Кит близко наклонился к Сэму и прошипел:

— Шесть грамм — вполне приемлемая цена.

Священник отстранился, прижал ладонь к губам и зажмурился, сдерживая кашель, чтобы не потревожить спящих. Справившись с приступом, он уронил руку и хрипло сказал:

— Уходи. Делай, что нужно, и уходи.

Скользнув по Сэму пустым, смертельно усталым взглядом, Кит поднялся, пошатнувшись на затёкших ногах, и неслышно, словно призрак, вышел из комнаты.

 

_____  
[1] Презирай меня.  
Опустоши меня.  
Изнасилуй меня.

Мой любимый внутренний источник,  
Я буду целовать твои открытые раны,  
Ценить твою заботу…  
Ты всегда будешь вонять и гореть.

…Я — не единственный  
Я — не единственный…

Изнасилуй меня.  
Изнасилуй меня.  
Изнасилуй меня.

Изнасилуй меня снова…


	2. Chapter 2

— Ну здравствуй, Руди.

Сэм сдёрнул с головы старика плотный мешок и приветливо улыбнулся. Майлз прищурился от яркого света одинокой лампочки, низко висящей прямо над ним, и оскалился в ответ.

— Добрый… вечер?

— Утро, Руди. Очень раннее утро. Из-за тебя, дерьма ты кусок, мы не спим, — Картер сел напротив верхом на стул и сложил руки на его спинке. — И чем быстрее мы со всем разберёмся, тем быстрее отправимся каждый своей дорогой.

Руди вдумчиво покивал и пошевелил пальцами крепко примотанных к подлокотникам рук. Чёрная изолента плотно охватывала не только его запястья, но и лодыжки, так что он и дёрнуться не мог.

— Полагаю, моя дорога отведёт меня на тот свет? — спокойно поинтересовался он и посмотрел на мужчину лет пятидесяти, стоявшего рядом с Сэмом. Тот развёл руками в стороны.

— Тони хочет сказать, что ты сам виноват, да, Тони?

Тони откинул со лба прядь седых волос и пожал плечами в знак того, что ему в общем-то всё равно.

— Тони немой, поэтому вопросы буду задавать я. А ты не смотри, что у него лицо такое доброе — он любит делать людям больно.

— Сэм? — раздался рядом печальный голос Джейка. — Я пойду, да? Моё-то дело сделано.  
Толстяк неловко переминался с ноги на ногу, явно чувствуя себя неуютно на мрачном пустом складе.

— Да, — согласился Картер, прикурил и, когда напарник уже поверил в то, что совсем скоро он будет в своей тёплой постели, бросил небрежно: — Принеси нам кофе.

Джейк глубоко вздохнул, но возражать не стал. Настроение у Сэма было скверное, все знали, что в такие моменты его лучше не доводить. Впрочем, с ним в принципе не стоило связываться.

Когда грузные шаги стихли за дверью, Сэм затянулся и сказал:

— Обойдёмся без предисловий. Где деньги?

— Не понимаю, о чём вы, — улыбнулся старик, и прежде, чем улыбка покинула его губы, увесистый кулак Тони впечатался в его нижнюю челюсть.

Сэм вздохнул.

— Видимо, без предисловия не обойтись. Мы знаем, что ты сделал, окей? У нас есть глаза и уши. И, к счастью, у многих есть языки, — Тони весело фыркнул, и Картер, выпустив дым через нос, продолжил: — Ты завалил Шона. Спиздил бабло. Где оно?

— Что-то не припомню такого, — Руди грустно опустил уголки разбитых губ. — Старческий склероз, понимаете…

— Тони, полечи его.

Кулак ещё пару раз влетел в челюсть бездомного, прошёлся по почкам и печени, врезался в тонкие рёбра. Удары глухо разносились по пустынному помещению, а когда Тони закончил, Руди выплюнул на пол несколько окровавленных зубов. И снова улыбнулся алым провалом рта.

— Попробуем ещё раз, — начал Сэм, но его прервал хлопок входной двери.

Джейк, держа в руках по стакану чёрного кофе, подошёл к напарнику, вручил ему оба напитка и, стараясь не приближаться к Тони, замер в тёмном углу комнаты. Он терпеть не мог подобные мероприятия, но Картера забавляло, как его полное лицо зеленело от вида крови и звука ломающихся костей, так что толстяку приходилось оставаться и наблюдать.

— Так вот, — Сэм передал один стакан Тони, щелчком отправил тлеющий окурок в связанного старика и с наслаждением сделал глоток. С кофе, даже таким дерьмовым, утро становилось менее отвратительным. — Это ведь даже не моя работа. Я не знаю всяких там психологических приёмов, манипуляций для допросов, так что давай просто поможем друг другу. Покончим со всем этим.

— Вы же меня в любом случае убьёте, — пожал плечами Руди, — так зачем мне вам помогать?

— Затем, что тогда ты умрёшь быстро и безболезненно, — не стал отрицать Сэм невозможность хэппи-энда для Майлза. — Где. Деньги?

— Спрятал где-то. Но что-то не припомню, где, — засмеялся бездомный.

Картер глотнул кофе, посмотрел на Тони, и тот снова принялся за дело. Узловатый палец легко сломался в его крепких руках, и склад огласился первым криком. За первым пальцем последовали ещё два — Тони не любил размениваться по мелочам.

— Эх, Руди-Руди. Надо было тебе прятаться получше.

Старик, тяжело дыша после коротких, но громких вскриков, покачал головой:

— Не думал, что вы догадаетесь искать в ночлежке человека с тремя миллионами.

— Но всё же мы нашли, — протянул Сэм и вдруг широко усмехнулся: — Священник, кстати, мог тебя спасти. Или хотя бы попытаться, но продал тебя за несколько сотен.

— Иуда, — с презрением бросил Руди и сплюнул на пол кровь.

— Сам ты что-то не тянешь на Иисуса, — фыркнул Картер, вспоминая горящие глаза Кита, жадность его нервно подрагивающих пальцев, и кто знает, может, он был способен так же легко продать родную мать.

— Так и знал, — не слушая, продолжил Майлз, скорее размышляя вслух, чем обращаясь к кому-то. — Чувствовал. Вот же сволочь. А я ведь собирался его убить. Когда видел, как он курит на крыльце, когда видел его пьяным, когда слышал, как он сквернословит. Думал, какой из него к чёрту священник? — Руди злобно оскалился, обнажив кровоточащие дёсны. — Но нет. Каждый раз что-то останавливало. Когда слушал, как он молитвы и проповеди читает… было в этом что-то особенное. И после исповеди с ним становилось легче. Я всё не мог понять, почему с ним, а не со вторым, действительно святым мальчиком. А вот как, оказывается. Не чувствовал вины, потому что Кит такой же грязный продажный ублюдок, как все. Сука, — старик снова сплюнул на пол, поморщившись от ноющей боли во рту.

— Выговорился? — поинтересовался Сэм и демонстративно зевнул. Потом ещё раз зевнул по-настоящему. Почти двадцать четыре часа на ногах. Он ненавидел Майлза всё сильнее за каждую лишнюю секунду этого разговора, отделяющего его от горячего душа и холодной, одинокой, но такой желанной сейчас постели.

— Ты сам только что сказал про три лимона. Куда ты их дел?

Руди молчал, опустив голову и будто потеряв всякий интерес к происходящему. Тони, беззаботно что-то мыча, медленно обошёл его со спины, напоминая большую хищную акулу, и с нежностью взял старика за вторую руку. Снова раздался хруст и вскрик, но уже не такой громкий — Руди то ли устал, то ли смирился. Тони это огорчило. Он выпрямился, задумался, и спустя мгновение лицо его просветлело. Сэм проводил его взглядом в угол склада, откуда раздалось испуганное бормотание Джейка, и Тони вернулся, довольно поигрывая бейсбольной битой.

Лампочка над Руди с треском замигала. Сэм снова прикурил и зевнул. Становилось скучно.

Тони плавно подошёл — подплыл — к своей жертве, лучезарно ей улыбнулся и, приняв низкую стойку, замахнулся на правую ногу Майлза. Руди весь сжался, отчаянно задёргался и крикнул:

— Стой! Подожди! Я скажу.

Бита звонко стукнулась об пол, выпав из расслабившейся руки. Тони разочарованно вздохнул.

— Я слушаю, — оживился Сэм, в пару глотков допил горький кофе и, смяв стаканчик, отбросил его в сторону.

— У меня есть последнее желание, — настороженно прищурился Руди, видимо, ожидая, что его и за это ударят.

— Я слушаю, — с нажимом повторил Сэм. Всё это ужасно утомляло.

— Убей священника, — попросил Руди.

Картер пожал плечами и сказал:

— Ладно.

— Обещаешь? — настаивал Руди.

— Без проблем, — легкомысленно согласился Сэм, думая, что это последнее, чем он захочет заниматься в ближайшее время. Тем более что Кит, судя по всему, был довольно любопытным экземпляром. — Но даже если я этого не сделаю, деньги, которые он за тебя выручил, ускорят его кончину. Считай это своей местью, — насмешливо утешил он старика.

— Я оставлю это на твоей совести. Не выполнишь обещание, и Господь тебя покарает, — пригрозил Руди. — А если выполнишь, вознаградит, ибо завещал нам изгонять из общества содомитов и пьяниц. — Он сделал паузу, и вдруг начал неприятно хихикать: — Нет ваших денег. Я их действительно спрятал, очень надёжно, — смех становился громче, безудержнее. — Их не вернуть. Я купил на них искупление своих грехов, — старик захлёбывался безумным хохотом, который взлетал к потолку и возвращался многоголосым эхом. — Я отдал их церкви. В фонд… ах-ха-ха… в фонд помощи… ха-ха… бездомным.

Сэм вскочил со стула, перевернув его, и, подлетев к Руди, со всей силы врезал по его окровавленному лицу несколько раз. Жуткий смех прервался, Майлз уронил голову на грудь, потеряв сознание. Картер встряхнул рукой, сжимая зубы от ярости, тугим комом свернувшейся внутри. Пары ударов ей было недостаточно.

— Вот урод, — выплюнул он и злобно пнул пустой стул, отправив его в тёмный угол склада и попав по ноге не успевшего увернуться Джейка. — Я пойду проверю, не пиздит ли он, но что-то мне подсказывает, что мы опоздали, и нас знатно натянут… Сделай последние часы его жизни максимально приятными, Тони. Развлекайся.

Тони засиял улыбкой и помахал рукой Сэму на прощание.

***

Догорал закат, бордовые лучи солнца отражались в витринах городских магазинов, одаривали прохожих прощальным теплом и сверкали в зеркалах бокового вида неприметной серой хонды, припаркованной в тёмном переулке. Сигаретный дым вырывался из лёгких двух раздражённых мужчин, сидящих в салоне, клубился вокруг них и выбирался из приоткрытых окон машины, переливаясь на солнце сизо-алым.

За сорок минут ожидания хонда превратилась в настоящую газовую камеру.

— Долго ещё он шататься будет? — в очередной раз спросил Джон, не надеясь услышать ответ.

Джим пожал плечами таким же движением, каким обычно пожимал их Джон.

— Может, он на свидание пошёл, и мы зря ждём?

— Он священник, какое нахрен свидание? — фыркнул Джон. Звучало это точь-в-точь, как если бы это сделал Джим.

— Ну знаешь, — сказал Джон. Или Джим.

Они порой и сами себя не отличали, забывая, смотрят они друг на друга или в зеркало.  
Один из них бросил нетерпеливый взгляд на часы, второй тоскливо вздохнул, понимая, что ждать им придётся до победного конца.

— Думаешь, он что-нибудь толковое скажет? Я почти уверен, что мы опоздали и ловить здесь больше нечего, — сказал Джон и постучал пальцами по рулю. — Только время зря тратим.

— Можешь пойти к боссу и рассказать ему про своё «почти уверен».

Джим нетерпеливо посмотрел на часы.

Джон тоскливо вздохнул.

На соседней улице зажглись фонари, сгущая темноту в неосвещённом коротком переулке и делая хонду ещё более неприметной. Она стояла ровно на том же месте, на котором ночью ждала своего часа серая сузуки.

— Может, Майлз всё-таки появится? — с надеждой подал голос Джим, наблюдая, как к приюту зигзагами продвигается оборванный, грязный и очень целеустремлённый мужчина.

— Мечтай. Утром ведь нам священник сказал, что он всегда приходил почти в одно и то же время, а сегодня его не было.

— Ну вот, опять почти, — укоризненно протянул Джим.

— В прошлый раз это ты сказал, — возразил Джон.

Джим подпёр щёку ладонью и скучающе засвистел, сильнее раздражая брата. Ожидание тяготило обоих, но Джим справлялся с ним лучше. Джону было сложнее, возможно, именно из-за Джима, который то свистел, то фальшиво что-нибудь напевал, то беспокойно крутился и нёс бессвязную чушь.

Джим усердно пытался взять как можно более высокую ноту под сопровождение нервного ритма, выбиваемого пальцами Джона, и в тот момент, когда у него почти получилось добраться до третьей октавы, звук резко заглох.

— А это не он? — Джим ткнул пальцем в зеркало бокового вида и сам себе радостно ответил: — Это он!

— Отлично, — буркнул Джон. — Пошли.

Синхронно открыв двери, Джим и Джон синхронно вышли из машины и синхронно одёрнули одинаковые пиджаки. Дали священнику секунду, чтобы оценить эффектность их появления, и одновременно сделали шаг навстречу.

Вопреки их ожиданиям, пастор не остановился и даже не притормозил в удивлении. Два высоких, широкоплечих мужчины, выглядевших весьма внушительно в дорогих чёрных костюмах, мало его смутили, и он спокойно продолжал свой путь по тёмному переулку, рассеянно блуждая взглядом по незнакомцам, тускло светящимся окнам домов, горящим фонарям, и замер только тогда, когда оказался к близнецам почти вплотную.

— Странно, — сказал он прежде, чем они успели открыть рот, и усмехнулся. — Я ведь не пил, так чего в глазах двоится?

— Потому что нас двое, придурок, — выплюнул Джон. Он с детства ненавидел тупые шуточки про близнецов, и теперь священник, и без того не вызывающий симпатии, мгновенно попал в чёрный список.

— Ладно-ладно, не кипятись, — отстранённо улыбнулся пастор и попытался обойти братьев, но когда один из них протянул руку, чтобы его остановить, резво отскочил назад.

— Ты Кит Сакред? — уточнил Джим довольно приветливо.

— Я, — беззаботно согласился Кит, оглядывая близнецов. Одинаково зализанные назад русые волосы, одинаково красивые лица, одинаковые позы. Священник быстро поморгал, но ни один из них не исчез.

— Мы ищем кое-кого и надеемся, что ты подскажешь, где его найти, — любезно начал Джим.

— Бездомного из приюта, где ты работаешь, — подхватил Джон.

— Он вчера пропал, — продолжил Джим. — Руди Майлз. Не знаешь, где он?

Кит прерывисто втянул в себя свежий вечерний воздух, бегая взглядом от одного близнеца к другому и стараясь сделать вид, что глубоко задумался.

— Не припомню такого, — покачал он головой в итоге и едва заметно отступил назад.

— Другой священник сказал, он жил у вас не один год, — Джон шагнул вперёд и испытующе прищурился.

— У нас многие подолгу живут. Не могу же я помнить всех, — пожал плечами Кит.

— Другие бездомные сказали, что слышали ночью подозрительную возню, — Джим обошёл священника с другой стороны и угрожающе навис над ним. — Сказали, что видели странного мужчину, который появился вечером, а утром его уже не было. Как и Руди.

Братья наступали с двух сторон, и Кит, снова попытавшись отойти, упёрся спиной в кирпичную стену дома. Эти двое были настроены серьёзно, и одними разговорами могло не обойтись, но инстинкт самосохранения священник оставил в тёмной подворотне по дороге сюда:

— Я не понимаю, о чём вы. Не знаю никакого Руди. Не помню, отстаньте от меня.

К тому же он не мог рассказать о том, что произошло. Он был соучастником. Сэм, наверно, и не догадывался, насколько хорошей идеей было втянуть Кита во всё это.

Иначе бы Сакред легко сдал Картера, которого видел первый и последний раз в жизни. Тем более, если бы ему за это заплатили.

— Ничего, мы сейчас напомним, — прорычал Джон, схватил священника за воротник и замахнулся. Кит невольно вскинул руки, закрыв лицо и напрягшись в ожидании удара, но вместо этого услышал голос одного из близнецов.

— Подожди, смотри, — Джим кивнул на предплечья священника с задравшимися рукавами, и его брат, прищурившись в темноте, присвистнул:

— Торчок, что ли?

— Что? — Кит быстро опустил руки и одёрнул растянутые рукава джемпера, нервно натягивая и сжимая их края в пальцах. Он покачал головой, усмехнулся так, будто его собеседник сказал совершенную глупость, и быстро проговорил: — Не бывает священников-торчков… — его взгляд, до того бегавший по лицу близнеца, который по-прежнему держал его за воротник, остановился, и священник издал тихий смешок: — Только пьяницы и педофилы, все же знают, — он фыркнул, пытаясь сдержаться, и вдруг громко расхохотался.

Неестественный, режущий слух смех прервался парой мощных ударов. Голова Кита дёрнулась в сторону, по щеке и подбородку потекла горячая кровь.

— Шутить вздумал? Бесишь, блять, — прорычал Джон.

— Что, пробуждает болезненные воспоминания? — злобно усмехнулся Кит, не обращая внимания на шум в голове, и замахнулся в ответ, но сделать ничего не успел. Джим с силой толкнул его назад, священник, ударившись затылком о стену, упал на землю, и в его солнечное сплетение врезался начищенный ботинок Джона. Кит прижал руки к груди, открывая и закрывая рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. От невозможности вдохнуть на глаза наворачивались слёзы, а первый же лихорадочный глоток воздуха спровоцировал приступ удушливого кашля. Священник лежал на холодном асфальте у ног близнецов, подтянув колени к груди, маленький и жалкий, но когда Джим наклонился к нему и сказал: «Сука, говори, что ты видел», — он только хрипло засмеялся:

— Ты был прав, — Киту было плевать, что прав на самом деле оказался Джон, — я был под кайфом. Всё время под кайфом, двадцать четыре на семь, поэтому ничего не помню. Не было никакого Руди. Не было никакого странного мужика. Только я и мой лучший наркотик, — Сакред, поморщившись, перевернулся на спину и, вытянув вверх руку, указал на небо, усыпанное невидимыми для других звёздами. — Мой Бог.

— Твою мать, — выплюнул Джон, — он и сейчас обдолбанный.

— Говорил же, что ловить здесь нечего, — упрекнул его Джим.

— Это я говорил, — возразил Джон и, опустив взгляд на Кита, злобно зарычал и остервенело пнул его в рёбра. Но священник только вздрогнул и даже не посмотрел в его сторону.

— Босс нас поимеет, — грустно протянул Джим.

— Вас ждёт бурная ночь, красавчики? — широко улыбнулся с земли Сакред, по-прежнему глядя на звёзды, и вскрикнул, когда Джим всем весом наступил на его ладонь, придавив её к асфальту.

— Прибить бы тебя, — прошипел он.

— Но нам сказали разведать по-тихому, — напомнил Джон и потянул брата за плечо к машине.

— Да, по-тихому, — нехотя согласился Джим и, каблуком развернувшись на пальцах Кита, пошёл к хонде.

— Сраные торчки, — было последним, что священник услышал перед двойным хлопком дверей и удаляющимся шуршанием шин.

Последний намёк на улыбку покинул ноющие губы, брови сошлись на переносице, и Кит тяжело и прерывисто вздохнул. Он не торопился встать. Прижав ладонь с содранной кожей к рёбрам и осторожно накрыв её второй, священник поморщился от боли. Он лежал и смотрел в бездонное чёрное небо, привычно мечтая стать одной из невидимых звёзд и оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. От этого мира, от этой жизни, от самого себя.

— Зачем Ты сделал меня таким живучим? — с глухой безнадёжностью пробормотал Кит. — Подожди, не говори, дай угадаю… Есть ещё какие-то испытания на мою долю, да?

Сакред безвольно опустил руки.

— А может, хватит?

Небо молчало. В необозримой дали мерцали недосягаемые звёзды, где-то рядом шумели проезжающие машины. Над Китом пролетел окурок и, врезавшись в асфальт, рассыпался на сотни мгновенно погибших искр. Несколькими этажами выше кто-то кричал — от боли или наслаждения.

Священник не двигался. Жизнь и без него шла своим чередом.

Полежав несколько долгих минут и перекатившись сначала на бок, затем на живот, Кит с тихим стоном поднялся на ноги и побрёл к приюту.

— Блять, а ведь только зажила, — прошептал он, облизал губы и вытер рукавом подсохшую кровь со щеки и подбородка, не чувствуя половины лица.

Не глядя по сторонам, священник перешёл дорогу и оказался у ворот дома. Собственный вид его совершенно не беспокоил — бездомные кивали ему в знак приветствия и ничему не удивлялись.

Проходя через главную комнату, освещённую лишь блёклым лунным светом, Кит остановился на секунду. Взгляд зацепился за койку Майлза — она пустовала. Рядом валялась его разграбленная сумка.

Кит сунул руку в карман чёрных джинсов и сжал в пальцах маленький свёрток. Шесть граммов. Столько весила цена за жизнь Руди.


	3. Chapter 3

В светлом, с большими окнами, коридоре раздался быстрый топот детских ножек, и в гостиную, просторную и уютную, вбежал Кит. Рождественское утро было самым лучшим и самым любимым временем всякого ребёнка, и он не был исключением. Подскочив к высокой пышной ёлке, светящейся разноцветными красивыми огоньками, он достал из-под неё увесистую коробку, подписанную его именем, нетерпеливо сорвал шуршащую обёртку и восторженно вскрикнул — в ней именно то, что он хотел. Большой набор лего, такого не было ни у одного из соседских мальчишек. Кит вскочил, побежал на кухню, где мама готовила завтрак — восхитительно пахнущие панкейки, — а папа читал газету, обнял их, не замечая, что у родителей пустые, застывшие лица, и унёсся скорее обратно, чтобы рассмотреть каждую деталь набора прежде, чем мама позовёт к столу.

С улицы вернулся припорошенный снегом старший брат, впустив в дом зимнюю свежесть, и Кит радостно и торопливо обнял его тоже, не обращая внимания, что и у него неподвижное, будто слепленное из бездушного пластика, лицо. Брат отдал Киту упаковку его любимых лакричных конфет и скрылся на втором этаже, не сказав ни слова.

Кит — бегом в гостиную к ожидающей его коробке. Открыл её, высыпал детали на пол, разложил и долго рассматривал, соединяя и разъединяя. Он так увлёкся, что забыл о времени, о завтраке, обо всём, только и думал, что это самое счастливое утро в его жизни.

Кит собрал из лего большую машину скорой помощи, поставил перед собой, любуясь, и прислушался. Из кухни не доносилось ни звука — не звенела посуда, не работал телевизор, не переговаривались родители. На втором этаже стихли шаги брата. Даже чудесный запах панкейков пропал. Дом вымер.

Кит обеспокоенно поднялся на ноги.

— Мам?.. Пап?!

Он хотел сделать шаг вперёд, в сторону кухни, когда ему на голову опустилась чья-то широкая, тяжёлая ладонь. Кит испуганно замер, не смея шелохнуться. Рука гладила его, нежно, ласково, покровительственно, причиняя невыносимую боль. Сзади раздавалось шумное дыхание, пальцы перебирали мягкие пряди.

Кит закричал, зная, что его никто не услышит, но не попытался вырваться. По его щекам текли слёзы. 

Рука скользнула вниз по его затылку. Пальцы грубо сжались на шее.

И свет померк.

 

Кита выдернуло из сна, и он, сильно вздрогнув, чуть не упал с шаткой табуретки. Сердце колотилось в горле, ощущение тепла таяло под тяжестью холодной и мрачной реальности, настигшей его в последние секунды перед пробуждением, шею ломило от неудобного положения — он заснул, сидя за столом.

Его каморку освещало лишь мертвенное свечение экрана ноутбука, на котором беззвучно проигрывалось какое-то видео. Пахло дымом, из приоткрытого окна неприятно тянуло. Часы показывали три ночи.

Священник потянулся к открытому виски, замер на мгновение, когда раздался звонок в дверь и, тяжело вздохнув, всё-таки взял бутылку. Ночной посетитель мог и подождать немного, если ему действительно негде больше остановиться. Сделав глоток, Кит поморщился от того, как больно защипало ранку на губе, и осторожно поднялся на ноги — после встречи с близнецами у него всё ещё ныли рёбра и голова кружилась от любого резкого движения.

В дверь снова настойчиво позвонили. Кит взял из пепельницы забытую и не успевшую дотлеть до конца сигарету, пару раз затянулся и бросил её обратно. Шагнув к двери и задев стоящую у стола пустую бутылку, он вышел из комнаты под оглушительно громкий в ночной тишине звон стекла.

Кит неторопливо пересёк коридор, казавшийся в темноте у́же, чем он был на самом деле, неслышно обогнул койки на пути к прихожей и выругался, услышав очередной нетерпеливый звонок. Распахнув дверь и тут же скривившись от боли в боку, он собирался сказать позднему посетителю всё, что о нём думает, но, увидев, кто стоит на пороге, закрыл рот и мрачно уставился на гостя в ожидании объяснений.

— Мне нужно убежище на пару-тройку ночей, — без лишних предисловий сказал Картер, делая шаг вперёд, но Кит не отодвинулся, и Сэму пришлось остановиться. — Пустишь?

Священник сложил руки на груди и невыразительно поинтересовался:

— Ты и в этот раз пришёл за кем-то?

— Нет.

— Значит, за тобой может прийти мудак с пушкой, который начнёт палить во все стороны, орать, что ты трус, и требовать, чтобы ты вышел, а иначе он перестреляет всех к чёртовой матери? — на одной ноте произнёс Кит, решив не упоминать, что мудаков на самом деле может быть двое.

Картер задумался на мгновение и сказал:

— Да.

Священник устало вздохнул и отвернулся, заметив, как Сэм рассматривает синяк, расползшийся по его лицу фиолетовым пятном.

— Ладно, заходи.

Он посторонился, пропуская Сэма, закрыл за ним дверь и направился обратно в свою комнату.

— Где что — ты знаешь. Располагайся, — махнул он рукой в сторону пары пустых коек.

— Эй, — тихо, чтобы никого не разбудить, окликнул Картер. Кит остановился. — Что с тобой случилось?

Священник прислушался, считая судорожные движения секундной стрелки. Один, два, три, четыре, — стрелка дёргалась на каждый счёт, роняя звуки своих шагов, словно камни.

— Ничего, — сказал Кит, не оборачиваясь. — Спокойной ночи.

***

Сэм вырвался из настороженной полудрёмы, почувствовав движение рядом, и схватил за запястье молодого человека с запавшими глазами и рассеянным взглядом. Он сидел рядом с Картером на корточках и осторожно тянул из его кармана мобильник, и теперь виновато улыбался, пытаясь выдернуть руку из крепко сжатых пальцев Картера. Сильнее вывернув его кисть и заставив парня заскулить от боли, Сэм прошипел:

— Ещё раз, и сломаю тебе руку, — и оттолкнул его от себя. Молодой человек испуганно закивал, отполз назад к своей койке и, забравшись на неё, отвернулся к другой стене.

Проводив его взглядом, Картер сел на скрипнувшей кровати и проверил все карманы — содержимое джинсов было на месте, а из куртки пропала тридцатка. Учитывая предупреждение священника, стоило радоваться, что сама куртка не исчезла.

Зевнув, Картер огляделся. Комната тонула в предрассветной дымке, медленно наполняясь бледным сиянием восходящего солнца. Тьма неохотно отступала, и при разгоравшемся естественном свете лежавшие на койках бездомные выглядели по-настоящему жалко. Оборванная, в пятнах, одежда в несколько слоёв — вся, которую смогли найти, грязные осунувшиеся лица, спутанные волосы, красные, покрытые язвами руки. При свете даже сладковатый гнилой запах становился острее.

Сэм невольно представлял, как эти узловатые кривые пальцы тянутся к нему со всех сторон, трогают его лицо, дёргают, вырывая, короткие волосы, пачкают грязными ладонями его одежду, делая таким же, как они. Измазывая гноем и грязью, смешивая с толпой, чтобы их собственные взгляды больше не горели жадностью и завистью при виде пришельца.

Сэм оглянулся на часы — короткая стрелка тащилась к семи. Подавив очередной зевок, Картер поднялся с койки. Он четыре раза за эту ночь просыпался, чтобы защитить своё имущество, и лучше было не спать вовсе, чем так тревожно — в итоге, задёрганный, он только сильнее устал.

Осторожно перешагнув несколько пустых бутылок из-под водки, стоявших у кровати мужчины со спутанными грязно-рыжими волосами, Сэм направился к двери, ведущей в душевую, но по дороге передумал и подошёл к соседней — за ней накануне скрылся Кит. Оказавшись в тёмном коридоре, Картер бесшумно двинулся мимо окон, выходящих на двор и пустынную дорогу, и дошёл до приютившего ночную тьму, неосвещённого тупика. Ничего интересного, только ряд дверей, которые Сэм бесцельно дёргал одну за другой по дороге обратно к залу. За первой оказался небольшой склад, забитый всяким хозяйственным барахлом, за второй — туалет с душем, очевидно, предназначенные для священников, третья и четвёртая были закрыты. Добравшись до последней, пятой двери, Сэм протянул к ней руку и замер, уловив донёсшийся из комнаты резкий вдох.

Не уверенный в мгновенно вспыхнувшей догадке, Картер тихо приблизился к тонкой двери. Пробудившееся любопытство требовало удовлетворения, и когда в глухую тишину коридора прокралось ещё несколько вздохов, становившихся громче, нетерпеливее, губы Сэма сами собой растянулись в улыбке.

Список грехов святого отца стремительно пополнялся, и Картеру нравилось быть этому свидетелем.

Первый стон, хриплый, жалобный и беспомощный, заставил Сэма задержать дыхание, жадно прислушиваясь и представляя, что происходит за дверью. Как наяву, он видел запрокинутую голову священника, прикрытые от наслаждения глаза и тонкую шею с выпирающим кадыком. В его воображении Кит облизывал алые разбитые губы, которых так хотелось коснуться, и трогал себя между бесстыдно разведённых ног. Сначала медленно и томно, одновременно скользя ладонью по животу и груди, закусывая снова кровоточащую губу и зажимая пальцами соски, затем быстро и резко, целиком отдаваясь ощущениям и срываясь на громкие, болезненно-одинокие стоны.

Сэм судорожно выдохнул и обнаружил, что стоит, уткнувшись лбом в косяк, а жгучее желание увидеть всё своими глазами заставляет его пальцы сжиматься на дверной ручке.

Желание увидеть и стать соучастником.

По ту сторону за протяжным, вымученным стоном последовал тяжёлый, усталый вздох, и всё стихло.

Картер прикрыл глаза на секунду и неохотно отстранился от двери. Интересно, мог Кит почувствовать, что теперь действительно остаётся один?

Вытерев лоб ладонью, Сэм усмехнулся абсурдности ситуации и покачал головой. Было чертовски жарко. И теперь было самое время принять душ.

 

Картер вернулся в большую комнату спустя полчаса, когда некоторые бездомные начали просыпаться, разбуженные то ли ярким утренним солнцем, то ли мучительным похмельем. На полу, в тени под одним из окон, сидела тощая женщина, обхватив себя руками, и время от времени дрожала в приступах безумного беззвучного смеха; в дальнем углу мальчишка лет тринадцати, чистый, в хорошей одежде, заправлял кровать и тихо убеждал кого-то по телефону, что он в порядке; мужчина, который в прошлый раз мешал Киту читать молитвы, накрылся с головой вонючим одеялом, как только луч света добрался до него; парень, пытавшийся стянуть у Картера мобильник, осторожно подёргал за рукав бездомного с рыжей бородой, и когда тот со стоном обхватил голову руками и пнул пацана, тот сел на место, где спал Сэм. Выглядел он плохо, его заметно потряхивало, он всё время дёргался и оглядывался, но, наткнувшись глазами на Картера, резко отвернулся, зажал ладони между коленей и замер, продолжая мелко подрагивать.

Однако со страхом эта дрожь была явно не связана.

Сэм равнодушно отвернулся — он с детства наблюдал таких парней, сначала по соседству, потом среди друзей, в колонии и в итоге на работе, и они давно перестали вызывать у него какие-либо чувства. Ни презрения, ни отвращения, ни сочувствия. Просто для них всегда всё заканчивалось одинаково, и Картер предпочитал пропускать это мимо себя.

Проверив сообщения на телефоне — новостей пока не было, — Сэм пошёл к выходу, но дорогу ему преградила довольно опрятная на вид старушка, которую, впрочем, выдавал загнанный и жадный взгляд.

— Уже уходите? — поинтересовалась она.

Картер нахмурился, вспоминая, не она ли ночью пыталась вытащить у него из джинсов пятьдесят баксов, и с подозрением спросил в ответ:

— А что?

— Не уходите, — посоветовала старушка и добродушно улыбнулась. — Вы здесь новенький, ещё не знаете, а сегодня после завтрака будет чтение Библии. Отец Кит зачитает отрывок и будет его разъяснять и отвечать на вопросы. Он хорошо говорит, вам понравится.

— Я не… — начал Сэм, но запнулся посреди фразы. Дел у него на этот день никаких намечено не было, а слушать, как Кит читает святые тексты, зная, как звучат его стоны, должно было быть по крайней мере забавно. — Спасибо, мэм, — поблагодарил Картер. — Обязательно приду послушать.

Мысль о полном погружении в атмосферу жизни бездомных посредством завтрака в здешней столовой Сэм отбросил, как только почувствовал доносившиеся оттуда запахи. Возможно, для лишённых альтернативы обитателей приюта и такая еда была словно манна небесная, но Картер предпочёл выпить кофе в кафе неподалёку, после чего вернулся в своё временное убежище, выглядевшее мрачным даже при беспощадном свете разгоревшегося осеннего солнца.

В первые секунды дом показался ему совершенно опустевшим — никто не шуршал чужими вещами, не ворочался на койке, не крался из одного угла в другой; большую комнату сковала непривычная тишина, в которой теперь господствовало громогласное тиканье часов. Но, подойдя ближе к комнате отдыха, Сэм услышал знакомый голос. Тихо открыв дверь и проскользнув внутрь, Картер замер и огляделся. Занавески на всех окнах были плотно задёрнуты, по углам небольшого тёмного помещения располагались старые диваны и кресла, у стен стояло несколько шкафов с пыльными, явно невостребованными книгами, а середину комнаты занимали ряды стульев, на которых сидело человек пятнадцать.

Перед ними стоял Кит. В одной руке, небрежно забинтованной и заклеенной пластырями, он держал тяжёлую Библию, в пальцах второй вертел крест намотанных на тонкое запястье чёток, будто отчаянно искал у него поддержки и не находил её. Однако голос его звучал ровно и спокойно, пока он читал выдержки из книги Иова.

Картер смутно помнил её бестолковый сюжет. Несчастные праведники вопрошали: «За что?», и Господь отвечал им: «Так надо». Сев на крайний стул в последнем ряду, Сэм поднял на священника насмешливый взгляд: разве можно было в таком месте выбрать тему более подходящую, чем бессмысленные страдания?

Краем уха слушая сложные нагромождения фраз, Картер посмотрел на присутствующих — бо́льшая часть внимала пастору, кто-то важно кивал едва не на каждое слово, старушка, позвавшая сюда Сэма, неотрывно наблюдала за Китом, почти не моргая и беззвучно ему вторя. Однако были и те, кто дремал, и те, кто хмурился, сердито сложив руки на груди.

— …И отвечал Иов Господу и сказал: знаю, что Ты всё можешь, и что намерение Твое не может быть остановлено, — читал Сакред негромко, без особого выражения, но чётко и немного нараспев. Было в его голосе что-то тяжёлое и внушительное, что создавало ощущение значимости каждого слова, и, должно быть, именно об этом тоне говорил Руди. — Кто сей, омрачающий Провидение, ничего не разумея? — так, я говорил о том, чего не разумел, о делах чудных для меня, которых я не знал.

Взгляд Кита скользнул по следующим строкам. Возникла короткая пауза, пастор тихо вздохнул и нахмурился. Лицо его приняло печальное и строгое выражение, которое Картер никак не мог связать с тем, что слышал утром. Эти чтения могли бы показаться злой насмешкой, если бы не возникало ощущения, словно они причиняют Киту едва ли не физическую боль. Словно один вид букв разъедает его глаза, а звук священных текстов выжигает язык и губы.

Однако голос священника оставался всё таким же ровным.

— Выслушай, взывал я, и я буду говорить, и что буду спрашивать у Тебя, объясни мне. Я слышал о Тебе слухом уха; теперь же мои глаза видят Тебя, — Кит опустил Библию и закончил: — Поэтому я отрекаюсь и раскаиваюсь в прахе и пепле.

Сакред положил книгу на один из пустых стульев в первом ряду, окинул бездомных отсутствующим взглядом и замер на несколько долгих минут. Тишину нарушал лишь тихий стук каменных бусин на чётках, которые Кит продолжал машинально перебирать.

Большинство молчали в ожидании. Мужчина рядом с Сэмом дёрнулся во сне, кто-то громко шмыгнул носом и чихнул.

— После этого разговора Господь простил Иова и возместил ему все потери — знакомые снова признали его, и были у него тысячи разного скота, и родились ещё дети, — напомнил Кит окончание книги, — но это не так важно. Господь мог бы этого и не делать, смысл остался бы прежним.

Священник глубоко вздохнул и поджал губы. Казалось, что у него нет ни малейшего желания обсуждать книгу.

После слов старушки об этих чтениях Сэм представлял их совсем не так. Впрочем, может, Кит был не в духе. Или что-то не так было конкретно с этой историей.

— В чём в итоге раскаивается Иов? Его друзья, полагая, что страдания даются только в наказание, обвиняли его в беззаконии, но Иов не признал за собой никаких грехов. Он был виновен лишь в одном — в обиде на Господа, которую породила его гордыня. Он осознаёт это, принимает свои страдания и смиряется с ними, бессильный и беспомощный перед могуществом Творца. На вопрос, зачем же Иов страдал, Бог не отвечает, но мы понимаем, что смирение и было целью. Смирение и через него — духовное возвышение. Как говорил раньше один из друзей Иова, Елифаз, человек рождается на страдание, как искры, чтобы устремляться вверх…

В голосе Кита слышалась едва уловимая горькая ирония, губы исказила лёгкая усмешка, но взгляд оставался пустым. Задумчиво подбирая слова, пастор даже перестал вертеть крестик — теперь чётки безвольно свисали с его запястья, слегка покачиваясь.

— Иов перенёс невероятные страдания, он потерял всё — нам это знакомо, не так ли? — но он остался невинным и нашёл в себе силы простить Господа и смириться со своей участью. Бог не раскрыл ему своего замысла, но, осознав Его совершенство, Иов поверил, что судьба его в надёжных руках.

Мужчина рядом с Сэмом громко всхрапнул, кто-то вышел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью, бездомный в первом ряду недовольно забормотал, что на месте бесхарактерного Иова он не струсил бы и всё высказал, будь Бог хоть десять раз создателем всего сущего. Сильно ткнув соседа локтем в бок, милая старушка зашипела на него, чтобы тот заткнулся и не мешал слушать. Мужчина злобно огрызнулся в ответ, дёрнувшись и задев сидевшего рядом, который тут же присоединился к их ругани. Раздражённые голоса нарастали, заполняя комнату, а взгляды остальных обратились к священнику в ожидании.

Тот смотрел на бездомных равнодушно, но Сэм заметил, что Кит побледнел, а плечи его устало опустились.

— Он не снизошёл бы до разговора с тобой, — произнёс пастор всё так же тихо, и все мгновенно смолкли. — С любым из нас. Мы — те нечестивые, которые питают в сердце гнев и не взывают к Господу, когда Он заключает их в узы. В отличие от Иова, мы — грешники, заслуживающие той кары, что их постигает. Мы, убийцы, воры и лжецы, считаем, что имеем право негодовать, потому что потеряли всё. Мы отрекаемся от Господа, обвиняем Его в несправедливости, хотя кто мы такие, чтобы судить? Жалкие создания в необъятной Вселенной, сотворённой рукой Бога, разве можем мы постичь Его замысел? Как может быть неправ Тот, Который создал всё, что мы видим вокруг; Тот, Кто наделил нас разумом и свободной волей; Тот, Чьим творением является весь мир и мы сами? — чётки звякнули чёрными бусинами, и крест снова попал в плен нервных пальцев. — Обстоятельства нам неподвластны, но мы свободны выбирать между пороком и добродетелью. Может, именно свобода воли и делает нас такими несчастными, но в то же время — и подобными Богу.

Кит глубоко вздохнул. В этот раз во время паузы никто не проронил ни слова, и слышались лишь тяжёлое, мерное дыхание спящего и непрерывный стук чёток.

— Мы делаем неверный выбор. Мы не принимаем испытаний, посланных нам свыше, не желаем смириться, потому что не позволяет пресловутая гордыня. Гордыня Иова была гордыней праведника, наша — гордыня обездоленных, — священник медленно обвёл взглядом бездомных и, заметив Сэма, скривил губы в подобии усмешки. Но хотя в его глазах не отразилось ничего, кроме лёгкого удивления, руки задрожали сильнее.

— Мы, озлобленные, предаёмся греху, и когда за это нам посылают новые лишения, мы не раскаиваемся. Мы обвиняем во всех своих бедах Господа, и круг замыкается, — продолжил Кит таким тоном, будто каждым словом вскрывал старые шрамы и наслаждался заслуженной болью. — Найдите в себе силы, чтобы смириться. Чтобы принять отведённые на вашу долю испытания. Выдержать их, уповая на Господа, моля Его о помощи и прощении. Помните, что Он любит вас, своих детей, и надеется, что ваши сердца и души найдут верный путь.

Не дожидаясь реакции слушателей, священник поднял со стула Библию и вышел из комнаты, проигнорировав раздавшийся ему вслед зов старушки и вопрос её соседа, почему всемогущество даёт Богу право быть таким мудаком.

 

Библия с грохотом упала на стол, сбив с него виски. Полупустая бутылка покатилась под кровать, но не успела спрятаться в темноте — Кит поднял её, открыл и, морщась, сделал несколько больших глотков. Мерзкое пойло камнем упало в пустой желудок и без промедлений начало лёгким паром подниматься в голову, замутняя сознание. Священник жадно отпил ещё и закашлялся, чуть не подавившись.

Поставив бутылку обратно на стол, Кит опустился на колени и так резко вытащил из-под кровати коробку, что та едва не проскользила в другой конец комнаты. Впрочем, учитывая размеры его каморки, Сакред и там смог бы её достать, не двигаясь с места. Откинув крышку, священник запустил в коробку подрагивающие пальцы и недоверчиво ощупал пустое дно, уколовшись о забытую иглу. Он ведь помнил, что у него был запас, не мог же он настолько сойти с ума. Пинком отправив коробку обратно, пастор проверил карманы, нашёл наконец маленький свёрток, посмотрел, сколько осталось, и раздражённо поджал губы. Этого ему бы не хватило. Сакред хотел по-настоящему расслабиться.

Рывком вытащив колоратку, Кит бросил её на Библию так, словно та собиралась его укусить. Быстро расстегнув сутану, Сакред кинул её на кровать и освобождённо выдохнул.  
Проведя ладонью по шее с ощущением, будто только что избавился от верёвки с привязанным к ней камнем, тянущим на дно, Кит взял с тумбочки тёмные очки и, надев их, вышел на улицу.

Нахмурившись от солнца, достающего его даже сквозь толстые чёрные стёкла, Кит остановился, чтобы прикурить, когда позади раздался голос:

— Я тебя не понимаю.

— А зачем тебе это? — без особого любопытства спросил священник, не оборачиваясь.

— Мне интересно, как тебя ещё не разорвало от противоречий, — сказал Сэм, щёлкнул зажигалкой, затянулся и встал рядом, рассматривая Кита. Бледная шея, обычно скрытая тугим воротником, и торчащие из выреза свитшота острые ключицы, перечёркнутые тонкой серебряной цепочкой, притягивали взгляд, пробуждали желание прикоснуться, а прятавшийся за чёрной тканью крестик служил напоминанием о вынужденной невинности.   
Впрочем, и здесь священник наверняка мог удивить. — Вечером ты призываешь людей спасать свои души, пока не поздно, ночью продаёшь человека за несколько сотен, утром дрочишь и стонешь на весь коридор, — Кит резко выдохнул дым и повернулся к Сэму, — а потом толкаешь страстные речи о смирении. Как так?

— Подглядывал? — спросил Сакред, прищурившись за очками.

— Нет.

— Зря, — усмехнулся священник, — меня бы это не смутило.

— Хочешь устроить мне показательное выступление? — поинтересовался Картер, не рассчитывая на ответ.

— А ты хочешь билет в первый ряд?

— Что, если да?

— Заходи как-нибудь, — Кит пожал плечами и улыбнулся.

Брови Картера удивлённо поползли вверх. По лицу священника, по его улыбке и насмешливому тону невозможно было определить, серьёзно он предлагает или нет.

— Шутишь, — фыркнул Сэм недоверчиво.

— Проверь, — легкомысленно бросил Кит, спустился с крыльца и пошёл к воротам.

Картер проводил задумчивым взглядом его взъерошенный затылок и глубоко вздохнул. Все мысли, будто по велению невидимой указки, устремились к тому, что будет, если Сэм всё же решит навестить пастора. Кит посмеётся и хлопнет дверью перед его носом? Или Картер увидит то, чего так жаждал утром?

Сэм затянулся последний раз, выбросил окурок и отправился к оставленному в паре улиц от приюта мотоциклу. Воображению представала до того иррациональная картина, что поверить в неё было невозможно. С другой стороны, он понятия не имел, на что был способен священник, не знал, как низко Кит пал ещё до их знакомства, и желание это выяснить неудержимо росло с каждой короткой встречей.


	4. Chapter 4

Шины протяжно завизжали на крутом повороте и с бешеной скоростью понесли мотоцикл по узкому переулку. В зеркальном шлеме мелькали жёлтые фонари и редкие светящиеся вывески, мимо проносились однотипные дома, а позади слышался надвигающийся рёв мотора. 

Чёрный мерседес выжимал из двигателя по максимуму, уже несколько минут пытаясь загнать мотоцикл в тупик или прижать его к стене. Сэм нёсся, еле успевая разобрать дорогу, петляя и протискиваясь в проходы между домами, куда не могла заехать машина. Пальцы сжимали руль, как стальные тиски, но не от страха — наоборот, Картер был счастлив. Ощущение близкой катастрофы каждый раз, когда он, выжидая до последней секунды, успевал вписаться в поворот, чтобы на некоторое время оставить неуклюжий мерседес позади, наполняло его сердце восторгом. Адреналин ударял в голову, и Сэм в такие моменты чувствовал себя бессмертным.

Лучше разбиться, оставив на асфальте свои переломанные кости и лужу крови, чем быть пойманным, думал Картер. Он знал, кто эти преследователи, и знал, что будет, если он угодит в их жадные до мести ручонки.

Поэтому, страшно рискуя, он маневрировал между домами, заезжал на тротуары, лавируя между прохожими, пересекал шоссе, нарушая все существующие правила и чуть не попадая под чужие колёса.

Теперь, когда перемирию, похоже, конец, можно было не рассчитывать на снисходительность этих ублюдков, тем более, что они давно прикидывали, как разобраться с Картером по-тихому. Если верить Бобби.

Сэм верил Бобби.

Дорога ушла под горку, и, спускаясь по ней, Картер развил такую бешеную скорость, что дома по бокам слились в широкую грязно-серую линию. Машина преследователей осталась позади, и Сэм, думая, что оторвался, издевательски засмеялся, хоть эти мудаки и не могли его слышать. Всего на мгновение самодовольство отвлекло его внимание, и он тут же за это поплатился.

На широкую улицу вылетел джип и помчался навстречу Картеру. Тот едва успел вильнуть в сторону, чудом избежав лобового столкновения; мотоцикл занесло и на полной скорости бросило в сторону жилой пятиэтажки. Выкрутив руль, Сэм увернулся, задев локтем кирпичную стену, громко выругался и снова вдавил педаль газа, оставив позади обе машины. Послышался истеричный визг колёс, в зеркале заднего вида снова показался мерседес, по соседней улице ехал джип, видимо, собираясь повторить манёвр. Вырулив на шоссе, Сэм выехал на встречку. Преследовали, не отставая, двигались параллельно, пытаясь подловить момент или ожидая, когда безумца собьют. Под оглушительные сигналы перепуганных водителей, Сэм перемещался между полосами, пока не увидел надвигающийся на него спасительный грузовик. Он скрыл Картера от глаз преследователей всего на секунду, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы исчезнуть из их поля зрения.

Сэма догнал звук страшного удара, визг тормозов и звон разбитого стекла, и он злорадно рассмеялся, надеясь, что авария избавила этот мир от обоих мудаков разом.

Только оказавшись в другой части города, Картер сбросил скорость и смог вздохнуть спокойно. Теперь он чувствовал, как сильно болит раненая рука и как мерзко липнет к коже мокрый рукав, но продолжал петлять по бесконечным улочкам. Включив гарнитуру, он набрал номер.

— Хэй, Бобби, — сказал Сэм, когда на том конце провода взяли трубку. — Как жизнь?

— Да ничего, — вежливо отозвался молодой звонкий голос.

— Меня только что чуть не повязали, — сообщил Картер небрежно. — Вцепились, как пара бульдогов, еле оторвался.

— О, — посочувствовал Бобби.

— Ты, кажется, обещал поговорить об этом с боссом?

— Да-а-а, — протянул собеседник, — я поговорил. Он сказал, что раз вы сами проебали Руди и деньги, то сами теперь и разбирайтесь.

— Охуенно, — буркнул Сэм и на всякий случай посмотрел по сторонам, но никого подозрительнее пары ожидающих кого-то подростков не заметил. — Мы так до войны доразбираться можем. Ты уверен, что хорошо объяснил ситуацию?

— Более чем, — заверил Бобби.

— С тех пор, как у него баба появилась, всё через жопу. Не удивлюсь, если он скоро женится и свалит.

— Нельзя выйти из дела, — авторитетным тоном заявил Бобби.

— Ага, ты этому придурку скажи… Что нам делать-то? Если кого-нибудь убьют, конец нашему хрупкому миру, всех похороним. Сука Шон, надо было ему спиздить бабло у обоих, а нам теперь это дерьмо разгребать.

— Да, Гейл говорит, что раз Шон был в подчинении у нашего босса, то нам и возмещать ущерб. Но ведь за каждой шавкой не уследишь.

— Гейл? — бросил Сэм презрительно. — Ты с этим ублюдком уже на «ты»?

— То, что он наш конкурент, ещё не делает его ублюдком, — мягко возразил Бобби. — В общем, ты пока особо не высовывайся и другим то же передай, а я ещё раз попробую обсудить проблему. Покеда, — беззаботно попрощался Бобби и отключился.

— Твою ж мать, — выругался Картер и огляделся, пытаясь понять, куда его занесло.

Добравшись до своего района, он заметил чёрный мерс, и пришлось оттуда свалить. Дома он не ночевал уже несколько дней: сначала был в приюте, потом в гостинице, потом у Бобби — малолетнего любимчика босса, сидящего на коксе и обожающего шумные вечеринки, растения и сложные алгебраические задачи, — потом в каком-то захудалом хостеле. Если бы конкуренты, как выразился Бобби, обнаружили, где он живёт, он бы и завещание написать не успел, поэтому Сэм собирался оставить как можно больше координат в разных концах города. Но теперь, страшно вымотанный погоней, с горящей болью рукой в липком от крови рукаве, он хотел только одного — остановиться хоть где-нибудь. Проехав несколько смутно знакомых домов, Картер завернул в короткий неосвещённый переулок и резко затормозил. Здесь около недели назад его ждал Джейк на серой сузуки, а за поворотом скрывался приют.

Усталость беспощадно раздавила мысль о том, что его пребывание здесь может быть опасно для Кита, и Сэм, сняв шлем и оставив мотоцикл в переулке, побрёл к воротам на негнущихся от напряжения ногах. Переходя дорогу, он снова внимательно осмотрелся и, не заметив ничего настораживающего, позвонил в дверь.

Она распахнулась через пару минут, на пороге показался недовольный Кит и бросил равнодушно:

— Мест нет, — но потом поднял взгляд и протянул: — А, это ты.

— Я могу спать на полу, — заверил Сэм и уверенно шагнул вперёд, заставив священника посторониться.

— Там тоже всё занято, — сказал Сакред, закрыв дверь, и добавил насмешливо: — Как будто в городе проходит фестиваль бомжей… Пойдём, есть здесь одна свободная кровать.

Кит повёл Сэма уже известной тому дорогой — через большой зал, действительно забитый до отказа и так сильно провонявший грязью, пóтом и болезнями, что Картер не смог бы переночевать там при всём желании. Остановившись у двери в свою комнату, священник открыл её и приглашающе махнул рукой.

— Чувствуй себя, как дома, если это возможно в такой конуре.

— А ты? — спросил Картер и осторожно шагнул в темноту, в глубине которой висело бледное свечение экрана.

— А я не сплю по ночам, — сказал Кит и щёлкнул выключателем — под низким потолком слабо зажглась жёлтая лампочка, заполнив комнату зыбкими тенями.

— Ты всем, кому не хватает места, предлагаешь спать в твоей комнате? — спросил Сэм, с любопытством оглядываясь. Обрывки дыма от забытой в переполненной пепельнице сигареты, пустые бутылки на полу, готовая вот-вот сорваться со стола Библия, старая мебель и небольшое, потемневшее от времени и пыли распятие над кроватью. О том, что здесь обитал священник, напоминал лишь оставленный рядом с книгой белый воротник.

— Только таким богатым ублюдкам, как ты, — ровно, без тени эмоций ответил Кит и в растерянности замер рядом с Картером. У него никогда не было гостей, другой человек в его комнате выглядел дико и чужеродно. Стены от его присутствия как будто сжались, пространство оказалось слишком тесным для двоих, а привычный плотный запах алкоголя и сигарет теперь оседал на коже свидетельством того, какой никчёмной была жизнь священника.

Картер, высокий, красивый, в хорошей дорогой одежде, с прямой спиной и смелым взглядом, болезненно напомнил Киту о том, каким жалким был он сам.

Но вместо того, чтобы выгнать Сэма за то, что тот был слишком хорош для этого места, Сакред с упрямым, извращённым удовольствием принимал ощущение собственной ничтожности.

— Что у тебя с рукой? — спросил он, заметив порванный на локте рукав и стекающую по ладони кровь.

— Да так… Занесло на повороте, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Долгая история. Здесь есть аптечка?

— Сейчас схожу посмотрю. Постарайся не заляпать здесь всё, — попросил Кит. — Кровь сложно отмывать.

— Почему ты мне помогаешь? — успел спросить Картер прежде, чем Сакред вышел из комнаты. — Мне казалось, я тебя раздражаю.

— Ещё как, — бросил Кит и закрыл за собой дверь.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Картер осмотрелся внимательнее. Комната производила неприятное, удушливое впечатление. Кит явно не заботился о том, чтобы создать хоть немного более уютную обстановку. С другой стороны, какой смысл стараться, если живёшь в коробке? У иных собак будки были больше, чем эта комната.

Лампочка явно догорала свои последние дни, периодически помигивая, пустые бутылки расталкивали друг друга, пытаясь отвоевать свободное место, окурки в давке вываливались из пепельницы, распятие пылилось, равнодушно разглядывая собственное отражение в мутном зеркале, спёртый воздух не давал глубоко вдохнуть.

Сэм ощутил неожиданный укол жалости, по его лицу пробежала судорога короткой борьбы с самим собой, и он быстро откинул глупые эмоции.

Морщась от боли, Картер стянул с себя испорченную куртку, снял лонгслив и прижал его к ране. Шагнув вперёд, он ударился ногой о прикроватную тумбочку, подвинул её, чтобы не стояла посреди комнаты, и, оказавшись у маленького окна, открыл его, впуская ночную свежесть.

Табуретка, на которую Сэм решил присесть, взбрыкнула и чуть не сбросила его с себя.

— Твою мать, — выругался Картер — казалось, всё здесь было против него. Обретя относительное равновесие, он опустил взгляд на горящий экран ноутбука.

Брови его стремительно поползли вверх, с губ слетел короткий смешок, и он даже на время забыл о боли — в поставленном на паузу видео молодой человек, стройный, с тёмными волосами и большой татуировкой на спине, стонал и выгибался под крепким мужчиной, сжимающим его бёдра и натягивающим на свой внушительных размеров член.

Рядом с компьютером, подсвеченная страницей порно-сайта, лежала колоратка. 

Повернулась дверная ручка, Картер вскинул взгляд на вернувшегося Кита и насмешливо поинтересовался, кивнув на ноутбук:

— Надеюсь, я не слишком сильно тебя отвлёк?

— Ты о чём? — не понял священник и подошёл к Сэму. — Ах, это… Нет, я только выбирал что-нибудь подходящее, — он оценивающе присмотрелся к бледному тощему парню на экране и ткнул в него пальцем: — Нравится? Ты бы его трахнул?

Картер растерянно моргнул. Он думал, Кит хоть немного смутится.

— Пожалуй, — неуверенно согласился он, сделав вид, что не замечает очевидного сходства.

Сакред поставил на стол бутылку вина и баночку с антисептиком и положил рядом бинт.

— К твоему счастью, Рон хранит аптечку на случай, если кто-нибудь из здешних поранится — а это постоянно происходит. Он — наша сестра милосердия. Самый безумный из всех сумасшедших этого дома — он пришёл сюда добровольно, — Кит бросил Библию на кровать, отодвинул ноутбук и пепельницу, освобождая место, достал из комода полотенце и положил его на стол. — Показывай, что там у тебя.

Картер вытянул вперёд руку, но на багровом от крови предплечье ничего не было видно, и Сакред щедро полил его антисептиком.

Сэм зашипел от боли, тихо матерясь, но священник не обратил на это внимания.

— Нас здесь трое, — зачем-то рассказывал он, промокая локоть Картера заалевшим полотенцем. — Рон, кажется, действительно святой, хотя скорее всё-таки блаженный. Считает, что поможет всем обрести веру, найти путь истинный, раскаяться, искупить грехи и попасть в рай. А главное — ни намёка на гордыню. Не думал, что такие люди ещё существуют. По сравнению с ним все кажутся грязными пошлыми ублюдками. Это бесит, даже если так и есть.

Кит снова полил рану и смог, наконец, её разглядеть. Локоть был содран в мясо, по краям обвисали бесполезные теперь лоскутки кожи, и не особо впечатлительный священник поморщился, признав:

— Выглядит хреново.

— Ощущения тоже так себе, — выдавил Сэм сквозь зубы. Он мог бы сам со всем справиться — смыть кровь, продезинфицировать и перевязать, но не стал мешать Киту. У священника это получалось так естественно и непринуждённо, будто подобное случалось с ними уже десятки раз.

— О втором, Винсенте, я почти ничего не знаю, — продолжал Сакред, наматывая бинт на руку Сэма. — Но его сюда тоже сослали. То ли за участие в оргиях, то ли за то, что он на мессы приходил бухой и нёс какую-то чушь про апокалипсис. Но скорее всего — и то, и другое. Он и сейчас бутылки из часовни таскает, мне почти ничего не остаётся.

Кит завязал края бинта бантиком, осторожно взял Картера за запястье и влажным и более-менее чистым краем полотенца стёр кровь с его ладони.

Сэм, неотрывно наблюдая за невыразительным лицом священника, потянулся к нему пальцами, чтобы ответить благодарным прикосновением, но Кит быстро убрал руки и, взяв бутылку вина и пепельницу, сел на пол в углу за кроватью — напротив Картера.

— Разве можно отбросов духовного мира отправлять к отбросам общества? — спросил Сакред, как обычно, без вопросительной интонации и открыл бутылку. — Чему мы можем их научить?

— Тому, что Бог всегда прав, — хмыкнул Сэм. — Тебя, вроде, внимательно слушали, когда ты говорил про Иова. Большинство, по крайней мере.

Кит поморщился, как от зубной боли, отпил вино прямо из горла и протянул бутылку Сэму.

— А что толку? Всё равно они, ты, я — мы все попадём в ад. Совершённые нами преступления не искупить одними молитвами.

Сэм сделал глоток и едва не поперхнулся от смеха, вспомнив кое-что.

— Знаешь, насчёт искупления, — Картер поставил бутылку на пол между ними, — я приходил за Руди, потому что он убил кое-кого и украл деньги. Очень много денег. Мы думали, это для того, чтобы начать новую жизнь, так поступил бы любой на его месте, но не Руди. Этот ублюдок отдал их на благотворительность — католической церкви, чтобы они помогали бездомным. Сказал, что это — его искупление.

Сэм ожидал вопроса о том, что стало с Руди. Можно ли выбросить его рюкзак. Пора ли молиться за упокой его души. Но Кит только прикурил, подтянул колени к груди и покачал головой. Его лицо, оттенённое чёрной рубашкой, казалось совсем белым.

— Нельзя купить путёвку в рай.

Глубоко затянувшись и медленно выдохнув, Кит сказал:

— Господь не такая продажная шлюха, как церковь. Нельзя купить Его прощение.

— А разве Он не милосердный и всепрощающий? — скептически хмыкнул Сэм.

— Какой смысл прощать того, кто не раскаивается?

Картер откинулся назад, прислонившись голой спиной к прохладной шершавой стене.

— Вот, это именно то, о чём я говорил. Несколько дней назад ты предлагал мне посмотреть, как ты дрочишь, а теперь распинаешься об искуплении и говоришь о Боге так, будто лично его знаешь… Я не понимаю.

Кит молча курил некоторое время, глядя куда-то мимо Сэма и запивая вкус дыма вином. Потом пристально посмотрел на Картера и, вдавив окурок в пепельницу, произнёс:

— Здесь есть те, кому это действительно нужно. Ты их видел — они слушали. Они всегда приходят на мессы. Исповедуются, причащаются, молятся каждый день. Есть другие, те, кто жаждет поддержки, но не осмеливается поверить. Я пытаюсь им помочь хоть немного. Не хочу, чтобы они разочаровались. Это единственное, что мне под силу. И… нет, я не лицемер и не обманщик, — уверенно заявил Кит, заметив, что Сэм собирается что-то сказать. — Я верю в то, что говорю. Просто я слишком слаб, чтобы принимать посланные мне страдания и оставаться невинным. Мне легче от осознания, что я их заслуживаю. Больше грехов, больше испытаний, которые я не могу вынести. Прямая дорога в ад.

— Падший спаситель душ? Ну-ну, — фыркнул Сэм, чувствуя себя немного неловко от неожиданной откровенности. — Значит, ты играешь в священника только тогда, когда есть нуждающиеся? А что насчёт обетов?

— Бедность ты и сам видишь, — Кит охватил комнату одним взмахом руки, — целомудрие под большим сомнением, а послушание… я могу быть очень послушным, — невесело рассмеялся Сакред.

Картер приложился к бутылке, думая, как реагировать на эти странные, неуклюжие, пропитанные отчаянным одиночеством намёки. Он подыгрывал, сам провоцировал Кита, но пока не был уверен в том, к чему хочет всё это привести.

Замигала лампочка, потрескивая в тишине. Священник сделал пару больших глотков вина — крови Христовой, — расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке, прислонился к стене, скрестив ноги перед собой, и посмотрел на Сэма. Его взгляд скользнул по крепким мышцам рук, обнажённому торсу с уродливым, похожим на агонизирующее солнце шрамом на животе, и упёрся в ширинку чёрных джинс. 

Кит легко мог представить себя на коленях между разведённых в стороны бёдер Картера. Это могло быть лучше любого порно. Если бы Сэм позволил.

Кит закатал рукава и кивнул на забинтованный локоть Картера.

— Ну так что? Расскажешь, что случилось?

Сэм достал из кармана пачку сигарет, задумчиво покрутил её в пальцах, прикурил и сказал:

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

— Почему?

— Опасно много знать. Одно то, что ты знаешь меня, может иметь последствия. Летальные, — пояснил Картер, задымляя комнату. Открытое окно совершенно не помогало.

— Мне не страшно.

Сэм внимательно посмотрел в равнодушные глаза Кита. На самом деле не стоило ничего ему рассказывать, но безопасность священника была не его заботой. К тому же, несмотря на совершенно отстранённый вид Сакреда, у Картера возникало безотчётное желание быть откровенным в ответ.

— Ладно, — согласился он. — Как хочешь. Всё началось с Шона, моего… коллеги. Не знаю уж, чего ему в жизни не хватало, мы не особо общались, но он спиздил бабло — хотя платят нам за работу немало, — и ладно бы только у нашего босса, но ещё и у босса наших… конкурентов, у МакКинли. А Руди, в свою очередь, спиздил бабло у Шона. И убил его, само собой, так что Шон — самый удачливый ублюдок в этой истории, он-то теперь может спать спокойно, — Картер глубоко затянулся, дым обрывками поднимался к потолку, завивался вокруг блёклой лампы и рассеивался серым туманом. — Как я говорил, Руди мы нашли, но поздно, деньги уже не вернуть. Он, кстати, попросил убить тебя, — добавил Сэм.

— Последнее желание — закон, знаешь? — серьёзно сказал Кит, но по глазам было видно, что он насмехается. — Мне начинать бояться?

— Нет, — улыбнулся Картер и бросил дотлевшую сигарету в пепельницу. — Я не собираюсь выполнять просьбу этого урода, это было бы слишком скучно… Так вот, деньги. Деньги — это всегда проблема, особенно когда исчисляются миллионами. МакКинли вся эта ситуация сильно расстроила, он потребовал от моего босса, чтобы он вернул украденное, но тот не согласился. Естественно. И теперь из-за всего этого дерьма назревает война, а эти ублюдки счастливы, что наконец-то можно охотиться на меня в открытую. За мной сегодня гонялись по всему чёртовому городу. А это, — он кивнул на руку, которой старался не двигать лишний раз, — просто неудачно повернул и проехался локтем по стене. Повезло, что не сломал… Вот и всё. Конец истории.

— Вот оно что, — тихо пробормотал Кит. — Ребята МакКинли…

— Что? Какие ребята? — нахмурился Картер.

— Меня навещали на следующий день после пропажи Руди. Спрашивали про него и про тебя, — священник заметил, как Сэм напряжённо выпрямился, и неприятно рассмеялся. — Не волнуйся, я ничего им не сказал. Наплёл, что людей здесь много, и я толком никого не запоминаю. Они позлились немного и ушли.

— Это они тебе так лицо разукрасили?

Кит молча кивнул.

— Спасибо, что ничего им не сказал.

— Они не торопились мне заплатить, — ехидно бросил священник.

С улицы в комнату забирались звуки проезжавших мимо машин, шаги и разговоры редких прохожих и лёгкий шорох ветра. В глубине дома висела застоявшаяся тишина. Между Китом и Сэмом потрескивала едва горевшая лампочка.

Картер отпил из стремительно пустеющей бутылки и посмотрел на Сакреда. Растрёпанные волосы наполовину скрывали изогнутый шрам на виске; нижнюю губу, которую священник постоянно кусал, перечёркивала трещина; на худой груди под белой кожей проступали тонкие рёбра. Взгляд Сэма опустился ниже и упёрся в предплечья Кита. Картер прищурился — в полумраке сложно было что-то рассмотреть и понять, показалось ему или нет. Заметив это, священник холодно улыбнулся, встал на колени и протянул руки в сторону Сэма, подставляя их под лампу.

— Смотри, — жёстко бросил он, наблюдая за реакцией. Картер догадывался с первой встречи, но мог решить тогда, что Кит шутит про шесть грамм. Сакред ждал презрения или отвращения, но Сэм только спросил, разглядывая следы уколов на узловатых венах:

— Давно?

Он хотел дотронуться до одной из маленьких точек, но Кит быстро убрал руки.

— Года полтора.

— Из-за этого ты здесь?

— Нет, — священник неприятно усмехнулся. — Я крал пожертвования. После того, как подсел, денег стало не хватать, и я нашёл выход. Меня быстро спалили — я не особо скрывался. Узнали и сослали сюда. Если бы я трахал детей, они бы просто сделали вид, что ничего не происходит, и отправили меня в другой город, но деньги… деньги — это святое. Правда, я и здесь краду понемногу. Добропорядочные сочувствующие граждане спонсируют моё затянувшееся самоубийство. Разве не смешно?

Сэму вдруг стало тяжело дышать. Кит убивал своей честностью.

— Не очень, — признался Картер.

По работе он часто сталкивался с кончеными торчками и знал, что ждёт священника, если тот не остановится. Сакред, очевидно, тоже знал и, более того, ждал такого исхода. От этого становилось ещё неуютнее.

— Почему ты так легко обо всём этом говоришь? — спросил Сэм и добавил раздражённо: — И какого чёрта ты вообще такой откровенный? Мы же видимся всего третий раз.

— Потому что такое лучше узнавать сразу, — пожал плечами Кит. — Когда ты пришёл сюда первый раз, это было стечением обстоятельств, второй раз — необходимостью, сейчас — уже закономерность. Ты придёшь снова, — уверенно сказал священник, крутя в пальцах бутылку. — И я не хочу, чтобы потом ты спрашивал, какого чёрта, — передразнил он, — я не рассказал раньше. К тому же мне кажется, чем больше на мне грехов, тем тебе интереснее. Ты разочаруешься, только если узнаешь, что во мне осталось ещё что-то хорошее. Обещаю, этого не случится, — Кит усмехнулся, глотнул вина и добавил серьёзно: — Если я ошибаюсь — вали отсюда.

— Ты не ошибаешься, — медленно проговорил Сэм и, протянув руку за вином, нечаянно коснулся холодных пальцев священника.

Кит сильно вздрогнул, как от удара, одёрнул руку так резко, будто прикосновение прожгло его до самых костей, и отпрянул, вжавшись в стену. Картер быстро поднял упавшую бутылку и растерянно посмотрел на Сакреда. Мелко дрожа, тот часто и поверхностно дышал. Лицо его застыло, ничего не выражая.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — спросил Сэм.

— Да, — шепотом ответил Кит, закашлялся и трясущимися пальцами достал себе сигарету. — Всё хорошо.

Картер задумчиво нахмурился — кажется, он наконец-то нашёл то, о чём священник говорить не хотел.


	5. Chapter 5

Отражение угловатой фигуры Кита в чёрной футболке с длинными рукавами и потёртых джинсах прыгало из одной стеклянной витрины в другую. Когда ряд дешёвых магазинов закончился, сменившись низкими домами, окна первых этажей перехватили отражение опущенной головы в тёмных очках, скрывающих чувствительные зрачки. Жалящее вечернее солнце неотступно следовало за священником, куда бы он ни пошёл, но возможности отложить прогулку не было.

Сакред быстро продвигался по улице, сжимая в зубах сигарету и стараясь держаться подальше от прохожих, спешащих домой после работы, к своим семьям, детям, на встречи с друзьями, вечеринки и просмотры футбольных матчей в барах. Кит старался не соприкасаться с теми, кто мог вести нормальную жизнь.

Посмотрев по сторонам и заметив в отражении дома с другой стороны дороги чёрный мотоцикл, притормозивший у обочины, священник свернул в переулок и пошёл чуть быстрее — ему казалось, что он видел этот байк раньше, и настойчивое ощущение преследования заставило его петлять по улицам, удлиняя и без того не короткий путь до пункта назначения. Общественным транспортом Кит пользоваться не мог, так что часовые пешие прогулки были для него обычным делом, но их хотелось совершать, не оглядываясь поминутно, чтобы удостовериться в отсутствии подозрительных фигур в чёрном поблизости.

Сакред прошёл ещё пару улиц и, снова заметив мотоцикл, сбавил скорость. Водитель повернулся, вместо его светлого затылка Кит увидел знакомое лицо и выдохнул с облегчением. Он думал, что это один из близнецов или какой-нибудь их друг, желающий поговорить по душам в безлюдном переулке. Но сегодня ему, похоже, везло.

Проснувшийся было слабый инстинкт самосохранения быстро затих, лёгкое волнение отступило, и Кит свернул в заполненный тенью проход между домами. Убедившись, что его отражения в окне напротив не видно, он замер у стены в ожидании. Мотоцикл медленно выехал на перекрёсток, и водитель, хмурясь, растерянно огляделся.

— Ну и какого хрена? — поинтересовался Кит, сложив руки на груди и сделав шаг от стены, с которой практически сливался.

Сэм обернулся, приветливая улыбка тронула его губы.

— А я уж думал, что потерял тебя, — невозмутимо сказал он.

— Ты меня напугал, придурок, — беззлобно произнёс священник. — Следишь за мной?

— Так случайно получилось, — пожал плечами Картер, глядя на Сакреда честными голубыми глазами. — Я объезжал наш район, увидел тебя и решил посмотреть, куда ты идёшь. Проверить догадку.

— А подъехать и спросить, как это делают нормальные люди?

— А если бы ты не сказал? Да и разве интересно делать, как нормальные люди?

Кит хмыкнул недовольно, но спорить не стал. Ни один из них и близко не походил на нормального человека.

— Подвезти?

— Да я уже почти пришёл, — отказался священник, потом задумчиво окинул взглядом мотоцикл, облизнул сухие бледные губы и добавил: — Но можешь подбросить меня обратно.

— Идёшь на точку? — уточнил Сэм. Кит в ответ лишь склонил голову к плечу, его вскинутые брови показались над оправой очков. — Ну да, идиотский вопрос. Это я и хотел выяснить — у нас ли ты закупаешься.

— У вас? — не понял священник и отшатнулся от чуть не задевшего его плечом прохожего.

— У моего босса. Наши торгуют в этой части города, МакКинли — в южной. Так что, если будешь плохо себя вести, именно я буду тем, кто придёт к тебе, чтобы провести воспитательную работу, — усмешка изогнула его губы, но быстро исчезла, когда Кит ответил без тени сарказма:

— Хорошо. Если ты вдруг пропадёшь, буду знать, как заставить тебя вернуться.

Прохладный порыв ветра взметнул первые сухие листья этой осени, священник поёжился, натягивая на тонкие пальцы растянутые рукава.

— Ладно, иди, — сказал Картер. — Я подожду здесь. Не надо, чтобы нас там видели вместе.

Кит перешёл дорогу, миновал десяток домов, свернул в подворотню и, открыв тяжёлую железную дверь, ступил на лестницу в подвал.

Перешагнув через ноги нескольких сидящих и лежащих на ступенях человек, совершенно не осознающих реальность, Сакред толкнул ещё одну дверь и оказался в мрачном помещении с несколькими столами и стульями, на одном из которых сидел давно знакомый Киту молодой парень, Майк. Он потягивал пиво и считал деньги, полученные, очевидно, от грязного наркомана, который сидел на полу у стены и трясущимися руками пытался нагреть ложку.

— Привет, — поздоровался парень, заметив священника. — Чо, как жизнь? Ещё не ломает?

Его резкий смех наждачкой прошёлся по слуху, но Кит на это никак не отреагировал.

— Сам знаешь, что это не про меня, — Сакред достал из кармана деньги и протянул их Майку.

— Да, бро, ты из тех, у кого всё чётко, — у стены раздался счастливый стон, и парень кивнул двухметровому мужику, стоявшему неподалёку. Тот поднялся и пошёл в сторону торчка. Стон сменился недовольным бормотанием.

— Но я уже видел таких, — Майк взял деньги и посчитал их под звуки открывающейся двери и падающего тела. — Они тоже рано подыхают, — парень очаровательно улыбнулся, на розовых щеках появились ямочки, и он протянул Киту маленький свёрток.

— Да скорее бы уже, — мрачно бросил священник, забрал свой недельный запас и без «спасибо» и «до свидания» покинул тёмную комнату.

У лестницы он едва успел увернуться от девушки лет семнадцати, со спутанными длинными волосами, выпирающими скулами и больными красными глазами.

— Хэй, друг, — прошептала она, — у тебя что-нибудь есть?

Она потянулась к Киту тощими пальцами и попыталась вцепиться в его футболку, но он отскочил от неё и начал подниматься по лестнице.

— Ну дай чуток, что тебе, жалко? — страдальчески протянула она. — Хочешь, отсосу тебе? Или дам себя трахнуть? Ты, вроде, симпатичный.

Кит споткнулся о ногу лежавшего на лестнице мужчины, но удержался, схватившись за перила, и пошёл дальше, игнорируя крики за спиной.

— Ну и пошёл ты! Мудила! — и ещё громче истеричное: — Пидор!!

Сакред открыл железную дверь, выскользнул на ослепительную улицу, глубоко, с наслаждением вдохнул и закашлялся. Он давно ко всему этому привык, но терпеть не мог походы по тёмным подвалам и подворотням именно из-за таких, как эта девушка. Жалкие существа с жадной пеной на губах, больше похожие на животных, с глазами, горящими безумной жаждой, готовые на что угодно ради самой крошечной дозы.

Кит был таким раньше. И знал, что будет снова, если у него закончатся деньги.

Вернувшись к Сэму, священник сложил руки на груди, чтобы осенний ветер не продувал так сильно, и остановился рядом с мотоциклом.

— Я тут подумал, — протянул Картер, — ты сегодня обедал?

— Нет.

Сэм прошёлся взглядом по торчащим над широким воротом ключицам Сакреда и хмыкнул:

— А ты вообще ешь?

— Иногда, — пожал плечами Кит, не понимая, к чему ведёт Картер.

— Может, сходим куда-нибудь? У тебя ведь выходной? — Сэм нервно постучал пальцами по рулю.

Священник замер, лицо его приняло отталкивающее, лишённое каких-либо эмоций выражение.

— Давай обойдёмся без этого, — резко сказал он.

Картер напряжённо нахмурился и бросил:

— Ладно.

Мимо них торопливо прошли двое мужчин в приличных костюмах, о чём-то оживлённо разговаривая — в разные стороны от них разлетались слова «биржа», «банки», бла-бла-бла, «валюта», бла-бла-бла, «рынок». Каблуки их ботинок быстро стучали по тротуару.

Священник проводил их взглядом — они исчезли в той самой подворотне, из которой он вышел несколько минут назад.

— Я… не люблю места, где много людей, — запоздало пояснил Кит.

Картер устало выдохнул, его лоб разгладился, а плечи расслабленно опустились.

Заметив, что Сакред мелко дрожит от холода, Сэм снял с себя кожаную куртку и протянул её священнику:

— Надевай, и поехали.

Рукава куртки почти скрыли кончики пальцев Кита; ощущая тепло тела Сэма, он подвернул их, застегнул молнию и с любопытством вдохнул — кожа хранила запах горьковатого одеколона, дыма и самого Картера.

Сев сзади на мотоцикл, священник, тесно прижимаясь к Сэму, крепко обхватил его за талию. От такой близости по телу пробежала горячая волна, и Кит, смяв в пальцах толстовку на животе Картера, прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, жалея, что нельзя прижаться ещё сильнее и раствориться в этом ощущении.

Он не помнил, когда у него в последний раз была возможность почувствовать подобное. Как в такт дыханию раздвигаются чужие рёбра, как бьётся под пальцами чужое сердце, заполняя пустоту в его собственном.

Картер улыбнулся про себя, когда ладонь Кита замерла у него под грудью с левой стороны, и выжал педаль газа на полную. Мотоцикл сорвался с места, мгновенно оставив далеко позади себя злачное место, одно из сотен в их небольшом городе.

Ветер неприятно бил в лицо, но ехать медленнее Картер не мог — не умел, к тому же его забавляло, как испуганно Кит за него цеплялся, — как за последнюю защиту и единственное спасение, хотя именно Сэм сейчас был тем, кто мог убить их обоих. Священник даже не успел бы понять, что произошло.

Картер вписывался в повороты, почти не снижая скорость, обгонял машины, едва не задевая их торчащие, словно уши, зеркала бокового вида, подпрыгивал на лежачих полицейских, и у Кита в такие моменты внутри всё замирало от страха и восторга. Мимо проносились дома, магазины, кафе, столбы фонарей, сливаясь в единое целое, похожее на полотно сошедшего с ума художника, одним широким движением смазавшего свою картину.

Ощущение опасности, порождённое безумием Сэма, захватывало, пленило, повергало в трепет почти так же сильно, как все известные Киту наркотики, от героина до Бога.

Но, как и любой приход, это не могло длиться достаточно долго — вскоре мотоцикл остановился в том самом переулке, который был хорошо знаком им обоим.

С трудом расцепив ноющие от напряжения пальцы, Кит неохотно отстранился и слез с байка.

— Спасибо, — немного хрипло произнёс он, расстёгивая куртку, — за быструю доставку.

— Раньше ездил на мотоцикле?

Священник покачал головой, протягивая Картеру кожанку.

— С почином, — усмехнулся Сэм и встал напротив Кита, довольный его взъерошенным видом. У того от волнения бледно порозовели скулы, а сквозь приоткрытые тонкие губы прорывалось неровное дыхание.

— Я бы не отказался прокатиться как-нибудь ещё. Это было… — священник прислушался к ощущениям, подбирая слово. По всему телу разбегались мурашки. — Возбуждающе.

Картер понимающе хмыкнул и неожиданно нахмурился: ему показалось, что в переулке напротив, за углом приюта, мелькнули две знакомые фигуры. Но, приглядевшись внимательнее, он увидел только вышедшего из-за дома бомжа в серой шапке, который шатающейся походкой двинулся в сторону табачного магазина. Должно быть, второй фигурой, которая померещилась Сэму, была его тень.

Кит поднял очки на макушку и произнёс торопливо, глядя на Картера серыми блестящими глазами:

— Хочешь зайти? У меня нет еды, но зато есть виски.

Раздался короткий звук, оповестивший Картера о пришедшей смске. Достав телефон и прочитав сообщение, Сэм недовольно поморщился и сунул его обратно в карман.

Они как всегда не вовремя.

— Не могу, дела появились, — Сэм коротко кивнул на свой мобильник. — Всё никак не разберёмся с МакКинли.

Священник скрестил руки на груди, его губы сжались в жёсткую линию.

— Давай в следующий раз, ладно? Обещаю, — Сэм потянулся к Киту, чтобы положить ладонь ему шею и притянуть к себе, но Сакред сделал шаг назад.

Сэм раздражённо опустил руку.

— Не надо мне ничего обещать, — бросил Кит и хотел уйти, но Картер его остановил:

— Подожди. Запиши мой номер на всякий случай. На случай, если тебя снова навестят наши конкуренты. Или ещё что произойдёт.

Достав из кармана старый телефон с треснувшим экраном и быстро набрав номер под диктовку, священник сохранил его и, не поделившись своим в ответ, перешёл дорогу и спрятался за железными воротами своей тюрьмы.

***

Мотоцикл остановился у входа в подвальный бар на задворках города — рядом находился вокзал, по улицам бродили грязные бездомные, трясущимися руками выпрашивающие милостыню и способные перегрызть глотку за доллар, в соседних домах раздавались крики семейных ссор, звуки ударов, битого стекла и бесстыдных стонов во время примирения. И круг запускался с начала.

Всё это сильно напоминало Сэму родной район.

Маленький тёмный бар со стойкой, несколькими круглыми столиками и бильярдом был самым дерьмовым из тех, что принадлежали боссу Картера, но чаще всего Сэм и его коллеги собирались именно здесь. Очевидно, потому что вероятность появления в этом месте самого босса стремилась к нулю.

Сэм спустился по короткой лестнице, толкнул хлипкую дверь — её выбивали бесчисленное количество раз — и подошёл к столу, за которым что-то оживлённо, на повышенных тонах обсуждали.

— Ну и что за срочность? — раздражённо поинтересовался Сэм у стоявшего за бильярдным столом Бобби.

Парень, натирая мелом наконечник кия, невозмутимо улыбнулся.

— У Йена возникла «гениальная» идея, требующая безотлагательного обсуждения, — пояснил он. — Предлагает спалить бар МакКинли.

— А по телефону сказать было нельзя?

— Мы тебя что, от свидания оторвали? — насмешливо фыркнул Бобби, но, заметив, как Сэм помрачнел, округлил глаза и сочувствующе протянул: — Тебе могло перепасть? Прости, что помешали своими глупыми собраниями. Это, конечно, важнее, чем надвигающаяся война.

— Я понял, не паясничай, — грубо прервал Картер и повернулся к остальным, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как Бобби наклоняется, выгибаясь, и сбивает шары.

За столом сидели коллеги Сэма. Джейк — пухлый любитель пончиков и невыносимо сладкого кофе. Йен — крепкий бородатый мужик, вспыльчивый и сильный; с ним лучше было не ссориться, но за друзей и семью он стоял горой. Ал — язвительный и злобный парень с вытянутым неприятным лицом и вечно сжатыми губами; они с Сэмом друг другу не нравились с первой секунды знакомства. Последним был Лесли — хакер, о котором никто ничего не знал.

— А где Тони? — громко, перебив что-то говорившего Ала, спросил Сэм.

— А нету Тони! — истерично воскликнул Джейк. — Если бы ты постоянно не проёбывался где-то, был бы в курсе!

— Кто-нибудь может объяснить без лишнего визга? — спокойно осведомился Картер и, придвинув себе стул, сел рядом с Йеном.

— Тони вчера взяли ублюдки МакКинли, — пробасил Йен.

— Нахрена? — не понял Сэм. — Он же ничего сказать не может.

— Думаю, в этом и посыл, — вклинился в разговор Бобби, забил шар и пояснил, встретив недоумевающие взгляды: — Они как бы говорят, что никакая информация им не нужна, что они только хотят получить своё. А пока не получат, будут забирать наше.

— Мне плевать, моё предложение остаётся в силе, — сказал Йен и залпом выпил полкружки пива. Ал прикурил и выдохнул дым в сторону Картера:

— Поддерживаю. Мы можем справиться, никого больше не привлекая.

— В баре могут пострадать невинные, — тихо произнёс Лесли, но его никто не услышал.

— Нужно действовать, пока не поздно, — Йен стукнул кружкой по столу, привлекая внимание бармена. Тот быстро принёс ещё пива. — Если они тронут мою семью, я их всех расчленю и скормлю собакам, — грозно заявил он.

Все знали, что он не шутит.

— А твоя семья тут при чём? — не понял Сэм и тоже подал знак бармену, чтобы принёс виски. Сидеть здесь без выпивки было невыносимо.

Сзади послышался глухой стук шаров в такт негромко играющей музыке.

— А мой брат при чём?! — воскликнул Джейк и разорвал салфетку, которую до того мусолил в пухлых пальцах. — Спроси у них, может, тебе объяснят?!

— А что с твоим братом? — без особого любопытства спросил Картер. Видимо, он много пропустил, пока сюда добирался.

— Он исчез! Они его забрали! А он ведь ничего не знал о том, чем я занимаюсь, — салфетка разрывалась на всё более мелкие клочки с каждой следующей фразой. — Что он теперь будет обо мне думать?! Он ведь маме расскажет!.. Что, если они и её заберут? — Джейк ахнул, о чём-то вспомнив, и схватился за голову: — Что, если они придут ко мне домой и убьют мою собаку?!

Картер утомлённо закатил глаза — визгливый голос Джейка, когда тот был испуган, ввинчивался прямо в мозг, и толстяка хотелось пристрелить. Сэм каждый раз сдерживался из последних сил.

— Заткнись, — тяжело бросил он, и Джейк послушался, но ненадолго. Окончательно уничтожив салфетку, он шумно и прерывисто выдохнул — жёлтые обрывки полетели в разные стороны, — и пробормотал себе под нос, но так, чтобы было слышно:

— Тебе-то хорошо, у тебя никого нет. Куда там твоя сестра свалила? В Китай, Корею? В какую-то ещё дыру? Там-то её не достанут… И предки твои померли уже, да?

— Ага… — Картер машинально потёр бугристый шрам на животе. — Давно уже.

— Удобно, блять. Никто не спалит, — проворчал Джейк.

Сэм опрокинул в себя виски и, прикурив, снова подал бармену знак. Толстяк был прав, Картеру нечего и некого было терять. Из присутствующих другом, да и то с натяжкой, он мог назвать только Бобби, хотя тот появился позднее остальных. Помимо коллег, Сэм ни с кем не общался. Разве что с Китом теперь, если их взаимодействие можно было назвать полноценным общением или вообще дать ему какое-то определение.

И вот со священником как раз могло что-нибудь случиться. Некоторые из банды МакКинли готовы были использовать любые способы, чтобы добраться до Картера, пока ситуация позволяла.

Картер нахмурился, ощутив лёгкий укол беспокойства, выдохнул дым в потолок и повернулся к Йену:

— Так что ты там предлагаешь?

— Показать МакКинли, что мы в обиду себя и своих близких не дадим, — весомо произнёс здоровяк. — Показать, что настроены серьёзно. Разделимся на две группы — одна отвлечёт ублюдков из бара, вторая устроит поджог. Всё просто.

— Ну и чего мы добьёмся этими средневековыми методами? — скептически протянул Бобби, снова наклоняясь к столу. Сквозь вырез свободной майки виднелось его подтянутое загорелое тело.

Сэм смотрел, не отрываясь, пока Бобби не выпрямился, а после глубоко затянулся и выпил вторую порцию виски.

— Мы покажем, что с нами лучше не связываться, — выплюнул Ал. — Что мы не в детском саду, чтобы в песочнице друг у друга игрушки воровать.

— Какая чудесная метафора, — наиграно умилился Бобби и тут же стукнул Ала кием по голове. Взгляд его стал серьёзным и холодным. — Они ответят нам тем же, и тогда всё, конец. Будем отстреливать друг друга, как в дурацких фильмах про мафию, пока все не передохнут, а тот, кто останется, будет обмазываться смесью из травы, кокса и белого, которые не в силах загнать в одиночку, и сдохнет от передоза всего одновременно. Мы всё просрём, — подвёл он итог. — И они тоже. Они это знают, поэтому пока не делают ничего радикального.

— Украсть моего брата — это не радикальное? — взвизгнул Джейк. — Он вообще был не при делах!

— Да, Боб, — согласился Йен. — Родственники — это святое. Что, если следующим будет твой отец? Или мои жена и дети?

— Если они заберут моего отца, я пришлю им пыточные инструменты в подарочной упаковке, — скривился парень и запрыгнул на бильярдный стол.

— Ты понял, о чём я, — с нажимом сказал здоровяк. — Мы ведь не можем просто молча смотреть на всё это. Они переступили черту.

— Они переступят черту, когда начнут присылать нам Тони и брата Джейка по частям. По маленькому кусочку за каждый доллар.

Бобби вздохнул и задумчиво поболтал ногами в воздухе. Сэм до сих пор не понимал, как всего за два года Роберт Милтон добился того, что к нему прислушивались и за ним всегда оставалось последнее слово. Для Картера не секретом было то, как Бобби завоевал расположение босса, но не мог же он всех перетрахать.

Впрочем, никто из них не смог бы выбиться в лидеры, им всем чего-то не хватало: Джейку — смелости, Лесли — уверенности в себе, Алу — обаяния, Йену — хитрости, а самому Сэму — желания. Наверняка и ещё чего-нибудь вроде мудрости, но он полагал, что со стороны виднее, и не думал об этом. Бобби же все свои недостатки умело скрывал за задором и энтузиазмом. Казалось, что ему всё даётся легко, что он может идти вперёд сам и непринуждённо вести за собой других.

— Я понимаю, что вам хочется отомстить, и, конечно, не имею права вас сдерживать, но давайте найдём компромисс, — Милтон примирительно улыбнулся. — Дайте мне неделю и, если я не улажу всё за это время, делайте что хотите. Хоть весь чёртов город взрывайте.

— Три дня, — возразил Ал, постучав пальцами по столу. Его явно не устраивало предложение оставить ситуацию полностью в руках Бобби.

— Шесть, — покачал головой парень, и Сэм насмешливо хмыкнул — Милтон наверняка изначально взял запас для торга.

— Четыре, — сказал Картер. — И точка. Если к вечеру четвёртого дня ты не решишь проблему, мы устроим охоту на ведьм. Идёт?

— Идёт, — Бобби спрыгнул со стола, накинул кожаную куртку и спросил: — Подбросишь?

— Ага, — Картер опрокинул в себя третью порцию виски и поднялся из-за стола.

— Можешь и переночевать у меня, — протянул Бобби и коротко рассмеялся: — Пока родителей нет дома. В их квартире мы ещё не были.

Картер бросил взгляд на обтянутую узкими джинсами задницу вышагивающего впереди Милтона.

— Я бы с удовольствием, — он махнул рукой всем на прощание и проверил телефон. Ни звонков, ни сообщений. 

Сэм раздражённо выдохнул — вряд ли на самом деле стоило рассчитывать, что Кит обратится к нему, если возникнут проблемы. Но даже если допустить, что тишина в телефоне означала спокойствие в приюте, тревога продолжала мерзко сверлить солнечное сплетение. Всё же стоило лично проверить. 

— Но..? — спросил Бобби.

— Но мне нужно кое-куда сгонять.

***

Потолок, теряя краски, медленно, но неотвратимо надвигался, готовый поглотить Кита своими чёрными трещинами, похожими на оскаленные пасти. Совсем недавно он был для священника огромным и далёким экраном, на котором Сакред мог видеть яркие картины другой, лёгкой, счастливой жизни, его собственной и одновременно как будто чужой — одной десятой грамма всегда не хватало для полного погружения, — и теперь этот экран, тускнея, готов был раздавить Кита.

Священник был совсем не против такого исхода, но уже сейчас понимал, как это абсурдно. Его время вышло.

Потолок упал. Сакред рывком сел на полу.

Привычно хотелось достать из-под кровати коробку с запасами и повторить, — ухватить ускользающее ощущение полной гармонии и безграничности себя и своих возможностей, снова оказаться на небесах, вернуть чувство близости к Богу, — но он только тяжело вздохнул и потянулся за сигаретами.

Пальцы нащупали пустую пачку. Заставив себя подняться, Кит пошатнулся и посмотрел на столе — ничего. Проверил на кровати — там валялась только смятая картонка от сигарет «Fortuna». Сакред заторможенно, словно находился в воде, натянул на себя старую чёрную футболку с растянутым воротом, влез в кеды, даже не потрудившись надеть носки, и, прихватив тёмные очки, вышел из комнаты.

Хищный мир за пределами его убежища раздвигался перед Китом, как если бы тот был Моисеем. Священник едва ли не физически мог почувствовать окружавший его защитный кокон. Он вплавлялся в воздух, становясь незаметным, но если бы Сакред протянул руку, по нему пробежали бы светящиеся электрические искры и похожие на шаровые молнии разводы. Кокон защищал его от уныния, боли и горечи, исходящих от всего вокруг, и сохранял внутри ощущения эйфорического покоя.

Кит выплыл на улицу, набрал полные лёгкие свежего вечернего воздуха и надел очки, хотя последние лучи солнца давно исчезли за горизонтом. Запрокинув голову и чуть не упав, священник вгляделся в тысячи и миллионы звёзд.

Его «я» распалось и вознеслось на небо сотней сверкающих осколков. Он был горящими звёздами, он был сладким воздухом, он был дуновениями ветра и шелестом листвы.

— Привет, — сказал Кит, глядя в чёрную бездну небосвода. — Как там у Тебя дела?

Он тихо рассмеялся от наполнявшей его невесомости и двинулся вперёд.

— У меня тоже отлично, — поделился он.

Оказавшись за высокими железными воротами, Кит повернул направо — магазин находился в пяти минутах ходьбы, которые теперь растягивались в вечность. Священник мёрз, но не замечал этого — у него внутри жило маленькое солнце. Он медленно брёл вперёд, поминутно поднимая голову к небу, и когда опустил её в очередной раз, перед ним из ниоткуда выросли две тёмные фигуры.

Сильно толкнув его в подворотню — буквально в шаге от магазина, — фигуры перегородили выход на улицу и начали наступать.

— Снова здравствуй, святой отец, — сказал один из них.

Кит рассеянно оглядел высоких широкоплечих мужчин, они казались смутно знакомыми. От их вида ныли затылок и рёбра.

— Помнишь нашу прошлую встречу? — спросил первый.

— В этот раз не отвертишься, — продолжил второй. Джим или Джон.

Кит с усилием сосредоточился на происходящем. Он достаточно пришёл в себя, чтобы ощутить резко подскочивший уровень опасности. Кокон трещал, не выдерживая напора.

Отступив на шаг, Сакред оглянулся назад — проход закрывала сетчатая перегородка.

— Что-то припоминаю, — протянул Кит.

— Ты нам не нужен. Нам нужен Картер, — сказал Джон.

— Не пизди, что не знаешь его, — подхватил Джим.

Кит отступил ещё немного. Близнецы шагнули вперёд.

— Мы вас видели, как вы чуть не за ручки тут держались, — весомо пояснил Джим — у Джима на лбу был аккуратный шов, стягивающий края длинной раны.

— Отсасываешь у него за дозу, да? — ехидно вставил Джон — у Джона на пол-лица расплылся синяк и явно был сломан нос.

Теперь они заметно отличались.

— А ты ему завидуешь? — улыбнулся священник и упёрся спиной в перегородку.

— Вот же сука, — прошипел Джон и поднял руку со сжатым кулаком, но Джим её перехватил.

— Слушай, урод, ты либо сотрудничаешь, либо завтра здесь найдут твоё остывшее тело, — он угрожающе навис над пастором и продолжил: — Поможешь взять Картера, и мы отстанем. Даже сделаем скидку на наш… Блять! — вскрикнул Джим, когда Кит, повинуясь порыву, со всей силы пнул его под колено — получилось бестолково, но эффект неожиданности сработал, как надо. Близнецы отвлеклись на мгновение, которого Киту хватило, чтобы нырнуть вниз и пролезть в отверстие в сетке.

Оказавшись с другой стороны, священник не оглядываясь побежал вперёд. Джим и Джон в дыру протиснуться не могли — им пришлось перебираться через высокую перегородку, и это дало Сакреду немного времени, чтобы от них оторваться. Бегал Кит плохо, особенно когда тело было ватным и почти не слушалось, а сознание всё время пыталось ускользнуть в погоне за последними обрывками тепла от угасающего внутри солнца. Ему нужно было только вернуться по параллельной улице, запереться в приюте и отсиживаться там до утра.

Без сигарет.

Кит грязно выругался. Ноги заплетались, дыхание сбилось, лёгкие горели, в голове шумело. Судя по звукам, близнецы быстро приближались, а у священника сердце билось в горле и грудь сдавливал кашель. Пробежав между домами, он вывернул на улицу недалеко от приюта и, споткнувшись, чуть не упал под колёса чёрного мотоцикла.

Байк вильнул в сторону, резко затормозив. Сакред, хватая ртом воздух, посмотрел на водителя, но увидел лишь собственный дикий и загнанный взгляд в отражении зеркального шлема.

— Блять! — раздалось позади. — Это что ещё за хрен?

— Запрыгивай, — услышал Кит приглушённый знакомый голос и без вопросов забрался на мотоцикл, отчаянно вцепившись в кожанку.

— А это не Картер? У него такой же… — начал один из близнецов.

— Похуй, меня всё заебало! — крикнул второй.

— Подо…

Рванувший с места байк нагнал звук выстрелов. Одна пуля рикошетом отскочила от руля, оставив вмятину, вторая просвистела мимо уха Сакреда, и мотоцикл влетел в поворот на перекрёстке. Близнецы остались позади.

Сэм и Кит мчались навстречу холодному ветру, священник крепко прижимался к Картеру, чтобы было хоть немного теплее, и, уткнувшись носом ему в спину, вдыхал горьковатый запах одеколона и дыма. Сдавливающий горло страх растворялся в каждом километре, отдаляющем его от приюта, истончался, вытягиваясь в линию, как свет жёлтых фонарей, и, когда он, наконец, исчез, Сакред громко рассмеялся. Ветер бросил его смех под колёса мотоцикла и унёс в темноту.

От ощущения, что сегодня удача на его стороне, будто одна из картин, что он видел на экране-потолке, стала реальностью, хотелось раскинуть руки в стороны и объять одним движением весь мир, но Кит был достаточно трезв, чтобы этого не сделать. И не достаточно, чтобы не позволить себе засунуть ледяные руки Сэму под одежду.

Картер вздрогнул, его живот невольно втянулся в попытке избежать холодного прикосновения, но Сэм не убрал от себя ладони священника и поехал чуть медленнее, чтобы встречный ветер был не таким сильным. Их не преследовали, и незачем было торопиться.

Мимо проплывали высокие красивые дома смутно знакомого Киту района. Он напряжённо пытался вспомнить его, пока не заметил тёмную вывеску детского бейсбольного клуба и небольшое кафе рядом — сюда Кит несколько раз приходил с братом, Томом. Они отводили на бейсбол его сына и шли выпить кофе. Сакред не любил эти встречи раз в несколько месяцев, ставшие ещё реже после того, как у брата появился второй ребёнок. Ну конечно, кто захочет знакомить своих детей с ненормальным дядей-наркоманом. Тем не менее, Том изредка звонил, спрашивал, как дела, заранее зная ответ, и предлагал встретиться. Кит понимал, что тот делал это с брезгливой жалостью, но всё равно каждый раз соглашался. И каждый раз после этих посиделок с кофе и бессмысленными разговорами чувствовал себя бо́льшим ничтожеством, чем обычно.

Священник прижался щекой к спине Сэма и закрыл глаза. Всё это каждый раз оставалось в прошлом, и лучше было сосредоточиться на здесь и сейчас. На горьком запахе, на ощущении тепла, на горячей коже под пальцами.

Мотоцикл проехал между новыми многоэтажками дорогого района. Кит легко мог представить, как по утрам на детских площадках бегают ребята с упитанными круглыми лицами, как по асфальтированным дорожкам ходят мамочки, толкающие перед собой коляски с розовощёкими младенцами, как на скамейках под деревьями сидят хорошо одетые пожилые люди, наслаждаясь свежим воздухом и играя в шахматы. По сравнению с его привычной жизнью в тесных обшарпанных стенах, наполненной грязью, затхлыми липкими запахами и прячущейся в углах и под кроватью тьмой, эта картина обычной нормальной жизни казалась ужасно слащавой. С некоторых пор он видел только голодных детей, сумасшедших женщин и склочных стариков, для которых благополучие было словом, потерявшим всякий смысл.

Они миновали знакомый Киту район, и священник думал, что их путь лежит дальше, на окраину, но Сэм вскоре остановился у одной из высоток и снял шлем.

— Приехали, — сообщил он.

Кит с сожалением убрал руки от его живота, задрал голову и попытался посчитать этажи, но сбился на седьмом.

Нырнув в тепло чистого подъезда, они поднялись на предпоследний этаж, и Сэм пустил Кита в свою квартиру.

 

Ключи громко звякнули о деревянную поверхность тумбы, щёлкнул выключатель, и жёлтый свет ударил по привыкшим к темноте глазам. Поморщившись, Кит резко опустил голову, и Сэм быстро приглушил яркость поворотом кнопки. Они стояли в прихожей, перетекавшей в гостиную и большую кухню. Стена отделяла две комнаты с закрытыми дверями — спальню и ванную.

Сэм повесил куртку, сделал приглашающий жест и сказал:

— Не стесняйся, чувствуй себя как дома, — хотя сам он зачастую не чувствовал себя как дома в этой квартире. Она была обставлена дорогой техникой и стильной мебелью, одни только плазма, висящая на стене в гостиной, и стоящий напротив неё мягкий диван стоили не меньше двух штук баксов, но от этого его квартира не становилась более уютной.

Сэм прошёл мимо стеклянного журнального столика и дивана, на котором почти никогда не сидел, обогнул барную стойку и полез в шкаф за початой бутылкой рома. А когда закрыл его дверцу, то наткнулся на пристальный взгляд Кита. Тот стоял, облокотившись о стойку, подрагивая от холода, и молча наблюдал.

— Куда ты так торопился, что даже куртку не взял? — поинтересовался Картер, ставя перед Сакредом полную рюмку.

— За сигаретами, — хрипло произнёс священник и выпил одновременно с Сэмом. Ром упал в пустой желудок обжигающим взрывом и растёкся приятным теплом по всему телу.

— Но не успел. Эти двое появились раньше, — добавил он. Ром снова наполнил рюмки. — Или один?

— Двое, — подтвердил Сэм, положив перед Китом пачку сигарет и уперевшись локтями в барную стойку напротив него.

Священник прикурил и, прикрыв глаза, с наслаждением затянулся.

— Джон и Джим. Они та ещё заноза в заднице, — продолжил Картер.

— Они сказали, что убьют меня, если я не помогу им тебя поймать, — усмехнулся Кит, заполняя дымом расстояние между их с Сэмом лицами.

— Зря ты не согласился. Они говорили серьёзно, — Картер хитро прищурился. — Так что я, получается, спас тебе жизнь.

Губы Кита тронула лёгкая улыбка. Сэм уткнулся в неё взглядом и, замерев на мгновение, потянулся вперёд, но священник плавно отстранился, оставив в воздухе росчерк дыма.

— Похоже на то, — согласился Сакред и обошёл стойку, чтобы скинуть пепел в стоящую рядом с раковиной пепельницу.

— Мне полагается какая-нибудь награда, как думаешь? — продолжил мысль Картер.

Ещё пару раз затянувшись, Кит оставил сигарету в пепельнице и обернулся к Сэму.

— Да, я, наверно, должен тебя отблагодарить.

— Есть идеи, как?

Сэм прислонился спиной к стойке, Кит медленно шагнул к нему, та самая улыбка — многообещающая — стала шире:

— Есть, — пальцы священника зацепили ремень на джинсах Картера.

Звякнула пряжка.

— Я ужасно заинтригован, — протянул Сэм.

— Есть условие, — сказал Кит, и Картер, потянувшийся было к нему, замер. — Ты не должен меня трогать.

— Совсем? — с улыбкой уточнил Сэм.

— Совсем, — серьёзно подтвердил Кит. — Убери руки за спину, чтобы не забыть.

С тихим «вжик» расстегнулась ширинка, и Кит опустился на колени.

— Прикоснёшься — и я тебя укушу. Так, что ты потом полгода будешь вздрагивать при одном только слове «минет».

Сакред взялся за край джинсов Сэма.

— Ты под кайфом? — зачем-то спросил Картер.

— Немного. Это проблема? — вскинул брови Кит и тщательно облизал губы, глядя снизу вверх. При таком ракурсе синяки у него под глазами выглядели темнее, чем обычно.

— Нет.

Кит одним движением спустил штаны и трусы Сэма.

В тишине раздался резкий вдох, и Картер вцепился в край барной стойки — священник без лишних прелюдий целиком взял член в рот и начал медленно и уверенно двигаться. Его язык мягко скользил по головке, тонкие пальцы массировали яйца и гладили у основания ствол, который быстро твердел в его плотно сжатых губах.

Скулы священника слегка порозовели; он отстранился, с тихим пошлым звуком выпустив изо рта налившийся кровью, крепко стоящий член, и с наслаждением провёл языком по всей длине.

Услышав, каким частым стало дыхание Картера, Кит едва заметно улыбнулся и, не останавливаясь, протянул свободную ладонь, будто хотел приложить её к невидимой стене, но она прошла сквозь пустоту и наткнулась на ногу Сэма. Сакред растерянно поднял голову и, встретив взгляд Картера, сжал пальцы на его бедре. По телу пробежала горячая волна, внутри дёрнуло от непривычного волнения — слишком давно на него так не смотрели. Обхватив ствол ладонью, священник несколько раз двинул рукой и, глядя Сэму в глаза, провёл влажной от слюны головкой по своим приоткрытым губам.

Картер нетерпеливо подался бёдрами навстречу, но Кит удержал его на месте. Издеваясь, он пощекотал языком уздечку, медленно слизал выделившуюся смазку и взял в рот головку.

Сэм до боли сжал пальцы в кулаки, тяжело дыша и заставляя себя не двигаться. Он неотрывно смотрел на Кита, на то, как его широкая ладонь скользила по члену, на его покрасневшие губы и опущенные веки и боролся с желанием схватить священника за взъерошенные волосы и натянуть до конца — Сэм был уверен, что с Сакредом можно быть жёстким и даже жестоким. Картер потянулся к Киту, но, едва задев кончики растрёпанных чёрных прядей, убрал руку обратно к стойке. На его пальцах осталось лёгкое щекочущее ощущение.

Кит расстегнул и стянул на бёдра свои джинсы и трусы и с облегчением выдохнул, продолжая посасывать и облизывать головку под пристальным взглядом Сэма. В сосредоточенном выражении лица священника не было ни капли наигранности и пошлости, он выглядел просто и безэмоционально, так, будто никто не мог его видеть. Только по тому, как он тихо постанывал, можно было догадаться, насколько ему нравится происходящее, и Картера, привыкшего к громкому Бобби и переигрывающим девушкам, эта искренность заводила ещё сильнее.

Кит вцепился в бёдра Сэма на случай, если тот снова попытается податься ими вперёд, скользнул языком по крупной вене на стволе и, взяв член в рот целиком, приглушённо застонал. Головка упёрлась в глотку, и Кит сделал несколько коротких движений, пропуская её внутрь. Горло судорожно сжалось, вырвав у Сэма поражённый вздох.

Священник двигался быстро, порывисто, грубо трахая Картера своим ртом. Он снова и снова брал до основания, по кухне разлетались непрерывные стоны. Темп всё нарастал, брови Кита сходились к переносице от старания и удовольствия, волосы липли к влажному лбу.

Картер смотрел, как макушка священника ходит вперёд-назад и еле удерживался от того, чтобы толкнуться навстречу. Внизу живота свело сладкой судорогой.

— Кит… Кит, я сейчас кончу… — выпалил Сэм.

Но Сакред не отстранился.

Он в очередной раз уткнулся носом в жёсткие волосы на лобке и замер; узкое горло неожиданно сжалось — и Картер, вздрогнув, кончил так сильно, что ноги чуть не подкосились. Кит протяжно застонал, царапая бёдра Сэма, и медленно отстранился. Часть спермы попала на его тонкие алые губы, уголки которых едва заметно приподнялись в отстранённой улыбке.

Некоторое время раздавалось только шумное дыхание. Сакред отодвинулся и сел на пол, глядя на Сэма в ожидании вердикта.

— Не ожидал от священника такого… профессионализма, — сказал Картер, натягивая одежду и застёгивая штаны.

— Спасибо, — усмехнулся Кит, стёр с губ белёсые капли и облизал пальцы.

— Не уверен, что это комплимент, — с сомнением протянул Сэм и, захватив пачку сигарет и бутылку рома, тоже опустился на пол.

Сакред хрипло рассмеялся.

— Ну конечно. Назовёшь меня шлюхой?

Картер прикурил две сигареты и протянул одну священнику.

— А это будет правдой?

Кит пожал плечами, убрал влажные волосы со лба, лёг и глубоко затянулся.

— В некотором смысле.

Какое-то время он задумчиво молчал, выпуская в потолок расползающиеся столбики дыма. Картер неохотно поднялся, прошёлся по кухне и вернулся с пепельницей и бумажными полотенцами, которые бросил священнику. Зажав сигарету в зубах, Сакред лениво вытер щёку и руки и застегнул джинсы.

— Знаешь туалеты с дырками в стенах между кабинками? — спросил он, не глядя на Сэма. Тот медленно, недоверчиво кивнул. — Я раньше часто ходил в такие.

— Блять, — выдохнул Сэм. Его пальцы сильно сдавили фильтр.

— Много практики… — губы Кита скривились в жалком подобии улыбки. — Очень много практики — и вот результат.

Картер молчал. Когда он думал о том, какие грехи скрывал священник, такого он и предположить не мог. Сэм смотрел на совсем белое лицо Кита с ярко-красными губами, на устремлённые в потолок пустые усталые глаза, на сбившийся в ямку между острых ключиц крестик, и даже после самого лучшего минета в своей жизни, который ему сделал самый порочный в городе священник, не мог представить Сакреда, в ожидании стоящим на коленях у дырки в стене туалета.

Кит насмешливо фыркнул, уловив смешанное впечатление, которое он производил, и дополнил картину, чтобы не вызывала сомнений:

— Я ходил туда довольно часто, практически каждый выходной, иногда — сразу после работы, — Кит глубоко затянулся, обжигая пальцы, и закашлялся. — После того, как выслушивал исповеди и наставлял прихожан на путь истинный, после концертов с органом и хором мальчиков, после пения гимнов и чтения молитв благословлял людей и шёл отсасывать незнакомцам. Какое-то время меня это даже забавляло.

Кит затянулся последний раз, бросил окурок в пепельницу и тихо засмеялся.

— Обычно я ждал, когда хлопнет входная дверь, прежде чем выйти, но как-то раз в туалет зашёл кто-то ещё, а я, решил, что остался один, и вышел из кабинки одновременно с тем, у кого отсасывал, — священник сдавленно хохотнул, хотя глаза его оставались холодны. — Это оказался один из прихожан. Он приходил в церковь каждое воскресенье, делал пожертвования, иногда даже помогал организовывать мероприятия. И тут — такая неожиданная встреча. В нём сразу проснулся праведный католик, — и это когда моя слюна у него на члене ещё не высохла, — он воспылал гневом, — а ведь у него были жена и три ребёнка, — и обещал, что расскажет всё епископу. Но я напомнил ему, что именно со мной он каждое воскресенье делился своими маленькими грязными секретами.

— А как же тайна исповеди? — спросил Сэм по инерции. От того, как просто Кит говорил об этом, становилось не по себе, и во рту ощущался неприятный желчный привкус. Картер открыл ром и глотнул прямо из горла.

Легче не стало.

Кит повернул голову к Сэму и посмотрел на него застывшим взглядом, в котором читалось такое глубокое презрение к себе, что зародившееся было у Картера отвращение мгновенно покрылось налётом жалости.

Вероятно, Сэм ошибся. Для священника это было совсем не просто.

— А что тайна исповеди? У него в руках было всё, что осталось от моей жизни. 

Кит приподнялся на локте и отпил из бутылки. Взрыв тепла в пустоте невидимой рукой толкнул его в пропасть бессмысленных откровений.

— Но после этого я не перестал туда ходить. В отличие от него. Я различал постоянных… клиентов по членам, и его — пропал. Я не перестал ходить туда даже после того, как меня впервые избили. Просто после того, как мы закончили, один парень выломал замок, молча съездил мне ногами по лицу и животу и ушёл… Такое случалось редко, обычно это были разовые посетители. Мне даже казалось, что оставлять меня в полубессознательном состоянии на полу около унитаза им нравилось больше, чем кончать мне в рот.

От ненависти, сквозившей в серых, остекленевших глазах Кита, становилось жутко. Сэм сглотнул, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения, будто священник сдирал с себя кожу и кричал от боли, хотя тот не двигался и говорил тихо и невыразительно, на одной ноте.

— Хватит, — хрипло попросил Сэм.

Но Кит не слушал.

— Однажды один из таких пришёл второй раз — я узнал его по родинке прямо у головки. Она выглядела… — священник усмехнулся, — кокетливо, поэтому я сразу его запомнил. Всё повторилось: я ему отсосал, он зашёл в мою кабинку, избил меня и свалил. Потом это случилось снова. И снова. И снова. И снова… Он приходил примерно раз в месяц, потом чаще. Не знаю, почему я оставался, у меня была возможность сбежать. Он называл меня пидором, ублюдком, шлюхой, отбросом, говорил, что такие уроды, как я, не достойны жизни, говорил, что я должен был умереть при рождении. А потом снова позволял ему отсосать. За всё время я не сказал ему ни слова. Он, наверно, думал, что я немой. Всё повторялось и повторялось, этот порядок стал привычным, мне даже было странно, когда другие, после того как кончали, просто уходили. А я оставался и смотрел на дверь в ожидании заслуженного наказания, — Кит замолчал ненадолго, переводя дыхание и глядя куда-то мимо Сэма, в прошлое. — А потом, как-то раз, кончив, он тоже просто ушёл. Я не понимал, почему. До сих пор не понимаю. Что с ним случилось за пределами наших кабинок, что он вдруг сошёл с рельс? — вопрос без вопросительной интонации повис в воздухе, и священник зло усмехнулся. — Он сломал привычную схему. Меня это так выбесило, что в следующий раз, увидев чёртову родинку, я укусил его. Он пришёл в ярость, — Кит тихо рассмеялся. — Сломал мне три ребра, вывихнул руку, разбил лицо и чуть не проломил череп об унитаз… — священник задумчиво перевёл взгляд на потолок, не замечая, как побелели костяшки на сжатых кулаках Сэма. — Синяки на шее сходили ещё недели две. В общем, я очнулся в больнице с сотрясением мозга и переломами. Это была хорошая больница, я не мог заплатить за лечение, и когда сказал об этом, мне ответили, что всё уже оплачено. Больше эту чудесную родинку я не видел.

Священник замолчал и долго неподвижно лежал, глядя в потолок и прислушиваясь к тяжёлому дыханию Сэма. В застывшей тишине было слышно, как мимо дома проезжали редкие машины. Потом раздался щелчок зажигалки и треск сгорающей бумаги.

Кит сел и потянулся к бутылке. Его руки заметно дрожали. Ром обжёг горло, священник поморщился и наконец поднял взгляд на Картера. В его глазах читалось смирение со всем, что Сэм скажет и сделает.

— Ты ждёшь, что я поступлю как тот мудила из общественного туалета? Хочешь, чтобы избил тебя до полусмерти? — резко спросил Картер.

Он злился на Кита за то, что тот рассказал ему всю эту историю, и злился на себя за то, что ему было не всё равно. Гнев медленно и неохотно растворялся вместе с выходящим из лёгких дымом.

Кит пожал плечами.

— Возможно.

— Этого не будет, — покачал головой Сэм.

Священник с трудом втянул воздух.

— И тебе не хочется выставить меня за дверь? — спросил он. Его голос едва заметно дрогнул.

— Нет.

— И ты даже не назовёшь меня шлюхой? Выродком? Хуесосом?

Сэм напряжённо усмехнулся и снова покачал головой:

— Кажется, в Библии было сказано «не суди и не судим будешь»? Давай это будет нашим главным правилом… Согласен?

Кит тихо, нервно рассмеялся и сел рядом с Картером, почти касаясь его плеча своим.

— Согласен.

Они сидели молча, периодически отпивая из бутылки остатки рома, заполняя кухню дымом и чувствуя, как медленно разряжается атмосфера. Сэм курил, Кит смотрел остановившимся взглядом в темноту кухни.

— Я больше этим не занимаюсь. Уже года полтора.

Сэм повернулся к священнику, вопросительно вскинув брови.

— Ну… Просто подумал, что… вдруг тебя это интересует… — нахмурившись, неловко закончил Кит.

— Зачем ты вообще это делал?

— Об этом как-нибудь в другой раз, — покачал головой Сакред.

Картер бросил окурок в пепельницу и допил последний глоток рома.

— Я рад, что ты туда больше не ходишь, — сказал Картер преувеличенно серьёзно. — Всё-таки это был лучший минет в моей жизни, не хотелось бы таким делиться.

— Я весь твой, — насмешливо фыркнул священник и добавил, положив голову на руки, сложенные на согнутых коленях: — Ну и что теперь?

— Теперь ты можешь лечь спать в гостиной, — пожал плечами Сэм. — Если что, в холодильнике на утро есть сок, яйца и сыр. Может, что-то ещё завалялось. Ни в чём себе не отказывай.

Он коротко рассмеялся и сказал:

— Как давно я ничего подобного не говорил, — и Кит откликнулся эхом:

— Как давно я ничего подобного не слышал.


	6. Chapter 6

Не находя себе места, Кит прошёлся из одного угла квартиры в другой, присел на диван на секунду, встал и снова пошёл по кругу. По ощущениям — он ждал целую вечность, но на самом деле — только четыре часа. Четыре часа нарастающей паники.

Взволнованное частое дыхание обжигало сухие губы, холодные пальцы судорожно сжимали записку с выведенным в спешке: « _Продукты в холодильнике. Скоро вернусь_ ».

Священник сделал ещё несколько беспокойных кругов и упал на колени в прихожей, словно брошенная хозяином собака. Глаза, в которых зрачки почти полностью вытеснили радужку, были прикованы к двери, только выражали они не преданность, а растущее раздражение.

— Скоро… когда это скоро, — пробормотал Сакред и мучительно зевнул несколько раз подряд.

Глаза начали слезиться. Кит вытер мокрые ресницы, но они снова слиплись от продолжающих выступать слёз. Священник прерывисто вздохнул, согнулся и уткнулся лбом в прохладный пол.

Он сидел, не шевелясь и почти не дыша. Ему казалось, что прошло много времени, но на электронных часах, издевательски мигающих двоеточием на журнальном столике, всего лишь пять раз сменилась цифра, показывающая минуты.

Кит зарычал сквозь зубы и чихнул. Несколько раз подряд. Глаза продолжали слезиться. Сакред встал, вытер влажные щёки и снова начал курсировать по квартире. При взгляде на телевизор возникла мысль включить какой-нибудь фильм, убить время, как он сделал в первые два часа ожидания, но Кит понимал, что это не поможет. Знал, что и уснуть не получится, поэтому даже не пытался. Священник мог только метаться по квартире, поминутно бросая взгляд на входную дверь.

Новый приступ зевоты, от которой начинала ныть челюсть, прервался чиханием. Кита пробрал озноб, волосы по всему телу встали дыбом, и он обхватил себя руками, сминая в пальцах ткань футболки Сэма, которую тот одолжил ему на ночь. Теплее не стало, и Кит зашёл в комнату Картера в поисках какого-нибудь свитера.

Открыв шкаф, священник схватил первую попавшуюся толстовку, надел её и засунул руки в карманы.

Там что-то звякнуло.

Ключи.

Ключи! Он не был обязан дожидаться возвращения Сэма, он мог уйти. Кит засмеялся этой неожиданной светлой мысли и бегом вернулся в прихожую. Полный надежды, он поднёс ключ к замку, но тот не подошёл. Лихорадочно взяв другой, священник попытался вставить его в замочную скважину, но он оказался слишком маленьким. Ключи выпали из дрожащих в волнении пальцев, Сакред быстро их поднял и попытал счастья с третьим. Но ничего не получилось.

— Блять, — прошипел Кит и, будто в бреду, повторил всё по кругу.

И снова.

И снова.

И снова.

Замок не хотел поддаваться, чуда не случилось.

— Ну же, — священник продолжал тыкать всеми ключами без разбору, пока наконец не прислонился устало к двери, оставшейся глухой к его страданиям, и не сполз по ней на пол.

Бесполезные железки, отпирающие ненужные замки, упали рядом.

— Чёрт, — прошептал Кит и закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь придумать, что делать. В голове шумело, мысли застыли, словно безобразные ледяные статуи, от которых по всему телу расползался озноб.

— Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! — в бессильном приступе ярости выкрикнул священник. Его сжатые кулаки били в дверь на каждом слове.

Ответом ему была равнодушная тишина.

Кит поднялся, мучительно зевнул и скинул толстовку. Теперь было жарко. Вытерев влажный от пота лоб, он быстро прошёл на кухню, открыл нараспашку большое окно и выглянул на улицу, оперевшись ладонями о подоконник и высунувшись чуть не по пояс. На несколько мгновений лёгкие, приятные прикосновения тёплого ветра отвлекли его от назойливого чувства тревоги. С наслаждением прикрыв глаза, священник подставил лицо ласковым дуновениям. Он пытался дышать глубже, пытался ухватить ускользающее чувство покоя, но оно испарилось окончательно, когда не способные держаться так долго, ослабевшие руки подогнулись, едва не отправив священника в затяжной полёт. Испуганно вздрогнув, Кит отпрянул от окна, но тут же подошёл к нему снова и посмотрел вниз. Там неспешно прогуливались молодые мамы с колясками, бегали дети, играли и весело лаяли собаки среди вальсирующих на ветру жёлтых листьев. Умиротворяющий шелест деревьев и радостные крики детей долетали до окна предпоследнего этажа, заставляя священника зло, завистливо сжимать дрожащие пальцы. Свобода. За окном жила свобода, и Кит хотел бы вырваться из этих давящих стен, устремиться ей навстречу, долететь на крыльях нетерпеливой жажды до приюта.

Чтобы спрятаться там в своей душной затхлой коробке.

Священник посмотрел вниз, на асфальт тротуара.

Нет, ему было не настолько плохо.

Зевнув, Кит вытер мокрые ресницы и, заметив на полу записку, поднял и развернул её.

— «Скоро», — прочитал он и порвал записку надвое. — Скоро, скоро, скоро, — шипел он сквозь зубы, измельчая листок.

Белые клочки легли у его босых ног обрывками невыполненного обещания.

Кит тяжело выдохнул и закашлялся, облокотившись о барную стойку. В памяти всплыли события прошлого вечера, заставив внутренности сжаться от мгновенно вспыхнувшего непонятного чувства. Волнительное и трепетное, оно было бы приятным, если бы от него не мутило.

Или это от ломки?

«Да какая к чёрту разница?» — раздражённо подумал Кит и зевнул в который раз. Если постараться, он ещё мог вызвать в памяти почти физическое ощущение члена Сэма у себя во рту, но разве оно того стоило?

Священник вытер капли пота со лба и снова закашлялся. Ничто не стоило того, что ждало его дальше, если он не найдёт способ отсюда выбраться.

Кит уставился на время, светящееся на панели духовой печи, и злобно оскалился. Все часы этого дома презирали его, издевались над ним, обманывая. Не могли минуты сменять друг друга так медленно.

Священник упёрся взглядом в дисплей и начал считать про себя секунды, собирая все силы измученного сознания, чтобы сосредоточиться. Две красные точки, словно глаза насмешливого демона, склонившего голову к плечу, мигали с растягивающимся в вечность интервалом, будто время, это исчадие ада, решило поиграть с Китом в гляделки.

— Твою мать, — бросил Сакред, досчитав до ста пятидесяти и так и не дождавшись, чтобы цифра поменялась. Оттолкнувшись от стойки, страдая от духоты, священник прошёл в комнату Сэма, чтобы открыть там окна, но его снова осенило, когда на глаза попались брошенные на стул тёмно-синие джинсы.

Метнувшись к ним, совершенно забыв о жаре, Кит вывернул карманы — в них оказались только смятый чек, двадцатка и открытая пачка жвачки. Выронив штаны, священник оглянулся, плохо соображая от волнения, страха утратить ещё одну надежду и усиливающихся симптомов приближающегося кошмара. Думать оказалось слишком сложно, так что Кит просто упал на колени перед прикроватной тумбочкой и начал лихорадочно перебирать её содержимое. Зарядка для телефона, несколько пустых конвертов, пачка презервативов, старая записная книжка, смазка, куча непонятных бумажек и ничего нужного. Оставив половину помятых вещей на полу, Кит заглянул под кровать — пусто.

Поднявшись, священник подошёл к шкафу, в котором до этого нашёл толстовку, и распахнул дверцы. Его пальцы ощупывали куртки и джемперы, роняя их с вешалок, судорожно шарили по карманам джинсов, скидывали вещи с полок в слепой надежде. Совершенно абсурдная мысль, что запасные ключи могут быть спрятаны где-то между свитерами, футболками, майками или трусами, казалась ему вполне здравой. Беспорядочно ощупав задние стенки полок, как если бы там могло быть потайное отделение — он ведь ничего не знал о Картере, вдруг тот был параноиком? — Кит раздражённо пнул дверцу шкафа и, не заметив, что больно ударился, перешёл в ванную комнату. Переворошив там полку с шампунем, бритвой, зубной щёткой и прочим, уронив половину баночек и едва не поскользнувшись на упавшем мыле, священник, тяжело дыша и постоянно кашляя, вернулся в гостиную.

Мерзкие электронные часы продолжали над ним смеяться, показывая половину четвёртого.

Перевернув немногочисленные диски в тумбочке под телевизором, Кит раскидал диванные подушки, но и под ними ничего не оказалось. Так же, как и в шкафу в прихожей. Так же, как и в карманах пальто. Так же, как и в шкафах на кухне. Почти не осознавая, что происходит, дрожа от вернувшегося озноба, кашляя, сжимая от злости и нарастающей паники ноющие челюсти и вытирая влажные щёки, священник распахнул холодильник и застыл перед полупустыми полками. От одного вида сыра, яиц, молока и овощей мутило, и Кит, с отвращением скривившись, захлопнул дверцу жалобно задребезжавшего холодильника.

Он был заперт. Как животное в клетке, как оставленная подыхать собака. Взгляд Сакреда упал на обрывки записки. Что, если Сэм соврал? Что, если он не вернётся? Что, если это ловушка? Что, если единственным выходом остаётся открытое окно?

Задыхаясь от отчаяния, он сел на пол, весь сжался, вцепился в собственные волосы и, болезненно застонав, замер. Он был один. Совсем один в незнакомой квартире, в незнакомом мире, в чужой, незнакомой жизни. Что он здесь делал, как он здесь оказался, и, главное, зачем.

Священник резко выпрямился. Челюсти опять свело, кожа покрылась мурашками, и он потерянно огляделся. Нужно было что-то делать. Двигаться. Так должно было быть легче.

Встав, Кит побродил по квартире. Из угла в угол, неприкаянный, он ходил, пытаясь размять шею и поясницу. Часы наблюдали за ним и мигали красным двоеточием, лениво отсчитывая минуты. Бесчисленное количество раз священник прошёл мимо своих вещей, лежащих на спинке дивана, прежде чем броситься к потёртым джинсам. Вытаскивая из кармана телефон, Сакред представлял, как он позвонит Картеру и всё ему выскажет, но когда он нажал на кнопку разблокировки, ничего не произошло.

— Ну же, — отчаянно выдохнул Кит, пытаясь включить смартфон, но тот лишь задумчиво завибрировал и показал нулевой заряд батареи.

Священник, глядя в пустоту, с силой сжал пальцы, чувствуя, как сквозь них утекает последняя призрачная надежда.

— Блять! — выкрикнул он. Раздался дробный стук упавших на пол частей разлетевшегося о стену телефона.

От приступа истеричной ярости в глазах побелело, и Кит едва не упал на ослабевших ногах. Уткнувшись лбом в спинку дивана, дрожа от озноба и злости, Сакред долго стоял, пытаясь хоть немного прийти в себя. И когда туман гнева начал рассеиваться, священник кинулся собирать части телефона, вспомнив, что где-то видел зарядку.

Кит снова принялся беспорядочно обыскивать все углы квартиры. Первым делом он зачем-то осмотрел полки и только потом вспомнил, что нужно смотреть в розетках. В итоге провод нашёлся в комнате Сэма за тумбочкой. Схватив его, священник попытался воткнуть его в телефон и мучительно застонал. Разъём не подходил его древней технике.

Сакред обессиленно упал на кровать, свернулся калачиком и некоторое время лежал, не двигаясь. Ещё несколько вечностей, в тишине и опустошении глухого отчаяния. Его трясло, озноб снова сменился жаром, зевота и кашель усиливались, не давая забыться ни на секунду. Остановившимся взглядом Кит смотрел перед собой, ничего не видя. Сжавшись сильнее, он жалобным, на грани плача, голосом простонал в темноту:

— Нет… нет, пожалуйста. Только не снова… только не снова… только не снова…

Мышцы вдоль позвоночника сковало болезненным напряжением, растекаясь слабыми судорогами по рукам и ногам. Кит зажмурился, закусил губу до крови, пытаясь перебить ноющее ощущение, распространяющееся по всему телу, сконцентрированной в одном месте, привычной болью. Он знал, что это только начало.

Подорвавшись с кровати, священник вышел из спальни и снова принялся нарезать круги по гостиной, то опускаясь на пол, то присаживаясь на стул на кухне, то ложась на диван. На часы Кит больше не смотрел.

Тень настоящего ужаса следовала за ним по пятам.

 

Когда Сэм возвращался домой, улицы уже освещались жёлтыми фонарями, а последние лучи солнца расплавленным янтарём стекали за горизонт. Порывистый ветер поднимал сухие листья и бросал их умирать под колёса мотоцикла, стремительно несущегося по дороге. Картер хотел скорее оказаться дома, упасть на диван с парой бутылок пива и выдохнуть, но он помнил, что вернётся не в пустую квартиру. И Кит, брошенный в одиночестве на весь день, вряд ли даст ему отдохнуть.

Телефон Сэма разразился звонком, отвлекая от усталых мыслей, и Картер, подключив гарнитуру, взял трубку.

— Хэй, бро-о-о, — тягуче поприветствовал Бобби. Было слышно, что он улыбается. — Чо как? Закончил с работой на сегодня?

— Угу, — без особого энтузиазма откликнулся Сэм.

— Слышал, босс тебя совсем загонял. Сколько ты точек объехал, м?

— Не считал. Но мотался по всему городу туда-сюда, — недовольно поделился Картер, въезжая в свой район.

— О-о-о, бедный, — пожалел слащавый голос и, став ниже, предложил: — Хочешь, приезжай, помогу тебе расслабиться.

— Не могу сегодня.

— Это почему? — резко спросил Бобби. Он не привык, чтобы ему отказывали.

— Есть ещё… дела.

По ту сторону провода раздался тоскливый вздох. Очевидно, этот вечер был из тех, которые Бобби не с кем было провести, а оставаться один он не любил.

— Ладно, — легкомысленно бросил он. — Найду ещё кого-нибудь… И кстати, хотел сказать, что я почти смог договориться с боссом и Гейлом. Осталась всего пара штрихов… — Бобби помолчал секунду и протянул: — Думал отпраздновать. Точно не можешь?

Картер остановился перед своим домом, снял шлем и глубоко вдохнул пряный запах осеннего увядания.

— Точно.

— Тогда хорошего вечера, — немного обижено попрощался Бобби и бросил трубку.

Картер слез с мотоцикла, потянулся и пошёл к подъезду. Поднимаясь на лифте и глядя на панель, отсчитывающую этажи, Сэм ощутил лёгкий укол сожаления. Он точно знал, как прошёл бы вечер у Бобби, знал, что он смог бы отдохнуть, расслабиться, снять напряжение, знал, что с Бобби, как и всегда, было бы легко и весело. Стоило ли любопытство, тянущее Картера к Киту, таких жертв? И чего стоил сам священник? Сэм вспомнил о вчерашнем вечере и неопределённо хмыкнул. Вот уж что вопросов и сомнений точно не вызывало, но сегодня вряд ли приходилось рассчитывать на повторение.

Створки лифта раздвинулись, Картер открыл дверь своей квартиры, включил свет и застыл на пороге.

— Какого… — не успев договорить, он резко пригнулся — туда, где мгновение назад была его голова, в дверь врезались электронные часы с журнального столика. Рассыпав по полу осколки стекла, они быстро, дробно замигали красными цифрами и погасли.

— Какого хрена? — зло начал Сэм, но тут же проглотил все ругательства, приглядевшись к Киту. — Чёрт.

Священник стоял, тяжело опираясь о спинку дивана и сверля Картера запавшими, полными усталой ярости глазами.

— «Скоро», — прохрипел Сакред. По его лицу пробежала болезненная судорога. — Ты написал «скоро».

Закашлявшись, он оттолкнулся от дивана и пошёл к Картеру.

— Пришлось задержаться, — нелепо оправдался Сэм и невольно напрягся. Он понятия не имел, на что священник способен в таком состоянии.

— Ты меня запер! — выкрикнул Кит, приближаясь и не замечая, что наступает босыми ногами на хрустящие осколки.

— Ради твоей безопасности, — повысил голос Картер. — Думаешь, близнецы так просто отстанут? Они могут прийти за тобой снова.

— Плевать, — выдохнул священник сквозь зубы и остановился в шаге от Сэма. — Выпусти меня.

Его грудь взволнованно вздымалась, под белой кожей в вырезе футболки прорисовывались тонкие рёбра, на искусанных губах багровым росчерком запеклась кровь.

— Нет, — беспощадно сказал Картер и быстро развернулся к двери.

Сакред неожиданно резво кинулся к нему, пытаясь отобрать ключ и что-то неразборчиво рыча, но стоило Картеру накрыть его ладони своей, чтобы отпихнуть, как священник сам отлетел в сторону. Его пробрала крупная дрожь, и он упал на подкосившихся ногах.

Раздался щелчок замка. Для Кита — всё равно, что лязг гильотины.

Мышцы сводило по всему телу, пока не слишком сильно, но Сакред постарался, чтобы взгляд его был как можно более жалобным, и вскинул его на Картера:

— Выпусти… пожалуйста, — Кит поднял брови, на лице застыло выражение, будто он готов был вот-вот заплакать: — Сэм, мне больно… пожалуйста.

— Нет, — твёрдо отказал Картер, вызвав у священника стон отчаяния, но прежде, чем Сакред успел что-то сказать, добавил: — Я сам привезу, что нужно. Где твои запасы?

— Это слишком долго, — заныл Кит. — Отпусти меня, я не могу… здесь… — он зевнул и скривился от боли в челюсти. — Почему ты меня держишь? — священник оскалился в подобии усмешки. — Изображаешь героя?

— Нет, — фыркнул Сэм, не спуская глаз с Кита. — Просто в таком состоянии ты и мать родную за дозу продашь, а меня — так и подавно.

Сакред натянуто, хрипло рассмеялся.

— Ты что, мать бы я не продал… она давно превратилась в прах, за такое много не выручить, — с губ священника снова сорвался звук, отдалённо напоминающий смех. — А вот насчёт тебя не уверен.

Искажённое издевательской злобой, балансирующей на грани настоящей ненависти, лицо Кита вызывало почти непреодолимое желание ударить его, и Сэм вдруг понял всех тех ублюдков, которые избивали священника в туалете с дыркой в стене. Хотелось стереть кровью эту жуткую ухмылку, раскрасить бледные скулы лиловыми синяками, рассечь брови, чтобы алые слёзы вымыли из серых глаз холодное отвращение.

Возможно, им обоим стало бы легче, если бы Сэм позволил себе это. Если бы он подарил Киту возможность ненавидеть его вместо того, чтобы изнемогать от презрения к себе.

— У меня под кроватью, — прохрипел Сакред, смирившись с тем, что его не выпустят. — Коробка. Привези… скорее. Пожалуйста.

Он сильно сжал зубы, но челюсти всё равно болезненно свело, а по всему телу прошла судорога.

— Пожалуйста, — Сакред, больше не глядя на Сэма, растянулся на полу в попытке найти удобное положение. — Пожалуйста, — продолжал бормотать он всё менее разборчиво. — Пожалуйста-пожалста-пжалста…

Кит даже не заметил, как Картер вышел из квартиры.

 

Дорога до приюта заняла не больше пятнадцати минут — Сэм торопился. Не потому что Кит просил вернуться скорее, не потому что он хотел помочь священнику избавиться от боли, а потому что тот был у черты, за которой начинался настоящий ад. Картер видел таких. Видел, как они устраивают бурные истерики, как бросаются на друзей, не желающих делиться, как угрожают пристрелить соседей и, когда это не помогает, наставляют дуло пистолета на собственный висок. Однажды Сэм видел, как молодой парень вынес себе мозги, так и не получив желаемого. И Картер не верил в то, что Кит чем-то от них отличается.

Объехав улицы вокруг приюта и не заметив ничего подозрительного, Сэм зашёл в дом, такой же тёмный и мрачный, как обычно, и, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд высокого священника лет сорока, открыл дверь комнаты Кита.

Она встретила его застоявшимся запахом дыма и звоном бросавшихся под ноги бутылок. Нагнувшись, Сэм достал из-под кровати небольшую коробку, а когда выпрямился, наткнулся на укоризненный взгляд разбуженного шумом Иисуса. Картер нахмурился, проверил содержимое коробки и снова посмотрел на крест:

— Что, думаешь, так легко завязать? — спросил он, представляя, как Сакред под кайфом разговаривал с сыном Божьим. Впрочем, он и без дозы этим занимался. — Не намного легче, чем воскреснуть.

Иисус принял печально-осуждающий вид, но Сэма этим было не пронять. Пренебрежительно фыркнув, Картер отвернулся от Христа и осмотрелся, прикидывая, нужно ли взять ещё что-нибудь. Прихватив кое-какую одежду, Сэм скользнул взглядом по столу, на котором лежали Библия и чётки, и усмехнулся — содержимое коробки из-под кровати было гораздо важнее.

Покинув комнату, Картер вернулся в большой зал, где дорогу ему преградил щуплый парень с болезненными красными пятнами на бледной коже и зрачками разного размера. Это был тот самый пацан, которому Сэм как-то раз угрожал сломать руку.

— Есть доллар? Я знаю, что есть, он был у тебя в правом кармане, — лихорадочно пробормотал он.

— Нет, отвали.

Картер хотел его обойти, но парень вцепился скрюченными пальцами в его рукав и дёрнул так сильно, что Сэм от неожиданности выронил коробку. Та, упав, распахнулась.

Реакция бездомного была мгновенной: увидев, какие несметные сокровища в ней лежат, он наклонился, схватил добычу и побежал, прижимая её к впалой груди, но далеко ему уйти не удалось. Картер легко догнал его, поставил подножку, и пацан полетел головой вперёд, но руки, чтобы смягчить падение, не выставил — сохранить коробку ему было важнее, чем собственный череп. Сэм поймал его за шиворот за мгновение до того, как тот врезался лбом в железное изголовье койки, поставил обратно на ноги и, когда тот, зарычав, попытался Картера укусить, ударил его по лицу и выкрутил руку до хруста. Парень заскулил от боли и наконец выпустил коробку.

— Я только попросил доллар, — прохныкал он, прижимая к себе вывихнутое запястье.

Сэм презрительно фыркнул, отвернулся от бездомного и едва не врезался в оказавшегося рядом высокого рыжего священника.

— Завтра его смена, — сказал он неприятным резким голосом, кивнув на коробку.

— Он не придёт. Заболел, — бросил Картер.

— Знаю я, как он болеет. Выглядит сейчас так же жалко, как этот урод, да? — пастор равнодушно кивнул в сторону пацана, забившегося в дальний угол комнаты и оттуда неотрывно наблюдающего за заветной коробкой. — Подсунь ему дозу побольше, избавь его от мучений, а меня — от заебавших отработок.

Сэм молча подвинул священника и направился к выходу под пристальным взглядом жутких голубых глаз торчка.

— Передай ему, что будет должен вдвойне… Если не сдохнет, — насмешливо бросил пастор вслед Картеру.

Оказавшись на улице, Сэм зачем-то обернулся: из соседних окон на него не моргая смотрели парень и растрёпанная женщина с глазами навыкате. Он дрожал; она раскачивалась из стороны в сторону.

Этот приют больше походил на сумасшедший дом.

Картер объехал, петляя, несколько улиц, проверяя, нет ли хвоста, но ни близнецов, ни других ребят МакКинли не было, и он поспешил домой.

Бледные редкие звёзды скрывались за волнами тёмных, тяжёлых облаков, поглотивших блёклый свет луны. Гонимые порывами осеннего ветра, тучи быстро настигли Сэма, и дождь обрушился на город, стуча частыми каплями по шлему, заливаясь ему за шиворот, пробирая холодом до костей. Разбрызгивая глубокие лужи, с трудом разбирая дорогу в ярком свете фары, Картер еле поборол желание выбросить чёртову коробку в порыве раздражения. Он не должен был всего этого делать, не должен был защищать запасы Кита от сумасшедших торчков, не должен был гонять по городу в такую дерьмовую погоду. И всё ради чего? Он даже не знал ответа на этот вопрос.

Но он сам в это влез. Священник был прав, когда сказал, что лучше Картеру узнать обо всём сразу. Теперь Сэму не в чем было Кита упрекнуть. Разве что в обезоруживающей откровенности.

Под шум ливня и ослепительные взрывы молний Сэм, весь мокрый, злой и продрогший, поднялся на лифте и зашёл в квартиру.

Стоило ему переступить порог, как Кит, бродивший до того из угла в угол, оставляя окровавленными ступнями бордовые следы на полу, бросился к нему и замер в шаге. В чёрных, поглощённых зрачками глазах горела жажда.

— Дай, — священник протянул к Картеру тонкие руки с дорожками красных точек вдоль истерзанных вен и свежими кровоточащими порезами рядом с ними.

Сэм молчал, пристально глядя на Кита.

По квартире прокатился отголосок далёкого раската грома. Сакред вздрогнул, запуганный вспышками молний, одиночеством, отчаянным ожиданием и воспоминаниями.

— Дай, — повторил Кит, неровно и замедленно дыша. Его пальцы шевелились, словно лапки беспомощного перевёрнутого паука. — Пожалуйста.

Сэм молчал. Липкий взгляд священника ощупывал его лицо в попытках понять, как лучше действовать. Выхватить коробку Кит не мог — он пока осознавал, что Картер сильнее.

— Пожалуйста, Сэм… Мне так плохо… Зачем ты меня мучаешь? — простонал священник, страдальчески сведя брови. Его пробрала нервная дрожь. — Пожалуйста… ну же.

Сэм молчал и беспощадно, не двигаясь, продолжал смотреть.

— Чего ты от меня хочешь?! — выкрикнул Сакред. — Хочешь, чтобы я умолял? Хочешь, чтобы встал на колени? — он с глухим стуком рухнул на пол. В прихожей повисла тяжёлая тишина. Священник развёл руки в стороны, как во время мессы, когда обращался к Богу: — Пожалуйста… смотри. Я у твоих ног. Чего ты хочешь? Я сделаю, что угодно… только отдай.

Кит стиснул зубы, пытаясь справиться с очередным приступом тянущей боли во всём теле. Молния мгновенным разрядом осветила квартиру; Сакред снова дёрнулся и едва заставил себя остаться на месте. Его терпение было на исходе.

Картер смотрел на Кита, на огромные синяки вокруг его запавших глаз, на белую сухую кожу, грязные волосы, прилипшие к нахмуренному лбу, потрескавшиеся губы, тощие запястья, изуродованные сгибы локтей и голые колени, торчащие из-под футболки, и всё ещё молчал. Священника, состоящего из сплошных острых углов и резких линий, хотелось либо сломать, либо защитить.

Сакред потянулся к коробке, но Сэм поднял руку, в которой её держал. Его застывшее лицо ничего не выражало, когда он ровно произнёс:

— Дашь мне до тебя дотронуться?

Кит замер, но когда пальцы Картера почти коснулись его щеки, втянул голову в плечи и отполз от него, больше похожий на зверя, пытающегося спрятаться от замахнувшейся на него руки, чем на человека. Его дыхание участилось, глаза остекленели, ладони сложились в молитвенном жесте.

— Нет, пожалуйста… не надо… не надо, — пробормотал священник, зажмурился и продолжил что-то быстро говорить одними губами. Его челюсти сводило зевотой, мышцы ныли, горло и нос болели от кашля, но он готов был терпеть всё это, лишь бы не.

— Да что, чёрт возьми, с тобой такое, — раздражённо выдохнул Картер, не рассчитывая на ответ, и сделал шаг к Киту. Тот весь сжался и сильнее стиснул ладони, но Сэм только бросил на пол рядом с ним проклятую коробку.

Священник мгновенно забыл о том, что сосредоточенно шептал мгновение назад, и схватил её так резко, будто боялся, что Картер передумает. Быстрыми, уверенными движениями он развёл в ложке светло-серый порошок, набрал в одноразовый шприц и, зажав его в зубах, перетянул предплечье жгутом. Присутствие Сэма, пристально наблюдающего за процессом, его совершенно не смущало.

Игла вонзилась в вену у запястья, где было меньше красных точек, и Кит, развязав жгут, медленно надавил на поршень. Напряжённая сосредоточенность на его лице сменилась стремительно захватывающим сознание блаженством; с губ сорвался тихий стон облегчения, глаза закатились, и Кит упал на валяющуюся рядом диванную подушку.

— О-о-о, боже… наконец-то, — протянул он, ощущая, как быстро лёгкость охватывает всё тело, тёплой волной растекаясь по венам вместе с наркотиком. Пустой шприц выпал из ослабевших пальцев.

— Это отвратительно, ты знаешь? — раздался голос из небытия.

Кит взглянул на сидящего напротив Сэма из-под полуприкрытых век, с трудом улавливая притуплённым сознанием смысл фразы.

— Не волнуйся, — пробормотал он, едва шевеля губами, по которым блуждала усталая улыбка. — Я скоро уйду… ты тогда не смог, но я смогу… а теперь отвали.

Сакред закрыл глаза и расслабился, зная, что это блаженное состояние ненадолго, и стараясь насладиться каждым мгновением. Он больше не реагировал на редкие вспышки молний и раскаты грома, не шевелился, и со стороны казалось, что даже не дышал. Безвольный и беззащитный, он был похож на восковую куклу, с которой можно было делать, что угодно — она бы всё равно не заметила.

Рука Сэма замерла у щиколотки священника, покрытой свежими царапинами. Одно крошечное движение вперёд — и он ощутит под ладонью липкую кровь и прохладную кожу, сможет провести пальцами вверх, оставляя алые следы, коснуться покрасневшей коленки, подняться выше и обвести крошечные белые точки на внутренней стороне бедра. Но Картер только тихо вздохнул и убрал руку.

Абсурдность ситуации вызывала лишь кривую недоверчивую усмешку. Раньше, встречая притягательных, открытых, красивых людей, Сэм легко затаскивал их в постель и после — так же легко забывал. Теперь, когда перед ним лежал невзрачный, обдолбанный священник, Картер жаждал хотя бы одного прикосновения — и не мог его получить. Несмотря на болезненную худобу Кита, запах пота, свежую красную точку у запястья и измождённый вид, желание не ослабевало. Наоборот, по мере того, как становилось очевидным, что главное правило их взаимодействия — не прикасаться — не просто каприз, Картера всё глубже засасывало в омут этого больного притяжения.


	7. Chapter 7

« _Ключи на тумбочке, но лучше не выходи, в нашем районе ещё опасно._

_Я предупредил в приюте, что ты болеешь._

_Через пару дней ситуация разрешится, и прятаться будет либо бессмысленно, либо незачем._

_Вернусь вечером._ »

— Ключи… — пробормотал Кит, оставив записку на столе и бросив взгляд на тумбочку. — Ну ничего себе, какое доверие.

Сэм, очевидно, был гораздо более сумасшедшим, чем казалось на первый взгляд. Сам себе Сакред ни за что не доверил бы чужую квартиру, да ещё и наполненную дорогими вещами, которые можно было легко вынести и продать. Глядя на плазму, отличный тостер, кофеварку, магнитофон, большой мягкий диван, части которого были разбросаны по всему полу, новые пальто, ботинки и кожаную куртку, Кит прикидывал цены и мгновенно переводил их в граммы. Но, к счастью для Картера, в коробке ещё были запасы, а денег священнику пока что хватало. К тому же, заканчивать их знакомство таким неприятным образом Сакреду не хотелось.

И никаким другим тоже.

Священник нахмурился, дотронулся до висящего на шее крестика и произнёс, подобрав пустую бутылку и обрывки вчерашней записки с пола у барной стойки:

— Что Ты делаешь, а? Это что, очередное испытание? Или часть Твоего грандиозного плана? — мусор полетел в корзину, а Кит, осторожно переступая на порезанных ногах и морщась от боли, перешёл в комнату Сэма. — Не похоже на то, знаешь ли.

Погром в спальне ничуть не изменился с прошлого вечера, разве что кровать теперь была не заправлена. Священник нагнулся и начал подбирать одежду, которую выкинул из шкафа накануне.

— Мне, вообще-то, прошлого раза хватило. Помнишь, тогда всё очень плохо закончилось.

Футболки и трусы занимали свои места на полках, джемперы, толстовки и джинсы постепенно возвращались на вешалки; вещи, выброшенные из прикроватной тумбочки, одна за другой укладывались обратно. Кит даже разгладил, насколько это было возможно, помятые конверты и бумаги.

— Думаешь, я поумнел и теперь буду поступать иначе? — священник заправил кровать и поднял взгляд на белый потолок, глядя сквозь него. — Это что, такой шанс?

Ни ответа, ни знака, конечно, не последовало, но Кит и не ждал ничего подобного. Он давно разговаривал с Богом, представляя, что оставляет сообщение на автоответчике немого собеседника. 

И каждый день трижды проверял, по-прежнему ли Господь желает наблюдать за его страданиями, оставляя в живых, и этих ответов ему было достаточно.

— Какой, чёрт возьми, во всём этом смысл? — Кит вернулся в гостиную и огляделся, не зная, за что взяться в первую очередь.

Собрав подушки, Сакред вернул их на диван и размял плечо. Стоило так торопиться вечером, чтобы даже не лечь нормально? Теперь от проведённой на полу ночи всё тело ломило, а скованные напряжением мышцы ныли при каждом движении. Ни горячая ванна, ни утренняя доза не помогли, так что, опускаясь на пол, чтобы убрать в коробку жгут и упаковку со шприцами, Кит поморщился от боли.

— Столько времени ничего не происходило. Я думал, нас такой порядок устраивает. Что-то изменилось?

Ползая по полу на коленях, священник собирал диски и книги, расставлял их по полкам в тумбочке под телевизором.

— Зачем всё это? Зачем Ты его ко мне привёл? Он относится ко мне как… по-человечески, — Кит поджал губы и покачал головой, словно собеседник мог его видеть. — Я без этого прекрасно обходился, Ты знаешь. И теперь должен отказаться? Не наступать на те же грабли?

Священник подобрал шприц, поднялся и пошёл его выбрасывать, по пути поставив свою коробку на барную стойку.

— Что мне с ним делать? Наставить на путь истинный? — Кит тихо рассмеялся и отправился искать пылесос.

Осколки стекла стучали изнутри о железную трубу и пропадали в пыльном небытие мешка. Пылесос тоже был хорошим, и его можно было бы загнать по приличной цене, но священник, закончив уборку в гостиной и на кухне, просто вернул его на место.

Разбитые, оскалившиеся остатками стекла часы заняли своё место на журнальном столике рядом с любезно привезённой Сэмом одеждой из приюта. Больше часы не беспокоили Кита своими дьявольскими красными цифрами и без конца мигающим двоеточием.

— Или я должен был проявить сдержанность? — священник усмехнулся, достав швабру. — Прости, поезд ушёл. Если я полтора года ни к кому не прикасался, кроме себя, это не значит, что и теперь не буду. Тем более, что подвернулась такая возможность… А знаешь, спасибо за это. Я хоть ненадолго почувствовал себя живым.

Кит задумался на секунду и уточнил:

— Да, это в тот момент, когда ему отсасывал. Не хочу, чтобы у Тебя оставались какие-то иллюзии на мой счёт.

Кровь с трудом оттиралась от паркета. Его следы хотели навсегда стать частью этого дома, но Сакред их уничтожил.

— Даёшь мне возможность поступить правильно, да? — он снова поднял взгляд к потолку и развёл руки в стороны. — Я снова ею не воспользуюсь. Прости, но уже слишком поздно.

Священник огляделся. Квартира выглядела почти так же, как до его появления. Чисто, убрано, все вещи на своих местах, и только разбитые часы и чуждая этому дому коробка выдавали его присутствие.

Сакред посмотрел на дверь. Он мог забрать свои сокровища, влезть в кеды и свалить. Он ведь сказал, что сможет. Думал, что избавит Сэма от своего присутствия и связанных с ним проблем, удалит его номер, не пустит больше на порог приюта. Ради блага самого Картера.

Так, наверно, Кит должен был поступить. Так, наверно, было правильно.

Сейчас был идеальный момент, чтобы уйти.

Но он остался.

***

Мощный пинок выбил дверь бара, и на пороге показалась группа мужчин. Лица их выражали суровую решимость, один из них сжимал в руке ржавую арматуру, у другого был кастет, остальные обходились голыми кулаками. Все присутствующие обернулись на звук, кто-то вскрикнул, кто-то, возвращавшийся из туалета, передумал и пошёл обратно.

Музыка заглохла. Несколько человек отделились от посетителей и вышли вперёд — они старались выглядеть беспечными и расслабленными, но спрятать горящую в их глазах готовность дать отпор им не удалось.

— Заблудились? — насмешливо поинтересовался лысый здоровяк, сложив руки на груди. — Вам отсюда направо и прямо до таблички «Город посланных нахуй».

Пара человек позади него издали напряжённые смешки.

— Вы! — рука с арматурой вскинулась и описала круг, охватив всех обитателей бара. — Говорите, где Тони и… Как там твоего брата?

Джейк взглянул на Йена, и злость мгновенно залила его лицо алым.

— Его зовут Рэнди! И вы его забрали! — трусливо взвизгнул он, не выходя из-за спины Ала, за которым не мог спрятаться даже наполовину.

Главный — или самый смелый — из ребят МакКинли пожал плечами.

— Не понимаю, о ком вы.

По бокам от него стояли Джон и Джим в одинаковых костюмах и с одинаково сосредоточенными лицами, правда, теперь их можно было отличить по шву на лбу у одного и сломанному носу у другого, за ними — ещё несколько их коллег. Кто-то нетерпеливо хрустел кулаками, кто-то старался не высовываться. В любой такой компании всегда находился тот, кто мечтал, чтобы стычка поскорее закончилась.

Одним из таких был и Лесли, стоявший рядом с Сэмом. Что он здесь забыл, было неясно. Может, пришёл убедиться, что никого не убьют, как Йен ему и обещал.

Ситуация попахивала фарсом, впрочем, как и все встречи с конкурентами. Обычно они, правда, носили формальный характер, но тоже не обходились без громких угроз и тупых шуток. И всегда заканчивались дракой.

Сэм эти встречи не очень любил — рукоприкладства ему хватало и в рабочее время.

— Вы либо говорите, где они, либо мы сделаем из вас отбивные, — прорычал Йен, делая шаг вперёд. Последние пару дней он только и говорил о том, чтобы наплевать на договор с Бобби и пойти мстить, и то, как он рвался в драку, заставляло заподозрить неладное.

Наверняка ему просто нужно было выпустить пар, а тут нашлись подходящие подушки для битья.

— Ну попробуй, ага, — насмешливо бросил то ли Джон, то ли Джим и потянулся к спрятанному под пиджаком стволу, но лысый здоровяк бросил жёстко:

— Даже не думай его доставать.

— Верните Рэнди! — не выдержал Джейк и всё-таки вышел вперёд. — Или вы его вернёте, или я… я…

Достаточно страшных угроз толстяк придумать не мог, поэтому только яростно пыхтел, не обращая внимания на смешки.

— И что ты… — начал Джим — или Джон, — но Йен громогласно перебил:

— Считаю до трёх! Раз… — он перехватил арматуру поудобнее. — Два…

Сэм, сосредоточенный на противниках, вздрогнул, когда в кармане у него завибрировал телефон. Посмотрев на экран, Картер едва успел перехватить арматуру Йена, когда тот замахнулся на счёт «три».

На экране светилась надпись «Бобби».

— Да? — сказал Сэм в трубку, настороженно наблюдая за всеми присутствующими. — Да что ты. Охуенно вовремя… Я им передам, конечно, но мы уже… на встрече. Знаешь, как это бывает… Да-да, я ужасно заинтригован, но мы сейчас немного заняты… Ага, пока.

Сэм убрал телефон в карман и посмотрел на Йена.

— А я говорил тебе подождать немного, — Картер раздражённо фыркнул. — Это Бобби. Говорит, что всё уладил, Тони и Рэнди с ним, — со стороны Джейка раздался стон облегчения, — а ещё у него для нас какие-то, как он выразился, неебически сногсшибательные новости.

Несколько мгновений в баре висела тишина. В воздухе витала слабая надежда на спокойное разрешение ситуации, но её быстро разъедала жажда насилия, которая разгоралась в глазах Йена, сквозила в улыбке здоровяка напротив, читалась в напряжённой готовности Джона, Джима и Ала.

Некоторые из посетителей светились в предвкушении зрелища, кто-то, судя по безрассудной и злой весёлости на лицах, явно собирался участвовать, несмотря на то, что их происходящее не касалось.

— Да похуй, — бросил Йен, отпустил арматуру, оставив её в руке Сэма, и, выкрикнув: — Я видел вашу машину у моего дома, ублюдки! — кинулся на лысого здоровяка.

Кулак Йена смачно впечатался в его лицо, здоровяк ответил ударом под рёбра, кто-то радостно засвистел, выкрикнул: «Мочи уродов», — а после этого разобрать что-либо стало невозможно.

Несколько посетителей прижались к стенам, напрасно надеясь, что их это спасёт. Рядом с ними был Лесли, на лице которого застыло такое тоскливое выражение, будто он впервые видел драку в баре. Вскоре к нему присоединился и Джейк — его желание мстить испарилось, как только он начал огребать. Краем глаза Сэм заметил, как один из близнецов заехал по лицу Алу, и довольно усмехнулся.

Со всех сторон раздавались глухие звуки ударов, треск ломающейся мебели, звон битого стекла, крики боли, восторга и ярости. Картер старался оставаться на расстоянии от буйной толпы и не вступать в разборки, но его выдержка лопнула, когда кто-то швырнул в него стул. Сэм увернулся, стул только задел плечо деревянной ножкой, но этого было достаточно. Картер выругался и рванул к попавшему по нему ублюдку. Мужик, высокий и широкоплечий, чуть крупнее самого Картера, кинулся вперёд и замахнулся; Сэм нырнул под его руку и впечатал кулак в солнечное сплетение противника, но тот только хохотнул и, воспользовавшись тем, что Картер так близко, ударил его в висок. Сэм дёрнулся назад, кулак соскользнул, и глаз залило кровью из рассечённой брови. Наполовину ослепнув, он пропустил мощный удар в челюсть и ответил тем же, но мужик, несмотря на то, что рот у него странно исказился, продолжал напирать. На все старания далеко не слабого Картера он издавал короткие, выбешивающие смешки и в итоге, подловив момент, так сильно толкнул Сэма в грудь, что тот, споткнувшись о валявшийся сзади стул, оказался на полу.

От злости и ощущения собственного бессилия глаза Картера затянула красная пелена неконтролируемого гнева, он низко зарычал, глядя на приближающегося противника, и наткнулся ладонью на что-то длинное и жёсткое. Не раздумывая, Сэм схватил уже знакомый ему кусок арматуры и со всей силы ударил мужика по колену. Тот взвыл и рухнул, как подкошенный, а Картер, вскочив на ноги, ожесточённо ударил его ещё несколько раз, не разбирая, куда бьёт.

Противник, превратившийся в жертву, попытался перехватить арматуру, но Сэм заехал ему тяжёлым ботинком по подбородку и замахнулся своим импровизированным оружием мужику в голову. Тот успел подставить руку, раздался хруст ломающихся костей и новый крик боли.

Тяжело дыша, Сэм отбросил арматуру и, когда мужчина начал отползать назад, наступил ему на лодыжку ноги с выбитым коленом. Их взгляды встретились на мгновение, и несмотря на дикую боль, мужик снова отчаянно дёрнулся в попытке освободиться: в глубине зрачков Картера пылало безумие первобытной ярости.

Сев своему противнику на живот и прижав его ослабевшие руки коленями, Сэм с силой встряхнул его за плечи, ударив затылком об пол. Это больше не походило на весёлую драку в баре. Рот Картера скалился от звериной ненависти, и Сэм бил жертву по голове, снова и снова. Кулаки врезались в скулы, подбородок, виски и губы без разбора, превращая лицо мужика в кровавое месиво. Сбитые костяшки алели от своей и чужой крови, бордовые брызги кляксами расплывались на полу рядом с ними.

Сэм не видел, как вокруг летали обломки мебели, бутылки и кружки, не замечал, как постепенно выдохшиеся участники драки останавливались, повалившись на уцелевшие стулья или просто замирая посреди разгромленного помещения, не слышал нарастающей тишины, наполненной удовлетворённой усталостью, и отчаянных криков на её фоне:

— Сэм! Сэм, хватит! Остановись!

Картер продолжал избивать бессознательную жертву с безвольно мотавшейся из стороны в сторону головой, превратившийся в уродливый влажный багровый шар, и замер, только когда кто-то слабо дёрнул его за плечо. Рефлекторно ударив сделавшего это локтем в бок, Картер быстро поднялся и развернулся к новому противнику.

Перед ним стоял Лесли, смертельно бледный, с широко распахнутыми от нарастающей паники глазами.

— Сэм?

Голос парня задрожал, когда он увидел наполовину залитое кровью, потемневшее от не насытившейся ярости лицо Картера. Его ладони выглядели так, будто были облачены в блестящие красные перчатки, с пальцев срывались тяжёлые алые капли, частое хриплое дыхание обжигало окровавленные губы. В него словно вселился сам дьявол, и теперь управлял своей марионеткой, толкая вперёд, к Лесли.

Картер рывком преодолел разделявшее их расстояние, врезал парню в живот и бросил его в стену.

— Сэм! Это же я! — выкрикнул Лесли, схватившись за ушибленную голову, но Сэм не понимал, что ему говорят.

Кулак Картера оставил на стене багровый отпечаток, когда Лесли, проворно увернувшись от удара, отчаянно позвал:

— Йен! Йен!!! Сэм опять… — договорить он не успел, потому что оказался пойман.

Сжав в пальцах куртку новой жертвы, Сэм замахнулся, но тут сзади на него налетел Йен. Короткая борьба кончилась тем, что здоровяк обхватил Картера, прижав его руки к телу и не давая шевельнуться, и развернулся вместе с ним к Алу, который с довольной усмешкой отвесил Сэму несколько звучных пощёчин.

Картер злобно оскалился, но после последнего, самого сильного удара по щеке, перестал вырываться, а через пару секунд в его глазах засветилась сознательность.

— Какого… — прохрипел он, вырвался из расслабившихся рук Йена и повернулся к нему.

— Ты опять с катушек съехал, — пояснил здоровяк и кивнул на валяющегося на полу избитого мужика. — Он даже из ребят МакКинли не был.

— Был?.. — переспросил Картер и прерывисто втянул воздух.

Рядом с несчастным на колени опустился один из конкурентов — как и все, выглядел он неважно, но на ногах держался уверенно, — и прижал пальцы к его шее.

— Не, живой, — сообщил он. — Пока что.

— Блять! — с чувством крикнул Сэм и пинком перевернул один из немногих устоявших стульев. — Сука!

— Да ладно, не расстраивайся ты так, — насмешливо бросил Ал. — Одним ублюдком больше, одним меньше — какая разница?

— А если за твой счёт их меньше станет, тоже без разницы? — прорычал Сэм, угрожающе нависнув над Алом, но тот только демонстративно вскинул брови и равнодушно фыркнул:

— Тебе лечиться надо, Картер. Если бы мы тебя не остановили, ты бы здесь всех перебил, наверно. Свои, чужие — тебе плевать, да?

— Да пошёл ты, — бросил Сэм, вдруг затихнув.

Оглядев учинённый дракой погром, он помотал головой, окончательно приходя в себя, и посмотрел на свои руки. Засохшая кровь покрыла их мерзкой корочкой, от которой кожа невыносимо чесалась, и Картер, ни на кого больше не глядя, пошёл в туалет.

Из зеркала над раковиной на него смотрело чудовище с разделённым пополам лицом: одна его часть была непривычно бледной, раздражённой и растерянной, она с отвращением щурилась, глядя на стекавшую с рук алую воду; вторая — багровая, словно лицо демона, довольно растягивала губы в жуткой ухмылке и раздувала ноздри, втягивая едва уловимый железно-солёный запах. Чисто-голубая радужка в обрамлении покрасневшего белка выглядела странно чужой на этой кровавой половине.

Неудивительно, что Лесли напугался, встретив такого монстра. Ему наверняка виделась в расширенных зрачках тьма, выжигающая в Картере всё человеческое.

Сэм презрительно поджал губы и, не обращая внимания на боль во всей левой половине лица, начал ожесточённо стирать почерневшую засохшую корку. Он ненавидел такие моменты — ненавидел терять контроль. Он почти ничего не помнил с той секунды, когда схватил арматуру — дальше всё застилал тошнотворно-возбуждающий туман наслаждения собственной силой и чужим страданием. Да, по работе Картер постоянно прессовал мелких дилеров, забредающих на их территорию, часто доходило до насилия, но в таких стычках Сэм обычно держал себя в руках — неинтересно было выбивать дурь из слабаков, не способных дать сдачи.

И после долгого времени тишины и спокойствия — опять сорвался.

Может быть, Ал был прав, когда говорил о лечении.

Сэм сплюнул в раковину кровь, натёкшую из ободранной о зубы щеки, и снова посмотрел на себя в зеркало.

— К чёрту.

На грязно-белой эмали, на лице и руках Сэма остались розовые разводы, под ногтями — бордово-чёрные следы, но Картер, не замечая этого, кое-как вытерся последней оставшейся салфеткой и вернулся в главное помещение.

Кто-то сидел на поднятых столах и уцелевших стульях, прижимая ладони к отбитым местам, кто-то со стонами поднимался с пола, бармен, вылезший из-за стойки, равнодушно вытирал стакан. Картер бросил взгляд на бессознательного, избитого им мужчину. Его грудь чуть поднялась в тяжелом вдохе, опустилась и замерла, но никто не обращал внимания ни на него, ни на других парней в отключке, только перешагивали через их безвольные тела.

Сэм отвернулся. Этот идиот знал, во что ввязывается. Все знали, что это за бар, кто здесь торгует и чем это чревато.

— Эй, Сэм, — окликнул Йен — он, Ал, Джейк и Лесли топтались у выхода, — Бобби звонил, звал на вечеринку по случаю примирения. И очень настаивал, чтобы все были.

— Едьте, я догоню, — махнул рукой Картер, вытащил себе сигарету и, проводив взглядом коллег, подошёл к бармену. — Двойной виски.

— Я видел, что ты здесь устроил, ты прям как берсерк, я такое… — начал бармен, но Картер перебил:

— Просто заткнись и дай мне выпить.

Он глубоко затянулся, ощущая, как расслабляются натянутые нервы. Вытащив из кармана телефон, Картер некоторое время крутил его в пальцах, потом двумя большими глотками осушил стакан, докурив, бросил в него окурок, набрал номер и направился к выходу.

Присутствие на шумной вечеринке было сейчас последним, чего хотел Картер, и пусть Бобби расстроится, зато все его гости останутся целы.

— Да-да? Надеюсь, ты уже в пути? — поинтересовался голос в телефоне.

— Я не приеду. Не хочу ещё кого-нибудь покалечить, — мрачно отозвался Сэм, выходя на улицу. На небе горело непривычно много звёзд, и огромная жёлтая луна светила ярче любого фонаря. Что, впрочем, было совсем несложно в этом богом забытом районе, где разбитые лампы не меняли годами. Порывистый ветер продувал взмокшее в душном баре тело так, что пробирал озноб.

— Ах да, Йен что-то такое упоминал. Сэм, не трахай мне мозги, мы оба знаем, что самое тихое время наступает после бури.

— Не хочу никого видеть, — Сэм застегнул куртку и подошёл к своему мотоциклу — сбоку у того появилась новая царапина, явно сделанная ключами, но испытывать по этому поводу злость или хотя бы раздражение Картер был не в силах. Ему нужно было запустить эмоциональную перезагрузку — покататься по городу, освободив голову от всех мыслей, слушая свист ветра и шорох колёс. — Скажешь, как с МакКинли договорились? И что за охуительная новость?

По ту сторону провода печально вздохнули.

— Я хотел при личной встрече… А впрочем, чёрт с тобой, — Бобби явно не терпелось. — Помнишь, ты говорил как-то, что босс такой идиот, что с него станется из дела выйти?

— Ну.

— Ну так вот, ты просто пророк.

Пару секунд они молчали — Бобби давал время осознать.

— В смысле? — медленно протянул Сэм, провожая взглядом пару бомжей, завернувших к железнодорожным путям.

— В смысле всё. Женился он на бабе своей, и эта мегера утащила его в Испанию. И поминай как звали. А самое весёлое, — Бобби задорно хохотнул, — что за главного он оставил меня.

Картер поперхнулся воздухом.

— Напомни, сколько тебе лет? Девятнадцать?

— Двадцать один, — важно поправил Бобби, — скоро будет двадцать два. Но какая разница? Я же всё время рядом с боссом крутился, в курсе всех дел, так что не пропадём. Не прошло и пары дней, а я вот уже с Гейлом всё уладил…

— И он согласен забыть о спизженном бабле? Там ведь не пара тысяч.

— Ну, мы… договорились. Он — мне, я — ему. Гейл просил не разглашать подробности, так что извини, — Сэм легко мог представить, как Бобби выразительно пожал плечами.

— Значит, всё?

— Ага. Можешь расслабиться, живём, как раньше.

— Отлично, — пробормотал Сэм со смутным ощущением, что как раньше уже не получится.

— Надеюсь, скоро ты перестанешь меня динамить и всё-таки навестишь своего нового босса, — сказал Бобби. — Хорошего вечера.

Не дождавшись ответа, он бросил трубку.

Сэм убрал телефон в карман, сел на мотоцикл и долгим объездным путём поехал в сторону дома.

По поводу услышанных новостей он испытывал только облегчение от того, что не придётся теперь поминутно оглядываться, в остальном же ему было плевать. Что за договор с МакКинли, как примут Бобби в качестве босса, как тот будет управлять. Работа Сэма останется прежней — в этом он был уверен, а большего ему было не нужно.

Хорошо, что ситуация разрешилась так быстро, думал Картер, прорезая себе путь ярким светом одинокой фары и непривычно медленно двигаясь по маленьким улочкам. Если бы на это потребовалось больше времени, он мог бы нечаянно привыкнуть возвращаться в не-пустую квартиру.

Сэм прибавил газу, устремившись вперёд, в темноту ночи, разбавленную зыбким мерцанием фонарей. Километры оставались позади всё быстрее, унося с собой мрачные мысли, место которых занимала звенящая пустота. Так было проще — нестись по дороге, ни о чём не думая, ничего не чувствуя и ничего не помня. Скорость — самая лучшая терапия, и пусть Ал идёт в задницу со своими врачами. Психушка перед любым из них с радостью распахнула бы двери и утащила в объятия мягких стен и регулярных уколов.

По дороге к дому Картер заехал в магазин за парой бутылок вина — Кит быстро уничтожал его запасы, — и когда впереди выросла знакомая многоэтажка, произошедшее в баре казалось ему далёким сном — ещё одним в череде таких же, — оставившим лишь слабый неприятный осадок. Припарковавшись, он поднялся на свой этаж и затормозил у квартиры. Поздно вернувшись накануне, он разбудил дремавшего священника, и теперь, вспомнив об этом, осторожно открыл дверь и бесшумно проскользнул внутрь.

 

В гостиной в приглушённом свете лампы — Кит настраивал её так, чтобы свет был не ярче, чем в его приютской комнате — перед диваном на коленях стоял священник. Его руки были сложены вместе, глаза прикрыты, а губы шептали молитвы, разрывая плотную, разросшуюся за день молчания тишину.

Картер разулся, повесил куртку и пакет, стараясь не шуметь, и медленно приблизился к Киту, не понимая, не заметил тот его появления или просто не хотел отвлекаться.

Сакред говорил очень тихо, быстро и неразборчиво, с напором, будто пытался кого-то в чём-то убедить. Его невыразительный голос звучал на одной ноте, но опять в нём было что-то такое, что заставляло прислушаться. Склонивший голову к сложенным ладоням, сжимающим маленький нательный крестик, с нахмуренными бровями и тяжело вздымающейся худой грудью, Кит выглядел искренним и потому слабым, и Сэму вдруг стало неловко, что он увидел Сакреда в такой момент. Куда более неловко, чем если бы он застал его за дрочкой или убийством, — настолько это было интимно.

Картер невольно задержал дыхание, пытаясь разобрать слова, но это было невозможно — половину молитв Кит произносил на латыни. Незнакомый плавный язык создавал ощущение, что в гостиной вот-вот запахнет ладаном, а где-то над ними заиграет орган, и Сэм даже забыл на мгновение, что находится в собственной квартире, в которой всё это было бы до смешного нелепо и неуместно.

Кит замолчал, опустив голову, перекрестился, поцеловал крестик и спрятал его обратно под футболку.

— И что это было? — неуверенно нарушил тишину скептический голос Картера.

Сакред сильно вздрогнул и резко обернулся:

— Блять! Ты меня напугал, — он пару раз глубоко вздохнул, успокаивая колотящееся сердце, и поинтересовался: — И давно ты здесь?

— Несколько минут, — Картер рухнул на диван сбоку от священника.

Кит недовольно поджал губы — впервые за время их знакомства он казался смущённым.

— Неприлично подслушивать чужие разговоры.

— Я должен был подождать за дверью? — насмешливо спросил Сэм.

— Ты не должен был подкрадываться, — парировал Сакред, но, помедлив секунду, добавил беззлобно: — Я рад, что ты в порядке — это значит, что Он меня слушает хотя бы иногда.

Сэм вскинул брови, но переспрашивать не стал — от мысли, что Кит молился за него, становилось неуютно.

— Ну что? — спросил священник, придвинувшись ближе к Картеру и облокотившись о его колени.

— Да ничего. Бобби всё уладил, так что можно расслабиться. Никто больше никого не похищает, никто никому ничего не должен, продолжаем работать каждый на своей территории. Всё, как раньше… Но драку в баре мы всё равно устроили.

— Да, вижу. Неплохо тебе лицо разукрасили, — Кит скользнул взглядом по разбитой брови Сэма, розовому разводу на колючей щеке, фиолетовому, почти чёрному синяку, который расплылся на половину подбородка, и поинтересовался отстранённо: — Сильно болит?

— Бывало и хуже.

— Значит, всё? Вы со всем разобрались, настали мирные времена, и тебя можно поздравить? — губы Кита дрогнули в слабой улыбке, ладони легли Картеру на колени, развели их в стороны и поползли вверх. — Раз уж я всё равно стою на коленях…

Сэм откинул голову на спинку дивана и странно, немного нервно рассмеялся.

— Ты ненормальный.

— Пожалуй, — легко согласился Кит и зацепил пальцами ремень на джинсах Картера.

— Я сегодня чуть не убил человека. А может он и умер уже, не знаю, — неожиданно поделился Сэм.

Сакред застыл на мгновение, но тут же продолжил начатое: звякнул пряжкой, потянул вниз собачку молнии, — и ровно, спокойно спросил:

— Думаешь, это подходящий момент для исповеди?

— Нет, просто… — Картер криво усмехнулся и ответил словами самого священника: — О таких вещах лучше узнавать сразу.

— Я знаю. Ситуация с Руди была довольно показательной, — ехидно отозвался Кит. — И я всё ещё здесь.

— И не передумаешь, — как Сакред — без вопросительной интонации, — спросил Сэм.

— Нет. Если тебе не противно после того, что я рассказывал. И того, что ты видел.

— Не противно, — серьёзно сказал Картер и подался вперёд, собираясь поцеловать Кита, но тот опустил голову, пряча лицо, и произнёс:

— Правило в силе.

— Помню, — устало протянул Картер, стянул одежду на бёдра и, сев ближе к краю, чтобы священнику было удобнее, откинулся обратно на спинку. — Не прикасаться.

— Именно, — кивнул Кит и, уперев палец в головку снизу, демонстративно привёл достоинство Картера в вертикальное положение. — Трогать меня можно только членом.

Сэм насмешливо фыркнул, по сути ни на что не рассчитывая:

— И только рот?

Кит как будто всерьёз задумался, дразняще легко водя пальцами вверх-вниз, и кивнул:

— Пока да.

Но ответ Сэма уже не очень интересовал — он слишком устал, и теперь, когда появилась такая возможность, хотел скорее расслабиться.

— Ну давай уже, — он протянул к Киту руку, чтобы привлечь к себе, но тот перехватил его за запястье.

— Чёрт, — спохватился Сэм под пристальным взглядом Сакреда. — Я не хотел… Я привыкну со временем.

Кит молчал, всё сильнее сжимая пальцы, пока они не заныли от напряжения. Продолжая смотреть Сэму в глаза, он наклонился и широким горячим движением облизал саднящие, превратившиеся в сплошную рану костяшки. Вздрогнув от боли, Сэм невольно дёрнул рукой, но священник не отпустил и, зло улыбнувшись, сильно укусил ободранную, липкую от сукровицы и блестящую от слюны кожу. Возмущённо зашипев, Сэм вывернул запястье и машинально замахнулся, но вовремя опомнился под насмешливым взглядом.

Сакред слизнул с губ алые солёные капли и невозмутимо произнёс:

— Держи себя в руках, ладно?

— Твою мать, — Сэм встряхнул укушенной ладонью, бросил раздражённо: — ладно! Соси уже, — и сжал руки в кулаки, чтобы не повторить своей ошибки.

Кит тихо хохотнул, обхватив член Картера неприятно прохладной ладонью, и послушно взял в рот.

Сэм сидел, откинув голову назад и наслаждаясь тем, как возбуждение ярости сменяют растекающиеся по телу тёплые волны желания, но потом всё же не выдержал и опустил взгляд на священника. Этими губами он каких-то десять минут назад страстно читал молитвы и нежно целовал крест, а теперь плотно сжимал их вокруг члена и всё быстрее двигал головой, недавно смиренно склонявшейся перед Господом. Образы накладывались друг на друга и раскалённой похотью обжигали сердце, которое в бешеном и неровном ритме разгоняло её по всему телу.

Кит, прикрыв глаза, самозабвенно работал губами и языком и бесстыдно постанывал, будто это ему доставляли удовольствие, а не наоборот. Но несмотря на его старания, Сэму было мало, и он двинул бёдрами навстречу. Хотелось ещё глубже, ещё горячее, ещё сильнее.

Священник подвинулся немного, и Картер подумал недовольно, что тот собирается отстраниться, но Сакред, заняв более удобное положение и засунув одну руку в собственные трусы, упёрся второй ладонью в диван и замер. Картер растерялся на мгновение, но, встретив выжидающий взгляд, понял, чего от него ждут, закинул руки за голову, вцепился в спинку дивана и нетерпеливо толкнулся в узкое горло. Кит, не отрываясь, смотрел на Сэма, его ладонь скользила по члену в такт движениям Картера — всё быстрее, агрессивнее, безжалостнее. На глазах выступили слёзы, но священник только плотнее сжал губы.

Сэм грубо вбивался в рот Кита, по щекам которого стекали прозрачные капли; желание стереть их было таким сильным, что Картер, потянувшись к священнику, с трудом оборвал движение всего в паре сантиметров от бледного лица и вцепился зубами в собственные изодранные костяшки. И от этого зрелища, этого отчаянного порыва, задавленного болью, Сакреда пробрала дрожь восхитительно сладкого оргазма.

Спустя несколько резких движений Сэм со стоном рухнул на диван, глядя, как его сперма стекает по щеке и приоткрытым алым губам Кита.

— Охуенно, — тяжело выдохнул Картер, подтянул одежду и уронил руки, наслаждаясь тем, как постепенно расслабляются мышцы.

Священник довольно усмехнулся и хрипло начал:

— Рад… — но тут же мучительно закашлялся, прижав ладонь к горлу. Когда приступ закончился, Сакред договорил шёпотом: — Рад стараться.

— Ты в порядке? — без особого участия поинтересовался Сэм.

Сакред кивнул и снова коротко закашлялся.

— Просто отвык от такого, — он вытер губы и влажные щёки и поднял испачканные слезами и своей и чужой спермой руки, оглядываясь в поисках какой-нибудь салфетки.

— Ты снова кончил, почти не трогая себя? — спросил Сэм, глядя на белёсые капли, застывшие на костлявых ладонях.

— Нет, — Кит вытер пальцы о валявшуюся рядом с журнальным столиком грязную футболку и невозмутимо продолжил: — В этот раз мои руки принимали в процессе активное участие. А что?

— В прошлый раз меня это удивило. Тебе настолько это нравится?

— Ну… — Сакред задумчиво закатил глаза и пожал плечами. — Это единственный доступный мне вид близости, так что да, настолько.

— Единственный?.. — недоверчиво переспросил Картер.

Кит выразительно промолчал, склонив голову набок.

— А если я захочу тебе отсосать, можно?

— Нет.

— А хотя бы подрочить?

— Тем более.

— Блять, да почему? — раздражённо нахмурился Сэм.

Кит оттолкнулся от его ног, поднялся, подтянул сползающие штаны и повернулся в сторону кухни.

— Ты не голодный? Я почти весь день не ел.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, священник ушёл из гостиной.

— Кит!.. — Сэм бессильно ударил кулаком по дивану, выругался сквозь зубы: — Твою мать, — и, захватив пакет из прихожей, последовал за Сакредом. Тот копался в холодильнике, зажав в зубах сигарету.

В тишине Кит достал доску и нож, помыл и порезал овощи, роняя пепел с медленно тлеющей сигареты в глубокую тарелку, заправил импровизированный салат маслом и поставил на стол его и остатки сыра. Взяв с полки пару бокалов, Сакред сел напротив Сэма, дождался, когда тот нальёт им вина, и сделал пару больших глотков, смывая оставшийся во рту солёный привкус.

— Ну прямо тихий семейный ужин, — усмехнулся священник, игнорируя тяжёлый пристальный взгляд Картера.

— Так почему?

Кит молча положил салат в две тарелки, избегая смотреть на Сэма.

— Не скажешь?

Сакред прожевал кусочек сыра, залпом допил вино и снова прикурил.

— Ладно, — сдался Картер. — Спрошу в другой раз.

— Будет другой раз? — бесцветно отозвался Кит.

Сэм снова наполнил их бокалы и нахмурился. Теперь становилось ясно, почему священник так упорно молчал и так быстро пил. Картер терпеть не мог подобные разговоры.

— Почему нет? — бросил он отрывисто, надеясь скорее с этим покончить.

— Ну… — Кит смял фильтр в пальцах. — Всё закончилось. Вы решили свои проблемы, тебе больше незачем приходить в приют, мне больше незачем оставаться здесь… К тому же, — он наконец-то перевёл на Сэма странный, отстранённый взгляд, — зачем тебе связываться с таким, как я?

Картер устало выдохнул и наколол на вилку кусочки перца и помидоров. Салат был недосоленный, но вполне съедобный. Если забыть о пепле.

— Мы договорились не судить друг друга, помнишь?

— Сэм. Это просто смешно, — на губах Кита появилась отталкивающая улыбка, та самая, из-за которой его хотелось ударить. — Я помню, как ты сказал, что я отвратителен. И ты был прав, даже не представляешь, насколько.

Сакред глубоко затянулся и, пока Картер не успел ответить, положил руки на стол так, чтобы были видны покрытые корочкой засохшей крови порезы.

— Пока ждал тебя с моей коробкой, отвлекался таким образом, — пояснил он. — Понял, что это помогает, когда пытался соскочить, — Кит провёл пальцем вдоль длинного шрама на левой руке. — Чудом тогда не задел вену. Всё вокруг было в крови и рвоте, я думал, что сдохну. Хотел сдохнуть. Закрылся в своей комнате и не выходил двое суток, — священник выдохнул тускло-серый дым и бросил окурок в пепельницу. — В какой-то момент стало настолько хуёво, что я забыл, что нельзя наружу. Просто хотел свежего воздуха. Но до улицы я не добрался — увидел в зале, как Райан колется, — Кит неприятно рассмеялся, — и угадай, что было дальше.

Сэм смотрел на старые шрамы и новые рубцы на предплечьях священника и молчал. Он знал, что было дальше. Те, кто был в завязке, срывались даже спустя долгие годы, что говорить про Сакреда.

— Я на него напал, вырвал шприц буквально из вены и вколол себе, что осталось. Он меня чуть не убил за это… Чёрт знает, чем я мог заразиться, ни разу не проверялся, — Кит равнодушно пожал плечами. Во рту стоял мерзкий желчный привкус, и даже несколько больших глотков вина его не смыли. — Я лежал там, обдолбанный, заблёванный, и мне было плевать. Это был, наверно, лучший кайф в моей жизни, хотя боюсь представить, что за дерьмо Райан покупает за те центы, которые умудряется достать.

Священник откинулся на спинку стула и скрестил руки на груди, сам до конца не понимая, что хотел сказать всем этим. Просто старался быть предельно честным. Просто ждал, что Сэм так же предельно честно выставит его за дверь.

— Но если ты не против, я хотел бы остаться ещё на одну ночь. Сейчас транспорт уже не ходит, а на такси денег нет.

Картер покрутил бокал в пальцах, разглядывая Кита. То, что сейчас тот так легко разбрасывался откровениями, ничего не значило. Эти ужасные моменты для самого Кита — ничего не значили. И всё это наводило только на одну мысль: было что-то гораздо страшнее.

Сэм смотрел на священника, на его синяки под запавшими глазами и непривычно яркие красные губы, и знал, что такие, как Кит, приносят только проблемы. Знал, что нужно, сказать: «Я дам тебе денег на такси», — или: «Оставайся, только не забудь свою драгоценную коробку, когда будешь уходить», — и избавиться от потенциальной катастрофы. Картер мог быть благоразумным и предусмотрительным, мог не ввязываться, вернуться к прежней жизни, выбивать дурь из мелких барыг, кататься на мотоцикле, возвращаться в пустую квартиру.

Сэм залпом опустошил бокал и выдохнул:

— Похуй.

Кит вопросительно выгнул одну бровь.

— Похуй, даже если вы по кругу все одним шприцем кололись. Чем больше дерьма происходило в твоём прошлом, тем мне интереснее. Ты же сразу это понял.

Кит насмешливо фыркнул и сильно стиснул пальцы на своём локте.

— То есть того, что я отсосал чуть ли не каждому мужику в городе, продал тебе человека за несколько сотен, сижу на игле полтора года, краду пожертвования, предназначенные для больных детей, — недостаточно, чтобы удовлетворить твоё любопытство? А если я расскажу сразу обо всех ужасных вещах, которые делал, ты от меня отстанешь?

— Нет.

Кит растерянно моргнул.

— Пока не расскажешь, почему тебя нельзя трогать.

Священник шумно выдохнул, поджав губы, взял бутылку, чтобы наполнить свой бокал, но передумал и привычно отпил прямо из горла.

— И ты готов смириться с тем, что я не даю к себе прикасаться?

— Ну я ведь не жениться на тебе собрался, — Картер легкомысленно пожал плечами. — Скажу, если мне это надоест.

Священник медленно кивнул. Сэм не был похож на того, кто сможет долго сдерживаться, кто будет приносить в жертву свои желания, кто вытерпит отношения, похожие на смертельное заболевание — без надежды на улучшение, и Кит мрачно усмехнулся и сказал:

— Ладно.

Внутри предательски потеплело — Сакред ненавидел это ощущение. Он не знал, действительно ли встретится с Сэмом снова, но уже чувствовал, как привычный мир рушится, потому что он будет этого ждать.

Ему тоже было любопытно — впервые за очень долгое время.

Сделав ещё пару глотков вина, Кит поднялся из-за стола, поставил тарелку в раковину и окинул взглядом кухню и гостиную. Возвращаться после просторной, светлой, чистой квартиры в свою душную тёмную каморку совершенно не хотелось, но Сакред понимал, что она подходит ему куда больше. Похожая на тесный гроб комната была тем, что он заслуживал.

Кит бросил взгляд на часы и забрал с барной стойки свою коробку.

— Я займу диван? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, попросил: — Не шуми где-то полчаса, ладно? Бог не любит вмешательства третьих лиц.

— Ладно.

Проходя мимо Картера, священник коснулся его плеча в знак благодарности, но быстро отдёрнул руку и скрылся в гостиной.

Проводив Кита взглядом, Сэм услышал щелчок открывшейся заветной коробки и устало опустил веки.

Все его прежние связи начинались со лжи, когда он говорил, что работает обычным коллектором в банке, и теперь он цеплялся за возможность быть откровенным и не отвергнутым. Он нашёл того, вместе с кем можно опускаться всё ниже на дно, вместо того, чтобы стремиться за кем-нибудь вверх, как он однажды пытался. В собственных глазах Картер был жалок, это злило, но сейчас на полноценные эмоции не осталось сил. Сэм допил остатки вина, прислушался — в гостиной было тихо, — и ушёл в спальню.

А когда вышел из неё утром, Кита в квартире не было, но на журнальном столике лежала записка, нацарапанная ужасно корявым почерком: « _Жду тебя в любое время. До встречи_ ».


	8. Chapter 8

**ЧАСТЬ II. Похоть**

 

— Условие.

Кит сидел на краю кровати напротив Сэма. Из окна на Картера падал плоский луч света; пылинки кружили и оседали на его коже и коротких пшеничных волосах.

— Представь, что здесь стена, — священник поднял ладонь и провёл ею в воздухе, словно мим по незримому стеклу. — Непроницаемая. Ты не можешь подойти ко мне, я — к тебе.

— А почему ты ко мне не можешь? — поинтересовался Сэм, устраиваясь удобнее и отыскивая точку равновесия на шатающейся табуретке.

Кит забрался на кровать, подтянул к себе ноги и, скрестив их, прислонился спиной к стене. Ровно под распятием.

— Часто ты видел, чтобы актёр спускался с экрана или сцены? — спросил в ответ священник. — Ты сегодня только зритель, безликое существо из тёмного зала.

— А зал не нужно запереть? — спросил Сэм, оглянувшись в сторону двери, из-за которой доносились приглушённые расстоянием разговоры.

Кто-то там громко матерился, и даже из их каморки чувствовалось, что назревает драка. Но Киту было плевать — не его смена.

— Зачем? Сюда никто не придёт. А если придёт — мне всё равно, кто ещё будет смотреть, — произнёс Сакред, расстёгивая верхние пуговицы чёрной рубашки, и усмехнулся: — Ты бы ревновал?

— Нет. Ты ведь делаешь это для меня, — самодовольно улыбнулся Сэм, наблюдая за тем, как ладонь священника скользнула по груди и скрылась за тёмной тканью. Под ней угадывались плавные движения: пальцы прошлись вверх по торчащим рёбрам, мягко обвели сосок и болезненно сжали. Так подсказывало Сэму воображение.

— Он тоже видит, — напомнил Кит и кивнул на пыльное распятие. Отражённый в покрытом трещинами зеркале, разбитый и раздробленный, Иисус смотрел на священника.

— Тебя это возбуждает?

Кит поймал взгляд Христа — многоглазого чудовища с головой, запутавшейся в паутине осколков, — положил ладонь между ног и протянул неопределённо:

— Возможно, — и добавил, прищурившись: — Но то, как смотришь ты, возбуждает сильнее.

Его пальцы расстегнули пуговицу и ширинку на джинсах, и Кит, неотрывно глядя на Сэма, начал гладить себя сквозь ткань трусов.

Картер жадно следил за каждым движением священника, и в том, как он неосознанно подался вперёд, читалось желание разрушить невидимую стену, оказаться как можно ближе, вдохнуть запах дыма и воска, оставить засос на тонкой шее, положить руку на пах Кита и чувствовать, как член под ней быстро твердеет. Но он мог только смотреть. И сам Сын Божий следил за тем, чтобы Сэм соблюдал условие.

Сакред откинул голову назад и потянулся к колоратке, но Картер произнёс быстро и требовательно:

— Оставь. Пусть будет.

Жёсткий белый воротник — словно ошейник, тонкая цепочка — как поводок. Крестик с пастырем на бледной груди, потемневшее распятие над головой и бесстыдно двигающаяся между ног рука. Это завораживало.

— Может, мне ещё чётки на член повязать? — насмешливо предложил Кит, но колоратку послушно оставил.

— Это излечит тебя от страха прикосновений, и ты позволишь тебе отсосать?

— Вряд ли, — пальцы священника скользнули по краю рубашки, отгибая его, и сжали открывшийся взгляду Сэма маленький коричневый сосок, яркий на фоне светлой кожи. Кит двинул бёдрами, потираясь о собственную руку, и выдохнул шумно, на грани стона — то, как горели глаза Картера, вызывало мурашки по всему телу, а внутри неприятно дёргало от желания узнать, какие ощущения принесли бы ему рот Сэма. Член Сэма. Руки Сэма.

— Расскажи, что ты сделал бы, если бы не было ни условий, ни запретов, — предложил священник и пояснил: — Как секс по телефону, только без телефона. И всяких там «что на тебе надето».

— Никогда не занимался сексом по телефону, — усмехнулся Картер.

Кит поднялся на колени и спустил одежду на бёдра. Его налившийся кровью член стоял, приподняв край рубашки, и священник легко, дразняще поглаживал его пальцами, опустив веки и пока больше никак к себе не прикасаясь.

— Давай, смелее, — протянул он.

— Я просто выебал бы тебя так, что ты не смог бы встать на следующий день. Но просил бы ещё, — хрипло выдохнул Сэм, до боли сжав кулаки, чтобы не сорваться прямо сейчас, не повалить Кита, уткнув его лицом в подушку, и не…

Сакред откинулся обратно к стене, полулёжа скинул штаны и нижнее бельё, швырнул их на другой конец кровати и выдавил смазку себе на руки.

— Думаешь, мне бы это понравилось? — тихо спросил он, развёл ноги в стороны и, плотно обхватив ствол скользкой ладонью, быстро ею задвигал.

— Ещё как. А потом я трахал бы тебя медленно, долго, снова и снова, пока мы не оказались бы на грани от изнеможения.

— Блять, — выпалил Кит, коротко рассмеялся: — Да ты поэт, — и ввёл в себя палец.

Сакред застонал. Не так, как когда его рот был занят Сэмом — это был тот самый сладкий, откровенный, отчаянный звук, который всего пару недель назад заставил Картера прижиматься к двери этой комнаты и едва не дрочить прямо в коридоре. Только Кит не выгибался так красиво, как Сэм тогда представлял, не откидывал назад голову, не вытягивал тонкую шею. Но это было неважно.

С губ Сакреда срывалось горячее дыхание, грудь тяжело вздымалась, а ноги с острыми коленками и тощими лодыжками, совсем как у подростка, раздвигались шире, чтобы Киту было удобнее, а Сэму — виднее. И Сэм смотрел, не отрываясь, почти не моргая, как священник обводит красную головку, гладит мошонку, снова обхватывает ствол и двигает обеими руками одновременно.

Кит трахал себя пальцами и стонал, представляя, что это пальцы Сэма у него внутри. Что это Сэм дрочит ему так быстро и горячо. Что это Сэм — тот, кого Кит сможет к себе подпустить.

— И что… дальше? — прерывисто выдохнул священник.

— Дальше… — эхом повторил Картер, с трудом соображая — в штанах было так тесно, что голова начинала кружиться, но Сэм боялся, что если сдвинется с места хоть на миллиметр, то накинется на Кита, как оголодавший зверь. — Дальше я разбудил бы тебя риммингом.

Брови Сакреда удивлённо взлетели вверх.

— Да-а-а, — протянул Сэм, неотрывно глядя в серые глаза священника с непривычно широкими зрачками. — Я вылизал бы твою покрасневшую, разъёбанную моим членом дырку.

— Она была бы вся в твоей сперме, — подхватил Кит, толкнулся пальцами глубже и откинул голову назад.

— А ты даже не мог бы стонать, потому что сорвал бы голос накануне.

— Но я всё равно умолял бы тебя не останавливаться, — с придыханием продолжил священник, его пальцы на ногах невольно поджались, и сквозь череду коротких стонов прорвалось отчаянное: — Пожалуйста… Сэм…

Кит кончил себе на живот, испачкав рубашку, и замер, часто дыша, с закрытыми глазами. А когда открыл их — увидел, как Картер сорвался с табуретки и остановился перед кроватью. Лихорадочно расстегнув джинсы, Сэм достал из трусов член с блестящими белёсыми каплями на головке и впился взглядом в священника. Тот не спешил приступить к делу.

— Ну, — поторопил Картер.

Губы Кита изогнулись в жестокой усмешке.

— Сэм, — протянул он и сел на колени совсем близко к краю матраса, но вместо того, чтобы взять у Картера в рот, сказал: — Здесь стена, помнишь?

Его ладонь замерла в воздухе, наткнувшись на невидимую преграду.

— Придётся тебе самому.

— Блять, — прошипел Картер, шумно дыша от возбуждения и пытаясь побороть желание ударить или изнасиловать священника за то, каким доступным он выглядел и каким недосягаемым при этом был. Но в итоге, повинуясь странному порыву, Сэм тоже приложил руку к невидимой стене. Всего пара сантиметров отделяли его пальцы от пальцев Кита, которые заметно дрогнули, но не отодвинулись.

Ладонь Картера плотнее сжалась на члене; Сэм смотрел на священника с яростной страстью, а Кит с отстранённым видом наблюдал, как совсем рядом с его лицом рука скользит по твёрдому длинному стволу, и неосознанно облизывал губы.

— Сука, — прохрипел Картер, — как же я тебя хочу.

Его движения становились всё быстрее, но разрядки не наступало. Хотелось схватить пастора за шею, притянуть к себе и засадить сразу до основания в его грязный язвительный рот. Но Сэм только подался немного вперёд, упёрся коленом в кровать, чтобы быть ближе, и нечаянно задел пальцами ладонь Кита.

Сакред мгновенно отдёрнул руку, но Сэму этого мягкого, мимолётного, едва ощутимого касания хватило — он кончил так сильно, что несколько капель попало священнику на щёку.

Кит нахмурился и, с неприязнью протирая место прикосновения, бросил:

— Это было нечестно с твоей стороны.

— А с твоей стороны всё это было издевательством, — парировал Сэм.

— Ты хотел посмотреть, как я дрочу — я показал, какие претензии?

Заметив, как судорожно Кит сжимает в кулак руку, до которой он дотронулся, Картер проглотил резкий ответ, чуть не сорвавшийся с языка, покачал головой и сказал:

— Никаких. Это было охуенно.

Он наклонился к священнику, будто хотел поцеловать, но Сакред отвернулся.

— Да подожди ты, — раздражённо остановил его Сэм. — Я тебя испачкал, хочу это исправить. Ничего больше, обещаю.

Кит медлил, и в таком виде — злой, с недовольно сложенными на груди руками, в наполовину расстёгнутой, заляпанной их спермой рубашке и торчащими из-под неё острыми голыми коленками — он впервые показался Сэму уязвимым. И сейчас, когда Кит так выглядел, Картер и не смог бы ничего больше с ним сделать.

Священник повернулся и неохотно подставил щёку. Сэм мягко прижался губами к бледной сухой коже и скользнул по ней языком, собирая капли собственной спермы. Он готов был терпеть этот мерзкий вкус ради возможности снова коснуться Кита.

Сэм медленно слизал прозрачные следы, провёл губами по скуле священника в извращённом поцелуе и отстранился. Сакред заторможенно дотронулся до влажной от слюны щеки, моргнул и указал в сторону стола.

— Дай сигареты.

Картер бросил ему пачку, Кит прикурил, пока Сэм застёгивал джинсы и устраивался на табуретке, и затянулся. Иисуса в отражении заволокло серой дымкой, прорезанной алым лучом заходящего солнца.

Зажигалка щёлкнула второй раз, дымная завеса стала плотнее.

Кит скрестил перед собой ноги, даже не думая привести себя в порядок и одеться, и Сэм старался не смотреть на сбившийся между его бёдер и ничего не прикрывающий край чёрной рубашки. Не хватало ещё снова так возбудиться и остаться ни с чем. Священник явно не был настроен на продолжение.

— Ты так уже делал, да? Дрочил для кого-то? — поинтересовался Картер, почти наверняка зная, каким будет ответ.

— Да, — отстранённо отозвался Кит. — В основном в разных чатах. Мне это нравилось — оставаться в безопасности за своим монитором, но при этом не чувствовать себя одиноким. Потом, правда, общественные туалеты понравились мне больше.

Сакред несколько раз затянулся, явно не собираясь продолжать. Из главной комнаты до них донеслись звуки злобной ругани.

— И что, с этим не связано никакой ужасной истории? — недоверчиво уточнил Сэм. Раз их отношения держались на любопытстве и глубоком минете, нужно было подпитывать их не только регулярными отсосами в каморке священника и подсобке костёла, но и отвратительными подробностями из прошлого. А иначе почему Картер не ушёл сразу после того, как кончил?

— Связано, — криво усмехнулся Кит. Голоса в зале становились всё громче, в одном из них, высоком и нервном, Сэм узнал парня-торчка. — Но в ней не я повёл себя мерзко, а мой… знакомый. Так что вряд ли есть смысл её рассказывать.

— Мне всё равно любопытно, — настоял Картер, так же, как и Сакред, игнорируя крики.

— Ладно, — равнодушно пожал плечами Кит, бросил окурок в пепельницу, снял колоратку и швырнул на тумбочку. — Я туда довольно часто заходил, в эти чаты, мне нравилось, что там ни у кого не было ни претензий, ни притязаний. Подрочили на вебку и разошлись, даже не пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи. Что-то не устраивает — просто переключаешься на следующего, и всё. Я переключался, когда видел кого-то во второй раз, — Сакред расстегнул верхние пуговицы и устало потёр шею; его рубашка распахнулась, открывая взгляду тонкие ключицы и некрасиво выступающие рёбра. — Хотелось разнообразия. А потом я как-то заметил, что мне слишком часто приходится переключаться с одного и того же парня. И я решил, что раз он мне так настойчиво попадается, то можно отступить от своих правил один раз. Он так охуенно стонал, что это того стоило, — в зале раздались новые крики, что-то упало, и в коридоре послышались торопливые шаги. — И член у него был огромный, так и тянуло оказаться рядом, потрогать его, облизать и… — Кит провёл пальцами по нижней губе, вспоминая вкус, и слабо улыбнулся. — Поэтому я согласился, когда он предложил встретиться. И сначала всё было…

Звук шагов оборвался, дверь в комнату Кита распахнулась, и на пороге показался рыжий священник — Винсент. Его высокомерный взгляд метнулся от Сэма к Сакреду, скользнул по его голой груди и разведённым в стороны бёдрам, задержался на мгновение между ног и поднялся к серым глазам.

— Блять, ты бы оделся, — с отвращением бросил он.

— Ты бы стучался, — ровно отозвался Кит, даже не попытавшись прикрыться. — Чего тебе? Я занят.

Винс презрительно фыркнул:

— Вижу я, как ты занят. Теперь принимаешь клиентов на дому? Сколько дают за то, что от тебя осталось?

Он насмешливо посмотрел на Сэма. В зале снова раздался грохот, и в этот раз Сакред, которого, очевидно, не особо волновали комментарии коллеги, прислушался к происходящему.

— Говори, что нужно, и съёбывай, — тяжело уронил Картер. Этот рыжий ублюдок не понравился ему ещё при первой встрече, но теперь, когда он прервал их и лез не в своё дело, Сэм был бы рад стереть мерзкую усмешку с его лица парой ударов.

— Там Брендон опять угрожает убить Райана. Когда догонит, конечно, но это скоро случится, сам знаешь, обдолбанным много не побегаешь, — до них долетел высокий отчаянный крик, и Винс довольно добавил: — Уже догнал.

— Ну так разними их, — быстро сказал Сакред.

— Ни за что. Брендон конченый, я к нему больше не подойду — прошлого раза хватило.

Кит шумно выдохнул и нервно смял в пальцах край покрывала. Грохот и крики не прекращались, Винс стоял, равнодушно скрестив руки на груди, Сэм ждал.

— Мы договаривались, что я проведу за тебя мессу. И всё. С этим сам разбирайся. Труп в приюте будет твоей проблемой.

Полный боли вопль прорезал напряжённую тишину, Кит заметно вздрогнул. Губы Винсента растянулись в отвратительной улыбке, и он произнёс с явным наслаждением:

— Я вызову копов.

— Сука, — выпалил Сакред, сорвался с кровати, быстро натянул на себя джинсы и, скинув грязную рубашку, надел чёрный свитшот. — Тебе пора, Сэм. И ты выметайся, — сказал он коллеге, и тот скрылся в коридоре.

Картер поднялся, сунул в карман свои сигареты, взял кожанку и, проходя мимо Кита, остановился.

— Этот Брендон… Он ведь тебя ненароком не прикончит?

— Беспокоишься, что не услышишь конец истории? — холодно улыбнулся священник.

Сэм не ответил.

— Нет, не прикончит. Такое уже случалось, и всё это — не твоё дело. Так что вали, — резко произнёс Кит, кивнув на дверь.

Картер сжал зубы, шумно выдохнул, собирая остатки терпения, и молча вышел из комнаты. Они прошли по коридору, в конце которого Сакред обогнал Сэма и вылетел в главный зал, даже не попрощавшись.

Картер свернул в прихожую и замер посреди неё, прислушиваясь. Мучительные стоны и яростное рычание перекрыл злой, с оттенком бессилия и смертельной усталости голос Кита, который через пару коротких мгновений прервался болезненным вскриком. Сэм напрягся, заставляя себя остаться на месте, не вмешиваться, но и уйти почему-то не мог. Стоял и слушал звуки ударов, стоны, грязную ругань и увещевания, пока всё не стихло и не сменилось пьяными жалобами и терпеливыми ответами священника.

И как только у Кита хватало на это сил — так спокойно говорить с тем, кто только что наверняка не раз заехал ему увесистым кулаком по лицу или рёбрам, готовым, казалось, сломаться от одного лёгкого прикосновения?

— Боишься, что Брендон его прибьёт, и ты не сможешь найти себе настолько же дешёвую шлюху? — раздался рядом насмешливый голос.

— Отъебись, — злобно отозвался Картер, повернувшись к Винсенту, который стоял у выхода и крутил в пальцах тонкую сигарету и зажигалку. — Я ему не плачу.

— Зря. За дополнительную плату такие, как он, что угодно сделают, — губы священника скривились в жёсткой усмешке: — Однажды он согласился отсосать мне за два бакса. С условием, что я не буду его трогать, поэтому я предложил сделать это в исповедальне через решётку, ради его же спокойствия, и видел бы ты его лицо, когда я сказал, что тогда накину ещё три доллара, — Винс издевательски засмеялся. — Этот урод верил, что у него останется хоть что-то святое, но знаешь, чем всё закончилось? Тем, что он исповедовался с моим членом во рту и принял причастие в виде моего семени.

Картер нахмурился, пытаясь понять, можно ли верить рыжему ублюдку, но чувствовал, что Винсент не лжёт. Он легко мог представить коленопреклонённого Кита среди бликов от витражей, окутанного запахом ладана, цепляющегося за решётку бледными пальцами и стонущего при каждом, всё более размашистом и сильном толчке в его узкое горло.

Сэм сглотнул. Реакция тела на эту картину была слишком однозначной в отличие от чувств, которые она вызвала. Почему-то было неприятно слышать подобные мерзости от Винсента, а не от самого Сакреда, и в то же время хотелось оказаться на месте рыжего священника в тот момент.

Хотелось быть тем, кто столкнёт Кита ещё глубже в бездну.

Картер оглянулся на дверь, ведущую в большую комнату. Там было тихо.

— Не переживай, — ехидно протянул Винс. — Кит живучий, как и все самые отвратительные твари в этом мире.

— Тогда ты, наверно, вообще бессмертный, — сквозь зубы прошипел Сэм, оттолкнул священника с дороги и, переступив порог приюта, словно вынырнул из омута. В голове прояснилось, туман, застилавший разум и чувства, рассеялся. Каждый раз, оказываясь рядом с Сакредом, Сэм будто погружался в мутное болото, из которого всё сложнее было выбраться. Вот и сейчас — свежий воздух вытеснял из его лёгких приютскую вонь, ветер сдувал с кожи пыль и прах, тишина стирала отзвуки стонов наслаждения и боли, но мысли продолжали крутиться вокруг Кита.

Вокруг того, что тот был способен осквернить святое место за несколько баксов. Вокруг того, что он мог бы сделать за несколько сотен.

Сэм сел на мотоцикл, завёл его и быстро поехал прочь от приюта. Он хотел Кита так сильно, что не задумываясь отдал бы за это несколько тысяч.


	9. Chapter 9

Кит прошёл по боковым нефам и, едва дотягиваясь до ручек, открыл окна. Свежий воздух проник в маленькую душную церковь, до краёв заполненную запахами воска и ладана. Вытерев рукавом вспотевший лоб, Сакред замер, наслаждаясь трогавшими влажный затылок прохладными дуновениями и глядя на кружащие в бледном солнечном свете пылинки.

Время шло к вечеру. Они с Роном полдня приводили церковь в порядок, и сил у Кита уже не было. Последние полчаса он держался лишь на том, что кровь разгоняла по венам не только кислород, но из-за этого он периодически выпадал из реальности, прислушиваясь к непривычному и приятному ощущению гудящих от усталости мышц и мягкой тишине.

— Эй, Кит! — окликнул звонкий голос. — Не спи! Я один закончить не успею.

— Да-да, — отстранённо отозвался Сакред и заторможенно перевёл взгляд на Рона. — Ты принёс программки?

— Ага. Надо их посчитать и стулья проверить. В прошлый раз жаловались, что некоторые шатаются, их давно пора выбросить. А то ещё упадёт кто-нибудь…

Рон был тем самым безумцем, о котором Кит рассказывал Сэму почти месяц назад. Рональд Грей, приятный светловолосый парень, полный энергии, сил и надежд, пришёл работать в приют добровольно примерно через год после Кита. Он был ненамного младше Сакреда, но из-за детской наивности первого и мрачности и потрёпанности второго казалось, что их разделяет лет десять. Рядом с Роном Кит всегда чувствовал себя немного неуютно, и поэтому не любил оставаться с ним наедине — глядя на него, Сакред видел, каким он сам мог бы стать, если бы… Этих «если бы» было слишком много.

Кит тяжело вздохнул, коротко закашлялся и начал вытаскивать стулья. Мест на скамьях было значительно меньше, чем количество проданных на концерт билетов.

— Ничто, по-моему, не пользуется такой популярностью, как детский хор, — заметил Сакред, раскладывая очередной стул, который при проверке чуть не сбросил с себя священника.

— Конечно, все любят детей, — с нежностью улыбнулся Рон и вздрогнул от грохота отброшенной Сакредом в сторону бесполезной теперь конструкции. — У них ведь ангельские голоса.

Грей осторожно опёрся на хлипкий с виду стул, но тот даже не шатался.

— Я вот тоже пел, когда маленьким был, — поделился Рон. — У меня голос был слабый, поэтому мне никогда главных партий не давали, но я всё равно ужасно любил эти выступления. На них всегда такая праздничная атмосфера.

— Ещё бы не праздничная, за счёт детей бабло же гребут, — пробормотал Кит себе под нос — обрывать восторженные фантазии Рона ему почему-то не хотелось.

Сакред снова вытер лоб и подошёл к шкафу с молитвенниками. Взяв высокую стопку, он прошёл пару рядов, аккуратно раскладывая книги под строгим надзором Иисуса, висевшего на небольшом распятии за алтарём. Хоть кто-то должен был проследить, чтобы всё было сделано правильно.

— Эх, какое чудесное было время… Детство, — мечтательно протянул Рон с лёгким оттенком сожаления. — Помнишь отца Дэвида? Какие у него проникновенные были проповеди, и как он искренне молился. И после исповеди у него всегда становилось так легко и свободно…

— Помню, — бесцветно отозвался Кит, но его тон Рона не смутил, и он продолжил со светлой печалью:

— А помнишь, как он нас в лагерь возил? Сколько тебе тогда было?

— Тринадцать.

— А мне двенадцать. Я тогда так сильно расстроился, что был в младшей группе, хотя тринадцать мне исполнилось бы всего через месяц. Я помню, как убежал ото всех и плакал на заднем дворе, а отец Дэвид нашёл меня и успокоил, сказал, что как самый старший в группе я буду присматривать за остальными, и это очень важное и ответственное задание, — лицо Грея озарила улыбка. — Я был так счастлив, что отец Дэвид мне доверяет.

— Я мало что запомнил из той поездки, — сказал Кит, надеясь, что на этом поток сознания Рона прекратится. Но его наивный коллега не понимал намёков и не замечал, как остекленели глаза Сакреда.

— А я помню, как нас отец Дэвид на речку водил, и как мы там потом костёр жгли вечером и друг другу разные истории рассказывали. Там так красиво было… И как ночью в лесу пахло свежо и листва шелестела, — Рон снова вздохнул и посмотрел на застывшего Кита всё с той же улыбкой. — И тебя я там помню. Ты далеко заплывал, дальше всех, хотя отец Дэвид говорил, что это опасно, и звал тебя обратно. А ещё ты вечно с ободранными коленками ходил.

— С велосипеда часто падал, — холодно пояснил Кит, бросил короткий взгляд на Христа, смотревшего теперь укоризненно, и упрямо поджал губы.

Грей проверил последний стул и, не замечая, что Сакред стоит неподвижно, с силой стиснув в пальцах последний молитвенник, задумчиво произнёс:

— Интересно, где отец Дэвид сейчас?.. Не помнишь, куда его перевели?

Кит бросил книгу на стойку, та соскользнула и со стуком свалилась на пол. Оставив её лежать под скамейкой, священник развернулся и пошёл к выходу.

— Я на перекур.

— Кит, подожди, помоги мне вынести сломанные стулья, пожалуйста, я один не дотащу.

Но дверь за Сакредом уже захлопнулась.

— Кит?..

 

Сакред замер в темноте посреди пустой прихожей. Сердце стучало медленно и гулко, горло сдавливало, будто его сжимали неумолимые пальцы, в голове шумело. Кит прикрыл глаза ненадолго, пытаясь глубоко вдохнуть, и мучительно закашлялся.

Навязчивые образы и воспоминания, издевательски пляшущие перед внутренним взором, рассеялись, пока священник, согнувшись и прижав ладонь к груди, задыхался от приступа. И как только он закончился и на виски перестало давить, Кит достал из кармана рубашки солнцезащитные очки, надел их и бесшумно выскользнул на улицу. Не хватало ещё, чтобы Рон забеспокоился о его здоровье и прибежал на помощь. Божевольная сестра милосердия.

Мягкий блёклый свет, прорывающийся через плотные серо-молочные облака, бил по глазам даже сквозь тёмные стёкла. В воздухе витал лёгкий запах листвы. Священник осторожно втянул его в себя, насколько позволяли больные лёгкие, и шагнул к ступенькам, но тут же замер — его взгляд наткнулся на знакомый светловолосый затылок.

Сэм сидел на ступеньках посреди крыльца, спиной ко входу в церковь, и так увлечённо копался в телефоне, что даже не услышал, как открылась дверь.

Сакред наклонился к нему и, не замечая, что улыбается, произнёс на ухо:

— Бу.

Картер резко обернулся, и его губы тронула ответная улыбка.

— Я уж думал, ты никогда не выйдешь.

— А внутрь заглянуть не мог? Тогда бы я вышел раньше, — священник сел рядом с Сэмом и достал себе сигарету. Его руки заметно дрожали.

— Боюсь, стоит мне шагнуть в церковь, и я сгорю заживо, — поделился своими опасениями Сэм и подкурил Сакреду. — На самом деле просто нужно было решить один вопрос, — он кивнул на телефон и убрал его в карман. — Миссис Флинт сказала, вы тут к концерту какому-то готовитесь?

— Ага. Завтра благотворительный концерт, хор мальчиков, средства идут на помощь детям, больным… то ли СПИДом, то ли раком… не помню, — пожал плечами священник, выдыхая дым через нос. — Заходи, если хочешь. Пропущу бесплатно.

— Это будет очень сложно, но, думаю, я смогу найти себе более увлекательное занятие на этот вечер, — фыркнул Сэм и осторожно забрал у Кита сигарету.

Их пальцы в миллиметрах друг от друга.

— Зря. Они правда хорошо поют… — священник подставил лицо прохладному ветру и прикрыл глаза. Листва шелестела и покачивалась, вместе с ней покачивались бордовые пятна под веками Кита. — Терпеть не могу такие мероприятия.

— Почему? — поинтересовался Картер. Странно было просто так сидеть на крыльце рядом с Сакредом и говорить о чём-то настолько обычном.

И странно было то, что он вообще сюда заехал, хотя было совсем не по пути.

— Много людей. Обычно я в этом не участвую, начальство считает, что я выгляжу недостаточно… презентабельно, — Кит усмехнулся. — Но я всё ещё должен Винсу. Этот ублюдок знает, как я ненавижу всё это дерьмо.

Священник наклонился к Сэму и затянулся сигаретой из его рук. Отметив, что Картер отодвинул пальцы подальше от края фильтра, рискуя обжечься.

— В детстве я тоже пел. У меня был хороший голос, не то что сейчас. Тогда я любил выступать — мне нравилось, что родители мной гордились. И что после концертов мне всегда покупали мои любимые конфеты… Хорошо, что они не дожили до этого момента и не видят, во что превратился их маленький ангелочек-Кит, — ядовито произнёс Сакред.

Картер скользнул взглядом по лицу священника. Из-под чёрных очков выглядывал синяк, оставленный кулаком Брендона, успевший сменить несколько цветов от красного и тёмно-фиолетового до сине-зелёного; уголок рта был припухший из-за трещины. Регулярные встречи с Сэмом явно мешали заживлению.

Представить Кита розовощёким ребёнком в чёрно-белых одеждах, распевающим церковные гимны, было невозможно. Он как будто всегда был бледной и тощей тенью самого себя.

— Спой что-нибудь, — неожиданно попросил Сэм.

— Да ни за что, — фыркнул Кит. — Голос давно уже пропит и прокурен, и дыхания даже на пару строк не хватит.

— Плевать, я всё равно ничего в этом не понимаю, — пожал плечами Картер. — Давай, ты ведь поёшь на мессах, разве нет?

Священник забрал у Сэма остатки сигареты, затянулся пару раз и щелчком отправил окурок в полёт. Приземлившись на асфальтированную дорожку, тот рассыпался искрами, бордово-серыми сквозь стёкла очков, и потух.

— Прихожане поют, — возразил Кит. — Я это последний раз делал, наверно, год назад, а то и больше.

Картер прищурился, пристально глядя на священника, его губы растянулись в усмешке:

— Ты стесняешься.

— Пф, — ещё более презрительно фыркнул Сакред и закатил глаза. — Сэм, это глупо. Давай лучше пойдём ко мне, потратим время с поль…

— Хватит ломаться, — жёстко перебил Картер.

Кит поджал губы и достал себе вторую сигарету. Почему-то заставить себя спеть для Сэма было гораздо сложнее, чем, например, дрочить под его пристальным взглядом. Было в этом что-то совсем обыденное, непосредственное… нормальное. Это выходило за рамки элементарной схемы, построенной на бездушном взаимном удовлетворении. Это пугало.

— Обмен.

Кит мог сделать эту ситуацию менее нормальной — более привычной.

— Обмен? — переспросил Картер.

— Раз тебе так хочется послушать мой кошмарный голос, плати, — Сакред глубоко затянулся и выдохнул дым в удивлённое лицо Сэма. — С тебя мерзкая история.

— Из меня плохой рассказчик, — предупредил Картер.

— Из меня плохой певец.

Небо заметно потемнело, порывы ветра стали холоднее, и Кит поёжился в ожидании, зажав сигарету в зубах и обхватив себя руками в попытке сохранить тепло. Сэм задумчиво смотрел на серый дым, вырывающийся из узких ноздрей священника, и перебирал в уме свои самые ужасные поступки. Остановиться на чём-то одном было сложно, но даже при довольно широком выборе Картер понимал, что соревноваться на этом поприще с Сакредом — бессмысленная затея.

— Когда мне было четырнадцать, я сидел в колонии, — начал Картер. — У нас там были тренажёрка, творческий центр, даже кино по выходным, так что скучать не приходилось. Пребывание там было терпимым, пока ко мне не подселили нового соседа. Этот мелкий наглый уёбок постоянно совал нос не в своё дело, задавал идиотские вопросы, лез, куда не просят. И пиздел без остановки. Потом он объяснил, что хотел подружиться, — губы Сэма изогнулись в усмешке. — Но тогда у меня терпения было ещё меньше, чем сейчас, и выйти оттуда я не торопился. Он меня бесил. Я знал, что он ходил в этот сраный творческий центр, что его единственной радостью была игра на флейте. Он сам так сказал. А когда он в очередной раз спросил, за что меня посадили, я сломал ему нос и обе руки. Больше он на своей дудке не играл, пока сидел. Не мог. И пиздеть лишний раз перестал.

Кит выдохнул густое облако дыма, дал затянуться Картеру, предполагая, что тот продолжит, но тишину нарушало лишь шуршание опавших листьев.

Сакред скептически вскинул одну бровь:

— И всё? Жестоко, конечно, но недостаточно. То, чем ты занимаешься сейчас, куда хуже.

— Ты ещё капризничать будешь? — удивился Сэм. — Ладно… Пару лет назад у меня была девушка, она залетела, и я силой заставил её сделать аборт. Хотя она несколько месяцев до этого ебала мне мозги тем, как она хочет детей, и даже говорила, что ничего от меня требовать не будет, что я о них никогда больше не услышу, лишь бы я разрешил ей его оставить.

— Силой? — священник заинтересованно повернулся к Картеру.

— Мне пришлось её ударить, чтобы до неё дошло и она согласилась, — пояснил Сэм.

Кит задумчиво молчал, докуривая и разглядывая Картера. Тот, судя по выражению холодных голубых глаз, не испытывал ни капли сожаления. Это придавало истории особый оттенок глухого безразличия, такого знакомого самому священнику, но он всё равно отрицательно покачал головой:

— Такое случается сплошь и рядом. Не подходит.

Сэм недовольно поджал губы и проводил взглядом очередной окурок, улетевший на дорожку и унесённый в траву порывом ветра. Говорить о том, что беременность была результатом насилия, он не стал. Это ведь тоже происходит сплошь и рядом.

Солнце укрылось за огромным тяжёлым облаком; Кит поднял очки на макушку и одёрнул рукав рубашки, скрывая еле заметную красную точку на запястье.

— До МакКинли южной стороной заправлял Гаттерс, тот ещё ублюдок, с ним проблем было куда больше. Делёж территории, постоянные стычки, не успевали трупы закапывать и от копов откупаться. В итоге этот урод крупно нас подставил, и мы забрали его сына. Угрожали убить, если Гаттерс не отступит, и он отступил. Сына вернули, только предварительно подсадили на иглу. Парню лет тринадцать тогда было. Это было своеобразное послание, что территория Гаттерса теперь наша. И местью за подставу.

Сакред снова неосознанно дёрнул рукава и вопросительно вскинул брови.

— И?

— Колол я.

— Но ты просто исполнял приказ, так что…

— Это была моя идея, — перебил Картер.

Ветер всё усиливался, поднимая в воздух разноцветные листья, слишком яркие на фоне серого неба. Раскидистое дерево во дворе качало тонкими ветками и тихо стучалось и царапалось в приоткрытое витражное окно церкви. Кит снова обхватил себя руками — его потряхивало от холода. Сэм снял с себя кожанку и накинул её священнику на плечи.

— Ну?

Сакред плотнее закутался в куртку и вдохнул горьковатый запах одеколона.

— Сойдёт.

— И всё? Просто «сойдёт»? Из-за меня пацан мелкий стал торчком, ничего на это не скажешь?

Кит встретил взгляд Картера — он видел в нём самого себя в тот вечер, когда спрашивал, не собирается ли Сэм выставить его за дверь, — и пожал плечами.

— Мы же договорились, Сэм. Ты не судишь меня, я — тебя… Жалеешь, что сделал это?

Картер отвернулся и, нахмурившись, ответил неохотно:

— Думаю, без этого можно было обойтись… Теперь твоя часть сделки.

Кит сильнее стиснул в кулаках края куртки и незаметно для Сэма снова втянул впитавшийся в её кожу запах. Будто это могло ему помочь.

— Предупреждаю, тебе не понравится, — категорично заявил священник, тяжело вздохнул и откашлялся. Не глядя на Картера, Кит тихо и словно на ощупь начал петь.

Из-за его голоса, чуть хриплого и подрагивающего с непривычки, плавная и печальная мелодия антифона звучала грубо. Тягучие гласные непонятных латинских слов перетекали друг в друга в медленных распевах; шорох листьев и робкий стук ветвей аккомпанировали священнику. Бледные губы Кита двигались, взывая к высшим силам, но выражение лица оставалось отстранённым, а пустые, остекленевшие глаза смотрели в одну точку. Спокойный голос звучал на грани шёпота, пальцы бессознательно сжимали нательный крестик. Сэм слушал и боролся с ощущением, что каждое слово причиняет Киту боль. Из-за этого хотелось прервать пение, но Картер не стал.

Невзрачный священник впервые казался ему красивым.

Резко вдохнув между распевами, Кит закашлялся, повернулся к Картеру и наткнулся на странный взгляд — Сэм как будто видел перед собой совершенно незнакомого человека.

— Что? — раздражённо спросил священник.

— Что это было?

— Salve Regina, — ответил Сакред и монотонно перевёл текст гимна: — Славься Царица, Матерь милосердия, жизнь, отрада и надежда наша, славься. К Тебе взываем в изгнании, чада Евы, к Тебе воздыхаем, стеная и плача в этой долине слёз.

— Никогда бы не думал, что подобные… песнопения могут звучать так сексуально, — насмешливо сказал Сэм. — И всё же. Как насчёт чего-нибудь более приземлённого?

Кит выпустил из кулака крестик и размял пальцы с красными следами-чёрточками, оставшимися от его граней.

— Кроме гимнов и молитв я ничего наизусть не знаю, — произнёс священник и криво усмехнулся, когда брови Картера удивлённо поползли наверх. — Серьёзно. Я уже давно не слушаю музыку.

— При следующей встрече займусь твоим музыкальным образованием, — заявил Сэм.

— Обязательно, — согласился Сакред, поднялся на ноги и бросил Картеру его куртку. — Мне пора работать. Но если хочешь, ещё десять минут для тебя найдётся. Только пойдём ко мне, там Рон, — священник кивнул в сторону входа в костёл.

— Разве что ты дашь мне тебя трахнуть.

Кит улыбнулся одними губами.

— Нет.

Картер тоже встал, сощурившись от солнца, выглянувшего из-за тёмного облачного полотна, достал телефон и посмотрел на часы.

— Тогда я пойду. Я на самом деле просто так заехал, по пути было… Когда у тебя выходной?

Кит опустил очки, прячась от жалящих лучей, и решил оставить без комментариев то, что за всё прошедшее время Сэм впервые заехал «просто так». Не то чтобы это Кита не устраивало, просто неприятное ощущение потери контроля мешало свободно дышать.

— Послезавтра. Но ты можешь навестить меня в любое время, как обычно, — предложил Сакред, заранее зная, что услышит в ответ.

— Нет, спасибо, потерплю как-нибудь пару дней, — отказался Картер.

— Зря, я прибрался в комнате недавно.

— В прошлый раз я едва не пропорол себе руку осколком стекла, — напомнил Сэм и застегнул куртку.

— Подумаешь, — легкомысленно пожал плечами священник. — Не шприц, и ладно, а то ещё заразился бы чем-нибудь.

— Не смешно, — сказал Сэм.

— Знаю.

Поёжившись от холодного ветра, Сакред засунул руки в карманы брюк и кивнул в сторону ворот:

— Иди уже.

Картер сделал пару шагов вниз по крыльцу мимо Кита, замер на секунду и обернулся:

— До встречи.

— Ага, — сказал священник, продолжая мёрзнуть на пороге церкви.

Сэм окинул Сакреда тяжёлым липким взглядом, с сожалением поджал губы и быстро пошёл прочь.

Дождавшись, когда Картер скроется за воротами, Кит быстро вернулся в маленькую церковь, тут же окутавшую его мягким, пахнущим ладаном теплом.

— Кит! — воскликнул Рон, подходя к коллеге. — Что ты так долго? Я один с этими стульями не справлюсь. Но зато я посчитал программки, должно хватить. Завтра останется только разложить их и скамейки для детей поставить, и всё.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сакред и прежде, чем заняться своей половиной сломанных стульев, поднял с пола упавший молитвенник, протёр его рукавом и осторожно положил на стойку.


	10. Chapter 10

Окурок упал на землю и потух, раздавленный поношенным ботинком. Кит закашлялся, потёр ноющую от болезненной тревоги грудь и тяжело привалился к стене. Над ним на серой каменной плите лежал обессиленный Иисус, рухнувший под тяжестью своего креста.

Сакред прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к далёким голосам, доносившимся с другой стороны костёла. Чем больше их становилось, тем громче сердце стучало в ушах, и даже три выкуренные подряд сигареты и внеочередная доза не помогли успокоиться. Кит сжал ледяные пальцы. Пока рядом будет Рон, никому и в голову не придёт заговорить с ним — сегодня синяки у него под глазами были темнее, чем обычно, на щеке виднелся коричневый отпечаток кулака Брендона, на скуле и шее появились красноватые пятна, а зрачки наверняка были разного размера. Кит так давно не пользовался каплями, что забыл, как делать это правильно.

Конечно, все предпочтут общаться с красивым, излучающим свет и благодать Роном.

Мысль о том, что он выглядел жалким и отталкивающим, утешала. Сакред глубоко вдохнул несколько раз, снова закашлялся и поднял взгляд на Иисуса. То, что Сыну Божьему было явно хуже, чем ему, ободрило ещё немного, и Кит покинул своё убежище.

Почти все места в церкви были заняты. По нефу разносился нестройный шёпот, который взрезали громкие голоса взволнованных родителей. Некоторые в ожидании бродили по проходу, листали программки, читали объявления. Кто-то фотографировал алтарь. Кто-то фотографировал храпящего Брендона, развалившегося на нескольких стульях.

Едва не столкнувшись с женщинами, обходящими неф по кругу, Кит нырнул в боковую комнату, где чуть не врезался в бледного мальчика лет восьми. Он стоял в стороне от других и размеренно дышал, пытаясь успокоиться и не слушая последние указания наставника — толстого священника, перед которым толпились дети и подростки в идеально отглаженных чёрно-белых одеждах. Сакред скользнул взглядом по серьёзным лицам самых взрослых ребят и взволнованно-испуганным — младших, посмотрел на их воодушевлённого наставника, и воспоминания сдавили горло мерзким бессознательным страхом.

Возможно, Кит не любил такие мероприятия не только из-за того, что на них приходило слишком много людей.

Тучный священник закончил свою речь, приветливо кивнул замершему у входа Киту и, заметив стоящего отдельно мальчика, подошёл к нему. Сакред неотрывно следил за каждым движением наставника. Тот наклонился к мальчику, сказал что-то ободряющим тоном и протянул к нему руки. Кит невольно задержал дыхание. Пухлые пальцы поправили мятый ворот, обхватывающий тонкую шею, и мягко легли на худое плечо.

Мальчик нерешительно улыбнулся.

Священник улыбнулся в ответ, сощурив глаза, такие добрые, что Кита передёрнуло. Безотчётное желание оттолкнуть наставника от мальчишки заставило Сакреда сделать шаг в их сторону, но тут кто-то осторожно тронул его за локоть.

— Блять! — выпалил Кит, отпрянув от оказавшегося рядом Грея, и зло оскалился, прижимая к себе руку, которую свело так, будто её пронзило током. — Какого хрена, Рон.

— Кит!

— Тш! — возмущённо прошипел толстый священник. — Тут же дети.

— Эти дети ещё не так ругаются, пока вы не слышите, святой отец, — ехидно отозвался Кит и, не обращая внимания на озадаченных хористов и стремительно краснеющего в ярости толстяка, резко повернулся к Грею. — Чего тебе?

— Я… я хотел тебя попросить… — скулы Рона порозовели, глаза растерянно забегали по лицу Сакреда. Грей явно не понимал, что сделал не так, но наверняка чувствовал себя виноватым. Он всегда чувствовал себя виноватым. Кит думал, Рон находил в этом особое удовлетворение.

— Ну?

— Ты видел там Брендона? Я думал, может, ты… ну, пока концерт не начался… разбудишь его? Он храпит, — с каким-то тихим отчаянием выдохнул Грей.

Сакред несколько секунд молчал, скрестив руки на груди, впиваясь ногтями в место прикосновения, пытаясь болью перебить эфемерное ощущение чужих пальцев. Он всегда позволял Рону быть правильным. Выглядеть правильным. Но не сегодня.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я его выгнал, — ровно произнёс Кит.

— Что? Н-нет, что ты. Просто разбуди, пожалуйста, — совсем тихо пробормотал Грей, быстро оглянувшись на гостей. Теперь у него алели даже уши. — Он может послушать выступление вместе со всеми.

— Ты знаешь, он не станет. Снова вырубится. Просто признай, что хочешь его выгнать, но не можешь сам, — всё так же невыразительно оборвал Сакред.

Рон жалобно вскинул брови и прерывисто вздохнул, снова бросив беспомощный взгляд на толстяка. Тот только тупо смотрел на них, даже не думая отвлечь детей от этой сцены.

— Кит, что с тобой? Я не понимаю…

— Подумай о тех, кому он будет мешать, — предложил Сакред. — Ты сделаешь доброе дело. Брендону ведь всё равно, где спать, он может дрыхнуть даже на каменном полу в прихожей или на крыльце, — Кит легко пожал плечами, его тонкие губы сложились в холодную улыбку. — Уверен, он сотни раз спал в грязных подворотнях, помойках, подвалах вместе с крысами. Ему не привыкать. А у подножия церкви не так плохо, как в канаве. И оттуда мы его не услышим.

— Это жестоко, — еле слышно выдавил Рон. И вряд ли он имел ввиду то, как Кит предлагал поступить с Брендоном.

Сакред безразлично прислушивался к частому дыханию коллеги, и нет, это не было местью за то, что он оказался здесь, или за то, что Рон прикоснулся к нему. Кит давно хотел показать Грею, что тот не такой уж праведный и правильный.

Просто так.

Чтобы Рону было над чем подумать.

— Он проснётся посреди концерта и начнёт орать, чтобы все заткнулись к чёртовой матери.

— Кит!

— Он не будет выбирать выражений, — продолжил Сакред. — Напугает детей, разозлит родителей. Сорвёт мероприятие, и бедные малыши, больные СПИДом…

— Лейкемией, — дрожащим шёпотом поправил Рон. Его глаза блестели от сдерживаемых слёз, рот кривился в немой борьбе с самим собой, на лбу выступили капли пота. Он был жалок.

— Какая разница. Несчастные малыши останутся без пожертвований. Мы позволим Брендону всё испортить? Он алкоголик и вор, он избивал собственную мать, пока та была жива. Это же так просто: выбрать благополучие и спокойствие добропорядочных граждан — вместо него. Да, Рон?

— Кит… — отчаянно выдохнул Грей.

Сакред бросил взгляд на часы.

— Уже пора начинать, — отстранённо сообщил он.

Рон сжал руки в кулаки, судорожно втянул воздух и выпалил еле слышно:

— Заставь его уйти. Пожалуйста, — и вздрогнул от собственных слов. На его лице отразилось такое знакомое Киту отвращение к самому себе, что Сакред снова улыбнулся. Не испытывая радости.

— Как скажешь.

Он потянулся к ручке двери, когда в комнате прозвучал неожиданно громкий разъярённый голос — толстяк-священник наконец не выдержал. Видимо, теперь, когда было уже поздно, он решил, что самое время вмешаться.

— Вы на самом деле здесь работаете? С людьми, которым требуются помощь и поддержка! Как такое возможно?

Сакред обернулся, посмотрел на пылающего праведным гневом гостя и равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Немыслимо, — покачал головой наставник.

— Всё происходит согласно замыслу Господа. Все получают то, чего заслуживают, — произнёс Кит. — Я — то, чего заслуживает моя паства… Пойду вышвырну отсюда Брендона.

 

Костёл наполнял шёпот, заглушаемый беззастенчивым храпом, раздающимся из-за колонны. Там на нескольких стульях развалился Брендон Чейз. Его глаза были скрыты замызганной серой шапкой, из-под которой торчал опухший красный нос, в клочковатой бороде виднелись крошки, губы чернели запёкшейся кровью. Видимо, сегодня кто-то смог дать ему отпор.

Брендон был высоким и широкоплечим, а помятая и местами порванная одежда и всклокоченные волосы придавали ему вид настоящего дикаря. Неудивительно, что никто до сих пор даже не попытался его разбудить. Брендона инстинктивно боялись те, кто его не знал, и обходили стороной те, кому не посчастливилось познакомиться с ним поближе. Он начинал размахивать кулаками по любому поводу, когда был пьян, а трезвым его почти никогда не видели.

Кит привык к тому, что коллеги постоянно спихивали Чейза на него. Винсент терпеть не мог Сакреда и, видимо, надеялся, что однажды Брендон его убьёт, а Рон, добрый милый Рон, просил Кита подставиться под удар вместо него, потому что не мог выдержать собственной беспомощности в общении с Чейзом. И Сакред каждый раз соглашался. Потому что не хотел, чтобы Брендон угробил кого-нибудь ненароком, и потому что не хотел, чтобы Винсент однажды вызвал копов, и потому что знал — ему было под силу утихомирить Чейза. Успокоить, утешить, поддержать. Он ненавидел эту часть своей работы.

Но он не боялся синяков и ушибов, и поэтому Брендон его слушал. После того, как избивал.

— Брендон, — тихо позвал Кит, не особо рассчитывая, что бездомный его услышит.

В ответ раздался раскатистый всхрап. В их сторону повернулись несколько любопытных.

— Чейз! — чуть повысил голос Сакред и дёрнул спящего за грязную штанину. Подходить ближе было опасно, но выбора у Кита не оставалось. Он не собирался звать Брендона слишком — достаточно — громко: не хотел привлекать лишнее внимание. От пристальных нетерпеливых взглядов у него и так холодели руки.

— Твою мать, Брендон, — пробормотал священник, сделал шаг вперёд и осторожно потряс бездомного за плечо.

Тот недовольно что-то промычал и сбросил с себя навязчивую руку.

Из-за колонны показалось несколько прихожан. Они только наблюдали, но выражения их лиц бросали Сакреда в дрожь — по решительно сдвинутым бровям и сжатым в строгие линии губам становилось ясно, что они намерены вмешаться, если священнику потребуется помощь.

Поэтому Кит ненавидел такие мероприятия. Незнакомые непредсказуемые люди. Сочувствующие, благодетельные, добропорядочные. Они пугали. Куда уютнее Киту было среди равнодушных ублюдков, которые приходили на его мессы. Они все остались бы в стороне, даже если бы Сакреда убивали прямо в церкви.

— Почему не начинают? Пора уже, — донёсся до Кита чей-то шёпот.

— Не слышишь храп? Сейчас священник уберёт этого бомжа, и начнут, — ответил ему второй голос. — Здесь, вроде, ночлежка рядом. Им стоило бы завести охранника в церкви, чтобы эти отбросы сюда не ходили.

Картина: праведники выгоняют бездомного из церкви, чтобы насладиться сладкими голосами изнасилованных священниками маленьких мальчиков. Достойна висеть в кабинете Папы Римского.

Кит усмехнулся. Пожалуй, Брендон, честный во всех своих душевных уродствах, был слишком хорош, чтобы находиться в одном помещении с этими лицемерными ублюдками.

— Вставай, чёрт бы тебя побрал, — Сакред снова пихнул Чейза в плечо, но тот отмахнулся от его ладони, и священник раздражённо сдёрнул шапку с его глаз.

И в следующую секунду на локте Кита тисками сомкнулись грязные пальцы.

Шапка мягко скользнула на деревянный пол, и Сакред вцепился в держащую его руку, безуспешно пытаясь вырваться. Сердце скакнуло в горло, мешая вдохнуть, его стук болезненно отдавался в висках, локоть сковало льдом до самых костей, всё тело била крупная дрожь.

Прихожане смотрели. Брендон продолжал спать.

— Отпусти, — прохрипел Кит и пошатнулся — ноги подгибались от нарастающей паники. — Отпусти, блять… Сука.

Ногти священника отчаянно царапали запястье Чейза, оставляя широкие красные полосы, рот судорожно хватал воздух. Осознание, что Брендон спит и не может с ним ничего сделать, билось в воспалённый мозг, но не способно было прорваться сквозь завесу неконтролируемого страха. Бессилие и беспомощность — давно забытые и так легко воскресшие — вытеснили все остальные ощущения. Рука немела в беспощадных оковах.

Кит чувствовал себя маленьким и слабым, чувствовал, как внутри зарождаются смирение и готовность подчиняться. От этого к горлу подкатывала тошнота, но всё, что Сакред мог, это пытаться разжать крепкую хватку Брендона.

Тот не поддавался. Кит издал тихий жалкий звук, то ли стон, то ли скулёж, и потянул пальцы Чейза вверх, ни на что не рассчитывая, но бездомный вдруг что-то глухо забормотал.

— …не трожь… моя бутылка, — всё, что смог разобрать священник. Давление на локте ослабло, Сакред дёрнулся в сторону, но не успел — поймав его запястье, пальцы снова сомкнулись, с такой силой, что пережали вены.

— Моя. Бутылка, — раздельно произнёс Брендон. Его глаза, злобные и мутные после сна, уставились на Кита. Мерзкий запах перегара стал ярче.

— Не понимаю, о чём… — начал священник, но его перебило яростное рычание. Чейз встал, сгрёб в кулак рубашку на груди Сакреда и без лишних предисловий врезал ему по челюсти. Удар получился смазанным — Брендон был сонный, — костяшки проехались по губам, которые, несмотря на боль, изогнулись в алой улыбке.

Пусть Чейз избивает его в полусне, защищая несуществующую бутылку, лишь бы не пробуждал своими грязными руками давно похороненные воспоминания.

Брендон замахнулся — Кит поднял голову, подставляясь. По подбородку стекала кровь из разбитых губ, рот наполнялся металлическим привкусом, зубы ныли, но этого было недостаточно. Чтобы закопать навязчивые образы глубже, нужно было больше.

Кулак чиркнул по скуле и зацепил нос, а в следующую секунду Чейза оттащили от священника, и кто-то заботливый мягко взял Кита за плечи. Тихо спросил, как он. Легко развернул к себе и предложил платок. Утешающе погладил по руке.

Прижигание калёным железом было бы более милосердным, чем эти ласковые прикосновения.

Кит застыл, уставившись в пол. Он не мог сдвинуться с места. Не мог понять взгляд. Не мог дышать.

Он был парализован.

— Что с вами? Он, наверно, слишком сильно вас ударил. Вам нужно присесть. И всё-таки возьмите платок.

Низкий приятный голос. Добрые руки, подталкивающие к стульям.

Сакреда мутило. Звон в ушах нарастал, заглушая загнанное сердцебиение, ладони сводило желанием вцепиться в крестик как в последнюю надежду на спасение, ноги подкашивались. Кит готов был упасть на колени и умолять.

Но вместо этого послушно сделал шаг назад, к стульям, и чужие пальцы соскользнули с его плеча.

Сакред наступил на что-то мягкое и, вздрогнув от неожиданности, опустил взгляд — под его ботинком лежала серая шапка. Перед глазами белым пятном маячил платок, лежащий на морщинистой ладони. За спиной громко матерился Брендон.

Словно очнувшись от кошмара, Кит шумно втянул воздух и мучительно закашлялся. Грудь сдавило, Сакред прижал к ней ладонь, вторую выставив в защитном жесте, и покачал головой, показывая, что помощь ему не нужна. Смотреть на заботливого прихожанина он боялся.

Осторожно, хрипло вдохнув и зачем-то взяв платок, Сакред быстро отошёл к Чейзу, затылком ощущая внимательный взгляд серо-зелёных глаз.

— Отпустите его, — потребовал Кит слабым, но уверенным голосом и трясущейся ладонью стёр подсохшую кровь с подбородка, только сильнее её размазав.

Двое мужчин, всё это время с трудом державшие Брендона, недоумённо вскинули брови, а женщина, стоящая рядом с ними, недовольно нахмурилась и сказала неприятным, с капризными нотками тоном:

— Святой отец, мы должны позвонить в полицию, он же вас избил! А для вас нужно вызвать врача, вы весь дрожите, — она сделала шаг в сторону священника, но Сакред вскинул руку и нервно выпалил:

— Стойте на месте. — Ещё одно прикосновение он бы не выдержал. — Я в порядке, — она открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но Кит повторил с нажимом: — Точно в порядке. Обычное дело. Не нужно копов. И отпустите его уже! Вы же хотели от него избавиться.

Держащие Брендона мужчины ослабили хватку, и бездомный вырвался из их рук. Но никто не двигался, все смотрели на Кита — с беспокойством, сочувствием, неодобрением, благодарностью — и ждали чего-то. Только позади священника раздались удаляющиеся неровные шаги.

Сакред поймал взволнованный и растерянный взгляд замершего среди прихожан Грея. Тот явно не знал, что теперь делать.

— Начинайте уже чёртов концерт, — раздражённо бросил Кит. — Дети ждут.

Он развернулся и пошёл к выходу. Брендон нерешительно последовал за ним.

 

Кит тяжело опёрся на влажные от дождя перила и наконец заметил, как сильно его колотит. Ноги подгибались, руки не держали, и священник осторожно опустился на ступеньку, не обращая внимания на мелкую противную морось. Его невидящий взгляд скользнул по затянутому бледно-серыми облаками небу, блёкло горящим фонарям и остановился на листьях, раскрасивших дорогу грязно-жёлтыми пятнами. Внутренняя дрожь от пережитого всё усиливалась по мере того, как наступало осознание, в груди сильно ныло, лёгкие с трудом пропускали воздух. В голове гулко шумела пустота.

От эфемерного ощущения прикосновений в горле стоял ком. Хотелось отрезать руку, чтобы ничего не чувствовать. Содрать кожу с плеч, чтобы снова обо всём забыть. Превысить в несколько раз привычную дозу, чтобы всё это закончилось.

Кит прикрыл глаза, тяжело выдохнул и достал сигареты, но руки тряслись так сильно, что подкурить не получалось. Палец соскальзывал с колёсика, высекая лишь мелкие бесполезные искры.

— Блять, — сквозь зубы выругался Сакред, выронил зажигалку и зло пнул её со ступеньки вниз. Та отскочила от асфальта и застыла ярко-красным всполохом на коричневом месиве размокшей листвы.

— Держи, — раздался хриплый голос, сбоку от Кита зажёгся огонь бензиновой зажигалки, и рядом с ним как ни в чём ни бывало сел Брендон.

— Откуда у тебя такая? — вместо «спасибо» поинтересовался священник и глубоко затянулся.

Лёгкие мерзко сдавило, дым вырвался из них вместе с кашлем.

— Подобрал где-то, — ответил Чейз, взял протянутую ему пачку сигарет и тоже прикурил. — Чего тебя так колошматит, святой отец? Я ж вроде не сильно ударил.

— Не обращай внимания, — отозвался Сакред, и Брендон охотно перестал.

— И нахрена было меня будить? Я бы ещё часа три дрых, никого бы не трогал.

— Ты храпел, — отстранённо сказал священник.

Из приоткрытого окна, в которое робко царапались ветви полуголого дерева, на улицу проникли тонкие хрупкие голоса. Сакред поморщился — слишком идеальное звучание, как всегда. Такие хоры не менялись веками.

— И из-за этого столько шума? — искренне удивился Брендон, обернувшись к окну. — Завывают что-то непонятное, да ещё и без музыки. Оставили бы меня, я бы хоть храпом им подыграл, — Чейз громко заржал, перебивая возвышенные мотивы.

Кит не ответил. Он затянулся последний раз, сжигая бумагу до фильтра, бросил окурок и достал телефон. Брендон продолжал говорить что-то о произошедшем в церкви, о своём сне, где у него была бутылка, бухло в которой никогда не кончалось, о копах и своей последней встрече с ними, но Сакред не слушал. Он набрал короткое сообщение, отправил и теперь сжимал мобильный в ожидании ответа.

Кит спрятал мёрзнущие на холодном воздухе руки в карманы, но тут же вытащил их обратно. На его подрагивающей ладони лежал сложенный вчетверо белый платок.

Священник запнулся на вдохе. Он не помнил, как забрал его у того прихожанина, и не помнил, зачем. Сакред осторожно его развернул — обычный платок, такой можно было купить в любом магазине, но.

Кит поднёс его к лицу, прикрыл глаза и медленно, глубоко вдохнул.

Лакричные леденцы и воск.

— У тебя кровь на воротнике, святой отец, — сообщил Брендон, не замечая, что Сакред побледнел и так сильно прикусил губу, что его рот снова окрасился в алый. — Не отстирается потом, надо сразу замочить. Мать так говорила. Такие пятна надо замачивать, иначе всё.

— Возьми, — сказал Кит.

— Что? — не понял Чейз.

— Забери, говорю, — с нажимом повторил священник, протягивая Брендону смятый платок.

— Да нахрена он мне?

— Не знаю, можешь его выбросить, сжечь, подтереться им, блять, да что хочешь. Забери, — Кит нетерпеливо встряхнул рукой.

— А ты почему не можешь? — спросил Чейз, но платок всё же взял.

— Потому что. Он дорог мне как память, — нервно хохотнул Кит, достал телефон и отправил ещё одно сообщение.

— Я нихуя не понял, — признался Брендон и поднялся с крыльца. — Но если ты настаиваешь, я им подотрусь, выброшу и подожгу. В другом порядке не получится. Бывай, — Чейз махнул священнику на прощание и вышел за ворота церкви, по дороге доставая из недр своей потрёпанной куртки маленькую бутылку с самым дешёвым пойлом.

Кит выдохнул с облегчением, оставшись в одиночестве, но не успел Брендон скрыться за поворотом, как на пороге костёла показался Рон. Он нерешительно приблизился к коллеге и опустился на корточки. Его лицо сохраняло виноватое выражение, но по тому, как он прислушивался к доносящимся из окна голосам, становилось ясно — Грей с трудом заставил себя выйти.

— Ну? — поторопил его Сакред. — Ещё какие-то проблемы?

— Ты как? — осторожно спросил Рон.

Кит набрал и отправил третье сообщение.

— Нормально… Ты что, ждал, когда Брендон уйдёт, чтобы выйти?

— Ждал? — Грей мгновенно залился краской и помотал головой: — Конечно, нет. А он ещё был здесь?

Сакред только хмыкнул насмешливо.

— Как концерт? — спросил он без особого любопытства. Просто нужно было занять время в ожидании ответного смс или звонка.

— Прекрасно! — воодушевлённо отозвался Рон. — Программа замечательная, всем очень нравится. И отец Уолтер отлично ладит с детьми. А мальчики! Они просто ангелы. Смотрю на них и вспоминаю наши выступления с отцом Дэвидом. Такая приятная ностальгия… Помнишь, у нас однажды тоже концерт задержали, я так волновался и…

И Грей продолжал говорить. Снова о том, как он любил эти выступления, и как радовался, когда видел отклик в глазах слушателей — и гордость в глазах отца Дэвида; и как переживал, когда не мог справиться со сложной песней — и отец Дэвид поддерживал его и не давал опустить руки; и каким тёплым и замечательным был тот последний вечер в лагере, когда они пели для приехавших за ними родителями: растроганные матери и отцы громко и долго аплодировали — и отец Дэвид потрепал его по голове и похвалил за старание.

Но Кит помнил другое. Он помнил, каким Рон был шумным, неусидчивым и капризным. Помнил, как он сбегал с репетиций и таскал цветную бумагу из кабинета труда, чтобы делать из неё кораблики и пускать их по реке. Помнил, как у костра он перебивал других мальчишек, чтобы рассказать свои страшные истории. Пока по-настоящему страшная история не случилась с ним самим.

И после, хотя Рон никогда не катался на велосипеде, у него тоже часто оказывались ободраны колени, а на спине появлялись синяки. В лесу он садился дальше всех от костра, прятался в тени и молчал. И во время концерта, в тот последний вечер в лагере, вместо звонкого голоса из его горла вырвался едва слышный шёпот.

Кит тогда стоял рядом. Он отлично всё помнил.

— …и в конце, когда мы пели Ave Maria, это было так красиво, что я даже прослезился. Жаль, что нельзя вернуться в прошлое и пережить всё ещё раз, — Грей печально вздохнул.

— Так вот от чего ты плакал, — пробормотал Сакред, думая, что, возможно, он отдал платок не тому человеку.

Кит покрутил в пальцах телефон, бесцельно разблокировал экран и заблокировал обратно. Сообщение всё не приходило.

— Тебе не пора возвращаться? — поинтересовался Сакред.

— Ой, да! Пора, — спохватился Рон и быстро поднялся на ноги. — А ты?

— А моя миссия там уже выполнена, — холодно произнёс Кит и, заметив, как у Грея виновато опустились уголки губ, добавил: — Голова болит, у Брендона рука тяжёлая.

— Да, тебе стоит прилечь отдохнуть. Возьми у меня в столе мазь от синяков, она помогает, — торопливо проговорил Рон и быстро нырнул обратно в церковь.

Из окна донеслись нежные воздушные голоса, и Сакред устало опустил веки, подпевая одними губами:

— Salve, Regina, Mater misericordiae, vita, dulcedo, et spes nostra, salve. Ad te clamamus exsules filii Hevae, ad te suspiramus, gementes et flentes in hac lacrimarum valle.

В груди снова болезненно сдавило, Кит стиснул телефон до побелевших костяшек. Стоило, наверно, послать всё к чёрту, закрыться в комнате и не выходить до следующей своей смены. Допить оставшееся с вечера вино. Закинуться снотворным и проспать сутки. Пустить по венам чистое вдохновение, лечь на пол и смотреть кино на белом потолке.

Но Кит не мог заставить себя встать. Он продолжал сидеть на крыльце под мерзко моросящим дождём и вертеть телефон в заледеневших пальцах.

***

Сэм нажал на кнопку звонка и посмотрел на часы. Ровно семь вечера — привычка не опаздывать, вбитая в него в детстве, сказывалась даже спустя долгие годы. Что, впрочем, не всегда было ему на руку.

Он снова нажал на кнопку и прислушался — кроме самого звонка из квартиры не доносилось ни звука. С такой ситуацией Картер уже сталкивался, поэтому, в третий раз надавив на кнопку, оставил палец на ней.

Звонок протяжно и истерично верещал на всю квартиру, но раздражённый голос изнутри всё равно его перекричал:

— Блять, да иду уже!

Звук оборвался, и дверь почти сразу открылась. На пороге стоял мокрый и злой Бобби в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бёдер.

— Чёрт бы побрал твою пунктуальность, Картер, — бросил он и отошёл, пропуская Сэма.

Квартира была маленькая и уютная. Прихожая перетекала в гостиную, где мебель пряталась за высокими пышными цветами, кухню отделяла арка, оплетённая вьющимся растением, справа от двери шла лестница на второй этаж. Подоконники с солнечной стороны были заставлены небольшими горшками, и среди всей этой зелени Картер смог узнать только орхидею и мухоловку.

В этой квартире из трёх возможных, где обитал Роберт Милтон, Сэм был впервые.

— Это та квартира, о которой ты рассказывал? Куда ты приезжаешь, чтобы подумать?

— Или когда хочется тишины и покоя, — напомнил Бобби, снимая полотенце и вытираясь по пути к дивану.

— Если второе, то ты, должно быть, при смерти, — заметил Картер, разглядывая подкачанную задницу Милтона, пока тот наклонялся за домашними штанами и натягивал их на себя.

После того, как они разобрались с МакКинли, Сэм и Бобби виделись всего пару раз, да и то мельком, а потом постоянно находились какие-то дела, и теперь Картер с удивлением отметил, что даже немного соскучился. Раньше их встречи проходили на регулярной основе и в горизонтальном положении, пока Милтону не перешло управление делами. И пока Сэм не познакомился с Китом.

— Ты же знал, что я в семь приеду, так какого хрена в душ полез? — Картер прошёл за Бобби на кухню, занял единственный стул и осмотрелся. Ничего примечательного, кроме маленького пакетика с остатками белого порошка и целой шеренги разнообразных кактусов, здесь не было.

Милтон достал из холодильника две бутылки пива, вручил одну Сэму и запрыгнул на стол.

— Так я к семи уже вышел, — невозмутимо сказал он и усмехнулся, указав на свободное от горшков окно гостиной, которое было видно через арку: — В доме напротив живёт какой-то мужик, который постоянно на меня пялится, и я никак не могу понять, следит он за мной или просто дрочит.

— Учитывая, что ты расхаживаешь по квартире в одном полотенце, а то и без…

— Я тоже думаю, что скорее второе, — хмыкнул Милтон и открыл пиво. — Сегодня мне даже показалось, что я видел, как он рукой двигал, пока я перед ним крутился. Думаю, надо присоединиться к нему в следующий раз. Твоё здоровье.

Сэм отсалютовал в ответ и тоже выпил. Он знал, что Бобби легко мог это сделать — подрочить перед окном вместе с каким-то сталкером, — и невольно представил эту картину. Это должно было быть красиво, эффектно и чертовски возбуждающе, как и всё, что делал Милтон.

— У меня ничего нет, кроме пива и водки. И, кажется, в холодильнике завалялись какие-то замороженные овощи, — задумчиво протянул Бобби. — В общем, предлагаю заказать пиццу.

— Давай.

Раньше Картер периодически привозил какую-нибудь готовую еду с собой, обычно что-нибудь дурацкое, вроде китайской лапши или суши, потому что у Бобби никогда ничего дома не было, кроме алкоголя и кокса.

Взяв телефон и постучав пальцем по экрану, Милтон торжественно объявил:

— Сделано!

Отложил мобильный на стол, Роберт беззаботно поболтал в воздухе ногами и посмотрел на Сэма, чуть склонив голову набок. Картер знал, чего тот ждёт, но отчитываться так сразу не хотелось. Раньше они всегда говорили о работе в последнюю очередь.

— Как дела в высших сферах? — поинтересовался Сэм. — Привык к новой роли?

— Я тебя умоляю, я был рождён для неё, — фыркнул Бобби. — Но вообще-то всё не такое уж и новое — последние пару месяцев, пока наш любимый босс разбирался со своими сердечными делами, кто всем заправлял, по-твоему? Так что всё отлично, никаких проблем.

Картер выразительно вскинул брови — он знал этот беспечный тон, за которым обычно прятался Милтон, и Сэма этим было не провести.

Бобби закатил глаза и сказал неохотно:

— Ал, придурок, много выёбывается. Но это ожидаемо.

— Что с ним? Помимо того, что он конченый еблан.

— А этого недостаточно? — усмехнулся Милтон. — Считает, что я слишком молод и неопытен, чтобы руководить, и постоянно пиздит об этом. Даже при посторонних. Завистливый ублюдок.

— Дело не в этом, — возразил Сэм и в несколько больших глотков выпил полбутылки. — Мы с ним единственные, кто наблюдает уже вторую смену руководства, и я помню, как это было в прошлый раз — он строил недовольное ебало и ныл, но больше ничего. Он привыкнет.

Роберт достал тонкую сигарету, прикурил, медленно выдохнул дым и протянул с улыбкой:

— Вряд ли у него будет такая возможность.

Сэм взял его за запястье, изящное, с нежной кожей, и затянулся его сигаретой.

— Почему?

— Сэм, это же очевидно, — и Бобби снисходительно, словно говорил с глупым ребёнком, объяснил: — Ты ведь единственный, кто знает, что Ал выёбывается по инерции, а другие могут решить, что это серьёзно. Не он один недоволен, его могут поддержать те, кто пока молчит, а те могут вдохновить следующих и далее по цепочке. Так и до бунта недалеко. И при этом все они считают, что я просто тупая шлюха, которая получила своё место через постель.

— Но правда же через постель, — насмешливо произнёс Картер и снова затянулся от сигареты Милтона с мерзким шоколадным привкусом. У него была своя пачка, но держать Бобби за запястье ему нравилось больше, чем курить нормальные сигареты.

Странно было так легко к кому-то прикасаться.

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Милтон. — Вот только это не значит, что я слабак, как думают некоторые. Просто умело использую ресурсы.

Сэм невнятно хмыкнул. Наверняка Бобби специально строил из себя дурачка, чтобы после красиво и эффектно показать всем, насколько серьёзно к нему стоит относиться.

— Что будешь с этим делать?

— Пока не решил… Ты же Ала терпеть не можешь, как насчёт забить его до смерти? — Милтон весело рассмеялся. Но он не шутил. — У тебя это хорошо получается.

— Довольно радикальный подход, — сказал Сэм. Нет, он не возражал. Он действительно мог это сделать.

— Ну и что? Всё как в классических фильмах: появляется новый босс, и он должен показать, на что способен, иначе каждая шавка будет думать, что может его покусать. Поэтому можно даже показательно изуродовать его и утопить в реке. Или расчленить и скормить свиньям. Или отрезать его чересчур длинный язык и…

— Подарить его Тони, — подхватил Сэм.

Кухню огласил громкий, но мрачный смех. Можно было сколько угодно шутить и фантазировать на тему, но это не отменяло того, что Картер работал с Алом почти десять лет. Со временем ненависть не стала меньше, но превратилась в привычку, от которой, как и от любых других, пусть даже самых мерзких и вредных, отказаться было бы тяжело.

— В общем, когда решишь, сообщи, не хочу это пропустить, — попросил Сэм.

Бобби кивнул, выпустил дым из лёгких и поинтересовался:

— Как прошла встреча?

Картер неопределённо пожал плечами и сделал пару глотков пива.

— А как обычно проходят такие встречи? Нормально. Вроде, достигли взаимопонимания.

— Сэм, — укоризненно протянул Бобби, — давай с подробностями.

— Я плохой рассказчик, ты же знаешь. И теперь, когда ты наш большой начальник, пересказывать тебе всё как-то…

— Блять, — перебил Милтон. — Давай вот без этого дерьма. Мы по-прежнему друзья, разве нет?

— Ага, — согласился Сэм.

Сэм прикурил и забрал у Милтона пепельницу, в которой лежал единственный окурок с золотистым фильтром. И вонял шоколадным ароматизатором.

— Всё как обычно, Бобби, — беспечно пожал плечами Картер и откинулся на жёсткую спинку стула. Возможно, слишком беспечно. — Они стояли на углу Шелли и Гринроуд, я прикинулся покупателем, потом вежливо попросил отойти со мной. То, чем они торгуют, такая дрянь… В общем, мы переговорили, и нет, они не работают на МакКинли. Просто какие-то долбоёбы, научившиеся варить раньше, чем поняли местные правила.

— Ты им объяснил? — вскинул тонкие брови Бобби.

— Объяснил.

— Доходчиво?

Сэм резко выдохнул дым и произнёс с нажимом:

— Бобби, они совсем ещё дети, им лет по шестнадцать в лучшем случае. Я их припугнул, этого будет достаточно.

Он мог сказать: «Да, босс, доходчиво. Они плакали и клялись, что уйдут с нашей территории. Из нашего бизнеса. Если нужно, уедут из нашего города». Это было бы правдоподобно, такое случалось. Чем и в чём только люди не клялись, когда им ломали пальцы и выдирали зубы.

Но не в этот раз. Картер ненавидел врать. Тем более, что они с Бобби вроде как… друзья?

Его пальцы сжались на горлышке бутылки. Заметив это, Роберт легкомысленно махнул рукой и улыбнулся, но Сэм видел лёд хладнокровной жестокости в его глазах:

— Ладно, не бери в голову, — и добавил всё тем же беззаботным тоном: — Но если мы их снова увидим, я пошлю к ним Тони.

Картер залпом допил пиво и опустил пустую бутылку на пол. Эту сторону Бобби, страшную, равнодушную, готовую идти по головам ради достижения цели, он уже встречал, вот только раньше она не проявлялась так явно. Или же Картер просто предпочитал не замечать.

— Ну, не расстраивайся, — Милтон чуть откинулся назад, упершись ладонями в стол, и сладко протянул: — Я их не трону, если ты хорошо попросишь.

Ступня Бобби, изящная, ухоженная, легла на колено Сэма и медленно поползла вверх.

— Скоротаем время в ожидании курьера, м? — Бобби склонил голову к плечу и соблазнительно улыбнулся, добравшись пальцами ноги до ширинки. Настойчивое поглаживание заставило Сэма неровно и шумно выдохнуть. — Ты давно не заходил… Я успел соскучиться.

От уверенных, смелых прикосновений по спине пробежала лёгкая дрожь, и Картер, подвинувшись к краю стула, шире раздвинул бёдра. Тёплая волна возбуждения быстро разлилась по телу, затопив лёгкое беспокойство, оставшееся после разговора. Раньше они с Бобби часто договаривались, что все дела остаются за порогом квартиры, пока они трахаются на всех подходящих поверхностях.

Почему было не вспомнить об этой традиции сейчас?

Телефон Сэма коротко звякнул, оповестив о пришедшем сообщении, но Картер его проигнорировал. Он вдохнул дым, потушил сигарету, поставил пепельницу на стол и, перехватив Бобби за руку, потянул на себя.

Милтон послушно пересел к нему на колени, и Сэм впился поцелуем в его мягкие податливые губы. Широким жадным движением огладил его по бокам и бёдрам. Запустил ладони под штаны, грубо сжал его задницу.

И застонал.

— О боже, Сэм, — засмеялся Роберт, с готовностью прогибаясь, подставляясь под горячие руки. — Ты что, не трахался с нашего последнего раза?

— Типа того, — прохрипел Картер.

Сэм накрыл одной ладонью пах Бобби, чувствуя каждый изгиб сквозь лёгкую ткань, скользнул пальцами второй между его ягодиц и обвёл нежные складки, ощущая дыхание Милтона на своей шее и стараясь не замечать навязчивой, разрастающейся внутри пустоты.

Тело отзывалось на прикосновения как обычно, даже ярче после долгого тактильного голодания, но всё это было не то. Не то, чего он желал весь последний месяц. Он хотел Бобби, мог делать с ним почти всё, что угодно, но это походило на жалкую попытку удовлетвориться поездкой на велосипеде, когда мечтаешь о настоящем мотоцикле.

— Малыш Бобби спешит на помощь, — насмешливо пропел Милтон, ловко расстегнув пуговицы на джинсах Сэма, облизал протянутые ему пальцы, прикрыв глаза с густыми длинными ресницами, и томно застонал, подаваясь навстречу руке Картера.

Сэм снова смял губы Бобби в жёстком поцелуе и зло его укусил. Раньше они бездумно трахались ночи напролёт, и Картеру этого было достаточно. Бобби ему было достаточно. А теперь чего-то не хватало. Тяжёлого взгляда, отстранённости, равнодушного тона, через которые нужно было продираться, пытаясь уловить оттенки скрытых эмоций. Правил, которые нужно было ломать. Мерзких историй, которые нужно было слушать в ожидании, когда прозвучит самая главная.

У Бобби таких историй не было — он был слишком молод, богат и удачлив для этого. С Бобби всё было слишком просто.

— Ай, полегче, — прошипел Милтон, скинув со своего бедра руку Сэма, которая сильно сжалась и могла оставить синяк. — Ты чего?

— Ничего, — бросил Картер. — Всё в порядке.

Он не мог получить то, чего хотел, а того, что у него было, теперь оказалось мало.

Чёртов Сакред.

Пальцы Сэма были внутри Бобби, когда телефон оповестил о втором сообщении, но они оба не обратили на это внимания. Милтон снова застонал, прогибаясь, оттянул резинку трусов Картера, прижал ею поднявшийся ствол и мягко, любовно погладил головку. Его губы изогнулись в довольной улыбке.

— Я по тебе скучал, Сэм.

— По моему члену, — поправил Картер.

Продолжая улыбаться, Бобби только пожал плечами. Спорить с этим было бы глупо.

Сэм потянул завязку, на которой держались штаны Милтона, и его телефон в третий раз издал короткий сигнал.

— Да кто там до тебя доёбывается? — раздражённо нахмурился Бобби, быстро вытащил мобильный из кармана джинсов и, не дав Картеру забрать телефон, разблокировал экран. Вскинул брови, пару раз удивлённо моргнул и показал Сэму уведомления о сообщениях: — Что ещё за Кит?

Картер мгновенно выхватил у Бобби мобильный и открыл переписку.

от: **Кит  
19:24**  
Ты занят?

от: **Кит  
19:29**  
Забери меня отсюда

от: **Кит  
19:31**  
Пожалуйста

— Так кто это?

— Знакомый, — отмахнулся Сэм и, не дав себе времени на раздумья, добавил: — Мне нужно ехать.

Это был первый раз, когда Сакред просил о чём-то.

— Серьёзно? — Бобби разразился неприятным смехом. — Сейчас? Мне, конечно, всё равно, я найду, чем себя занять. Может, как раз проверю, как там поживает мой сосед напротив. Но что это за знакомый, из-за которого ты готов отказаться от первого секса за целый месяц?

Но Картер уже не слушал. Подхватив Милтона за талию, он поднялся вместе с ним, застегнул джинсы и сделал шаг в сторону прихожей, но его остановили вцепившиеся в локоть тонкие пальцы.

— Не отпущу, пока не скажешь, кто это, — категорично заявил Бобби. В его голосе не было ни капли ревности — только любопытство.

Сэм обернулся, окинул Милтона взглядом и мрачно усмехнулся. Подумать только, от чего он отказывался. Стройный, подтянутый, с мягкой загорелой кожей и шоколадного цвета глазами Милтон был похож скорее на модель, чем на босса наркоторговцев. Даже мысленно произносить это было смешно, но в этом и была опасность малыша Бобби. И плевать, что его внешность и уродливый внутренний мир совершенно не подходили другу, все покупались на первое.

И сейчас он стоял рядом, распалённый, доступный, с развязанными штанами, которые держались на одном только возбуждённом члене. А Картер собирался уйти.

— Ну? — поторопил Бобби.

Бросить его ради бледного, болезненно тощего, зажатого священника, который мог никогда не позволить прикоснуться к себе.

Чистое безумие.

— Помнишь, я рассказывал про парня из приюта, ну, ночлежки, который отдал нам Руди?

Милтон некрасиво нахмурился, задумавшись:

— Священник, что ли?

Сэм кивнул, посмотрел на время и, надеясь, что Кит всё ещё ждёт ответа, написал: «Еду».

— И что ему от тебя нужно?

Вывернув локоть из ослабшей хватки, Картер забрал со стола свои сигареты и пошёл в прихожую, миновав напоминающую сад гостиную и только теперь заметив, какой приторно-сладкий в ней стоял запах. Говорить с Бобби о Ките почему-то не хотелось.

Тем более, что он не знал, как описать их отношения.

— Он, типа, твой новый лучший друг? Ты ему исповедуешься, а он поставляет тебе бомжей? — Милтон раздражённо чиркнул зажигалкой и выдохнул воняющий шоколадом дым: — Твою мать, Картер, не игнорируй меня!

— Он отсасывает лучше всех в этом чёртовом городе, — грубо бросил Сэм, застёгивая куртку.

Бобби поперхнулся:

— Что? — и громко расхохотался. — Бля, да ты шутишь.

— И я хочу его трахнуть, — зачем-то добавил Картер. — Сильно хочу.

Да, эти две фразы, пожалуй, лучше всего описывали их отношения.

Посмеивающийся Милтон резко замолчал, чуть склонил голову набок и внимательно прищурился.

— Сильнее, чем меня, — удивлённо сказал он и спросил неожиданно серьёзно: — Что в нём такого особенного?

Но Сэм в ответ лишь пожал плечами и ушёл, даже не попрощавшись.


	11. Chapter 11

Бьющие по ушам аккорды электрогитары, ритмичные удары барабанной установки и резкий голос разносились по квартире, притупляя шумной какофонией пьяные мысли. На особо громких визгах солиста Кит смешно морщился, глядя на невозмутимого Сэма, развалившегося на стуле и крутившего в пальцах пульт от музыкального центра. Сам Кит лежал на полу у барной стойки, подложив под голову сложенную толстовку Сэма. Колонки находились прямо над ним, так что звук лился на него сверху обжигающим потоком, обрушивался камнепадом диких аккордов, заставляя зажмуриться в страхе, что его вот-вот раздавит.

 _Living easy, living free._  
_Season ticket on a one-way ride,_  
_Asking nothing, leave me be_  
_Taking everything in my stride_ [1].

— Дальше? — спросил Сэм.

— Ага, — протянул Кит. — Тем более, что я её знаю. Под такую музыку нужно куда-то двигаться. Ехать. Трахаться в конце концов. А мы никуда не едем. И от этого голоса у меня мозг плавится.

— Ты только что смертельно оскорбил поколения ценителей классического рока, — сообщил Картер, просто для справки, и нажал на кнопку переключения.

Под столом стояли две пустые бутылки вина, на столе — две грязные тарелки, переполненная пепельница и колоратка, за окном тихо и зло шептал дождь, не пущенный внутрь, и его беспомощность усиливала ощущение уюта. Кит лежал, сложив тонкие руки на животе, и, закинув ногу на ногу, покачивал ею в воздухе в такт менявшимся ритмам. Впервые Сэм видел его таким расслабленным — всего-то нужно было быстро влить в него целую бутылку красного сухого. И теперь священник, в отличие от Картера, был заметно пьян.

 _When you're strange,  
No one remembers your name _[2].

— Как тебе эта? — поинтересовался Сэм.

— Гораздо лучше, — улыбнулся Кит — легко и свободно, наслаждаясь мягким, ласковым голосом очередного певца, заполнявшим блаженную пустоту в голове. — Голос приятный… Вот только текст грустный. Но мне нравится.

_When you're strange.  
When you're strange._

— Ещё будут его песни?

— Если захочешь, — Картер отложил пульт, позволив The Doors играть дальше.

— Что это за сборник такой? Ты сам делал? — спросил Сакред, отбивая пальцами такт на тыльной стороне ладони.

— Нет, это… подарок. У меня была девушка, и как-то мы с ней говорили о музыке, а она потом записала на диск мои любимые песни и те, которые у неё ассоциировались со мной.

— Как мило, — саркастично фыркнул Кит. — И ужасно старомодно.

Сакред прикрыл глаза, покачивая головой в ритм подвижной мелодии. Если бы он был ещё более пьян, если бы он умел, если бы он мог заставить себя встать, он бы давно танцевал под непривычно расслабляющие бездуховные мотивы.

 _This is the strangest life I've ever known_ [3].

То, насколько эти песни были не похожи на гимны в исполнении церковного хора, доставляло Киту экстатическое наслаждение.

— Есть такое, — согласится Сэм. — Хороший был подарок. Девушка вот ушла, а диск остался.

— Почему расстались?

— Я рассказал, чем занимаюсь на самом деле…

— …и ей это не понравилось, — закончил за него Кит.

— Совсем не понравилось, — подтвердил Сэм.

 _Can’t you feel it_  
_Now that Spring has come,_  
_That it's time to live in the scattered sun_ [4] _?_

— Сэм, я чувствую, что ты что-то скрываешь, — высоким трагичным голосом передразнил священник. — Расскажи мне, что бы ты ни сделал, я всё равно буду любить тебя, я всё пойму… — Сакред неприятно рассмеялся. — Так это было, да?

— Почти.

— С ними всегда так — с хорошими мальчиками и девочками. Они хорошие до тех пор, пока не понимают, что слишком хороши для тебя. И мы правильно сделали, что начали знакомство с демонстрации наших самых дерьмовых сторон, — пробормотал священник, рассеянно блуждая взглядом по белому потолку. Его губы, тёмные от запёкшейся крови и вина, двигались, беззвучно подпевая: — «В ожидании Солнца, в ожидании Солнца…»

Они молчали в полумраке, насыщенном тенями, прислушиваясь к мягкому голосу вокалиста под шум негодующего дождя. Небо разорвала первая молния, раздался грохот; Кит вздрогнул, быстро посмотрел на Сэма, будто хотел убедиться, что тот всё ещё рядом, и расслабился, снова окунувшись в тёплые воды спокойных мелодий. За окнами сгущались тучи и набирала силу настоящая осень, срывающая порывами жёсткого, холодного ветра последние мёртвые листья с деревьев, — а на уютной кухне царили дым и винные пары и пульсировали размеренные ритмы ударных.

Ставший привычным голос сменил новый, низкий и рычащий, опутанный робкими переливами фортепианных переборов и резкими всплесками духовых. Воздушные мелодии заглушали, поглощали рвущийся в квартиру мрак безлунной ночи, лёгкие аккорды поднимались защитной стеной, отгораживая их от внешнего мира.

— О, эту песню я знаю, — сказал Кит и сел на полу. — «Иди, Моисей, вниз к земле Египетской. И скажи старому фараону: "Отпусти Мой народ!"» [5], — подпел он, щёлкая пальцами в такт.

Картер слушал тихий и немного хриплый голос священника — в этот раз он звучал гораздо смелее и раскованнее, и Сэм мог только догадываться, почему. Потому что Кит был пьян, потому что пел не один, потому что это не был какой-то дурацкий гимн.

— «Слова Бога смелый Моисей передал: "Отпусти Мой народ! Если мы не уйдём, ваши первенцы погибнут. Отпусти Мой народ!"»

Сакред улыбнулся, не обращая внимания на боль в разбитых губах. Редко, когда можно было увидеть у него такую улыбку: не ехидную, не отстранённую, не злую. Редко, когда можно увидеть Кита таким живым.

И Картер готов был отдать все свои запасы вина, если это поможет священнику таким оставаться.

Растаял последний звук саксофона — и Кит криво усмехнулся, разрушив это впечатление.

— Отличный текст, но на самом деле всё было совсем не так, — он подобрал под себя ноги и прикурил. — Они с фараоном чёрт знает сколько времени ебались по Божьей милости, прежде чем евреям удалось уйти.

— Грешно так говорить, нет? — шутливо фыркнул Картер.

— Что из того, что я делаю, не грешно? — вопрос повис в воздухе вместе с расползающейся в стороны дымной дугой.

За окном снова загрохотало, мягкие звуки фортепиано сменил тревожный гитарный бой.

— Почему ты попросил тебя забрать?

Сэм предполагал, что Сакред не захочет распространяться на эту тему, и надеялся, что бутылка вина его разговорит.

Правда, хотел Кит этого или нет, но часть истории за него рассказывал новый синяк над верхней губой.

 _All of my wrongs, no more wicked ways  
Will come back to haunt me_ [6]…

— Эту я тоже знаю, — сказал Сакред, кивнув в сторону колонок. — И дай угадаю — это одна из песен-ассоциаций твоей бывшей.

— Кит. Почему?

Священник глубоко затянулся, обжигая пальцы о фильтр, и выдохнул, окутав себя серым облаком.

— Я их слушал, когда мне было лет пятнадцать. Знал наизусть половину песен и дрочил на вокалиста под их музыку. Ночью, в наушниках. И плевать было, что могли застукать.

— Блять, Кит. Что случилось? Какого хрена я проебал свои планы, чтобы забрать тебя оттуда? — повысил голос Сэм.

Лицо Сакреда застыло, губы дрогнули, собираясь то ли ответить на вопрос, то ли послать Картера. После целой бутылки вина сдерживаться было сложно.

— Моей матери это точно не понравилось бы, — ровно произнёс священник и раздавил окурок во второй пепельнице, которая стояла рядом с ним и которая появилась в этой квартире совсем недавно. — Она старалась быть правильной, примерной католичкой, и от нас хотела того же. А дрочка на женоподобного мужика, поющего о сексе и наркотиках, явно не вписывалась в рамки примерного проведения.

На улице сверкнула молния, осветив Сэма, его сведённые к переносице брови и сминающие полупустую пачку пальцы. Сами собой в мыслях мелькали все те способы, которыми он заставлял говорить тех, кто говорить не хотел, но почему-то он был уверен, что ни один из них на священнике не подействует.

И легко признался сам себе, что ни одного из них не смог бы на нём применить. Картер был беспомощен перед его упрямством.

— Если бы для того, чтобы я за тобой приехал, тебе нужно было объяснить причину, ты бы это сделал?

 _Looks like the devil's here to stay.  
Looks like the devil's here to stay_ [7]…

Сакред несколько долгих секунд смотрел на Сэма, прежде чем сказать просто:

— Нет.

Картер зло бросил пачку на стол. Хотелось схватить Кита, встряхнуть, ударить — выбить из него безжизненную пустоту, которая снова начала сквозить во взгляде, рассеяв мутный туман опьянения.

— Какого чёрта, Кит? Что такого могло произойти? Опять отсасывал у кого-нибудь в исповедальне? — с презрением выплюнул Сэм.

Сакред заметно напрягся и медленно переспросил:

— Опять?

Из колонок раздались последние слова песни, которую уже никто не слушал. Священник резко поднялся, чуть пошатнувшись, подошёл к шкафу, в котором Картер хранил алкоголь, и достал бутылку вина.

Тяжёлые звуки вступления следующего трека сопровождали нервные движения Кита, срывающего с горлышка упаковку.

Сэм раздражённо ткнул в кнопку выключения, и наступила оглушающая тишина.

— И что же он тебе рассказал?

— Что однажды ты отсосал у него в исповедальне за пять баксов. И всё.

Штопор соскользнул с пробки и рассёк острым концом кожу у священника на ладони. Но тот этого даже не заметил.

— Вот же сука, — прошипел Кит и, воткнув штопор, дёргано его крутанул. Во взгляде, который он поднял на Картера, читалась ненависть; губы с трудом сложились в кривую ухмылку: — Он упустил самое интересное. Подробности.

Сэм молча дотянулся до своей пачки, вытащил помятую сигарету и прикурил. Он впервые слышал, чтобы Сакред говорил настолько нервным и злобным тоном. Впервые слышал столько эмоций.

— Мы договорились, что он не будет меня трогать. Как с тобой. Но я ведь могу прикасаться к другим, поэтому я массировал его яйца через решётку. Хотел, чтобы он кончил быстрее, чтобы всё прекратилось, — священник сжал горлышко и потянул штопор, но его пальцы соскользнули с ручки, и бутылка с грохотом ударилась дном об стол. Кит тяжело и часто дышал — вряд ли из-за попыток открыть вино. — Этот ублюдок всё говорил: «Давай глубже, ещё, ты должен отработать свои гроши как следует». Говорил и смеялся. А потом сказал, что я стараюсь недостаточно, и схватил меня за руку и за волосы, чтобы я не мог вырваться. Он выебал меня так, что после того, как он кончил мне в глотку, я едва успел высунуться из исповедальни, прежде чем меня стошнило. Его спермой и моими слезами. Прямо на пол в церкви, — отчеканил Кит.

Его трясло. Равнодушие, с которым он обычно говорил о подобных эпизодах своей жизни, рассеялось, контроль сломался. Руки дрожали.

Сэм глубоко затянулся и шумно выдохнул через нос. Нужно было как-нибудь найти повод, чтобы вбить зубы Винсента ему в глотку. И сломать все пальцы, которыми он посмел прикоснуться к Киту. Это должно было избавить Картера от внезапно вспыхнувшей зависти к этому ублюдку.

Сакред снова попытался открыть вино, но безуспешно. Не выдержав, священник выронил бутылку, та упала на край стола и свалилась бы на пол, если бы Сэм не успел её подхватить. Зажав сигарету в зубах, он легко вытянул пробку и хотел налить в бокал, но Кит забрал у него бутылку и отпил из горла.

Картер вдавил окурок в пепельницу. Он собирался спросить, почему Сакред сам не рассказал ему об этом случае — когда они сидели в подсобке костёла, например, была располагающая атмосфера, — но священник его опередил:

— Хорошая история, правда? Тебе нравится? — Сэм покачал головой. Кит неприятно рассмеялся и сказал жёстко: — Не надо. Не пизди. Тебе нравится, я знаю.

Его губы исказила некрасивая улыбка, священник подошёл ближе и наклонился к Сэму, уперевшись ладонями в его колени.

— Ты тоже так хочешь, да? — прошептал Кит. — Приходи в церковь как-нибудь, я тебе исповедуюсь, а ты наложишь на меня епитимью своим членом, — пальцы священника сжались у Картера между ног. — Станешь моим наказанием. Как тебе такая идея?

Сэм впился ногтями в собственные ладони, пытаясь побороть желание схватить священника за шею, чтобы тот не мог отвернуться, притянуть к себе и поцеловать. Он был слишком близко — Картер чувствовал исходящий от него запах вина, дыма и дешёвого мыла, — и сейчас, откровенный в своих эмоциях — должно быть, впервые за всё время их знакомства, — невыносимо возбуждал.

Сакред плотнее прижал ладонь, ощутил еле уловимое движение навстречу и отстранился, насмешливо фыркнув.

— Такого наказания за все твои грехи будет достаточно? — спросил Сэм.

Кит прерывисто втянул воздух, сильно закашлялся и сделал несколько больших глотков вина, отдающего спиртом.

— Что ещё он тебе рассказывал?

Сэм знал, что должен промолчать — Кит и без того был на грани. И это был идеальный момент, чтобы узнать, что за ней.

— Он думал, что я тебе плачу за наши встречи. И сказал, что за дополнительную плату ты можешь сделать, что угодно.

Священник застыл, пристально глядя на Картера. Его бледное лицо напоминало восковую маску, которую оживляли только синяки и кровь на губах. В ответном взгляде голубых глаз читался немой вопрос.

— Ну конечно… как я тогда сказал? Шесть грамм — приемлемая цена? Если ты подкупил меня тогда, почему не купить сейчас? — Кит тихо засмеялся. — Хочешь узнать, за сколько я раздвину перед тобой ноги, да?

Ему было тяжело дышать. Лёгкие сдавливало, скулы покрылись неровными розовыми пятнами.

— Другому я бы заломил цену, но не тебе, — Кит старался говорить как обычно — холодно, отстранённо, но голос всё равно дрогнул. Он почему-то ждал, что Сэм его остановит, но тот молчал. — Честность ведь основа наших отношений, так что для тебя бесплатно, Сэм. Мы оба знаем, что я ничего не стою.

Сакред не хотел этого. Не хотел так. Но всё равно продолжал:

— Можешь сделать это прямо сейчас. Ты сильнее, я не смогу вырваться. Трахни меня уже, и разойдёмся, — бросил он жёстко и зло.

Какую бы сумму Кит ни назвал, Сэм готов был её отдать.

— Ну? Чего ты ждёшь? Давай, станешь одной из моих мерзких историй.

Но расставание было слишком высокой ценой.

— В чём проблема, Сэм?

Священник схватился за ремень. Громко звякнула пряжка.

— Торопитесь, предложение ограничено.

— Кит.

Брюки упали вместе нижним бельём.

— Только сегодня, только сейчас.

— Хватит.

Пальцы расстегнули ряд пуговиц, едва их не отрывая.

— Вы можете получить желаемое…

— Прекрати.

Рубашка скользнула на пол, накрыв собой пепельницу.

— …первый и последний раз.

Кит раскинул руки в стороны.

Он стоял перед Сэмом, обнажённый, и ждал, заметно подрагивая от злости, напряжения и липкого страха, который разгорался всё сильнее под жадным взглядом Картера.

Но Сэм ничего не делал. Просто смотрел на тонкие выпирающие ключицы, маленькие коричневые соски, рисунок рёбер, плоский живот, короткие тёмные волосы на лобке, острые колени, худые лодыжки и думал, что должен заполучить всё это больше, чем на один раз.

Сделать Кита своим. Со всеми его шрамами от игл, красными пятнами и синяками, которые уродливыми цветами распускались на бледной коже. Со всеми его тайнами, страхами и умершими надеждами.

За окном полыхнула ослепительная молния, раздался тихий, усталый раскат грома.

— Я не хочу — так, — наконец сказал Сэм.

— Издеваешься? — прошипел Кит и обхватил себя руками, ссутулившись, сжавшись. В эту секунду он ненавидел Сэма за весь этот разговор, за собственную несдержанность и за то, что теперь он не знал, как себя вести. Хотелось забрать одежду и уйти, но он продолжал стоять, чувствуя себя жалким под пристальным взглядом Картера. От напряжения сводило скулы, всё ещё казалось, что Сэм может броситься на него в любую секунду. И Кит ему это позволит.

Но Картер не двинулся со своего места. Он покачал головой и позвал неожиданно мягко:

— Иди сюда.

— Иди нахуй, — огрызнулся Кит и опасливо отступил на шаг.

— Ты всё равно уже разделся, — немного натянуто усмехнулся Сэм, демонстративно поднял руки, показывая раскрытые ладони, завёл их назад и сцепил за спинкой стула.

Несколько долгих секунд на кухне было тихо, даже с улицы не доносилось ни звука. Священник тяжело дышал, пытаясь восстановить душевное равновесие — равнодушие, — решая, как поступить. Он мог покорно делать то, чего хотел Картер, мог включить музыку, лечь на пол, курить и слушать песни своего детства, мог даже подрочить под них, как раньше, много лет назад. Мог одеться, обдолбаться и уйти. В любой последовательности.

Сакред перешагнул через свои брюки, взял бутылку и сделал несколько больших глотков, надеясь, что это поможет ему успокоиться.

Страх медленно растворился в вине, оставив лишь внутреннюю дрожь, но злость никуда не исчезла.

Громко — нервно — стукнув бутылкой по столу, Кит подошёл к Сэму и уселся к нему на колени, лицом к лицу.

Злость мешала свободно дышать, но придавала решимости.

— Ну?

Сакред скрестил руки на груди, чтобы не приступить сразу к делу по привычке, и упёрся насмешливым взглядом Картеру между ног, где выразительно топорщились его джинсы.

— У тебя так крепко стоит на мои грязные истории?

— На тебя, — невозмутимо ответил Сэм.

— Ещё хуже, — презрительно фыркнул священник.

— Поцелуй меня.

И снова их накрыла тишина, тяжёлая, плотная, неуютная. Кит быстро облизал губы.

— Нет.

— Почему? — нахмурился Картер и спросил с нажимом: — Это ведь не запрещено?

Сакред пожал плечами.

— Тогда поцелуй меня, — требовательно повторил Сэм. — В качестве вознаграждения за мою невероятную выдержку.

— Ты знал, что так будет, — скривился Кит.

— Поцелуй.

— Я предупреждал в самом начале, и если тебе всё это надоело…

— По-це-луй, — перебил Сэм. В этот раз он не собирался уступать. — Это же так просто.

— Я не умею, — небрежно бросил Кит.

— Чего ты не умеешь? — раздражённо спросил Сэм.

И тут же растерянно заморгал:

— Не умеешь? Серьёзно?

Священник ответил коротким кивком, и Сэм разразился громким, бьющим по ушам хохотом. Сакред, заметно побледнев, стиснул пальцы на своём локте.

— Ты шутишь… не может быть, — проговорил Картер между смешками. — Ты делаешь глубокий минет, как профессиональный порно-актёр или шлюха с десятилетним стажем, а целоваться не умеешь?

Губы Кита изогнулись в холодной язвительной улыбке, в глазах застыло отвращение:

— Думаешь, кто-нибудь захотел бы целовать того, кто отсасывал через дырку в стене у любого желающего? Священника, у которого во рту смешалась сперма десятков грешников? Наркомана, который счастлив за дозу облизывать волосатые яйца целой очереди жирных потных ублюдков?

Кит думал, Сэм пожалеет, что начал всё это.

— Или ты забыл об этом?

Кит думал, теперь, если он сам попытается поцеловать Сэма, тот ударит его.

— Так что давай я просто…

— Я хочу, — выдохнул Картер, не слушая, и резко подался вперёд.

Их губы соприкоснулись на мгновение; Сакред отпрянул, заглянул в горящие желанием глаза Сэма и, вцепившись в спинку стула похолодевшими пальцами, сам сделал движение навстречу. В ответ на осторожное касание языка, он, копируя то, что видел сотни раз в разных фильмах, открыл рот и тронул язык Картера своим, пуская внутрь.

Даже порно обычно начиналось с поцелуев, а не так, как начали они.

Усмехнувшись этой мысли, Кит опустил веки, отдаваясь новым ощущениям под участившийся от глупого волнения стук сердца. Горячие влажные прикосновения к нёбу и ноющим разбитым губам вызывали сладкую дрожь вдоль позвоночника, и Кит беспорядочно старался повторять действия Сэма, но только мешал, кусая и сталкиваясь с ним зубами.

Священник прижался к Картеру, обхватил его одной рукой за шею и зарылся второй в короткие светлые волосы в безотчётной попытке стать ближе. До боли стиснув сцепленные сзади пальцы, Сэм провёл кончиком языка по внутренней стороне припухшей губы Кита, солёной от выступившей крови, и в ответ на это движение услышал тихий стон.

Сакред чувствовал, как рот Картера растягивается в довольной улыбке. Отстранившись, он шумно выдохнул, поражённый реакцией собственного тела.

— Ну как? — буднично поинтересовался Сэм.

— Я как будто облизал большого слизняка, — священник усмехнулся мелькнувшему в голубых глазах недоумению и добавил: — Никогда бы не подумал, что это так возбуждает.

И прежде, чем Картер успел ответить, снова накрыл его губы своими.

Он целовался, словно нетерпеливый подросток, наконец-то дорвавшийся до желаемого, — жадно, торопливо, сумбурно, не обращая внимания на то, что щетина Сэма неприятно царапала кожу и что привкус вина и дыма разбавлялся металлическим вкусом крови. Его ладони скользнули по плечам и груди Картера и подцепили край джинсов. Быстро их расстегнув и сдёрнув одежду на бёдра, Кит приник к Сэму, обнял его за шею тощими руками и застонал ему в рот.

— О боже… — Сакред потёрся о Картера и хрипло пробормотал: — Кажется, я могу от одних поцелуев кончить.

— Вот видишь, зря ты отказывался, — откликнулся Сэм, глядя на покрасневшие губы Кита со смазанной алой полосой и чувствуя, что и сам почти на грани. От одних поцелуев.

Это было немыслимо. Ради этого, пожалуй, стоило бросить Бобби и, не спрашивая о причинах, забрать Кита со ступеней церкви домой.

Пока Сакред, без лишних прелюдий обхватив пальцами оба члена, легко их поглаживал, Картер мягко слизал кровь с его рта. Священник тут же снова подался навстречу, но Сэм плавно увернулся, поцеловал его в щёку, подбородок и, не встретив сопротивления, потянулся к тонкой шее. Губы прижались к ярко-голубой артерии, и Кит, у которого по спине разбегались мурашки, не вздрогнул, не отстранился, а только чуть наклонил голову, подставляясь и требуя большего.

От жадных поцелуев и укусов перехватывало дыхание, и снова возникала непрошенная мысль, что, возможно, именно Сэм будет тем, чьи прикосновения Кит сможет выдержать. Возможно, именно Сэм будет тем, кто захочет не только выебать его, уткнув носом в мягкую подушку, тёплое дерево стола или холодный кафельный пол, но и доставить ему удовольствие. Возможно, Сэм будет тем, кому Сакред это позволит.

Как будто он этого заслуживал.

Кита передёрнуло.

Набрав во рту побольше слюны, он широким движением облизал свою ладонь и обхватил ею член Картера.

— Почему ты сдерживаешься?

Сэм оставил на тонкой коже быстро темнеющий засос.

— Не хочу, чтобы это был первый и последний раз.

— А если бы я не сказал этого? Ты бы меня трахнул, да?

Картер поднял голову, заглядывая в серые беспощадные глаза. Священник приподнялся, сместился вперёд, чуть прогнувшись и отставив задницу, и помог себе рукой. Член Сэма оказался между его ягодиц.

— Поставил бы меня на четвереньки прямо здесь и жёстко отымел. Так, что у меня колени стёрлись бы об пол.

Кит плавно двинул бёдрами, вцепившись свободной рукой в плечо Картера.

— Сжал бы мою шею, чтобы я не мог вырваться, не мог уползти.

Священник прогнулся сильнее, головка оставила на сжатых мышцах влажный след смазки. Прямо сейчас он мог бы насадиться на Сэма, и тот наверняка тоже об этом думал, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не податься навстречу.

— Блять, — выдохнул Сэм сквозь зубы. Его руки дёрнулись, готовые в любой момент схватить Сакреда, бросить на пол, скрутить, чтобы он мог сделать всё, о чём тот говорил.

— Кончил бы в меня, — прошептал Кит Картеру в губы и задвигал бёдрами быстрее.

Ствол скользил между напряжёнными ягодицами, священник тыкался своим членом Сэму в живот и снова целовал его беспорядочно и торопливо, больно кусая губы и ловя отчаянные стоны.

Кит дразнил, испытывал, доводил Картера до исступления и улыбался, глядя на его мучения.

— После я мог бы остаться на четвереньках, для тебя, — Сакред подставил шею, Картер провёл по ней языком вниз до выпирающей ключицы и наткнулся на отстранённый холод цепочки. — Чтобы ты мог видеть, как из меня вытекает твоя сперма.

Сэм сжал серебро в зубах до боли и с низким рыком кончил, готовый перегрызть Киту глотку.

— Тебе бы такое понравилось, да? — насмешливо спросил Сакред, чувствуя как по спине стекают вязкие капли.

— Блядский провокатор, — прошипел Картер.

— Отвечай, — Сакред схватил Сэма за волосы и дёрнул вниз, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. — Честно.

— Да, — зло выпалил тот. — Только это было бы гораздо хуже, чем ты думаешь.

На губах Кита застыла улыбка, но взгляд оставался пустым. Он надеялся, что действительно недооценивает Сэма. Что тот сможет его удивить. Что даст ему то, чего он заслуживает на самом деле.

А сам Сакред тем временем всеми силами постарается уничтожить малейшие намёки на мечты о невозможном.

Священник завёл руку назад, собрал сперму со своей горячей кожи и размазал по пальцам. Издевательски продолжая играть с огнём, он посмотрел на Картера, вжался своим членом в его живот, пачкая майку, и прерывисто выдохнул на грани стона.

— Развернись, — потребовал Сэм. — Я хочу видеть.

— Как прикажешь, — насмешливо бросил Кит, пересел спиной к Картеру и упёрся одной рукой в его колено, чтобы не терять равновесие, прогибаясь, — он хотел, чтобы Сэм видел всё как можно лучше.

И Картер смотрел, не отрываясь, как длинные пальцы погладили мягкие складки и скользнули внутрь. Как они прошлись по гладким стенкам — он догадался по движениям кисти. Как они нашли нужную точку — он понял по первому искреннему стону.

Кит шумно втянул воздух и выгнулся — казалось, острые лопатки вот-вот прорвут тонкую кожу, позвонки шипами вскроют плоть, и густая кровь смешается с блестящими потёками спермы.

Картера бросило к священнику — он резко наклонился и прижался губами к его шее. Кит вздрогнул и снова застонал, наклонив голову так, что хрупкие кости проступили ещё сильнее.

Сэм облизал позвонки, оставил на солёной от пота коже Сакреда засосы и красные следы укусов, прижался к нему, грудью чувствуя, как расходятся рёбра от тяжёлого дыхания, втянул в себя мятно-пыльный запах его волос. Хотелось обхватить священника руками, притянуть к себе, провести ладонями по его бокам, животу, огладить внутренние стороны бёдер, соединить пальцами созвездия белых шрамов. Хотелось так сильно, что едва не сводило руки, и внутри всё сдавливало от невыносимой борьбы с собственными желаниями.

Картер вцепился зубами в тонкую цепочку, потянул, и Кит послушно лёг на него, откинув голову на плечо. Его щёки бледно порозовели, с покрытых кровавыми полосами губ срывалось горячее дыхание, между ключицами застыл холодный крестик.

Сэм развёл бёдра в стороны, раздвигая ноги священника, который выглядел как никогда открытым и доступным, но именно сейчас, когда дрочил и трахал себя пальцами, сидя у Картера на коленях, — казался даже более недосягаемым, чем прежде.

Сэм сжал одной рукой спинку стула, держась за неё как за последнюю нить, оставшуюся от каната его терпения. Только она удерживала его на краю обрыва, под которым, словно огромное спящее чудовище, покоилась жажда насилия.

Его вторая рука невольно потянулась к Киту, к его ладони, которая в быстром, рваном ритме двигалась на члене, и замерла, так и не коснувшись.

— Кит… пожалуйста.

— Нет, — выдохнул священник.

Сэм не мог вспомнить, когда ещё он спрашивал у кого-нибудь разрешения.

— Я не причиню…

— Нет, — твёрдо повторил Сакред и подался бёдрами навстречу своим пальцам.

Зарычав в бессильной злобе, Картер ударил кулаком по ножке стола — бутылка на нём пошатнулась, но выстояла, — и впился зубами в плечо Кита. Тихий вскрик сменился болезненным стоном, ладонь сжалась сильнее, пальцы толкнулись глубже — и священник кончил себе на живот.

Частое дыхание обожгло щёку Сэма, он повернулся и смял губы Сакреда в жёстком, грубом поцелуе, борясь с желанием украсить лицо с равнодушными глазами и недоступное тело цветами фиолетовых до черноты синяков. Сломать его, испортить, чтобы больше не хотеть так безумно.

Но он говорил Киту, что этого не будет. Он не будет его бить. Не будет делать то, чего священник от него ждёт.

— Какого хрена это было? — спросил Сэм, когда Сакред отстранился и положил голову ему на плечо. — Всё это.

— Я думал, ты сорвёшься, — спокойно сказал Кит.

— Ты хотел этого?

— Нет.

Теперь, когда смолкли раскаты грома и редкие стоны, на кухне снова поселилась тишина.

— Но это было бы… правильно. Закономерно. Привычно.

Сэм тяжело вздохнул.

— Я ни черта не понимаю, — признался он. — Ты хотел, чтобы я тебя трахнул, и это всё закончилось? Проверял меня? Что, блять, с тобой не так сегодня?

— А обычно со мной всё в порядке? — в пустоту произнёс священник.

— И почему тебя нельзя трогать, но можно целовать? И если можно целовать, почему нельзя отсосать? И…

Кит с отстранённым выражением лица лизнул свою ладонь и перебил:

— Моя сперма не такая солёная, как твоя. Зато более горькая, — он протянул руку к Картеру и спросил непринуждённо, будто речь шла о новом вкусе йогурта: — Хочешь попробовать?

Сэм вскинул брови, тут же забыв, что хотел сказать.

— То есть руки твои облизывать тоже можно?

Сакред пожал плечами и призывно пошевелил испачканными пальцами, которые в следующее мгновение оказались в тёплом, влажном рту. Сэм обвёл языком подушечки, пососал их и плотно обхватил губами. Плавным движением взял пальцы в рот целиком и медленно выпустил с пошлым звуком.

— Мерзость, — поморщился он.

Кит встал с его колен, шагнул к столу и протянул Картеру бутылку:

— Запей.

— Знаешь, эта твоя манера уходить от ответа ужасно бесит, — сообщил Сэм и сделал глоток вина, смывая неприятный привкус.

Священник прикурил сразу две сигареты, окрасив фильтры маленькими красными кляксами.

— Я могу врать, так будет лучше?

— Не надо, — Картер забрал одну сигарету осторожно, чтобы не прикоснуться нечаянно — просто смешно после всего, что было между ними, — и глубоко затянулся. У него было слишком много вопросов, в ответ на которые он наверняка услышал бы молчание или какие-нибудь нелепые фразы, и это было лучше, чем ложь. Так Сэм по крайней мере находил слабые места.

И со временем начинало казаться, что слабые места — это всё, из чего состоит Кит.

— У тебя опять встал, — как бы между прочим заметил священник и опустился перед Картером на колени, оставив в воздухе облако дыма.

— И с этим нужно что-то делать.

Пожалуй, достаточно с них было душевных разговоров на этот вечер.

— Думаю, я могу тебе помочь, — Кит потянулся к Сэму, роняя на пол серый пепел. — Только представь — совершенно бесплатно.

 

_____  
[1] Жизнь проста, жизнь свободна. / Это сезонный билет в один конец, / Ничего не прошу, оставь меня, / Я принимаю всё на моем пути.  
AC/DC — Highway to hell.  
[2] Когда ты чужой, / Никто не помнит твое имя.  
The Doors — People Are Strange.  
[3] Я никогда не думал, что жизнь может быть такой странной.  
The Doors — Waiting for the Sun.  
[4] Разве ты не чувствуешь, / Что теперь, когда пришла весна, / Самое время жить в рассеянных лучах солнца?  
The Doors — Waiting for the Sun.  
[5] Louis Armstrong — Let My People Go.  
[6] Все мои ошибки, больше ни один грех / Не будет меня преследовать…  
Placebo — Devil in the Details.  
[7] Похоже, что дьявол останется со мной. / Похоже, что дьявол останется со мной…  
Placebo — Devil in the Details.


	12. Chapter 12

Небо нависало над городом, едва не задевая верхушки высоток густыми облаками. Медленно темнея, они заботливо ограждали солнце от грязи раскинувшегося под ними города. Еле пробиваясь сквозь тучи, блёклый свет ложился на влажный после дождя асфальт, выхватывал из теней кучки мокрых бурых листьев, напарывался на острые ветви голых деревьев. И угасал в тёмных стёклах очков.

Кит неторопливо шёл по аллее, перешагивая через небольшие лужи, чтобы не залить мутной водой поношенные ботинки. На его запястье покачивался чёрный зонт, который Сэм заставил его взять перед выходом, на губах играла улыбка — сердце толкало по венам остатки утренней дозы, из-за которой солнце было ярким, тело — лёгким, а ощущение поцелуев на коже — до сих пор обжигающим.

Священник усмехнулся: обычно там, где люди часто ночевали, они оставляли зубные щётки и бритвы, а первым, что появилось в квартире Картера, был двойник коробки-из-под-кровати, и только потом — щётка, бритва и пара футболок, которые лежали у Сэма на диване в ожидании, когда Кит снова задержится слишком сильно, чтобы возвращаться в приют.

Сакред прошёл пару кварталов, отстранённо прокручивая в голове события этого утра — тревожное пробуждение от очередного кошмара под мягкий голос вокалиста The Doors, разговоры за завтраком, в кои-то веки включающем в себя не только необходимые миллиграммы внутривенно, торопливый минет практически у входной двери и зонт. Слишком нормально для Кита. Слишком нормально для них обоих. Но Сакред начал привыкать.

Он перешагнул очередную лужу и чуть не врезался в идущего перед ним мужчину, которого раньше не замечал. Вильнув в сторону, Кит поднял взгляд и остановился, растерявшись на секунду от неожиданности.

— Том… — он натянуто улыбнулся. — Привет.

По лицу высокого полного мужчины пробежало досадливое выражение, но, спохватившись, он воскликнул так приветливо, что другие — кто угодно, только не Кит — не усомнились бы в его искренности:

— Доброе утро! Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть. Какими судьбами?

— Да так, — Сакред пожал плечами и перевёл взгляд на коляску, которую его брат толкал перед собой — внутри лежал закутанный в тёплое розовое одеяльце полугодовалый младенец. — От знакомого иду.

Священник сделал небольшой шаг вперёд, наклонился к племяннице и мягко сказал:

— Здравствуй, Кэти. Нас друг другу не представляли, но я всё равно рад тебя видеть. Поздоровайся с дядей Китом, — он потянулся к ребёнку, собираясь поправить сбившийся край одеяла.

— Не надо, — выпалил Том и грубо вцепился Киту в предплечье.

Руку обожгло льдом, мгновенно растёкшимся по всему телу, пробравшим до костей; священник отпрянул и прошипел сквозь зубы:

— Твою мать, Том… Ты же знаешь…

— Прости, Кит, — без сожаления взглянув на Сакреда, которого заметно трясло, произнёс Том. — Но не надо её трогать.

Кит поджал губы и судорожно втянул воздух — ощущение сжимающихся пальцев горело на запястье, хотя от прямого прикосновения его защищала ткань рубашки и чёрного пальто.

— Как скажешь, — бросил он и, когда Том пошёл дальше по аллее, толкая перед собой коляску, двинулся рядом с ним.

Какое-то время они шли молча. Кит впитывал недовольство, осуждение и жалостливое презрение, которыми сочилась эта тишина, и с каждым шагом чувствовал себя всё более ничтожным, как если бы эти эмоции становились материальными и грязью облепляли его с головы до ног. Он ощущал себя прокажённым, заразным, чумным, но всё равно продолжал идти рядом, позволяя Тому молчаливо напоминать ему, каким убогим он был на самом деле. Напомнить то, о чём Кит порой забывал рядом с Сэмом.

— Ну, как твои дела? — поинтересовался Том.

Приличия ради, и только. Сакред легко мог представить, как брат считает секунды до того момента, когда они разойдутся в разные стороны.

Нет, нельзя было сказать, что Том не любил Кита, но он не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь из знакомых увидел их вместе, потому что тогда об этом могла узнать Марта.

— Да как обычно. Работа, работа, работа… Устал. Думаю вот, может, отпуск взять.

— И что будешь делать?

— Не знаю. Запрусь в комнате. Посмотрю все новые фильмы. Уйду в запой или устрою недельный трип. Уеду куда-нибудь и не вернусь, — Кит пожал плечами. — Мне на самом деле всё равно.

— А я уж думал, полетишь в жаркие страны загорать, а иначе зачем тебе в такую погоду тёмные очки? — Том натянуто хохотнул. — Выглядит странно.

Кит усмехнулся — его брат терпеть не мог странное, а только из такого и состояла жизнь священника. Хаос, диссонансы и сочетание несочетаемого.

Подняв очки на макушку, он повернулся к Тому, уставился на него зрачками настолько узкими, словно они пытались исчезнуть, утонуть в стеклянно-серых озёрах радужек, и ехидно сказал:

— Так лучше?

Том быстро отвернулся, будто боялся, что если долго смотреть, с ним случится то же самое.

Кит насмешливо фыркнул и болезненно сощурился, когда солнце ненадолго вышло из-за туч, но очки не опустил.

Ещё десяток шагов прошли в тишине, во время которой, пока Том не видел, священник подмигивал и улыбался Кэти. Он любил детей и удивительно хорошо находил с ними общий язык — гораздо лучше, чем со взрослыми, но Том был прав, не пуская Кита в свою семью.

Он всегда был прав, и это было его самой раздражающей чертой, как и любого правильного человека.

— Как Кайл? Его взяли в команду?

— Да, мы с ним всё лето тренировались. Он очень старательный, так что, думаю, со временем станет капитаном, — в голосе Тома звучала отцовская гордость. Такие же интонации, один в один, много лет назад можно было услышать от их собственного отца. Том порой так походил на него движениями, мимикой, голосом, что становилось жутко.

— Ездили за город?

Старший Сакред наклонился, поправил одеяло засыпающей Кэти и произнёс без особого выражения:

— Да… Я хотел тебя позвать, когда Марта с детьми были у её матери, но… она сказала, что против.

— Ну конечно, ведь я оставил бы шприцы на каждом углу, подсыпал наркоту в детское питание и спрятал бы под кроватью Кайла гейские порножурналы. Так что ничего удивительного, — со стороны брата раздался тяжёлый вздох, и Кит, крепче сжав в пальцах рукоятку зонта, добавил тихо: — Да ладно, Том. Я всё понимаю. Только не надо врать.

Опустив взгляд, Том впервые за эту встречу произнёс искренне:

— Извини.

Они свернули с аллеи и пошли по тротуару мимо магазинов, кафе и старшей школы, за которой когда-то одноклассник учил Кита курить траву. Матери их тогда в живых уже не было, в одиночку отец со своим младшим сыном не справлялся, и ничто не мешало Киту оставить в прошлом всё, чему его учили в католической школе. Пусть даже он тогда готовился к поступлению в семинарию.

— Как Марта? Уже вернула себе прежнюю форму?

Марта, жена Тома, ненавидела Кита, не терпела даже упоминаний о нём и закатывала истерику, стоило только намекнуть на то, что он не опасен и вполне может хоть раз в сезон присутствовать на ужине. В её глазах он представал чуть ли не живым воплощением всех смертных грехов. Всё это Кит знал и тем не менее при каждой встрече спрашивал и о ней тоже.

— Да, она в порядке. Ходит на фитнес, сидит на диете, скоро будет совсем как настоящая модель, — потеплевшим голосом ответил Том. Он всегда говорил о жене с нежностью, и Кит, как бы сильно Марта его ни злила, находил в себе силы радоваться, что хотя бы у одного из них жизнь не складывалась из сплошных страшных историй.

Примерная семья. Нормальные родители. Красивые дети. У них всё правильно: хорошая работа, светлая квартира, большой загородный дом, счёт в банке, церковь по выходным, редкие, но весёлые праздники с друзьями — такими же нормальными.

Их с братом семья, когда они были детьми, тоже была правильной. А потом всё полетело к чертям.

— Ради тебя старается, — заметил Кит и слабо улыбнулся. — Это… мило.

— Надеюсь, Кэти пойдёт в неё.

Колёса коляски тихо шуршали, мимо изредка проезжали машины. Тучи продолжали сгущаться, ветер затих, предвещая настоящую бурю.

Кит расстегнул верхние пуговицы пальто и, когда справа показался бейсбольный клуб, в который ходил сын Тома, спросил:

— Расскажешь, когда Кайл выиграет свою первую игру?

— Обязательно, — пообещал Том, с улыбкой повернулся к Киту, но она тут же сползла с его губ, брови нахмурились — его взгляд был устремлён на шею брата: — Что это?

Священник не сразу понял, о чём он, но, заметив, куда тот смотрит, потёр ладонью засос и не смог сдержать усмешку:

— Поверишь, если скажу, что ударился?

Пальцы Тома побелели, сжавшись на ручке коляски, рот несколько раз открылся и закрылся в беспомощном и растерянном возмущении, разбивающемся о безразличие Кита.

— Но… но… — Том шёпотом воскликнул: — Кит, ты же священник!

Младший Сакред прямо посмотрел на брата, давая тому ощутить всю бессмысленность грядущих нотаций, и медленно произнёс:

— И что?

— Т-ты… — Том резко выдохнул и покачал головой. — Боже… Как тебя ещё не выгнали с работы.

— Давно пора, — согласился Кит и спрятал руки в карманы.

И снова они шли в тишине. Священник ждал, пока брат осознает глубину его падения, ждал упрёков, вопросов, ждал увещеваний и советов. Он знал, что Том не может остаться равнодушным. Знал, что тот будет волноваться.

Потому что, как бы Том ни притворялся ради своей семьи, он, возможно, был единственным человеком, которому не всё равно.

Или теперь, может, одним из двух.

— Бесполезно говорить о том, что это порочит твой сан, что это низко, что это страшный грех и ещё одна ступень в ад? — печально спросил Том.

— Абсолютно.

— А как же… вы… ты ведь боишься прикосновений, — Сакред-старший бросил взгляд на фиолетовую отметину на бледной шее и поморщился.

— Он меня не трогает… руками, — Кит выразительно вскинул брови.

— О… нет, не хочу ничего знать, — замотал головой Том, задумался на секунду, и медленно начал: — Кит, так же нельзя. Ты очерняешь не только своё тело, но и душу…

— Не надо. Не говори мне о душе. Я знаю. Знаю, к чему это ведёт, знаю, где она окажется. Пути назад нет, — жёстко прервал священник.

— Глупости, ты гораздо лучше меня понимаешь, что это полная чушь. Сколько раз ты сам говорил людям, что ещё не всё потеряно? Я уверен, что не сосчитать, — с нажимом возразил Том. — Ты можешь остановиться. Разорвать эти… эту связь, можешь бросить пить и завязать…

Он запнулся.

— Ты понял, о чём я… Нет ничего смешного. Хоть раз отнесись к моим словам серьёзно, я же хочу помочь… — Том устало вздохнул под скучающим взглядом Кита, но вдруг выпрямился навстречу осенившей его идее: — Раз ты не слушаешь меня, может, послушаешь кое-кого другого? — в глазах священника мелькнуло скептическое любопытство, и Том, ободрённый, продолжил: — Ты ни за что не поверишь, кого я недавно встретил. Помнишь отца Дэвида?

Заинтересованность, лёгкое раздражение, отголоски недавней приятной расслабленности стёрлись, и лицо Кита окаменело, лишённое эмоций.

— Помню.

— Я встретил его в это воскресенье в церкви, представляешь? Мы же с Мартой и Кайлом ходим в ту же церковь, куда мы с тобой ходили, когда были детьми. Я увидел его после мессы и даже глазам своим не поверил. Сколько его не было в городе? Лет десять?

Кит неопределённо дёрнул плечом — он не считал, но точно знал ответ.

— Для своих шестидесяти он, если честно, выглядит не очень хорошо, и к тому же хромает. Но зато он всё такой же приветливый и отзывчивый. Я пригласил его к нам на ужин, и могу договориться, чтобы вы встретились, уверен, он не откажется.

— У меня нет на это времени, — бесцветно сказал Сакред.

Тем самым тоном, который говорил, что развивать тему бесполезно. Том это знал, но каждый раз надеялся, что Кит изменился. «Стал собой», как называл это Том, — снова стал его послушным и беззаботным младшим братом.

Кит уже не помнил те времена, когда он был таким.

— Он ведь наш первый исповедник, он сможет до тебя достучаться, — настаивал Том, не замечая, как Кит побледнел, сравнявшись цветом с безликими белыми стенами домов, и как застыл его пустой взгляд.

— Как насчёт следующих выходных? Пожалуйста, Кит, не отказывайся. Уверен, ты не пожалеешь, — попросил Том.

— Я занят, — Сакред остановился, посмотрел на брата и произнёс ровно: — У меня встреча со знакомым, — он провёл пальцем по засосу на шее, — я расскажу ему о своих грехах, и он точно достучится, куда нужно.

Том скривился, но отвращение, которое он испытывал, не могло сравниться с тем, как мерзко от этого сравнения было самому Киту.

Его мутило, снова было тяжело дышать, и только тёплое дерево рукоятки зонта немного успокаивало.

— Приятного вам ужина с отцом Дэвидом. Как хорошо, что он подходит по всем параметрам, чтобы стать вашим гостем, да? — ехидно бросил Сакред и прежде, чем Том начал оправдываться, добавил: — Я пропустил свою остановку. До встречи.

— Что… Кит, подожди! — спохватился Том, но священник не глядя по сторонам перешёл дорогу и поспешил к первой попавшейся автобусной остановке.

Сильный порыв холодного ветра согнул ветви голых деревьев. Небо разразилось тяжёлым ледяным дождём.

***

Под прицелом ярких солнечных лучей, слепящими бликами отражавшихся в широких окнах, приют казался ещё более мрачным, чем в тусклом сиянии луны и фонарей. Залитый светом, он обнажал все свои изъяны: тонкие трещины, прорезавшие дерево, потрескавшуюся краску, дорожную пыль, облепившую крест на двери, продавленные доски на крыльце. Ворота, как обычно, гостеприимно распахнутые, приглашали зайти, посмотреть на грязные оконные рамы, отклеивающиеся выцветшие обои, рваные матрасы, прячущие под собой острые пружины скрипучих кроватей. Дом ждал посетителей, чтобы впитать в себя их отвращение, наесться им, словно оголодавший зверь, а в ответ объять затхлостью, заползти в лёгкие едкой сладкой вонью, сжать сердца липким страхом и остаться в них навсегда.

Сэм давно здесь не был — ждал Кита за воротами, когда заезжал за ним, — и с удовольствием продолжал бы обходить приют стороной, но. Десятки звонков и сообщений, оставшиеся без ответа. Сэм сдался, когда абонент оказался недоступен.

Он поднялся на крыльцо и уверенно постучал.

— Извините, мы пока закры… — через минуту раздался звонкий голос одновременно со щелчком замка, и в проёме показалось лицо Рона. — А, это вы, мистер Картер. Добрый день, — священник улыбнулся и открыл дверь шире, без лишних вопросов пропуская Сэма.

— Сегодня разве не смена Кита?

— По плану — да, но он снова попросил его заменить.

— Снова? — Картер прошёл вслед за Рональдом в большой, пустынный в этот час зал.

— Он вам не рассказывал? — удивился священник. — В последнее время, уже, наверно, недели две, он часто плохо себя чувствует. Я просил его сходить ко врачу, но он отказался. Кит бывает ужасно, прямо до глупости упрямым… Он очень бледный, то есть бледнее, чем обычно, и почти ничего не ест. Я начинаю за него волноваться, — Рон печально вздохнул. — Понимаю, нельзя заставить человека лечиться, но если это не пройдёт в ближайшее время, я буду вынужден вызвать доктора, хоть Винсент и говорит, что он уже видел подобное, и Кит сам со всем справился, — Грей поднял взгляд на мрачного Сэма и, неверно истолковав его выражение лица, быстро добавил: — Вы только не переживайте! Уверен, как и в прошлый раз, Господь его не оставит… Но я всё же был бы очень вам благодарен, если бы вы смогли убедить его обратиться к специалисту, — мягко добавил он. — Извините, мне пора возвращаться к работе. Когда будете уходить, позовите меня, надо будет закрыть дверь.

Картер кивнул и, проводив взглядом скрывшегося в комнате отдыха Рональда, направился к Киту. Видимо, его догадки по поводу того, почему Сакред перестал отвечать на сообщения, были недалеки от правды, и это вызвало приступ лёгкого раздражения. Лучше бы Кит действительно чем-то болел.

Комната священника встретила Сэма хаосом разбросанных повсюду вещей. Грязная одежда, использованные шприцы, комки мятой бумаги с остатками серого порошка, торчащие из переплёта Библии мелкие осколки зеркала, засохшие капли крови на простыне. Коробка-без-сокровищ валялась посреди комнаты, светлое пятно в форме креста над кроватью цепляло глаз. Само распятие, лицом вниз, лежало рядом с подушкой. Окно было скрыто кое-как закреплённой черной футболкой.

Самого Кита здесь не было.

Покинув комнату с навязчивым ощущением, что осколков зеркала должно быть больше, чем он видел на столе и полу, Сэм беспокойно осмотрелся, прикидывая, куда мог деться священник, и направился в душевую. Ровный шум воды привёл его к незашторенным кабинкам, и Картер, добравшись до последней, замер на несколько долгих мгновений. В районе солнечного сплетения неприятно дрогнуло и застыло, сбив дыхание и пропустив участившееся сердцебиение в горло.

Кит в одежде сидел на мокром кафельном полу под струями воды, привалившись к стене и безвольно, словно сломанная кукла, раскинув руки. Голова тяжело свешивалась на грудь, и когда Сэм позвал его, она не поднялась.

— Кит? — громче повторил Картер и выключил ледяную воду. — Кит, блять… Какого хрена…

Сэм присел на корточки и, не замечая, как подрагивает его рука, потянулся к священнику. Но, не коснувшись, застыл и прислушался. Ничего. Он слышал только собственное тяжёлое дыхание. Картер присмотрелся — облепленная мокрой футболкой грудь Кита не двигалась. Восковое лицо походило на маску.

— Блять, — снова выругался Сэм. — Блять… — и прижал пальцы к артерии на холодной шее.

Кит по-прежнему не шевелился. С чёрных волос и носа размеренно срывались капли, тёмные ресницы слиплись, между чуть приоткрытых век светлой полосой выделялся белок. Картер опустился на колени — джинсы тут же противно намокли, но ему было плевать, — и задержал дыхание, пытаясь почувствовать хоть малейшее движение.

— Ну же, — прошептал он и, подняв второй рукой безжизненно мотнувшуюся голову священника, наклонился вплотную, пытаясь нащупать пульс.

Артерия медленно толкнулась в подушечки его пальцев. И ещё раз. И ещё. Заторможенно, с большими перерывами, будто после каждого удара сердце задумывалось, не стоит ли ему остановиться.

Сэм закрыл глаза, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоиться, но проснувшаяся ярость охватывала дрожью всё тело и требовала выхода. Сжав зубы, Картер глухо зарычал, впившись короткими ногтями в ладони.

— Тш-ш, — вдруг раздалось со стороны Кита, лицо которого оставалось всё таким же отстранённым.

Сэм оскалился и замахнулся в бешенстве, но чудом удержался в последнюю секунду, и его кулак со всей силы впечатался в стену, оставив на грязно-белом кафеле кровавый отпечаток.

И только когда его отрезвила резкая вспышка боли в разбитых костяшках, Картер ощутил, как сильно всё это время грудь сдавливало страхом. Который теперь быстро уступил место злости.

— Идиот, блять, — прошипел Сэм.

Он ведь с самого начала знал, на что подписывается. Видел сотни раз, как всё это происходит, знал, что это только начало, что дальше будет хуже, и почему-то ни разу не подумал о том, что ему вовсе не обязательно быть рядом, когда до этого дойдёт.

Картер снова замахнулся в бессильной ярости, но заметил, что Сакред дрожит, и внутри у него что-то перегорело. Разжав кулак, Сэм устало провёл по лицу ладонью.

Теперь, когда рядом оказался кто-то посторонний, организм Сакреда как будто осознал реальность происходящего и запустил естественные реакции. Подтянув колени к груди и обхватив их руками, священник пытался согреться, но безуспешно: волосы, кожа, одежда заледенели, и его трясло всё сильнее. Только немигающий взгляд холодных серых глаз оставался равнодушен к появлению Сэма. Он смотрел в одну точку на противоположной стене и видел наверняка больше, чем трещины в кафеле.

Картер потянулся к крану, включил тёплую воду и встал на пороге кабинки, чтобы не промокнуть окончательно. На хлёсткие согревающие струи Кит никак не отреагировал — продолжал пялиться в стену, не замечая ни тепла, ни замершего рядом Картера. Он медленно, механически моргнул, произнёс что-то одними губами, обращаясь то ли к самому себе, то ли к тому, что видел перед собой, и снова застыл.

По нему стекали струи воды, мокрые волосы лезли в глаза, но он не моргал, не шевелился и почти не дышал.

Трудно было поверить в то, что это белое, тощее, безликое существо — живой человек.

Рядом с его головой на грязной плитке вытягивался, светлел, стекал вниз кровавый отпечаток.

Сэм тихо наблюдал, сложив руки на груди, сердце в которой наконец-то вернулось к привычному ритму. Он смотрел на Кита, так похожего сейчас на пластиковый манекен, и впервые испытывал не презрительную жалость, а сочувствие. Сейчас он видел то, как на самом деле священник себя чувствовал. Всегда, каждую минуту, каждую секунду. Когда пил вино на полу его кухни, когда молился в своей комнате перед белым пятном в форме креста на стене, когда разбивал зеркало Библией, когда брал у Сэма в рот, когда говорил другим о раскаянии, когда целовал его окровавленными губами, когда пускал по вене очередную дозу.

Всегда — скованный холодом.

Всегда — в пустоте.

Сэм тяжело вздохнул. Возможно, думал он, стоит остановиться. Пока не поздно. Пока ещё есть выбор. Пока окончательно не увяз в этом болоте.

— Всё, — сказал Картер, выключив воду. — Вставай.

Священник не шевелился. Сэм, чертыхнувшись, снова присел на корточки и дотронулся до его плеча. Сакред рефлекторно дёрнулся, ударил Картера по руке, сбрасывая её с себя, и наконец-то поднял на него взгляд. Жуткий, плоский, неживой.

Сэм судорожно выдохнул. Лучше бы Кит и дальше смотрел в стену.

— Вставай, твою мать! Хочешь здесь сдохнуть?

Священник продолжал молча смотреть — он как будто чего-то ждал.

— Даже если хочешь, я тебе не позволю… — Сэм снова потянулся к Сакреду, но тот отполз в угол душевой и, цепляясь за стену, поднялся сам.

Его трясло в ознобе, ослабевшие от холода и неподвижности ноги едва держали.

— Вы ведь никому не расскажете?

На первых же хриплых звуках его голос сорвался на шёпот.

— О чём? — удивился Сэм, но в то же мгновение догадался, что Кит говорит не с ним.

— Обещайте, — потребовал Сакред. — Я же вам обещал.

Здесь был невидимый третий, у которого были общие тайны с Китом. Но сейчас расспрашивать об этом было бесполезно. Можно было только подыграть.

— Хорошо. Обещаю. Теперь мы можем пойти в комнату?

В глазах священника мелькнуло странное выражение, которое быстро стёрлось упрямым равнодушием. Он опёрся о Сэма, перешагнул через бортик душевой кабины и оттолкнул от себя его руку.

— Сам дойду, — бросил Кит и, слегка пошатываясь, оставляя на полу мокрые следы, пошёл к себе. Картер последовал за ним.

В комнате было темно, только тонкий луч света просачивался в щель между рамой и футболкой и робко касался трещин на потолке. Застоявшийся воздух застревал в горле, перед глазами кружила пыль. У Сэма под ногой что-то лопнуло и захрустело, Кит запнулся о валяющуюся на полу бутылку и наступил на пару окурков. Похоже, всё то время, что Картера здесь не было, священник просто не видел смысла убираться.

Или был не в состоянии.

Сакред опустился на край кровати и, когда Сэм подошёл к нему, молча поднял руки и замер в ожидании. Картер вопросительно поднял брови, но Кит снова смотрел куда-то мимо него и явно не собирался ничего объяснять.

Наклонившись к нему, Сэм осторожно взялся за края холодной мокрой футболки, потянул вверх и отбросил её на табуретку. Священник тут же, не дав ему выпрямиться, обхватил руками за шею и приподнялся, позволяя стянуть с себя оставшуюся одежду.

Окончательно перестав что-либо понимать, Картер кинул её к футболке, достал из комода единственное чистое полотенце и дал его Сакреду.

Кит вытирался в тишине нервными неуклюжими движениями, отчего казался более нескладным, чем обычно. Что-то неправильное, тревожное было в происходящем. В том, как Сакред говорил с ним, как позволял себя раздевать. В том, что Сэму отчего-то было неловко смотреть на него — обнажённого.

Кит кое-как вытер волосы, протянул Картеру полотенце и, встретив его взгляд, спокойно, ровно спросил:

— Как мне лечь?

У Сэма внутри болезненно дёрнуло, по всему телу прокатилась ледяная волна, стало тяжело дышать.

Кит смотрел на него с обречённым смирением, плотно сжимая сведённые вместе ноги, сминая в пальцах простынь. Голый, дрожащий, бледный и готовый подчиняться.

— Просто ложись и спи, — прохрипел Картер.

Священник помедлил секунду, безразлично кивнул и забрался под одеяло. Закутавшись в него, он отвернулся к стене и быстро уснул.

Сэм несколько долгих мгновений смотрел на торчащую из-под одеяла тёмную макушку, пытаясь как-то сложить вместе всё, что он слышал и знал. Воздуха не хватало, он задыхался. Картер сдёрнул футболку с окна и открыл его, пуская едва пробивающиеся в душную комнату свежий воздух и дневной свет. Но они не помогали разогнать хаос в его голове.

Сэм нашёл на столе пепельницу и огляделся — сесть было некуда, поэтому он толкнул в сторону пустую коробку, отодвинул пару бутылок, шприц и грязную красную зажигалку и опустился на пол. Прислонился спиной к кровати, достал из кармана мятую пачку и прикурил.

Глубоко затягиваясь, глядя на вспыхивающий уголёк, Картер медленно выдыхал клубы серого дыма. Он мог уйти — Кит теперь был в безопасности. У него не было передозировки, он больше не пытался замёрзнуть до смерти в душе, но Сэм почему-то не мог заставить себя подняться и уехать. Он и сам не заметил, как прочно увяз в паутине похоти. Она взрéзала кожу, прорвала плоть и пустила по венам парализующий яд. Чтобы уйти, Картер должен удовлетворить свою жажду.

Стать очередной мерзкой историей. Столкнуть Кита в последнюю бездну. Доломать и бросить на осколках давно умерших надежд.

Дым второй сигареты серебрился в белых лучах солнца. Тишина, которую не нарушало беззвучное дыхание Кита, давила на виски. Хотелось снова проверить его пульс, но Сэм сдержался. Навязчивый образ будущего, в котором Картер находил священника застывшим, холодным — мёртвым, — заставлял зло сжимать зубы и затягиваться так глубоко, что начинал душить кашель.

Надо же было так вляпаться.

Откинув голову на кровать, Сэм уставился в покрытый тонкими трещинами потолок. Пыльный воздух забивал лёгкие, грязь из углов тянулась к ногам, осколки тусклого зеркала отражали светлое пятно на противоположной стене. Священник повернулся во сне, сдвинув подушку, и та столкнула с матраса распятие. Оно с грохотом упало в пустую коробку.

Сэм обернулся. Рука Кита с тонкими свежими порезами на пальцах скользнула по простыне в поисках креста и свесилась с кровати, брови нахмурились, глаза задвигались под веками. Осторожно, чтобы не коснуться, Картер накрыл показавшееся из-под одеяла голое острое плечо, испытывая смешанные чувства. Измождённый, с фиолетовыми синяками на нижних веках, следами от игл на предплечьях и красным пятном на тонкой шее, Сакред вызывал жалость и отвращение, но Сэм почему-то не мог просто плюнуть на всё и вернуться к своей жизни-до-Кита.

Любопытство? Желание добить или спасти?

Картер тихо усмехнулся — Кит не хотел быть спасённым, иначе не тратил бы столько сил на саморазрушение.

Сэм снова посмотрел на священника, на его искусанные губы и заострившиеся от истощения скулы и тяжело вздохнул. Появившиеся после недавней сцены догадки заставляли думать, что Сакред куда сильнее, чем кажется. Просто потому что до сих пор жив.

Опять откинув голову на жёсткий матрас, Сэм прикрыл глаза на секунду и не заметил, как задремал.

Из поверхностного сна его выдернули шорох одеяла и сиплый вздох. Резко обернувшись и поморщившись от боли в затёкшей шее, Картер наткнулся на пристальный взгляд невыразительных серых глаз.

— Ты как? — глупо спросил Сэм, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

— Хуёво, — хрипло ответил священник и закашлялся, плотнее закутавшись в тонкое одеяло. Его знобило. — Ты меня сюда притащил?

Картер кивнул.

— И раздел, — продолжил Кит.

— А ты предпочёл бы спать в мокрой одежде?

— Да, — просто сказал Сакред. Его взгляд метался по лицу Сэма, пытаясь найти ответ на невысказанный вопрос, но в итоге Кит осторожно начал: — Раздел и… всё?

— Да, блять, раздел и всё, — раздражённо бросил Картер. — Думаешь, я тебя выебал, пока ты был в отключке? Нет, спасибо, бесчувственные скелеты меня не возбуждают.

Кит прикрыл глаза и вздохнул, снова закашлявшись.

— А не бесчувственные? — усмехнулся он.

— Хочешь прямо сейчас проверить?

Священник только выразительно промолчал. Тишина, липкая, но спокойная, какое-то время наполняла комнату.

— Чего тебя в душ понесло? — спросил Картер.

— Хотел смыть воспоминания.

Сэм вопросительно вскинул брови.

Кит коротко покачал головой.

В воздухе витало тяжёлое осознание случайного нежелательного сближения, и ни один из них не умел отматывать время назад. И ни один из них не собирался делать вид, что ничего не произошло.

— Ты же понимаешь, что дальше будет только хуже? — спросил Кит.

— Понимаю.

— Тогда почему ты всё ещё здесь?

Сэм думал отшутиться, но что-то в выражении лица священника его остановило. Отвернувшись и устремив взгляд на свисающие со стола чётки, он произнёс:

— Любопытство..? — совсем не так уверенно, как раньше. — Давай я принесу тебе что-нибудь горячее? Где у вас тут кухня? — предложил Картер и подобрался, чтобы встать, но его удержали вцепившиеся в худи пальцы.

— Подожди. Ты сидел здесь всё это время?

Сэм неопределённо дёрнул плечом.

— Ты что… волновался?

Между ними повисла неловкая тишина, будто Кит сказал что-то непристойное. Сэм молчал; Сакред отпустил его и произнёс хрипло, как обычно — ничего не выражающим тоном:

— Лучше дай мне сигареты.

На самом деле он не хотел знать ответ.


	13. Chapter 13

Из дома доносился яростный омерзительный ор. Кричал мужчина — захлёбываясь словами и брызжа слюной, краснея от натуги и выпучивая глаза от ненависти.

Сэм не видел, но точно знал, как выглядят такие, как он, когда так вопят.

Сквозь дверь и закрытые окна наружу просачивались ругательства, хрипящие и задыхающиеся. Сэм разобрал только «шлюха», «тупая сука» и «я задушу тебя, мразь».

У таких, как он, никогда не хватало фантазии на большее.

Картер остановился на пороге и поднял руку к двери, собираясь постучать. Внутри раздался жалобный женский вскрик, и Сэм с силой стиснул кулак. От этих звуков начинало ломить в висках.

Убил бы этот урод уже свою ненаглядную, а сам схватил инфаркт от такого напряжения — классический сценарий. В детстве Сэм частенько наблюдал подобное в своих трущобах. И абсолютно то же самое происходило в этих.

Вопли возобновились. Звуки сочились через зазоры в раме, проникали сквозь щели в стенах, ползли к нему — и пробуждали воспоминания. Картер подавил их усилием воли. Не время падать в прошлое — он на работе.

Сэм толкнул дверь. Голоса — грубый мужской и умоляющий женский — сильно ударили по ушам, и Картер едва сдержал вздох облегчения. Телевизор. Это был всего лишь чёртов телевизор.

Миновав тёмную прихожую, Сэм повернул в гостиную. Её освещали блёклый экран с тусклыми, словно выцветшими от времени, цветами, и серый дневной свет, который едва пробивался сквозь узкое замызганное окно. Шагнув ближе к замершим на диване и в кресле фигурам, Картер поперхнулся от страшной вони и отошёл к телевизору. Легче не стало.

Парень, который развалился в кресле и пялился в экран пустым взглядом, на появление постороннего человека не обратил никакого внимания. Женщина, лежащая на диване в одной рваной сорочке, которая едва прикрывала её костлявое истощённое тело, даже не открыла глаза.

— Эй ты! — перекинул ор динамиков Сэм, обращаясь к парню, и кивнул на телевизор. — Выруби!

На экране мужчина полез за сидящим под столом и беззвучно плачущим ребёнком, таким грязным, что не понять было, мальчик это или девочка. Женщина стенала, рыдала и умоляла оставить их в покое. По её разбитому лицу текли кровь и слёзы, но когда она подползла к ублюдку, тот лишь с силой пнул её в живот, отшвырнув от себя, и за волосы выволок ребёнка на середину комнаты.

— Отъебись, — отозвался парень, не отрываясь от шоу.

Сэм сжал зубы. На экране мужчина замахнулся здоровым волосатым кулаком на ребёнка, который закрылся тощими руками, сплошь покрытыми фиолетовыми до черноты пятнами. 

— Выруби, — потребовал Картер, потирая живот в попытке разогнать ноющую боль. — Я пришёл по поводу Джуди.

— Отъебись, сейчас будет самое интересное, — отмахнулся парень.

Кадр сменился — женщина на тёмном фоне, пожилая, ухоженная, чистая, выглаженная, с натянутым на морщинистое лицо выражением добрых намерений, печально вздыхала и говорила:

— Я услышала страшные крики и плач, а у них ведь маленький ребёнок. Я так испугалась, и кто знает, что могло бы произойти, если бы я не успела вызвать полицию.

— Твою мать, ты глухой?! — зло крикнул Сэм.

Парень нажал кнопку на пульте — шкала громкости на экране взлетела до максимума. Из левого в правый край метнулась машина с мигалкой, оглушив воем сирены; избитая женщина бросилась вперёд, к ребёнку; озверевший мужчина перехватил её и замахнулся открытой ладонью, но вместо хлопка пощёчины раздался грохот и треск экрана.

В реальности рядом никогда не было добропорядочных благообразных соседей, способных вызвать копов.

Блаженная тишина продержалась всего мгновение.

— Какого хуя?! — пронзительно завопил парень и сорвался с места. Под его ботинками лопнул шприц, щёлкнул пластик бутылки и захрустели осколки телевизора.

Сэм без труда оттолкнул его от себя. Тот, не удержавшись на тощих кривых ногах, упал на грязный пол, но тут же вскочил и снова бросился вперёд. Картер увернулся, вывернул парню руку и, схватив его за затылок, ударил лицом о тумбу, на которой до того стоял телевизор.

— Ты Джерри, — сказал Сэм, пока Джерри стонал и зажимал нос, из которого ручьём лилась кровь. — У меня к тебе…

Взгляд Картера скользнул по чёрному пятну некроза на руке валяющейся в отрубе женщины, по стоящему перед диваном столу и остановился на салатовых комках бумаги. Рядом не было ни крупицы заветного порошка — всё вылизали, уроды.

— Это чьё? — спросил он в итоге совсем не о том, о чём собирался.

— Чё? — не понял Джерри, поднимая голову и утирая нос замусоленным рукавом толстовки.

— Товар чей? — раздражённо повторил Сэм. — У кого взял?

Они не заворачивали в такую идиотскую салатовую, как из детских наборов для оригами, бумагу. А МакКинли для таких нищебродов был слишком дорогим.

— А чё? Ты коп, что ли?

— А чё, похож? — передразнил Картер.

Нужно было успокоиться. Отправляясь сюда, он был настроен мрачно и решительно — как всегда, когда приходилось ездить на окраину, в самые захудалые дома самых жалких торчков. Но чёртово шоу в телеке за считанные минуты вымотало все нервы.

— У каких-то пацанов на углу прикупил, — сказал, наконец, Джерри. — Дёшево, а мажет охуенно.

«Блять, — пронеслось в голове Сэма, его взгляд перепрыгнул обратно с салатовых обрывков и пустого шприца на гниющую руку женщины. — Напиздели уёбки».

Это точно были те самые пацаны, которых он сам видел на углу как раз неподалёку. Которых он навещал и по-хорошему просил не высовываться. Детки ещё не отрастили зубки, чтобы лезть в большой бизнес.

А теперь и не отрастят, похоже. Бобби всегда всё узнаёт раньше и слово своё держит.

Нужно было сразу им руки переломать, чтобы не могли больше варить эту дрянь. Сейчас от неё подыхает эта женщина, следующим будет Джерри, а потом — однажды — Кит.

И какого чёрта он сразу об этом не подумал? Пожалел мелких, хотя прежде ему всегда было плевать, кому зубы в глотку заталкивать, хоть малолеткам, хоть старикам. Но у одного из этих пацанов, тощего и совсем бледного, были тёмные волосы, острые скулы, синяк на подбородке и отрешённый вид.

Слишком похож.

— Твоя девка, Джуди, работает на нас, — перешёл к делу Картер и внимательно уставился на Джерри. — Где она?

— Ты ёбнулся? — торчок отвёл глаза и, отступив от Сэма на шаг, зашарил ими по полу и столу, будто выискивая что-то. — Не знаю я, где эта сука. Небось спелась с каким-нибудь мудаком и сбежала, она так делала уже, шалава, блять.

— Но не в этот раз, тогда ей пришлось бы делиться ещё с кем-то.

Джерри скривился, но делиться чем — не переспросил. Только замотал головой и повторил торопливо:

— Не знаю я, куда она смылась.

— Если мы её не найдём, — медленно, с расстановкой, чтобы до торчка дошло сразу. — То возьмём с тебя. Полтора косаря, Джерри. У тебя есть лишние полтора косаря?

Джерри задышал часто и нервно, через рот, на лбу у него выступил пот, а глаза забегали ещё быстрее.

— Я… ну может… прикидываю, где Джуди может быть. Только вспомнить название никак не могу…

— И как нам восстановить твою память? — холодно поинтересовался Сэм.

— Хмурый всегда помогает.

— М, я понял. Ты предлагаешь мне метнуться за дозой, купить её для тебя, а потом посидеть и подождать, пока ты вмажешься и вспомнишь.

— Ну да, — торчок нагло усмехнулся.

Картер сжал кулаки, борясь с желанием тут же ими съездить по его мерзкой роже. Найти девку было важнее.

— А я думаю, есть способ быстрее и надёжнее, — он угрожающе сделал шаг навстречу. — Я буду ломать тебе пальцы один за другим, пока не расколешься. Знаешь, как можно долбить по вене без…

Раздался рингтон мобильника — монотонный, раздражающий, и Сэм, не договорив, отвлёкся на телефон.

На экране светилось: «Окружная тюрьма…» — дочитывать Сэм не стал.

Телефон с отключённым звуком исчез в кармане кожанки, стиснутый до треска корпуса и боли в пальцах. Живот тянуло и кололо ещё сильнее, чем от криков и побоев в телевизоре, и неудержимо хотелось что-нибудь разбить.

Желательно — что-нибудь живое, стонущее и кровоточащее.

Картер сипло, раздувая ноздри, словно дикий разъярённый зверь, втянул воздух и поднял взгляд на Джерри. А тот всё смотрел пустыми — не такими, как у Кита, совсем не такими, — жадными, без проблеска мысли глазами и ждал, будто не слышал угрозы.

— Может, сойдёмся на паре сотен? — напряжённо прищурился он, не дождавшись. — Сотня?

Сэм молчал и шумно дышал тошнотворным запахом разложения.

— Полтос, — зло выплюнул Джерри. — Жид, блять. Этого хватит один раз вмазаться. За меньше не скажу, иди нахуй. — Он вдруг оскалился и визгливо выкрикнул: — Ты мой телек разъебал, пидрила, и даже на одну дозу за инфу не дашь?!

Картер, наконец, нашёл в себе силы выпустить телефон из сведённых в судороге пальцев и повёл носом в сторону дивана.

— А может, ты вальнул Джуди, забрал бабло и теперь пытаешься меня наебать? И поэтому здесь так воняет.

— Ты чё?! — голос Джерри дрогнул, но он тут же быстро, уверенно, дерзко затараторил: — Ёбнулся? Джуди ж моя тёлка, как бы я её вальнул?! Это она смердит, — он махнул трясущейся рукой на женщину. — Небось сдохнет со дня на день.

— И где ты её прячешь? Под диваном?

От происходящего вовсю несло абсурдом: Сэм сказал, не подумав, просто чтобы заставить идиота понервничать, а по реакции выходило — угадал.

— Или под лестницей?

Джерри обливался потом, его колотило, глаза лихорадочно блестели. Картер шагнул к лестнице — торчок дёрнулся так, будто его шарахнуло током.

— Нет! Никого я не прячу! Ты охуел? — Сэм сделал ещё шаг в сторону. — Я её любил! Сука, люблю. Люблю! Я бы её пальцем не тронул! Мразь, не смей, — последние слова он выдавил свистящим надорванным шёпотом.

Сэм спокойно развернулся и пошёл к лестнице на второй этаж — под ступенями у неё была хлипкая растрескавшаяся дверь.

От запаха мутило всё сильнее.

— У тебя нет ордера… твою мать, ты же не коп… — неразборчивое бормотание прервалось на мгновение, а затем раздался остервенелый крик: — Блять!

И звон разбившейся бутылки. Он ещё не успел затихнуть, как Сэм уже развернулся и выхватил спрятанный под кожанкой пистолет.

Джерри, рванувший было вперёд, замер под металлическим взглядом дула, направленным ему в грудь. Прямо в сердце.

— Я п-п-пошутил, ч-что ты, — заблеял Джерри и растянул дрожащие губы в жалкой улыбке.

Острые края розочки смотрели на Сэма.

Живот невыносимо болел, глаза затягивало белой пеленой невозможной ярости.

Сэм задыхался.

— Д-давай договори…

Телефон в кармане настойчиво завибрировал — и Картер спустил курок.

Тощее тело упало с лёгким стуком, и Сэм, подойдя ближе, с ненавистью пнул розочку в стену.

— Да? — выплюнул он в трубку, даже не посмотрев на экран, и обессиленно опустился на корточки, прижимая ладонь к шраму на животе.

— Здравствуйте. Это GlobLink. Вам поступил телефонный звонок за счет вызываемого абонента от Говарда Картера, заключенного исправительного учреждения округа…

Сэм нажал на сброс, с тяжёлым вздохом упёрся лбом в основание ладони, продолжая сжимать телефон, и замер так на несколько минут. Тусклое солнце проникло в комнату, пробившись сквозь вязкие облака, которые грозили дождём ещё час назад и так и не пролили ни капли. Острые лучи тронули прикрытые веки Картера, заставив очнуться. Раздражённо поморщившись, он поднялся и перевёл взгляд с натёкшей от Джерри лужи крови на диван. Женщина так и лежала, не двигаясь. Наверно, она была мертва уже тогда, когда он только переступил порог гостиной.

Или умерла, пока он был здесь — беззвучно и незаметно. Просто перестала дышать.

Сэм быстро потёр лицо ладонью, убрал руку от шрама, который всё давило нудной притупленной болью, и вернулся к лестнице. Дверь легко поддалась, распахнулась, приглашая заглянуть внутрь, но это было и не нужно — оттуда несло так, что глаза слезились. Лишившись опоры, труп съехал вниз, и на свету показались ноги с фиолетовым облупившимся лаком на ногтях.

Оставалось найти деньги, и Сэм не удивился бы, обнаружив их под подушкой или под кроватью Джерри — это вполне дополнило бы картину его непостижимой тупости.

Ну кто в их время прячет трупы под лестницей?

Сэм пошёл на второй этаж, по пути открывая список контактов. Можно было уже звонить Бобби и радовать его хорошими новостями, но палец замер, так и не коснувшись его имени на экране, а сам Картер задумчиво остановился на последней ступени.

Босс мог ещё немного подождать, решил он — и набрал Кита.

***

— Одолжи пятьдесят баксов.

Кит стоял в прихожей у Сэма, и эта фраза была первым, что он сказал — пропустив формальное приветствие и вежливый вопрос о том, как дела. Голос звучал как обычно, тускло и ровно, но его выдавали пальцы, нервно теребящие пуговицу пальто.

— На что? — насмешливо поинтересовался Картер.

— Угадай, — бросил священник.

Сэм скрестил руки на груди и опёрся плечом о дверной косяк, изучающе рассматривая Сакреда. Тот стоял рядом, у порога, и сверлил взглядом противоположную стену, стараясь не замечать направленного на него пристального внимания.

Когда прозвучит эта просьба, было лишь вопросом времени, они оба это знали.

— У вашей церкви плохой месяц? Не смог в этот раз украсть достаточно? — поинтересовался Сэм.

Сакред раздражённо нахмурился, но промолчал. Ему пришлось часть потратить на лекарства, иначе бы Рон не выдержал звука его надсадного кашля и вызвал врача, но времени объяснять всё это не было.

— Так одолжишь?

— Пятьдесят, значит?

Кит неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Можно меньше… Сколько есть. На следующей неделе верну, — кривая улыбка исказила его губы. — И отблагодарю за великодушие, конечно.

Картер задумчиво хмыкнул. Из гостиной доносились звуки рекламы геля для бритья, в ванной шумела стиральная машина, на кухне жужжала микроволновка. Сэм не ждал гостей, но был бы рад неожиданному появлению священника, если бы не причина его визита.

Нет, денег Картеру было не жалко. Если бы Кит их потом не вернул, он бы о них даже не вспомнил.

И Сэм прекрасно понимал, что Сакред в любом случае достанет нужную сумму, неважно, с его помощью или без, поэтому лучше было облегчить этот процесс, чем отправлять Кита зарабатывать всеми возможными способами.

Но всё это не имело значения.

Этот визит означал, что будущее, в котором всё становится хуже, уже наступило. Недолго же им пришлось ждать.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо напомнил о себе священник, продолжая беспокойно крутить пуговицу.

А ещё Картер думал, что попросить взамен.

— Что произошло?

Сэм хотел сделать очередной шаг вглубь вонючего болота секретов и захлебнуться в нём вместе с Китом.

И готов был пойти на шантаж, чтобы липкая грязь не выталкивала его на поверхность.

— Ты о чём?

— Ты сбил режим, увеличил дозу и пытался насмерть замёрзнуть под ледяным душем. Это ведь не просто так.

Уголок губ Кита нервно дёрнулся, но он быстро взял себя в руки и небрежно фыркнул:

— Толерантность. Прежняя доза больше не вставляет.

— Ты тогда говорил как будто не со мной. С кем?

— Там больше никого не было, — возразил Сакред и ехидно добавил: — Ты тоже что-то принимаешь? Не знал.

— Ты заставил этого человека пообещать, что он никому не расскажет. О чём? — с нажимом продолжил допрос Картер и приблизился к священнику. — Что случилось, Кит? Ответь хотя бы на один чёртов вопрос.

— Я найду другой способ достать деньги, — выпалил Сакред и сделал шаг к двери, но Сэм преградил ему путь рукой, уперев её в противоположный косяк.

— Например? — тихо и зло поинтересовался Сэм, нависая над Китом.

— Украду. Или буду просить милостыню, — священник резко рассмеялся, вытянул вперёд сложенную горстью ладонь и издевательски дрожащим голосом протянул: — Пода-а-айте святому отцу на дозу, без неё он не слышит голос Бога. Как думаешь, сработает? — он вскинул голову, с вызовом глядя на Картера. — Нет? Так я знаю, что точно сработает. Сколько ты дал бы за глубокий минет в моём исполнении? Сейчас расценки, наверно, изменились.

— На пять баксов потянет, — прошипел Сэм сквозь зубы.

От яркого образа, как Кит отсасывает жирным ублюдкам, облизывая их солёные от пота яйца и пошло постанывая, начинало мутить, и руки сами собой сжимались в кулаки, готовые затолкать грязные деньги в глотку любому, кто захочет уединиться с Сакредом.

Раньше, когда речь шла об эпизодах из прошлого, это не бесило так сильно. Но теперь они говорили о перспективах на этот вечер.

— Отлично, — выдохнул священник. — Осталось найти десять желающих. Вот уж с чем проблем не будет… — и добавил тихо: — Пусти.

— У тебя вообще нет никакой гордости? — спросил Картер.

— На гордость дозу не купишь.

— Тогда почему бы не рассказать, что случилось? Это быстрее.

— Пусти, — медленно, чуть не по слогам повторил Кит.

— Ладно! Иди соси хоть у каждого встречного, наслаждайся, — взбешённо выплюнул Сэм, отойдя в сторону и махнув рукой в сторону двери.

Священник вылетел из квартиры. Картера трясло от ярости. Он стоял, сжав зубы, тяжело дыша, убеждая себя ничего не делать. Но перед глазами стояло, как кто-то, невидимый в темноте обшарпанного туалета, хватает Кита за волосы, засаживает на всю длину и кончает ему в рот и на лицо, не давая отстраниться, а Кит, едва не захлёбываясь, терпит, — и Сэм не мог этого выдержать.

— Дерьмо, — прорычал он, бессильно пнул оставшуюся распахнутой дверь и, как был босиком, выбежал в коридор. — Стой! — крикнул он и нагнал священника у открытых створок лифта.

— Что, не хочешь делиться? — неприятно оскалился Сакред, обернувшись.

— Просто заткнись, — угрожающе оборвал Картер и полез в карман джинсов. — Блять… Ты бы знал, как хочется тебе въебать.

— Так в чём проблема? — вскинул брови Кит и приглашающе развёл руки в стороны. — Давай. Я не обижусь.

— Завали, — Сэм вытащил несколько купюр и сунул их в ладонь священника. — Ни в чём себе, блять, не отказывай, — он глубоко вздохнул. — Потом возвращайся сюда.

— Зачем?

— Не хочу, чтобы ты в какой-нибудь подворотне сдох от передоза, — пояснил Сэм, — ты ещё должен меня отблагодарить.

— Не волнуйся, — Кит спрятал деньги в карман пальто, снова вызвал лифт и натянуто усмехнулся: — Получишь свою благодарность в лучшем виде.

Створки лифта разъехались, Сакред зашёл внутрь, нажал на кнопку удержания дверей и стиснул купюры в кармане. Несколько секунд раздавались лишь грохочущие звуки из соседней шахты.

— Я пытался покончить с собой, — сказал Кит таким тоном, будто сообщал, что сегодня вечером ожидаются осадки в северной части города. — Выпил пачку снотворного и лёг в ванную. Думал, засну и утону, если таблетки не подействуют как следует. А потом просил, чтобы тот, кто меня… спас, никому об этом не рассказывал. Особенно родителям. Мне было четырнадцать.

Священник посмотрел на растерянного Картера, мрачно усмехнулся:

— Вот тебе ответ на один чёртов вопрос, — и отпустил кнопку. Двери закрылись, лифт с тихим шуршанием поехал на первый этаж.

Кит устало прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза, думая, что Картер на самом деле подал неплохую идею. Избавить его и себя от лишней головной боли и ненужных проблем.

Тёмная подворотня, передозировка, конец истории.

Что может быть проще?


	14. Chapter 14

от: **Dionaea muscipula  
23:09**  
МИССИЯ ВЫПОЛНЕНА

от: **Б.  
23:09**  
Молодец

от: **Б.  
23:10**  
Не сомневался в тебе  
Тихо прошло?

от: **Dionaea muscipula  
23:11**  
Без проблем.

от: **Б.  
23:11**  
Жду фоток

— …не хотелось бы туда возвращаться, подо мной в прошлый раз крыльцо обвалилось, чуть ноги нахуй не переломал. Да ещё оказалось, что под досками их кот складирует дохлых мышей, и вонища от них просто пиздец. Но они обещали завтра всё вернуть, так что…

Бобби оторвался от телефона, чтобы глотнуть пива, и перебил:

— Возьмёшь с собой Йена.

— Нахрена?

— Там через дорогу начинается территория МакКинли, если ты забыл.

Сэм нахмурился и бросил пренебрежительно:

— Думаешь, я один не справлюсь, если что?

— Думаю, ты возьмёшь с собой Йена и не будешь ебать мне мозги, — улыбнулся Бобби одними губами и снова уткнулся в телефон.

— Ну да, — выдохнул Картер и замолчал.

Он ждал, что ещё босс скажет. Милтон заявился без предупреждения, вручил ему пакет с пивом и роллами и теперь сидел на кухне, поглядывая на время. Судя по тому, насколько часто Бобби проверял телефон, отчёт о посещении должников его не особо интересовал.

Мобильный снова завибрировал, оповестив о новых сообщениях от Dionaea muscipula [1].

В контактах в телефоне у Милтона не было ни одного английского слова, сплошные латинские названия — глупая шифровка, но Бобби нравился дух конспирации. Атмосфера. Как в фильмах. Навороченная система защиты от прослушивания и взлома эту атмосферу не создавала — всё-таки они были не в Скайфолле, а Бобби не был Бондом, — поэтому он созванивался с Hura crepitans [2], как был назван Сэм, отправлял сообщения Ranunculus acris [3], если ему что-то нужно было от Лесли, и оставлял ценные указания на автоответчике Phallus impudicus [4], потому что Ал почти никогда не брал трубку.

Милтон сделал ещё глоток, просмотрел присланные фотографии и довольно улыбнулся.

от: **Б.  
23:13**  
Тебе понравилось?

от: **Dionaea muscipula  
23:13**  
Да.

от: **Dionaea muscipula  
23:14**  
Сегодня моя подруга красная, и она сыта.

Он поднял голову, услышав тихий плеск пива на дне бутылки, и встретил недовольный взгляд Сэма.

— Слушай, Бобби, если ты пришёл просто так…

— Не просто, — Милтон пролистал фотографии обратно к первой. — Я по делу. Хотел поделиться последними новостями, так что заткнись и…

Его перебил короткий звонок в дверь, и Сэм поднялся, не дав Бобби договорить.

— Я сейчас.

— Мы кого-то ждём?

Дым, вьющийся над брошенной в пепельнице сигаретой, ему не ответил.

Милтон цыкнул языком — Картер в последнее время совсем отбился от рук — и снова уставился в телефон, разглядывая фотографии. Когда Бобби только принял бразды правления, он думал, что его единственной поддержкой будет Сэм, слишком уставший, чтобы искать новых приключений на свою задницу, верный по привычке, которая надёжнее любых клятв и сделок. Но теперь Бобби был вынужден признать, что ошибался. Настоящую верность совершенно неожиданно породила чужая жажда крови и способность Милтона её удовлетворить.

В темноте прихожей громко щёлкнул замок, открылась дверь и зажёгся приглушённый свет. Раздался шорох одежды, и до Бобби долетели обрывки фраз:

— …подожди в комнате… нужно уладить… Стой, что это у тебя..?

Свет резко стал ярче.

— Блять, Сэм, больно же.

— Это твоя кровь?

Бобби оторвался от телефона и прислушался. Он не мог припомнить, чтобы Картер с кем-нибудь говорил таким тоном. Он думал, Сэм не из тех, кто умеет волноваться.

И всё чаще с раздражением отмечал, что знает Сэма не так хорошо, как ему казалось.

— Кровь? — ответил чуть хриплый невыразительный голос. — А, это… Нет, не моя. На обратном пути стал свидетелем одного… происшествия. Есть что-нибудь выпить?

До кухни донеслись лёгкие приближающиеся шаги, и Милтон обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы встретиться взглядом с серыми глазами, которые задержались на нём буквально на секунду и равнодушно скользнули дальше, по светящемуся экрану телефона, двум бутылкам пива на столе и открытой упаковке роллов. Окровавленные пальцы взяли из пепельницы тлеющую сигарету, сунули её в тонкие губы и почесали бледную щёку. Засохшие алые брызги превратились в кровавый румянец.

Милтон окинул его внимательным изучающим взглядом, и тихо усмехнулся, легко узнав своего клиента. Ну или МакКинли, теперь не было особой разницы.

У стола остановился Сэм со странно упрямым выражением лица — представлять босса своему новому знакомому он явно не собирался.

— Привет, я Бобби, — поздоровался Милтон.

— Кит, — бросил в ответ Сакред и, проигнорировав протянутую ему ладонь, подошёл к шкафу.

— Кит? — медленно переспросил Бобби и резко повернулся к Картеру. — Это — твой священник?

Сэм сложил руки на груди, и Милтону сразу стало ясно, почему тот выглядел таким упёртым — заранее.

— Сэм, ты ебанулся?

— Отвали, — поморщился Картер.

Хлопнула дверца шкафа, Кит, глубоко затянувшись, бросил окурок в пепельницу и попытался открыть вино, но его ладони дрожали так сильно, что штопор постоянно соскакивал с пробки. Сакред протянул его Картеру, тот откупорил бутылку и сел за стол.

Сэм перевёл взгляд с Кита на Бобби и обратно и обречённо вздохнул. Он не хотел, чтобы они однажды оказались в одной комнате, не хотел ничего объяснять боссу и не сомневался, что у Сакреда тоже возникнут вопросы. Когда тот вернётся в реальный мир. Но теперь уже поздно было поворачивать назад.

— Что случилось, Кит?

Сколько раз он задавал этот вопрос?

Священник прихватил бутылку и неловко запрыгнул на кухонный стол рядом с раковиной, чуть не слетев с него носом вперёд. Бобби презрительно скривил губы, Кит сделал несколько глотков вина и ответил, делая вид, что на кухне кроме них с Сэмом никого нет:

— Наткнулся на каких-то парней, когда шёл обратно. Предлагали свой товар, я остановился посмотреть. Ваш мне скоро будет не по карману, так что пора искать что-то дешевле, — отрывисто сказал Сакред. — Они продавали какое-то дерьмо, заливали, что товар нормальный — смешно даже за такую цену. У меня оставалось баксов тридцать, так что я решил попробовать.

Сэм сжал челюсти, и Кит, посмотрев на него, добавил безразлично: 

— Ты сказал ни в чём себе не отказывать… Не волнуйся, никакая даже самая низкосортная дрянь меня не убьёт, пока Господь не решит, что я страдал достаточно.

Милтон едва не подавился пивом и громко рассмеялся, но Сакред, будто не замечая этого, продолжил всё так же невыразительно:

— Я проверял. Так что какая разница, — он покрутил в пальцах бутылку, глядя куда-то в пустоту между Бобби и Сэмом, и сказал монотонно: — В общем, я отдал деньги, взял товар, а потом из переулка вышел какой-то мужик и ударил одного из них по голове. Это его кровь, — священник посмотрел на свою заляпанную бордовыми разводами ладонь. — Потом этот мужик догнал второго, а что дальше было — не знаю. Сбежал.

Кит приложился к бутылке, которая заметно дрожала в его руке, вытащил из кармана половину сломанной сигареты, зажигалку и прикурил.

— Думал, мне тоже конец. Но за мной он не погнался.

На кухне повисла тяжёлая тишина. Священник стряхивал пепел в раковину, Сэм сжимал в кулаке палочки, забыв, что хотел съесть ролл, Бобби с насмешкой в глазах наблюдал.

— Ты не будешь ставиться этой дрянью, — отчеканил Картер.

— Почему?

Сэм резко поднялся со своего места и, отбросив палочки на стол, сделал шаг к Киту.

— Блять, хочешь нахуй сгнить заживо?

Сакред равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Может быть. Тогда внешний вид наконец-то будет полностью соответствовать содержанию.

— Да ладно тебе, Сэм, — протянул Бобби с холодной улыбкой. — Какая разница, исход для таких, как он, всегда один. Годом раньше, годом позже…

Картер бросил на босса предостерегающий взгляд, и Милтон поднял руки в примирительном жесте. Происходящее нравилось ему всё меньше.

Такой Сэм нравился ему всё меньше.

— Где дерьмо, которое ты у них купил? — снова обратился к священнику Картер.

Кит стряхнул пепел и выдохнул вместе с облаком серого дыма:

— Нет уже. Я завернул в ближайшую подворотню после того, как сбежал… Прям как ты и говорил, — пропел он и усмехнулся, — только без передоза. Или это было ваше?.. Не помню.

— Покажи, что осталось, — потребовал Сэм.

Кит затянулся последний раз, выдохнул ему в лицо и, бросив окурок в раковину, сказал тем самым тоном, который каждый раз вызывал у Картера мерзкое ощущение собственной беспомощности:

— Нет.

Сэм угрожающе приблизился, забыв, что среди прочих правил у них было одно негласное, которое и обсуждать было бы смешно: не проявлять никаких глупых эмоций, оставить чувства нормальным людям. Не выходить за пределы простой схемы, установленной в самом начале. Взаимное удовлетворение и отвратительные истории.

Похоть и любопытство.

— Покажи, — медленно повторил Сэм, — пока я прошу по-хорошему.

Если священник умрёт, Картер так и не узнает ответов на все вопросы. Паззл жизни Кита не сложится.

— Это не твоё дело.

Если священник умрёт, Картер будет тем, кому позвонят сообщить об этом. Сэм знал, что его номер — единственный в контактах Кита.

— Я заберу силой.

Сакред попытался отстраниться, уйти в сторону, чтобы спрыгнуть со стола и сбежать, но Сэм преградил ему путь.

— Каким хреном это вообще тебя касается? — нервно спросил Кит и, отшатнувшись и ударившись затылком о шкаф, зашипел от боли. — Блять, да отъебись от меня, — руки Картера быстро потянулись к нему; священник перехватил его за предплечья и сжал пальцы на напряжённых мышцах.

Ладони замерли всего в паре сантиметров от бёдер Сакреда. Сэм мог легко скрутить его и сделать что угодно, но медлил, прислушиваясь к сбитому дыханию.

— Ладно! — зло выплюнул Кит, оттолкнул от себя чужие руки, вытащил из кармана маленький свёрток и бросил его в Сэма. — Забирай. Прибереги для детей своих врагов.

Со стороны Бобби раздался неуверенный смешок. Он знал эту историю про Гаттерса и его сына, знал, что Сэм не любил об этом говорить — самому Бобби он рассказал о том случае только через год после знакомства. А этому… священнику понадобилось меньше двух месяцев.

И что это был за торчок, который так просто разбрасывался своими сокровищами?

— Это наверняка не всё, — заметил Милтон и впервые за вечер был награждён тяжёлым взглядом от Сакреда.

— Наверняка, — процедил Сэм. — Показывай остальное.

Вопреки ожиданиям Бобби, который думал, что за остальное священник будет сражаться до последнего, Кит начал доставать всё из карманов джинсов.

— Знаешь, Сэм, почему люди не любят Бога? — спросил он, выкладывая на стол зажигалку и смятые красные бумажки, засыпанные табаком. — Потому что признать его существование — значит признать, что есть кто-то, кто лучше знает, что тебе нужно. Лучше, чем ты сам. Бог как сочувствующий коллега, который записывает тебя на приём к врачу, которого ты боишься до истерики, и ему плевать, что ты лучше сдохнешь, чем пойдёшь туда. Разница только в том, что когда это делает Бог, нельзя просто послать Его нахуй и отменить чёртов приём, — на стол высыпалось несколько свёртков и остатки второй половины сигареты. — У тебя нет вариантов. Будет так, как Он считает нужным. И так будет лучше.

Кит поднял потемневший от злости взгляд на Картера, демонстративно вывернул пустые карманы и заправил их обратно.

— Но ты — не Он, Сэм. И даже если ты знаешь, как лучше — иди нахуй.

Сэм нахмурился и молча выбрал из мусора и табака бирюзовые свёртки с чужим товаром. Что бы Кит ни говорил, Картер отступать не собирался.

— А может, это Господь послал меня, чтобы за тобой было кому присмотреть?

Кит насмешливо фыркнул одновременно с Бобби и проводил взглядом серый порошок, который Сэм безжалостно высыпал в раковину и смыл водой.

— То, что тебе отсасывает священник, не значит, что ты можешь вот так манипулировать именем Бога.

— Но такое возможно, — настаивал Картер.

Сакред поджал губы, быстро посмотрел на Бобби и после короткой паузы тихо выдохнул:

— Возможно.

— Я вам не мешаю? — напомнил о себе Милтон и неуютно повёл плечами.

Он привык быть в центре внимания в любой компании, привык постоянно ловить на себе заинтересованные взгляды, привык дразнить Сэма, потому что тот тоже смотрел, но с той секунды, как этот Кит перешагнул порог квартиры, Картер был поглощён только им.

А священник этого даже не замечал.

И ещё до того, как он поймал неприятно выразительный взгляд Сэма, Бобби знал правильный ответ на свой вопрос.

— Ты хотел о чём-то… — Сэм взял красную зажигалку, прикурил себе и священнику и кивнул на лежавший на столе ком бумаги. — А это ещё что?

— Это… — Кит зажал медленно тлеющую сигарету в зубах, затянулся и расправил бумажки с кровавыми разводами: — Те самые тридцать баксов, — он невесело хохотнул: — Как думаете, можно на такие хлеб купить? Или стоит сначала обменять на чистые в банке?

— А твой святоша юморист, — фыркнул Бобби.

Но Картер проигнорировал его замечание.

— Ты ведь отдал их одному из тех парней.

— Ну да… Но потом, когда в подворотне сидел рядом с каким-то бомжом, подумал, что у него вот ни цента нет, а я целых тридцать баксов проебал. И вернулся за ними.

— А о том, что там какой-то мужик этих парней избивал, ты забыл?

— Вспомнил, когда снова его увидел, — кивнул Кит и глотнул вина.

Кулаки Картера судорожно сжались — с каждым словом он становился всё ближе к тому, чтобы смешать на лице Кита чужую кровь с его собственной. 

— Он стоял рядом со вторым парнем, ещё живым, и ждал. Я у него зачем-то спросил, можно ли вызвать «скорую». Смешно, да? — священник перевёл взгляд с Картера на Бобби — они даже не улыбнулись. — Не смешно, — согласился Сакред. — Потом я спросил, стоит ли мне вызвать «скорую» для себя, но он и тогда не ответил. Просто смотрел на меня и всё. Пиздец, он жуткий, — Кит смотрел куда-то мимо Сэма и почти не моргал. — Там везде была кровь. На бите, на руках того мужика, на машине, которая рядом стояла, на мне. Под парнями расплывались огромные лужи. Мне пришлось на одну наступить, чтобы подойти к тому, которому я деньги отдал.

Пытаясь держать себя в руках, Сэм так сильно сдавил в кулаке зажигалку, что она треснула. С каждой секундой ярость разрасталась и накрывала его всё более высокими и буйными волнами, грозясь затопить все остальные чувства и здравый смысл. Хотелось выхватить из рук Кита бутылку и разбить об его безмозглую голову — за то, что священник не послушался, за то, что вёл себя так беспечно, за то, что заставлял за него переживать. Мерзкое непривычное чувство хотелось вырезать и выбросить, но тогда пришлось бы выбросить и Сакреда тоже.

Картер хотел отойти, чтобы не сорваться, но Кит вдруг вцепился в его майку, сжав ткань на груди, и прошептал:

— Я видел, как вмялся его череп. Будто картонный. Кровь брызнула во все стороны… — рука священника дрожала. — Он упал, и у него было такое растерянное выражение лица… Он даже не понял, что произошло.

Кит вздохнул и спросил в пустоту:

— Кто будет молиться за упокой таких, как они? Как ты. Как я.

Сэм молчал. Его такое давно не впечатляло, он ещё в детстве видел вещи куда более страшные, но от громкого шёпота, безжизненного взгляда и ощущения холодных пальцев на груди по телу пробежали мурашки.

— Им было лет по семнадцать. Дети. Они, наверно, мечтали легко и быстро разбогатеть и улететь куда-нибудь на Кубу… Пляж, вечеринки, кокс, девушки. Один удар биты — и всё, — Кит отпустил Сэма и снова приложился к бутылке.

Несколько долгих секунд на кухне стояла тишина. Картер медленно опустил взгляд на цветную бумагу из-под порошка и пробормотал:

— У того мужика была бита?.. 

Он повернулся к Бобби, а тот улыбался так бездушно, что мороз бежал по коже.

— Вспомнил, да? — спросил Милтон. — Я как раз пришёл, чтобы тебе рассказать, но твой святой торчок и сам неплохо справился.

— Те самые… — произнёс Сэм. — Какого чёрта они делали в этом районе?

— Именно, — Бобби спокойно допил пиво и поднял на Картера красивые и в то же время уродливо жестокие глаза. — Какого чёрта те самые пацаны, с которыми я просил тебя разобраться, вообще продолжали торговать? На прошлой неделе ты идиоту с метом руки переломал, чтобы не лез, а эти чем так отличились, что ты их и пальцем не тронул? Обещали тебе яйца вылизывать каждый вторник? И что, они были хороши? — в его голосе звенела ледяная злоба. — Но ты разве не рад, что теперь они не смогут продать свой товар… этому?

— Блять, Бобби…

— Я тебя предупреждал, — перебил Милтон, больше не улыбаясь. — Предупреждал, что так и будет. К счастью, Тони умеет делать свою работу как следует. Вот, взгляни, — он разблокировал телефон, открыл фотографии и развернул его к Сэму. — Полистай, там много хороших кадров.

Картер посмотрел на экран, даже не взяв мобильный. Один из дилеров явно не только продавал, но и принимал. Измождённый, с запавшими мёртвыми глазами — напоминал десяток знакомых Картеру наркоманов, но чёрные волосы, острые скулы и тёмный, лишённый проблеска взгляд делали невыносимым его сходство с Китом. Нужно было наплевать на это и покалечить их немного в воспитательных целях.

Но Сэм не смог.

— Этих придурков убил не Тони. Их убила твоя жалость, — жёстко бросил Роберт, поднялся из-за стола и подошёл к Картеру, испытующе глядя ему в глаза. — И знаешь, что? Я что-то не припомню за тобой такой мягкотелости, — он скривился с отвращением. — Раньше ты избил бы их до полусмерти, и проблема была бы решена. Тебя что, Джейк покусал? Или это из-за него? — он кивнул на Кита, который, спрыгнув на пол и едва не уронив вино, отпил из бутылки, сел за стол и потянулся к оставшимся роллам, не глядя в их сторону. — Видимо, надо было сказать Тони, чтобы и свидетелей тоже убрал.

— Только попробуй, — прорычал Сэм, схватив Бобби за грудки, но тот только рассмеялся ему в лицо:

— И что ты сделаешь?

Картер наклонился к уху Милтона и сказал тихо и отчётливо:

— Убью.

Он не шутил, и его самого это пугало гораздо больше, чем Бобби.

— Расслабься, не трону я его. Зачем силы тратить на того, кто и так скоро сдохнет? — зло выплюнул Милтон, когда Сэм его отпустил, и демонстративно отряхнул цветастый бомбер. — Ты посмотри на него… — он махнул рукой в сторону Кита и запнулся, наткнувшись на неожиданно пристальный взгляд дымчато-серых глаз, которые, казалось, видели его насквозь. Бобби терпеть не мог, когда на него так смотрят. — Он же тебя за дозу прирежет, если будет нужно.

— Не твоё дело, — обрубил Сэм.

— А если мы однажды найдём тебя под забором с торчащим из вены шприцем? Это по-прежнему будет не моё дело? — ехидно поинтересовался Милтон.

— Ты сам каждый раз предлагаешь нюхнуть за компанию, так что не тебе об этом говорить.

— Кокс не считается.

Кит несдержанно фыркнул. Он полулежал на столе, подперев голову ладонью, и всё это время слушал с отстранённым видом, но наконец подал голос: 

— Сэм, сколько можно шуметь? Может, попросишь своего друга уйти и вмажешься вместе со мной, это ведь так сближает. У меня хватит на двоих, мне не жалко, — он говорил ровно, на одной ноте. — У меня, правда, только один шприц, и тот использованный, так что ты можешь заразиться чем-нибудь, ВИЧ, например, или гепатитом, но и хер бы с ним. Можно рискнуть ради самого охуенного кайфа в твоей жизни… — Сакред перевёл тяжёлый взгляд на Милтона и вскинул одну бровь: — Так, по-твоему, это происходит?

Бобби хмыкнул, пытаясь скрыть неловкость и ненавидя Кита за то, что тот вызвал в нём это отвратительное чувство. Таким могли похвастаться единицы.

— Всё правда, — невыразительно продолжил священник, избавив его от необходимости отвечать, и сделал пару глотков вина. — Вы действительно заебали препираться, я действительно хочу, чтобы ты свалил, и, наверно, от меня действительно можно заразиться какой-нибудь дрянью, — Сакред равнодушно пожал плечом. — Но мы будем использовать гондоны, так что не парься об этом. Всё правда, кроме одного — я жадный и делиться не буду. Поэтому, когда я, наконец, сдохну, получишь Сэма обратно кристально чистым и относительно здоровым. А пока отвали, — Кит задумался на секунду и добавил: — Пожалуйста.

Наступила напряжённая тишина. Бобби смотрел на Сакреда, пытаясь понять, чего хочется больше: рассмеяться или ударить его, но в итоге он просто прикрыл глаза на секунду, медленно выдохнул, взял бутылку вина и, отпив из неё, мирно поинтересовался:

— Ты правда священник?

— Богом клянусь, — Кит откинулся на спинку стула и прикурил.

— И правда отсасываешь лучше всех в городе?

Сакред посмотрел на хмурого Сэма и самодовольно усмехнулся.

— Можешь убедиться в этом за тридцать баксов, — предложил он, снова глядя на Бобби, и медленно провёл языком по нижней губе. — Хочешь? А Сэм посмотрит. Совершенно бесплатно.

Бобби удивлённо поднял брови и на мгновение посмотрел на священника другими глазами. Бледный, тощий, неприглядный, с синяками на нижних веках и красным пятном на скуле — к нему парадоксально тянуло. Длинные пальцы, чувственный рот или полный противоречий взгляд, — Милтон не мог понять, в чём причина, но ему вдруг стало жаль Картера, что тот попался в эту ловушку.

— Ты опять меня наёбываешь? — спросил Бобби. — Если нет, то я за.

— Деньги вперёд, — неразборчиво сказал Кит, зажав в зубах сигарету. Он потянулся вперёд, подцепил пальцами ремень Милтона, и тот шагнул навстречу, не веря, что это не шутка. Если так, то не только Сэм был ебанутым, но и Кит, и всё происходящее, и особенно — их отношения.

— Но есть одно правило…

Не успел Бобби достать из кармана купюры, как Картер схватил его за плечи, грубо оттащил от священника и толкнул в сторону коридора.

— Тебе пора.

— Ты сегодня какой-то скучный, Сэм, — разочарованно сказал Бобби по дороге к прихожей, где их догнал насмешливый голос Кита:

— Не расстраивайся, я позвоню тебе, когда ему надоем, — и последовавший за ним кашель.

 

Священник откинулся на задние ножки стула, краем глаза наблюдая за ними из-за барной стойки и мрачно окружая себя облаками дыма. Он почему-то знал — не верил, предполагал или надеялся, а знал, — что Сэм их остановит. Сломается и в очередной раз проявит глупые нормальные чувства.

— …ты уже завалил его, кстати? — услышал Сакред вопрос Бобби, который даже не пытался говорить тише.

— Не твоё дело.

— Блять, да ладно! Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь столько терпеть…

Послышался шорох одежды, потом над стойкой появилась изящная загорелая рука и ненавязчиво провела пальцами по груди Картера.

— Если устанешь ждать, ты знаешь, что делать. Я всегда на связи.

Сэм перехватил узкую ладонь и медленно, неохотно отстранил от себя.

— Ах да, чуть не забыл, — воскликнул Бобби. — Будь готов разобраться с Алом, когда скажу. Я передумал: не хочу красивых сцен — от меня ведь только этого и ждут. Пристрелишь и бросишь в каком-нибудь переулке, как собаку. Пусть там гниёт.

— Он в последнее время, вроде, не так много пиздит, — напряжённо откликнулся Картер.

— Сэм-Сэм, — покачал головой Милтон, — ты просто не слушаешь. Та девка, помнишь, которая полтора косаря спиздила? Я уверен, она вдохновилась его речами. Решила, что ничего ей за это не будет, раз босс — такой слабый наивный пиздюк… Он сам нарвался, — холодно припечатал Бобби. — Будет нашим демонстрационным материалом. С тебя одна пуля, а я займусь остальным. Хватит жалеть уёбков, Сэм, — Роберт похлопал Картера по плечу и толкнул входную дверь.

Кит задумчиво затянулся, роняя на себя пепел, и перевёл взгляд в пустоту с ощущением, что это его ударили битой по голове, и теперь он истекает кровью и слышит собственные предсмертные хрипы. Мысли, от которых до этого удавалось скрываться, изрешетили его сознание градом пуль и оставили сочиться отвратительной жижей гнилых эмоций. Давно забытых и похороненных.

Кит и сам не знал, на что надеялся, вероятно, как и всегда — что всё решится само собой. Например, что Сэм сорвётся, и всё закончится. Или что в один прекрасный день окажется, что он больше не боится прикосновений.

Как же легко было раньше, когда он просто не вспоминал об этом своём страхе. Когда всё это не имело значения.

Кит посмотрел на свою руку, в тощих пальцах которой тлела, мерцая угольком, сигарета. Некрасиво широкая, как будто взятая от чужого тела и пришитая к его запястью, ладонь с голубыми развилками вен на бледной сухой коже и болезненно-красными костяшками, разве она могла вызвать желание прикоснуться к ней? Разве могла сравниться с ухоженными, мягкими, бронзовыми руками Бобби? Смешно.

Сакред быстро бросил окурок в пепельницу, чтобы в приступе отвращения не затушить его о собственную ладонь.

Позади раздались тяжёлые шаги, стул рывком описал ножками полукруг, и Кит, едва не упав с него, оказался лицом к лицу с Сэмом.

— Ты специально меня выводишь? — прорычал Картер, нависая над священником так близко, что тот мог видеть, как расширяются от ярости его зрачки.

— Ты с ним спишь, да? — в лоб спросил Сакред и раздражённо поджал губы. Вопрос вырвался против воли, словно кто-то чужой, незнакомый, живущий у него внутри, говорил его голосом, игнорируя выстроенные за годы одиночества стены.

— Спал. И стоило бы продолжать, учитывая, что у меня нет альтернативы, — зло сказал Сэм.

— Так продолжай, в чём проблема? — повысил голос священник. — Позвони ему, пусть возвращается, а я пойду.

Он хотел встать, но Картер не пустил, хотя первым его порывом было выпроводить Сакреда и скинуть смс-ку Бобби. Провести с ним весёлый беззаботный вечер, выпустить пар, выебав его на всех возможных поверхностях, и послать всё к чёрту. К чёрту грязные истории и страшные секреты. К чёрту умелый язык и тусклые серые глаза. К чёрту запах дешёвого мыла и солёный привкус крови на губах.

К чёрту Кита, желанного до дрожи.

— Пусти, — тихо потребовал священник и попытался отодвинуть руку Сэма, но тот её не убрал.

Прищурившись, Сэм всмотрелся в лицо Кита и вдруг гадко ухмыльнулся:

— Ты ревнуешь.

Сакред нахмурился и отвёл глаза.

— С чего бы.

— Точно ревнуешь, — насмешливо припечатал Сэм и наконец отошёл в сторону, к раковине, чтобы вылить остатки выдохшегося пива.

Сакред, бесшумно вздохнув, остался сидеть. Теперь, когда он так глупо попался, уходить не было смысла. Слова оправданий крутились в голове, но ложь была под запретом. Чёртовы правила.

Сердце отбивало рваный ритм на кончиках сжатых в кулаки пальцев — Кит чувствовал себя так, будто его застукали за чем-то непристойным.

— Я не понимаю, — ровно произнёс он. — Ты трахался с Бобби, который выглядит как модель, а теперь тебе нужен я? Я, Сэм? — он натянуто усмехнулся — ему давно не было так сложно сохранять свой обычный равнодушный тон. — Тут и ебать-то нечего, — священник неопределённо махнул рукой на своё худое тело с торчащими отовсюду костями. — Так какого хрена?

Сэм пожал плечами:

— Такого, что тебя я хочу больше.

Сакред развернулся обратно к столу, глотнул вина и нервно покрутил в пальцах пепельницу. Картер давал ему время подумать в тишине — священник выглядел так, будто решал в уме сложную математическую задачу, искал правильный ответ. Выход из сложившейся ситуации, затянувшейся, как бесконечный тёмный коридор с одной дверью в начале, куда ещё можно было вернуться, и одной — в конце.

Кит не хотел идти вперёд.

Он поднял взгляд на Сэма, посмотрел на его сильные руки, костяшки с красными следами заживающих болячек, коротко остриженные ногти и представил, как Картер мягко касается его кончиками пальцев, настойчиво гладит широкими ладонями и грубо хватает за запястья.

Ледяная волна прокатилась по телу, забралась внутрь и осела тугим комом где-то в животе.

Кита передёрнуло.

— Я тебя свяжу.

— Зачем? — удивился Картер. — Раньше мы как-то без этого обходились.

— Раньше я не прыгал на твоём члене.

Сердце Сэма недоверчиво дрогнуло, и он даже не заметил, как задержал дыхание, боясь, что ему послышалось.

— Что… ты серьёзно?

— Да, блять, серьёзно, — поморщился священник. — Или ты против?

— Нет… — растерянно сказал Картер. Он представлял это как угодно, но только не так. — Связывай.

Сакред резко поднялся из-за стола.

— Тогда пойдём. Пока отхода не наступили, — и тише добавил: — Иначе я никогда не решусь.

 

Сэм прошёл в спальню вслед за Китом, уткнувшись взглядом в его напряжённую прямую спину. Ощущение неправильности происходящего пропитывало тишину, отравляя нетерпеливое предвкушение, но Картер игнорировал его, как и мысли о том, что Сакред делал это из ревности, что ему приходится переступать через себя, что после он возненавидит Сэма за это. Картер еле удерживался от того, чтобы схватить священника, повалить на кровать и взять его быстро и грубо. И только потом повторить медленно и тягуче — наслаждаясь долгожданным обладанием.

Непроизнесённое натянутое «можно» витало в воздухе, опьяняя, срывая запреты и снова сажая Сэма на цепь.

Ведь Кит по-прежнему оставался неприкасаемым.

— Есть галстук? Или шарф?

— Есть, — Сэм торопливо открыл шкаф, достал оттуда простой чёрный галстук и протянул священнику. — Единственный на все случаи жизни.

Кит выдернул его из пальцев Картера и молча кивнул на кровать.

«Ты уверен?» — должен был поинтересоваться Сэм, наткнувшись на колючий взгляд, в котором читалась готовность принять очередное наказание. 

«Может, подождём до тех пор, когда ты будешь действительно готов?» — должен был предложить Сэм, наблюдая за тем, как Кит бросает на постель найденные в тумбочке смазку и презервативы с таким видом, будто это пыточные инструменты. 

«Что мне сделать, чтобы заслужить твоё доверие?» — должен был спросить Сэм, чувствуя, как неумело сплетённый тугой узел стягивает его запястья, привязывая к изголовью кровати.

Но Сэм ничего не сказал.

— Попробуй освободиться, — Сакред сел Картеру на бёдра.

Тот послушно покрутил руками, но галстук лишь сильнее впился в кожу.

— Я в твоей власти, — шутливо произнёс Сэм. 

Кит даже не улыбнулся.

С отстранённым выражением лица он быстро расстегнул джинсы Картера, спустил их до колен и посмотрел вниз.

— Я же ещё ничего не сделал, — он презрительно выгнул бровь.

— Я едва не кончаю от одной мысли, что буду в тебе, — признался Сэм, не заметив, как у Сакреда дёрнулась верхняя губа.

— С этим придётся подождать.

Поглаживая член Сэма — чтобы не скучал, — Кит расстегнул штаны и засунул руку в трусы. Неприятно холодная ладонь, прикосновения которой заставляли волосы вставать дыбом, быстро согрелась от трения. Пальцы мягко скользили по стволу, ласкали и сжимали настойчиво, но Сакред, прикрыв глаза в попытках сосредоточиться на ощущениях, только хмурился всё сильнее.

Дыхание Сэма становилось тяжелее, Кита — оставалось размеренным, тело Сэма отзывалось на каждое прикосновение, Кита — оставалось равнодушным.

— Блять, — прошипел священник и оставил свой член в покое, понимая, что так возбудиться не получится. Если получится вообще.

Заметно дрожащими пальцами он неровно разорвал упаковку презерватива, кое-как достал резинку и, надев на Сэма, потянулся за смазкой.

Взявшись за прутья рядом с ладонями Сэма, Кит завёл свободную руку за спину.

Неотрывно глядя на священника, Картер представлял, каково было бы делать это самому — проникать в горячее узкое тело, гладить его внутри, готовить для себя. Нетерпеливо ёрзая под Китом, до боли цепляясь за изголовье кровати, Сэм жадно смотрел, как раскрываются искусанные губы, как двигаются в широком вороте пуловера ключицы, как раскачивается серебряный крестик, и даже не замечал, что судорожно пытается освободиться, натирая запястья чёртовым галстуком. Пусть священник не умел так соблазнительно выгибаться, как Бобби, не умел смотреть так дьявольски развратно и стонать так пошло и сладко, Сэм никогда ещё не хотел никого так сильно — до темноты в глазах и невыносимого жара в груди. Схватить и опрокинуть на кровать, сжать, чтобы не вырывался, и трогать везде — пересчитать пальцами рёбра, погладить впалый живот, укусить выпирающие кости на бёдрах, поцеловать синяки на коленках, отсосать у него и, наконец, выебать.

Сэм зарычал и отчаянно дёрнулся вперёд, заставив Кита отпрянуть, но его тут же отбросило назад, как рвущегося с цепи тигра.

Он мог только смотреть.

Взгляд священника метнулся к запястьям Картера, которые надёжно стягивал галстук. Судорожно выдохнув, бессильный скрыть пробежавшую по телу дрожь, Сакред быстро скинул джинсы с бельём и сел обратно.

Пора было с этим покончить.

Сэм тяжело дышал, не отрывая взгляда от лица Кита, пока тот опускался на него. Картер смотрел, как хмурятся брови священника, как поджимаются его тонкие губы, не пуская наружу болезненный стон, и не спрашивал, всё ли в порядке, не советовал не торопиться, не говорил, что всё будет хорошо. Молча смотрел Сакреду в глаза и всеми силами заставлял себя не двигаться навстречу.

Член медленно погружался в узкое тепло, и когда священник опустился до конца, тишину спальни нарушил шумный выдох наслаждения. Картер с трудом верил, что всё это происходит на самом деле, но ни в одном из своих снов он не смог бы вообразить такое.

Кит замер на секунду, схватился второй рукой за железные прутья и двинулся обратно. От распирающего ощущения заполненности неприятно тянуло, но он не дал себе времени привыкнуть.

— Salve, Regina, Mater misericordiae, vita, dulcedo, et spes nostra, salve.

Снова и снова. Вверх. Вниз.

Его губы двигались беззвучно.

— Ad te clamamus exsules filii Hevae, Ad te suspiramus, gementes et flentes in hac lacrimarum valle.

Кит представлял это под кайфом, лёжа на полу своей комнаты, и дрочил. Но в его видениях не было ни боли, ни молитв.

— Кит, — позвал Сэм. — Кит… ты как?.. — Картер прикрыл глаза на секунду, собирая остатки терпения. — Н-не торопись, и всё будет…

— Заткнись, — хрипло перебил священник. — Давай, двигайся.

Сэм медлил.

— Мне не больно. Ну же, — Кит резко опустился до конца, выбив из Картера всю выдержку.

Сильно двинув бёдрами, Сэм до ломоты в пальцах вцепился в изголовье кровати и, мгновенно потеряв контроль, начал вбиваться во вздрагивающее тело священника. Запрокинув голову, чтобы не видеть застывший взгляд Кита и то, как шевелятся его губы, снова не произнося ни звука, Картер нетерпеливо и грубо толкался в его тесную задницу, не сдерживая хриплых стонов. Натёртые запястья ныли, майка неприятно липла к спине, во рту пересохло от частого тяжёлого дыхания, но всё это не имело значения. Внутри выкручивало от несбыточного желания обхватить Кита за шею, прижать к себе, задрать его одежду, провести ладонями по спине и натянуть на себя так глубоко, чтобы в глазах темнело от наслаждения.

И от ещё более невозможной мечты заставить священника получать от этого удовольствие.

Кит подавался навстречу мощным толчкам, и в груди у него жгло и сдавливало так сильно, словно там рождалась сверхновая. Он мог встать, уйти, покончить со всем этим, но продолжал цепляться за прутья, дрожа от размашистого движения внутри.

Пусть, думал Кит. Пусть Сэм кусает его, бьёт, трахает до потери сознания — что угодно, лишь бы не трогал.

Лишь бы не трогал и не уходил.

От очередного яростного толчка Кита бросило на Сэма, и он упёрся ладонью в кровать, чтобы не быть слишком близко. Чем меньше они соприкасались, тем меньше было ощущение необратимости происходящего.

Но сопротивление было бесполезно, бегство привело бы в тупик — священник осознавал, что никому другому он не стал бы так подставляться. Он почти мог слышать, как ведущая обратно дверь в воображаемом коридоре захлопнулась и исчезла.

Вдалбливаясь в ставшее податливым тело, чувствуя, как холодом скользит по груди крестик Кита, Картер прижался губами к тяжело пульсирующей артерии на его шее, впился зубами в ключицу и замер, засадив до основания. Оргазм вырвал из его горла протяжный стон, и спустя несколько замедляющихся толчков Сэм расслабился и откинул голову на подушку.

Кит выпрямился и обхватил член ладонью, продолжая сидеть на Картере. С его губ срывалось частое дыхание, ледяной взгляд впивался иглами узких зрачков в лицо Сэма. Рука двигалась всё быстрее, пока, наконец, на живот Картера не пролились белёсые капли бесшумного вымученного оргазма.

Кит развязал галстук и упал на кровать рядом с Сэмом. Глаза невидяще смотрели в потолок, грудь, в которой разливалось мерзкое опустошение, тяжело вздымалась. Сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы снять отвратительно влажный пуловер или укрыться одеялом, спасаясь от пробирающего холода.

Картер сел, подвигал затёкшими пальцами и размял местами стёртые до крови запястья — удивительно, как он не порвал галстук. Бросив на пол завязанный презерватив, Сэм натянул джинсы, скинул майку и достал из кармана сигареты. Прикурив сразу две, одну вложил в подставленные подрагивающие пальцы. В глухой тишине спальни слышно было, как сгорает бумага, вспыхивая в темноте.

Картер посмотрел на священника. Молчание давило.

— Ты как? — спросил Сэм и тут же скривился от собственной тупости.

— Хуёво, — Кит по-прежнему не отрывал взгляда от потолка.

Картер глубоко затянулся.

— Думаешь, я должен был тебя остановить?

— Нет, — безэмоционально ответил священник.

Сэм шумно выпустил дым через нос. Рядом Кит окружал себя серыми облаками, стряхивая пепел прямо на пол.

— Ненавидишь меня за то, что я этого не сделал?

— Нет, Сэм, — Сакред закашлялся и отдал окурок Картеру, чтобы тот бросил его в пепельницу на тумбочке. — Я ведь сам предложил.

— И что будет дальше?

Кит устало вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как внутри медленно растворяется ком напряжения.

— Я привыкну… Если тебе это всё ещё интересно.

— В следующий раз я постараюсь быть… нежнее.

— Было бы неплохо, — согласился Кит, но в его голосе не было упрёка.

Сэм раздражённо поджал губы, чувствуя себя неуютно. Неуместно довольный рядом с равнодушным священником. И при этом недостаточно удовлетворённый, чтобы оправдались боль и молчаливое страдание, которое Картер видел в глубине пустых глаз. Он уже научился различать оттенки этой пустоты, и чем больше граней ему открывалось, тем сильнее становилось желание к ней прикоснуться.

Лунный свет мягко, крадучись проник в комнату сквозь окно и лёг на кровать, накрыв Сакреда. Его кожа выглядела совсем белой под этим серебристым покровом, а кровь, застывшая на искусанных губах, и расцветающий на ключице синяк казались чёрными. Хотелось поцеловать Кита, но Сэм почему-то не решался.

— Слушай… — неуверенно начал он. — Я же у тебя не первый?

— У тебя есть лакричные леденцы? — неожиданно спросил Кит.

— Блять, опять ты…

— Родители покупали мне их после выступлений хора, — зачем-то пояснил Сакред. — Терпеть их не могу.

Сэм сжал зубы, медленно выдохнул и вспомнил их разговор у церкви, когда священник рассказывал о своём детстве и концертах.

— Ты же говорил, что это были твои любимые конфеты.

— Были.

Ноздри Кита расширились на вдохе. Ему казалось, всё вокруг пропитано этим отвратительным запахом. Прошло столько лет, а привычка так и не исчезла; от этого мутило сильнее, чем от лакричной вони.

Леденцы и Salve regina, вкус и звучание детства.

— Ты не первый, — сказал Сакред. — Но историю о том, кто трахал меня до тебя, я расскажу в другой раз, — Кит вдохнул слишком резко и тяжело закашлялся: воображаемый запах забил нос, забрался в горло и проник в лёгкие, отравляя и выжигая внутренности. Отдышавшись, священник предложил сипло: — Могу рассказать о том, кто был между первым и тобой. Помнишь, тот, который из чата дрочеров?

Картер озадаченно нахмурился и, вспомнив, мрачно уточнил:

— Тот, который с огромным членом?..

— Да, тот самый.

Раздувая невесомые прозрачные занавески, до Кита добрался прохладный ветер, покрыв мурашками голые ноги, но священник даже не пошевелился, чтобы взять одеяло. Расслабившись, он позволял холоду захватить своё тело и сознание, сковать мысли, заморозить чувства. Так было проще.

— Его звали Брайан. Милый, добрый, заботливый Брайан… — с иронией заговорил Кит. — Наше знакомство началось с того, что мы мастурбировали в чате, а потом превратилось в почти нормальные отношения. Мы ходили в кафе, и после ужина я там же отсасывал у него в туалете, мы ходили в кино, и если фильм оказывался скучным, вместе дрочили на последнем ряду. Он знал, что я не переношу людные места, и специально находил такие рестораны, где можно было сидеть в отдельной комнате, и крошечные кинотеатры, куда редко забредал кто-то кроме нас. Он был первым, кому я отсосал, и это было ужасно, — он усмехнулся, так пристально глядя в белый потолок, словно боялся упустить важный момент из нарезки кадров своих воспоминаний.

Кит любил белые потолки — на них хорошо ложились воображаемые фильмы о грязном прошлом, бессмысленном настоящем и невозможном будущем.

— Учиться на таких размерах — хреновая идея, — продолжил он. — Но я старался. Мне нравилось доставлять ему удовольствие, и это было охуенно, когда он впервые кончил только от того, что я делал своим ртом. Я думал, если буду стараться достаточно хорошо, это оттянет момент, когда он потребует большего… Я был уверен, что этот момент всё сломает.

Кит сильно закашлялся, радуясь короткой паузе. Рассказывать историю, которая звучала как признание в том, что он когда-то умел чувствовать, было сложнее, чем те, в которых он выглядел конченым отморозком. Мог ли Сэм решить, что в нём до сих пор осталось что-то светлое? Мог ли Сэм разочароваться? Мог ли провести параллели и любопытства ради проверить, так ли священник ко всему равнодушен, как кажется?

И почему Кита это должно было беспокоить?

Он отдышался после приступа и откинул со лба влажные волосы. В конце концов, что бы Сэм ни думал о сложившейся ситуации и о самом Сакреде, это ничего не меняло.

Киту нравилось себя в этом убежать.

— Я думал, Брайан — мой билет в нормальную жизнь, — он говорил на одной ноте, будто рассказывал скучный параграф из школьного учебника. — Мой единственный шанс и последняя надежда. Я тогда ещё не понимал, что шансов у меня нет и быть не может… Я ему доверял. Как-то раз в кафе нас застукал какой-то мужик. За нашими маленькими развлечениями в туалете. Назвал пидорами, сказал уёбывать и пообещал, что если увидит нас снова, предупреждением мы не отделаемся. Брайан не любил спорить, поэтому хотел сразу уйти, но я зачем-то наехал на того мужика. Вывел из себя, и когда тот на меня бросился, Брайан, мой добрый храбрый Брайан, который ненавидел и не умел драться, принял удар на себя… Ему тогда сильно досталось. А мне понравилось, что его избили из-за меня.

С улицы в спальню залетели истерический звук тормозов, злая протяжная сигнализация, испуганный собачий лай, и всё снова затихло. Где-то за окном продолжало идти время, пока Кит утягивал Сэма за собой в омут, наполненный стоячей водой бесполезных воспоминаний.

— После того случая мы перестали запирать двери в кабинки. Брайан каждый раз надеялся, что нас заметят, а я хотел, чтобы он снова меня защищал и чтобы его избили за это… Это происходило довольно часто. Но ему всё равно нравилось развлекаться в общественных местах, нравилось внимание, — не зря же он был на том сайте. Он даже включал вебку, когда мы были у него. Наш любимый чат смотрел, как он кончает мне в рот, и благословлял наш союз. Было весело.

Сэм вытряхнул себе из пачки сигарету, прикурил и глубоко затянулся, задержав взгляд на лице Кита. Он представлял, как тонкие губы обхватывают огромный член, как натягивается щека на упирающейся в неё головке, как судорожно сжимается горло, неумело принимая глубже, и ресницы слипаются от слёз. Представлял, как сидел бы в тёмной комнате и смотрел на Кита в мерцающем прямоугольнике монитора сквозь зыбкую пелену прозрачно-серого дыма. Представлял, как кончил бы в тот момент, когда Кит, облизывая алый рот и смаргивая слёзы, посмотрел бы прямо в камеру. Их взгляды встретились бы через стекло экрана и километры расстояния.

Сэм выдохнул густое, сизое в лунном свете облако, пытаясь снова сосредоточиться на голосе священника.

— …Но со временем ему всё это наскучило и захотелось чего-то нового. Брайан никогда не пытался поцеловать меня или прикоснуться, он хотел только трахаться. Мой идеальный Брайан, — в этих трёх словах было столько сарказма, что, казалось, он пропитал ядом воздух во всей спальне, — конечно, не был святым. Я придумывал отговорки, он злился и настаивал. Но всё же терпел, хотя знал, что я многое готов сделать ради него, что он может меня заставить… Брайан думал, это всё игра — я не даю себя трогать, и он должен заслужить такую честь. Мой наивный Брайан думал, что подобно тому, как в сказке принцессу пробуждает ото сна волшебный поцелуй, так меня вылечит от всех страхов его волшебный хер, — Кит издевательски усмехнулся, но уголки его губ тут же медленно опустились: — В какой-то момент я тоже начал верить, что с ним это сработает. Наивность оказалась более заразной, чем всякие венерические. И я согласился с ним переспать.

Речь священника снова прервалась кашлем, и, пока он прикрывал рот ладонью, Сэм заметил, как она мелко дрожит. Безразличный голос, невыразительные интонации, отстранённый взгляд — Кит выстраивал из них крепость отчуждения и прятался за её высокими стенами, но руки всегда его выдавали.

— Я приехал к нему, выпил немного для храбрости, сказал, что эта поза, в которой я сверху, — единственный вариант, и снова попросил меня не трогать. Сказал, чтобы он держал руки за спиной. Он со всем согласился. И всё было хорошо — Брайан меня подбадривал, говорил: не волнуйся, Кит, не торопись, я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно… — Сакред тихо засмеялся. — Стоило мне сесть на его член, как он опрокинул меня на кровать и засадил так, что я чуть не вырубился. Он как будто свихнулся… Это был уже не мой добрый Брайан, — Кит прерывисто вздохнул. — Я поначалу даже забыл, что могу сопротивляться, что я уже не… — он запнулся и продолжил отрывисто, словно читал обрывки текста с клочков порванной бумаги: — Что было дальше, я плохо помню. Я как-то вывернулся, схватил что-то с тумбочки, книгу или лампу, ударил его. Он меня отпустил, начал извиняться… Я плакал, кажется, кричал на него. Потом оказался на улице. Помню, мне было очень жаль, что забыл у него шарф и свитер. Почему-то меня это больше всего тогда волновало… Он звонил мне, прислал, наверно, сообщений тридцать. Я не ответил, на следующий день поменял симку, и больше его не видел.

Сакред кашлянул и закончил бесцветно:

— Вот и вся история.

Сэм вдавил в пепельницу третий окурок и выдохнул с тихой яростью:

— Уебал бы.

Кит насмешливо вскинул брови и перевёл взгляд на Картера:

— А сам-то. Ты бы поступил так же, — он легко провёл холодным пальцами по тёмному следу на запястье Сэма, — но с тобой у меня не было бы ни шанса на спасение. И, в отличие от Брайана, ты — знаешь, что это не игра.

Картер даже не пытался возразить. Он смотрел на священника, и внутри него росло тяжёлое и мрачное желание уничтожить, раздавить, растоптать каждого, кто когда-либо причинял Киту боль. Перерезать глотку Винсенту, пронзить сердце и лёгкие Родинки осколками его же рёбер, вырвать лживый язык Брайана и наблюдать, как он захлёбывается собственной кровью.

Картер был в шаге от того, чтобы встать с этими ублюдками в один ряд. Но об этом он не думал.

Какое-то время в спальне не раздавалось ни звука, только с улицы к ним через открытое окно пробирались шорох шин и чьи-то далёкие голоса, но вскоре и они стихли. Тучи поглотили лунный свет, и в темноте прозвучал вопрос:

— Ты после этого подсел?

И тихий смешок в ответ.

— Думаешь, наше расставание оказалось настолько невыносимым ударом, что я тут же пустился во все тяжкие?.. Нет, — устало протянул Сакред. — Брайан был гораздо раньше.

Подняв взгляд и наткнувшись на немой вопрос в глазах Сэма, Кит тяжело сел напротив и поморщился от ноющей боли в заднице. Он мог послать Картера и пойти спать, но идеальнее момента для рассказа было не придумать. Потому что священник слишком заебался, чтобы что-то чувствовать, вспоминая всё то дерьмо, что происходило в его жизни.

— Дай сигарету, — попросил Кит, прикурил и сделал несколько глубоких затяжек. Сэм поставил на одеяло перед ним пепельницу, и Сакред, скрестив перед собой ноги, стряхнул в неё пепел. — После того, как я был с кем-то, простая дрочка уже не особо удовлетворяла. Мне нужно было, чтобы кто-то был рядом. Стонал и кончал от того, что я делал. Не больше. Мне нужно было прикасаться к другим, но чтобы меня самого не трогали, — он медленно выдохнул, наблюдая, как дуновения ветра рвут облако дыма на клочки. — Мне нужно было что-то вроде перегородки в исповедальне.

Кит молча докурил, глядя на вспыхивающий уголёк, раздавил его в пепельнице и посмотрел на Сэма — тот слушал с таким серьёзным видом, будто ждал откровения. Священник усмехнулся и покачал головой — под пристальным взглядом становилось немного неуютно.

— Не помню, откуда появилась идея с общественным туалетом. Наверно, в каком-то порно увидел эти дыры в стенах. Неважно. Главное, что выход из ситуации нашёлся.

Кит зевнул, облизнул ранку на губе и потёр глаза. Он не думал, что однажды будет рассказывать о своих похождениях, что это будет так странно, и что при этом на него будут смотреть без жалости и отвращения.

— После наших с Брайаном развлечений в кафе и кино меня вообще мало что могло смутить, поэтому я не долго думал, прежде чем пойти туда… Я знаю у нас два таких туалета, я ходил в тот, который на заправке. Глухое место на краю города, просто поссать туда никто не приходил. Такой тихий уголок для своих… Там меня били, пытались трахнуть, особо восторженные клиенты кидали мне деньги, там были мои долгие и трепетные отношения с Родинкой, там мне даже несколько раз изливали душу через стену. Один раз… — Кит неожиданно рассмеялся, — представляешь, один раз я зачем-то сказал во время этих излияний, что я священник, и этот долбоёб начал у меня благословения просить.

Сэм негромко фыркнул — он не находил во всём этом ничего смешного. 

— Сначала кончил мне в рот, а потом «благослови меня, святой отец, прости, я согрешил». А то я не знаю… Это всё долго продолжалось, и меня по большей части всё устраивало. Но потом один парень постучал в мою кабинку, зашёл, сел напротив и сказал, что хочет меня отблагодарить за самый охуенный отсос в его жизни. И что денег у него нет, зато есть наркота.

Сэм вскинул брови.

— И я согласился, — пожал плечами Кит.

— Вот так просто? — с презрительным недоумением спросил Картер.

— Да, Сэм, вот так просто, — раздражённо бросил Сакред. — Назови хоть одну причину, почему я не должен был этого делать. У меня никого и ничего не было, только хуёвая работа. Я не оправдываюсь, Сэм, я знаю, что отвратителен, но тебе же это нравится.

Неуверенно-вопросительная интонация требовала ответа, подтверждения или отрицания, но Сэм молчал.

Кит прерывисто вздохнул и, кашлянув, продолжил:

— Первый раз было ужасно, меня тошнило, трясло и вообще казалось, что вот-вот откинусь. Но обошлось. Потом, где-то через неделю, этот парень снова пришёл. Я ему отсосал — у него особых примет не было, кроме запаха, от него почему-то несло хлоркой, — он зашёл, дал шприц и пообещал, что в этот раз будет лучше. И не соврал. А ещё через неделю оказалось ещё лучше, — Сэм прикурил, Кит забрал у него сигарету, затянулся и, опять закашлявшись, отдал обратно. — Потом он стал приходить чаще. Два раза в неделю, три… Мы просто обдалбывались вдвоём в тесной кабинке, и это было хорошо… Но всё закончилось, когда я наехал на него за то, что он мало принёс. Он послал меня и свалил. А когда я пришёл в себя, то понял, что не знаю, где взять ещё. И отправился искать.

Священник устало провёл ладонью по лицу, зевнул и встретил хмурый взгляд Сэма. Спустя столько времени и столько ужасных историй Кит всё равно думал, что однажды увидит в голубых глазах отторжение. Что однажды он скажет то, с чем Сэм не сможет смириться. Что Сэм плюнет на нераскрытые тайны, на незаконченный паззл и выставит его за дверь. Но этого не происходило, и с каждым разом, после каждой отвратительной детали, о которой он рассказывал, Кит чувствовал себя всё более растерянным. Омерзительные эпизоды заканчивались, и Сакред боялся, что вскоре ему будет нечем удовлетворять чужое любопытство.

Что у него останется последний козырь, которым он не хотел пользоваться. И лучше бы Сэм его просто выгнал.

— Конечно, я нашёл, у кого можно закупаться. Прошло меньше месяца, а я уже ставился так часто, что ходил обдолбанный двадцать четыре на семь. При этом продолжал работать в церкви и подрабатывать по вечерам. Днём священник, ночью шлюха… Но этого всё равно не хватало, так что я начал красть, и меня перевели в приют. Особенно весело было встретить там знакомых, которые в трудную минуту делились зажигалками и шприцами, — Сэм невольно поморщился, и Кит, заметив это, натянуто засмеялся. — Я почти не помню то время. Выжил только потому, что Господу нравится смотреть, как я страдаю.

— И как ты из этого выбрался?

Сакред задумался ненадолго и странно улыбнулся.

— Ты не поверишь. Первый раз попытался после того, как мне однажды не хватило пары баксов на дозу, и я хотел продать крестик. Вот только дилер оказался дохуя верующим, крестик не взял, а пару баксов простил. Невероятные щедрость и забота о ближнем. На следующий день, когда я пришёл в себя и вспомнил, что чуть не продал единственную дорогую мне вещь за полчаса кайфа, я реально испугался и решил, что пора со всем этим заканчивать. Пока не слишком поздно. Заперся в комнате, думал, справлюсь. А дальше ты знаешь.

Кит свёл голые ноги и обхватил острые колени руками, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль. От сигаретного дыма и пряного запаха лакрицы, который никак не выветривался, было тяжело дышать. На языке ощущался ненавистный сладко-солёный привкус.

Священник надеялся, что сможет отвлечься от него, заменить воспоминаниями обо всей той грязи, что побывала у него во рту, но ничто, даже самый мерзкий, немытый, покрытый сифилитическими язвами член, не было более тошнотворным, чем чёртовы лакричные леденцы.

— Но в итоге я выбрался из этого дерьма, потому что появились деньги — отец умер и оставил завещание… А тот случай с крестиком ничему меня не научил, только появилась мысль, что я ещё могу сохранить что-то… святое. Что могу остановиться на самой грани. А потом я отсасывал Винсенту в исповедальне. И Винсент был прав, что смеялся надо мной. Он всегда прав на мой счёт.

Несколько долгих секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и снова Кит ждал, что Сэм поймёт, как сильно ошибался. Что он скажет Сакреду, как тот на самом деле омерзителен. Что выгонит, даже не трахнув ещё раз напоследок. Кит ждал, что встретит привычное глубокое отвращение. Однажды ведь это должно было произойти.

Но Сэм неожиданно усмехнулся:

— Тебе стыдно.

— Что?

Ухмылка Сэма стала шире. Он и не думал, что ловить священника на эмоциях, о которых тот почти никогда не говорил, даже интереснее, чем копаться в его прошлом.

— За тот случай в исповедальне. Тебе стыдно. Поэтому ты не собирался о нём рассказывать. Поэтому разозлился, когда узнал, что я знаю.

Сакред прерывисто вздохнул и отвёл взгляд. Опять он не мог возразить, поэтому просто молчал.

— Это значит, что ублюдок Винсент не всегда прав. И что в тебе ещё осталось что-то хорошее.

У Кита похолодели руки. Он чувствовал себя так, словно раскрыли его самый большой секрет.

— Но это не разочаровывает, — продолжил с улыбкой Сэм и потянулся к священнику.

— Сейчас неподходящий мо…

На Кита повеяло горьким ароматом одеколона и солоноватым запахом кожи, и к губам прижались сухие губы. Щетина уколола, оставив щекочущее ощущение, щеки коснулось тёплое дыхание.

Сэм отстранился и поймал растерянный взгляд серых глаз. Сердце Сакреда колотилось так сильно, что его удары отзывались во всём теле. Оно билось о хрупкие рёбра и, казалось, вот-вот их сломает и упадёт на белую простынь, перевернёт пепельницу, покроет всё кровью и пеплом.

Такого не было раньше. Когда Сэм смотрел на него с жадной страстью, когда облизывал его пальцы, когда целовал долго и властно.

Но простое лёгкое прикосновение что-то сломало.

— Спи сегодня здесь, а я пойду на диван, — сказал Картер, поднялся с кровати и оставил Кита наедине с его сходящим с ума сердцем и выкручивающей всё внутри паникой.

Сакред судорожно втянул воздух, застыл на секунду, выдохнул и медленно вдохнул снова.

Навязчивая лакричная вонь пропала.

 

_____  
[1] Венерина мухоловка — хищное растение, питается насекомыми.  
[2] Хура трескающаяся (динамитное дерево) — дерево с покрытым шипами стволом, его созревшие плоды раскрываются со взрывом, выбрасывая семена с большой скоростью.  
[3] Лютик едкий — травянистое растение с ярко-жёлтыми цветами; сильно ядовито.  
[4] Весёлка обыкновенная, или Фаллюс нескромный, или Сморчок вонючий — шляпочный гриб, внешний вид которого определил его название. Зрелый гриб имеет сильный запах гнили.


End file.
